Una nueva carrera
by sangofananime
Summary: CAPÍTULO 23 LISTO. Un año después de la gran carrera de Oban se desata una guerra entre Nourasia y el Imperio Crog. Jordan decide ayudar organizando una nueva carrera donde se decidirá el destino de ambos planetas. Surgen nuevos problemas, nuevas esperanzas, nuevos conflictos.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todo el mundo!! He aquí mi primer fic sobre Oban Star Racers, no sé si haré otro, por eso digo que es el primero je je._

_Pronto publicaré una versión en inglés para facilidad de todos los que gusten leer fics sobre esta serie de la que me enamoré. SÍ!! Lo confieso, me encanta esta serie. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces he visto cada capítulo xD ahem ahem _

_Ignoren los malos títulos. Mejorarán con el tiempo. Pido reviews!!_

**Capítulo 1: hoy no**

El cielo era de un azul claro, casi no había nubes en el cielo y el sol se reflejaba en todas las ventanas de las casas de aquella urbanización, Eva estaba sentada en la acera frente a su casa mirando el atardecer y las escasas nubes que resistían la intensidad de aquel sol como para no evaporarse. Hacía casi un mes que había comenzado la época de lluvias, pero irónicamente, no había llovido ni uno solo de esos días.

Hacía un año exactamente que su vida había cambiado por completo, y hacía unos 9 meses que había regresado a la Tierra a comenzar su nueva vida con su padre, Don Wei.

Eva recordaba claramente todas las dificultades que había vivido durante esa carrera en la que había vuelto a ver a su padre, trabajado como mecánica y piloto (luego de muchas dificultades); y había conocido a toda clase de amigos y enemigos, de planetas distantes y otros más cercanos, aunque nunca se molestó en preguntar donde se ubicaban.

Algunos nombres prefería no recordarlos. Toros, Cross, Canaleto.

Otros nunca los olvidaría, Jordan, Rick, Satis…una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro al pensar en el pequeño avatar, todas las veces que quiso aconsejarla y ella no le prestó atención, y a pesar de todo, ella había aprendido mucho de él.

Sin embargo, había un nombre en particular que le causaba mucho dolor, el nombre de alguien a quien no había visto en todo ese tiempo… Aikka. Pero ella no quería pensar en eso ahora, "hoy no, Eva" se dijo a sí misma.

Cuando Jordan se convirtió en avatar, el pacto de paz entre los Crogs y la Tierra, por la Gran Carrera de Oban, se rompió. Todo el mundo había pensado que la Tierra sería bombardeada sin piedad apenas culminara la competencia en Oban; pero cual no sería la sorpresa de Eva cuando en las noticias informaron que el mismísimo avatar había ido a confrontar a los Crogs, cuyas naves estaban acechando el planeta; ordenándoles alejarse y no volver. Pero lo más sorprendente es que los terribles Crogs cedieron, y nadie los había vuelto a ver alrededor de la Tierra.

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando un grito eufórico muy conocido por Eva, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Una bola de luz se acercó a ella e iluminó el rostro de la chica para luego tomar la forma de un joven alto, vestido con una especie de túnica púrpura, de cabello rubio y negro.

-¡Llegó el avatar!- exclamó el alegre muchacho, de ahora 18 años.

-Sí, ya escuché. Creo que toda la ciudad te oyó llegar, Jordan- dijo Eva, levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo despreocupadamente el polvo de su ropa.

Aún llevaba el uniforme de la escuela a la que su padre la había inscrito al mudarse a aquella ciudad. El "condenado disfraz", como ella lo llamaba, consistía de una camisa blanca de mangas largas con puñales negros y una corbata del mismo color, junto con el escudo de la escuela marcado donde se situaba el corazón, y una falda negra que tuvo que usar luego de una buena discusión con su padre y unos cuantos berrinches ante el confundido director del instituto.

-Por cierto- dijo Eva, dirigiendo una mirada acusadora al joven avatar- llegaste algo tarde hoy-

-¡Soy el avatar! Tengo más trabajo del que piensas, con toda esta guerra de los Crogs…-

Los ojos de Eva se dirigieron inmediatamente al suelo y Jordan sólo pudo sentirse como todo un idiota. ¿Por qué tenía que sacar precisamente ese tema? Ambos sabían que un mes después de que Jordan había obligado a los Crogs a alejarse de la Tierra, todo el universo recibió la noticia de que Nourasia había sido atacada por las naves de los despiadados alienígenas. ¿La razón? Simple. La ruptura de la alianza de los Crogs y los Nourasianos durante la carrera de Oban. Pero Eva sabía mejor que nadie la causa real de esa ruptura. Su amistad con Aikka había ocasionado que el príncipe fuese acusado de traidor y que se sospechara de una alianza con la Tierra, por lo que los Crogs, aparentemente indignados, declararon la guerra a Nourasia, y no habían detenido sus ataques desde entonces.

Eva temía que el príncipe hubiese sido reprendido, expulsado de la corte nourasiana, herido en medio de la guerra, o peor, que hubiese muerto. Cuando ella pensaba en la última posibilidad, su cuerpo se estremecía y el miedo y la culpa la invadían. ¿Por qué la culpa? Si ella no hubiese conocido a Aikka, esa guerra no estaría ocurriendo. ¿Qué tal si él había muerto por su culpa?

-¡Eva¡Jordan¿Van a entrar? Ya se hace tarde- gritó Don Wei, asomando la cabeza tras la puerta principal de la casa que él y su hija habitaban desde hacía casi un año.

-¡Ya vamos papá!, entremos Jordan- dijo Eva mientras corría hacia donde estaba su padre. Al llegar a la puerta principal, Eva abrazó a Don con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

Desde que habían regresado a la Tierra, todo parecía casi un sueño maravilloso. Jordan había decidido visitar a su "compañera" todos los días, siempre que pudiese escaparse de la estricta y tediosa supervisión de los creadores. Stan y Koji ahora trabajaban para Don desde que Miguel, su antiguo jefe, se había retirado y cada día creaban mejores star racers para las empresas Wei.

Rick, al enterarse de su regreso a la Tierra, fue a recibirlos, e incluso los ayudó a encontrar un buen lugar donde mudarse, y ahora era entrenador de los corredores más jóvenes que trabajaban para Don. Y por si fuera poco, Eva era la mejor de todos los corredores de star racers de su padre, ya había ganado un campeonato internacional y participado en uno nacional donde ganó el 2do lugar. Además, Don parecía haber vuelto a ser el mismo que Eva conoció, claro que aún la reprendía cuando hacía algo malo, pero algo que realmente valiera la pena discutir; incluso a veces bromeaban sobre las tonterías que ella hacía en la escuela; pero ignorando eso, su relación no podía ser mejor. Siempre que podían pasaban tiempo juntos, Eva siempre lo abrazaba y Don sonreía, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo por haber recuperado a su hija.

No te atreverás a llegar tarde mañana ¿verdad Jordan?- dijo Don dirigiendo su mirada al avatar, a través del cabello de su hija, quien aún no lo soltaba.

Claro que no, señor- respondió el muchacho sonriendo pícaramente.

Muy bien- dijo Don, guiñándole un ojo – vamos Eva, tenemos que entrar. Ya debes tener hambre ¿verdad?-

Eva lo pensó un segundo y al instante su estómago rugió pidiendo alimento, haciendo reír a Jordan y su padre.

-Está bien- dijo ella con un ligero rubor en su rostro, negándose a separarse del cuerpo de su padre. Había pasado 10 años esperando para estar con él y lo abrazaría tanto como quisiera.

-Oigan, no se olviden de nosotros- dijo una voz.

Cuando voltearon a ver, un auto convertible negro y alargado estaba estacionado en la acera y de él salieron 2 conocidos mecánicos, uno de apariencia oriental y otro moreno, junto con un alto ex-corredor de carreras.

-¡Rick¡Stan¡Koji!- exclamó Eva sonriendo aún más que antes mientras corría hacia sus amigos y saltaba en los brazos abiertos de los jóvenes mecánicos, para luego pasar a quedar atrapada entre los brazos de Rick.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? No los esperábamos- dijo ella finalmente separándose del hombre que nunca se quitaba sus lentes oscuros.

-Tal vez tú no, pero yo sí sabía que ellos vendrían- dijo Don detrás de ella, saludando a los recién llegados.

-¿Y para qué?- preguntó ella con inocente curiosidad, mientras los hombres allí presentes intercambiaban miradas de nerviosismo.

-Es que vamos a hablar de algunos negocios con tu padre- respondió Stan, luego de un corto pero tenso silencio.

-Bueno, ya dejemos la plática- dijo Jordan, tratando de apaciguar la situación.

-Muy bien- dijo Eva, aparentando haber sido convencida, pero ella sabía que ellos tramaban algo aunque no se imaginaba qué sería.

Todos entraron a la casa y cenaron, escucharon algunas bromas que Jordan había oído en sus viajes por el espacio, Eva jugó a algunos videojuegos con Stan, habló con Koji acerca de las nuevas star-racers que estaban desarrollando y después fue enviada por su padre a su habitación a hacer su tarea y acostarse, a lo que no tardó en resistirse, pero se dio por vencida cuando todos comenzaron a decir que también irían a descansar, pues se quedarían en su casa esa noche.

Eva subió a su cuarto, su santuario, su lugar favorito de la casa a parte de la cocina, por razones obvias. Había posters de star-racers en una de las paredes, la que estaba junto a su cama; y en la otra había muchos dibujos pegados, la mayoría eran bocetos de los paisajes de Oban, Alwas y los rostros de sus amigos y las personas que había conocido en sus carreras. También había un escritorio, su cama y una mesa pequeña donde estaba su mochila de la escuela.

Por suerte, hoy sólo tenía que hacer su tarea de matemáticas y la de arte. Rápidamente abrió su libro, escribió los ejercicios asignados y los resolvió, los revisó con ojo crítico y una vez que estuvo segura, guardó su libro en su mochila y sacó de la gaveta del escritorio, lápiz y papel, y comenzó a hacer su tarea de arte.

Eva había descubierto al volver de Oban que su mayor pasión, después de manejar star-racers, era dibujar. Todos decían que era muy buena, en especial cuando se trataba de retratos. Había hecho el rostro de su padre, Rick, Jordan, Stan, Koji, Satis, Rush, Sul, Ning, Skun, su madre Maya y su mejor amiga Mary. Su personalidad era escalofriantemente semejante a la de Eva. Ella era la única que creía su historia sobre Oban en su escuela; por eso era su mejor amiga. Además, todo el que las conociera decía que juntas eran insoportables e incluso una vez Jordan las llamó "amenazas públicas" cuando quisieron robarle una vez su túnica de avatar para echarla por la ventana y que tuviera que salir desnudo a buscarla.

Ese recuerdo creó una sonrisa maligna en la cara de Eva, pero esta se desvaneció al instante cuando miró su trabajo de arte. No se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, puesto que estaba muy inmersa en sus pensamientos sobre qué sería lo que ocultaban su padre y sus amigos. Al ver que su reloj marcaba las 11 PM, tuvo que resignarse; ya no tendría tiempo de hacer otro dibujo, debería llevar ese a su clase, aunque seguramente le sería difícil explicar quién era sin que pensaran que estaba loca, pero Mary la ayudaría sin duda.

Así que se quitó el tedioso uniforme, se colocó una camisa sin mangas y unos shorts y se estiró finalmente en su cama, conciliando el sueño luego de unos minutos pensando en el rostro que había hecho, hasta que su mente la regañó diciendo de nuevo "hoy no, Eva".

Un poco largo, no? Bueno, realmente había mucho que contar y me inspiré xD. Ahora algunas preguntas para ustedes para el próximo capítulo.

¿Qué están ocultando los chicos?

¿A quién dibujó Eva?

¿Está bien Aikka?

Hasta la próxima! REVIEW!!! O sea, comentarios por favor.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias a los que leyeron y comentaron. Me alegra que les haya gustado la historia y les aseguro que se va a poner mejor xD así que, aquí está el segundo capítulo. **

**Advertencia: por alguna confusión coloqué que la amiga de Eva se llamaba Mary, pero su verdadero nombre es Mina.**

**Diviértanse y REVIEW!**

**Capítulo 2¿Un día cualquiera?**

Eva despertó sobresaltada con todo el cuerpo bañado en sudor y el corazón latiendo furiosamente. Había tenido otra pesadilla sobre Aikka, como casi todas las noches desde que había comenzado la guerra entre el imperio Crog y Nourasia. Esta vez, el joven príncipe y ella estaban caminando juntos por Oban y al llegar a un precipicio él se resbalaba y caía al vacío, mientras que Eva, presa de la desesperación, se lanzaba tras de él. La caída parecía eterna, y cuando finalmente estaba a punto de alcanzar al joven, este desaparecía entre la oscuridad.

Una vez que recuperó la calma miró el reloj que estaba en su muñeca izquierda. Eran las 7 AM. Era extraño que Jordan no hubiese ido a despertarla; desde que habían regresado a la Tierra, había adquirido la costumbre de aparecerse en su cuarto y despertarla, y luego su padre era despertado por su hija quien gritaba¡¡JORDAN SAL DE MI CUARTO!!

Claro que el muchacho de cabello bicolor nunca le hacía caso.

Se levantó y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, pues tenía sólo media hora para desayunar, empacar su mochila y correr hasta su escuela, o llegaría tarde. Una vez se hubo puesto el "condenado disfraz" corrió fuera de su habitación con su mochila al hombro y se asomó por la baranda de las escaleras y vio que Rick, Stan, Koji y su padre estaban durmiendo profundamente, esparcidos por el suelo alfombrado de la sala de estar. Jordan no estaba.

Eva hizo ademán de gritar "¡¡A LEVANTARSE!!" para despertarlos, como solía hacer en Alwas, pero al ver la expresión cansada en el rostro de su padre se tapó la boca con las manos antes de emitir cualquier sonido. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se dispuso a buscar algunas sábanas, las cuales colocó delicadamente sobre los cuerpos de sus amigos y su padre.

Luego observó detenidamente el lugar. Había un gran desorden, vasos y platos sobre la mesa central de la sala, algunos zapatos en una esquina y los bolsos de viaje de sus amigos donde se asomaban sus ropas de dormir, que obviamente no les habían servido de mucho, y otras de sus pertenencias.

Eva suspiró y pensó "hombres". Seguidamente ordenó como pudo el desastre que era ahora su sala de estar, tomó los vasos y platos sucios y los puso en el lavadero de la cocina, sacó una manzana del refrigerador, la comió y salió corriendo de la casa a toda velocidad.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy distante, el avatar la miraba correr por las calles a través de un pequeño espejo. Jordan levantó la vista para dirigirla a unos ojos azules que lo miraban, tampoco era que deseara mucho verlos pero hoy era un día especial y él sabía muy bien que si Eva no recibía noticias del príncipe Aikka hoy, terminaría por caer en una profunda depresión. Extendió su brazo y guardó la pequeña caja que el nourasiano le dio.

-Hazle llegar esto también- dijo el muchacho de piel oscura, entregándole a Jordan una carta con el nombre de Molly en ella.

-Y gracias por tu ayuda- dijo haciendo una última reverencia antes de que el avatar ocultara el espejo de la vista del príncipe; cuando sus ojos celestes visualizaron a su amiga humana en él recorriendo ágilmente una avenida pensó, sonriendo tristemente "Sigue tan enérgica como siempre"

-No es nada. Nos veremos pronto, príncipe- respondió el avatar con la mirada desafiante tan propia de él y desapareciendo de la vista del príncipe tras una fuerte explosión de luz.

Aikka se rió por lo bajo. Al parecer, a pesar de ser ahora el avatar, Jordan tampoco había cambiado mucho. Se dio la vuelta y volvió al palacio nourasiano luciendo más triste que nunca pero a la vez feliz de poder haber visto, aunque fuese por un instante, a la "princesa de la Tierra".

_**Con los chicos**_

El reloj marcaba las 9 AM cuando Don despertó de su apacible sueño y se sorprendió al encontrarse cubierto por una sábana. "Eva" pensó él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Rápidamente se levantó y carraspeó ligeramente para despertar a los demás.

-Bien caballeros, es hora de levantarse. Sólo tenemos hasta las 3 PM para terminar de preparar todo para el cumpleaños de Eva- dijo Don una vez que todos hubieron abierto los ojos.

Enseguida y sin dudar todos fueron a sus respectivas tareas. Unos minutos después, Stan y Koji tuvieron que salir a buscar combustible y algunas herramientas, con lo que Don y Rick se quedaron solos. El ex-corredor y ahora maestro de pilotos miró el lugar con detenimiento mientras Don Wei hacía unas llamadas.

-Este lugar estaba más desordenado cuando me quedé dormido- dijo Rick una vez Don hubo colgado de su tercera llamada intergaláctica.

-Eva- dijo simplemente Don, comenzando la cuarta llamada, esta iba dirigida al planeta Byrus.

-Me pregunto si habrá llegado a tiempo sin la ayuda de su despertador personal- dijo Rick recordando el sobresalto que tuvo una vez que fue a visitar a la familia Wei una mañana.

Segundos después de entrar a la casa, escuchó los gritos furiosos de Eva corriendo tras de Jordan. Luego apreció cómo la joven era sujetada por su padre por los brazos para que no asesinara al avatar. Después de eso, comprendió que Jordan había entrado en su habitación a despertarla, y si había algo que Eva odiaba era que violaran su privacidad.

-Claro que sí, Eva heredó la agilidad y velocidad de su madre- respondió distraídamente Don sin mirar al hombre de lentes oscuros.

_**De vuelta con Eva**_

La joven de la cara tatuada se sentó en el suelo y se recostó de un árbol junto a una muchacha de cabello negro largo y ondulado, y con ojos violeta oscuros que a veces cambiaban de tonalidad e incluso de color dependiendo del estado de ánimo de la chica.

-Hoy por poco llegas tarde Eva ¿qué te ocurrió?- preguntó la joven de cabellos ondulados.

-Parece que Jordan fue a hacer su trabajo de avatar hoy. Al menos esta vez nadie entró a mi cuarto para piquetear mi cara con un dedo hasta despertarme- respondió Eva mirando soñadoramente al cielo azulado.

Ya veo. Por cierto ¿qué vas a hacer hoy después de clases?- preguntó Mina, recordando el favor que el padre de Eva le había pedido hacía unos días.

No lo sé. Creo que nada, como estamos en la última semana de clases no nos han enviado tareas hasta ahora-

No creo que envíen tareas, sólo queda la clase de arte y nos vamos-

Entonces no tengo nada que hacer- dijo Eva sin quitar los ojos del cielo.

Bien ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad?- preguntó Mina

Está bien- dijo Eva.

Mina se quedó callada luego de eso. Ya no haría falta fastidiar más a Eva, ahora sólo quedaba distraerla hasta las 3 PM. Don Wei le había pedido que mantuviera a Eva ocupada después de clases hasta esa hora para que él y los chicos pudieran preparar todo. Seguramente Eva ni se imaginaba qué estarían planeando para ella; todos sabían que estaba muy preocupada por todo el asunto de la guerra entre los Crogs y Nourasia, tanto que se habría olvidado de qué día era ese.

Mina observó detenidamente a su amiga, quien había comenzado de nuevo con una de sus sesiones de reflexión, hasta el punto de que a veces llegaba a quedarse dormida. A Eva verdaderamente le gustaba pensar y mirar al vacío, por extraño que suene. Lo más seguro era que estuviera pensando de nuevo en aquel príncipe nourasiano del que tanto hablaba.

Sonó la campana, indicando el final del recreo; sin embargo, Eva no hizo ni el más mínimo ademán de moverse. Mina suspiró y caminó hasta quedar frente a Eva, bloqueándole la vista hacia el cielo que estaba observando distraídamente.

-Tierra a Eva, ya sonó la campana- dijo ella mientras agitaba el hombro de su amiga, quien parpadeó un par de veces, como si acabase de despertar de un sueño.

Ambas corrieron por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar al salón de arte justo antes de que la profesora cerrara la puerta.

-Vaya, con que llegando tarde de nuevo ¿no, señoritas?- dijo con una falsa mirada severa la profesora. Estaba vestida con el uniforme de los profesores, que era (para las mujeres) una falda negra hasta las rodillas y una camisa blanca semejante a la de los alumnos, pero sin la corbata negra.

-Lo sentimos, profesora Aubree- dijeron Eva y Mina al unísono, sonriendo inocentemente.

-Sólo siéntense y saquen los trabajos que les pedí. Y no me llamen por mi nombre, ya se los he dicho. Soy la señorita Smith- dijo la profesora

La señorita Aubree Smith era una persona dulce y calmada, pero también solía bromear con sus alumnos. Tenía el cabello largo, rubio y liso; y unos ojos negros y profundos, que parecían poder apreciar toda la belleza del mundo con sólo una mirada. Tenía un esposo y dos hijas gemelas de 7 años llamadas Mary y Grace; tenían el cabello rubio y ojos azules como los de su padre. Para Eva, la profesora de arte era como una tía o incluso una segunda madre; prácticamente era parte de su familia pues eran vecinas y Eva era la única, a excepción de sus padres, que podía diferenciar a las pequeñas gemelas entre sí, y ellas la consideraban una hermana mayor.

Una vez que Mina y Eva se hubieron sentado en sus respectivos asientos, la profesora comenzó a hablar de nuevo, esta vez sentada en su escritorio.

-Bien, como ustedes fueron las últimas en llegar ¿por qué no me ayudan a recoger los trabajos de sus compañeros?- dijo la profesora con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Resignadas, Eva y Mina caminaron por el salón de clases y recogieron los trabajos y se los entregaron a la señorita Smith.

-Gracias- dijo ella con una sonrisa a las dos jóvenes- siéntense. Ya saben cuál es el sistema, vendrá uno a uno cuando los llame y me explicarán sus dibujos. No se puede cambiar el dibujo por otro, Eva- dijo inmediatamente al ver que la chica levantaba la mano para preguntar exactamente eso.

-Pero…- comenzó Eva

-Mi respuesta es no. Eva todos tus trabajos son excelentes, no sé por qué te preocupas tanto- dijo la profesora, y al ver que la muchacha no iba a insistir, llamó al primer alumno.

Eva suspiró ¿Qué le diría esta vez a la profesora? Nadie excepto Mina le creía acerca de sus carreras en Alwas y Oban ¿Por qué justamente en esa única clase donde les había pedido un retrato tenía que haber dibujado a…?

-Eva- le susurró Mina- no te preocupes, siempre obtienes buenas notas-

-No lo entiendes. Estoy en problemas- respondió Eva en voz baja mirando a su amiga a los ojos, quien estaba sentada a su derecha.

-¿Por qué?-

-Anoche, Rick y los chicos vinieron a mi casa y cuando subí a hacer la tarea, estaba tan distraída que terminé dibujando…-

-¿A quién?- preguntó Mina por lo bajo.

Eva le hizo una seña para que se acercara y le susurró al oído el nombre de la persona a la que había dibujado.

-¡Eva¿Cómo pretendes explicarle eso a Aubree? Sabes que sólo creo lo de Oban-

-No lo sé. Pero nunca he intentado explicarle eso a ella-

-Bueno, quizás te crea pero…-

-¡Eva!- exclamó la profesora de repente- ¿puedes quedarte luego de clases para hablarte de algo?-

-Sí, claro-respondió tímidamente Eva ante la mirada severa de la profesora.

-Demonios- pensó Eva- ¿por qué tenía que dibujar a Aikka?

**Bueno lo voy a dejar hasta aquí. Una vez más gracias a todos los que comentaron. A todos los que lean esta historia les pido paciencia puesto que estoy de vacaciones con mi familia pero voy a tratar de publicar lo más frecuentemente que pueda.**

**Ahora mis preguntas para el proximo capi:**

**¿Que le envió Aikka a Eva?**

**¿Para qué quieren Stan y Koji el aceite? xD**

**¿Qué le dirá la profesora Aubree a Eva?**

**No voy a poner las frases porque aún no estoy muy segra de cómo estructurar el proximo capitulo. Mintras tanto diviertanse y review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!! Perdón por la espera jeje. He aquí el tercer capítulo que prometo que va a estar bueno. Me alegra muchísimo que haya personas que les guste mi fic xD la verdad tengo muchas ideas pero aun falta un poco para que las vean, uno o dos capítulos más o menos.**

**Tengan paciencia!! Por ahora, les ofrezco esto, que será uno de los capítulos más largos. REVIEW!!**

**Capítulo 3: Feliz cumpleaños Eva**

Cuando la campana sonó a las 2 PM todos los alumnos salieron del salón, todos menos una chica.

Eva estaba aun en su asiento mirando discreta y fugazmente a la profesora Aubree, quien sólo se ocupaba de guardar algunos papeles en su maletín, que seguramente serían los trabajos que recién había corregido. Esa era la razón por la que Eva estaba ahí sentada.

-¿Por qué tuve que dibujar el rostro de Aikka?- se repetía constantemente a sí misma mientras maldecía en voz baja.

El día anterior había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de no pensar en el príncipe nourasiano, incluso pudo distraer su mente un par de horas averiguando qué sería lo que su padre y sus amigos se traían entre manos; obviamente eso ahora no le interesaba mucho a Eva. El hecho era que su mente al final la había traicionado y en el momento más inoportuno. Había dibujado el rostro de Aikka para su trabajo de arte y ahora su profesora seguramente querría una explicación ¿por qué cuando le pidió a sus alumnos el dijo de un ser querido se había encontrado con la cara de un nourasiano?

-Eva, acércate por favor- dijo la profesora luego de lo que pareció una eternidad.

La chica de cabello bicolor sólo pudo suspirar profundamente y caminar hasta el escritorio de su profesora como si estuviese yendo al juicio del que dependía su vida. Se quedó allí parada sin decir nada y finalmente dejó de mirar al suelo cando la mujer la invitó a sentarse a su lado en una silla cercana y le dijo con una ligera y honesta sonrisa:

-¿Y bien? Quiero que me hables sobre tu dibujo-

-Es una historia larga y complicada- dijo Eva luego de suspirar nuevamente.

-Y yo quisiera oírla- respondió la profesora Aubree con una mirada decidida.

Entonces Eva suspiró una vez más y comenzó a contarle todo a su maestra; todo lo que l había pasado hacía un año y que había cambiado tan drásticamente su vida. Le contó cómo había vivido apenas sus primeros 5 años con sus padres, Maya y Don Wei, una famosa y talentosa piloto de star-racers, y un reconocido manager y director de una compañía de star-racers. Le dijo que luego del trágico accidente en una carrera en la que murió su madre, su padre la había abandonado en un internado por 10 largos años y que luego, en su décimo quinto cumpleaños decidió buscarlo.

Luego le habló de cómo terminó diciéndole un falso nombre a su propio padre y trabajando para él cuando éste no la reconoció.

Finalmente Eva comenzó a narrar su período de vida bajo el nombre de Molly. Primero, cuando fue transportada al planeta Alwas por accidente y compitió en las carreras después del accidente de Rick, el famosos piloto tan conocido en la Tierra; luego, las personas que conoció, los enemigos pero más que todo los amigos.

Allí fue donde el príncipe Aikka apareció; Eva le dijo a la profesora que Aikka fue su primer verdadero amigo; el oven siempre había creído en ella; él le había enseñado más de lo que nunca creyó que iba a aprender. Compitió con él, se hizo su amiga, pasaron momentos juntos, confiaron ciegamente el uno en el otro, se traicionaron, se enemistaron, se decepcionaron y entristecieron; pero a pesar de todo, su amistad sobrevivió a todas las dificultades. Incluso a lo que sucedió en Oban.

Sin embargo, luego de derrotar a Canaleto y proclamar a Jordan como el nuevo avatar; ambos descubrieron las consecuencias de su relación. ¿Quién diría que un par de adolescentes podrían en provocar una guerra?

Ante los múltiples recuerdos, muchos felices, pero la mayoría tristes y dolorosos, Eva tuvo que contener las lágrimas que se iban formando en sus ojos. Fue entonces que la profesora Aubree comprendió todo lo que aquella chica había llegado a sufrir y conoció el dolor que ocultaba tras esa sonrisa traviesa y ese rostro que lucía siempre distraído y alegre.

Cuando Eva terminó su relato, sin derramar siquiera una sola lágrima, Aubree le dijo:

-Ya veo por qué nunca quisiste contarme esto- dijo con un tono triste, de seguro se había sentido mal por haberse molestado con Eva por el dibujo sin pensar en lo que ella sentía.

-Le dije que era algo complicado- respondió la joven, secándose las lágrimas y guiñándole un ojo.

-Tendrás la calificación más alta- dijo Aubree, sacando el dibujo de Eva y colocando la nota.

-¿Entonces me creyó?- preguntó Eva incrédula

-¡Por supuesto! Después de tanto drama… ¿o era una mentira?- dijo Aubree con una mirada acusadora.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó va, un poco ofendida. Le había hablado de todo lo que le causaba tanto dolor ¿y se atrevía a dudar de ella?

-Estaba bromeando. Tus emociones se sienten en cada trazo del retrato. Te lo devolveré luego. Ya puedes irte, y no te entristezcas más, en especial en un día como hoy-

Y sin pensárselo dos veces, Eva salió corriendo del salón para encontrarse con Mina. Se sentía aún algo triste pero al menos pudo librarse de los sentimientos que la habían atormentado durante todo un año. Pero se preguntaba qué habría querido decir la profesora con "un día como hoy".

No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en eso, porque unos instantes después de salir del salón, encontró a una muy preocupada Mina, cuyos ojos dejaban ver su angustia; ahora eran violeta oscuro, casi negros.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó inmediatamente la chica de cabello negro.

-Tenías razón, al parecer siempre obtengo buenas notas - dijo simplemente Eva

-Pero…-

- Todo está bien, no te preocupes-

-¿Le contaste?- preguntó tímidamente Mina

Eva esperó unos segundos antes de responder, con la cabeza baja.

-Sí- respondió finalmente.

-Ya veo- es todo lo que su amiga pudo decir

Mina sabía muy bien lo difícil que era para Eva pensar en lo que había vivido en Alwas y Oban, mucho más si tenía que hablar de ello. Cuando Eva le confió ese secreto, había llorado bastante; incluso Mina se unió a su llanto. Había tenido un camino difícil.

-Pero no te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo de repente Eva, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Esto fue suficiente para convencer a Mina. Eva nunca sonreía si no quería hacerlo o si no se sentía bien, así que realmente no tenía que preocuparse por nada. La muchacha de cabello negro respiró profundamente, y suspiró luego para tomar la mano de Eva con una sonrisa.

-¡Entonces vámonos!- dijo mientras ambas corrían lo más rápido que podían para alejarse de la escuela. Era viernes y ¿quién quiere estar cerca de la escuela un viernes?

**Mientras tanto en la residencia Wei**

-¿Está todo listo?- dijo Jordan, luego de arreglar todos los regalos que había estado recogiendo todo el día.

-Sí, sólo falta la invitada de honor- Rick acababa de esconder al último invitad que faltaba. Sin duda sorprenderían a la "ratoncita".

-Yo me encargo- dijo alegremente Don mientras marcaba en su teléfono el número del celular de Mina, su cómplice.

Era inusual verlo así de feliz, por lo que Stan estaba siempre tras del manager con una cámara de video para recordar esos momentos irrepetibles en la vida; y también para grabar la fiesta de Eva.

Claro que no todos los días celebras el cumpleaños 16 de tu única hija con la que apenas te acabas de reencontrar luego de 10 años sin verla. Obviamente, tampoco influía el amor y admiración que sentía por ella. Don había descubierto que Eva no sólo era la viva imagen de su madre en todo sentido, sino que también era… pues, mucho más. No le alcanzaban las palabras para describirla. Simplemente la adoraba, y hoy precisamente, haría lo que fuera para que ella estuviera feliz.

**En alguna cafetería de la ciudad**

El sonido del rock pesado que provenía del celular de Mina hizo que se sobresaltara y derramara un poco de refresco en la mesa y sobre el regazo de Eva.

Rápidamente contestó la llamada mientras su amiga se secaba el mojado uniforme.

-¿Hola?-

-Ya es hora, Mina- dijo Don desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Don?- dijo Mina, lo suficientemente alto como para que Eva la escuchara y volteara a verla con una expresión confundida.

-D-digo ¿dónde me dices que se compra eso?- dijo, o mejor dicho, gritó Mina riendo nerviosamente. Al parecer esto calmó la curiosidad de Eva, quien continuó frotando una servilleta contra su falda.

-Vamos para allá- le dijo Mina en voz baja a Don y colgó el teléfono- Eva, vamos a tu casa, estoy aburrida-

-Pero acabamos de llegar; además, fue tu idea venir a la ciudad-

-¡Vamos! Yo pago el autobús esta vez- insistió Mina, sujetando del brazo a su amiga.

-Está bien- dijo Eva con tono fastidiado.

A la chica de cabello rojo no le importaba mucho dónde fueran. Esta vez su mente se había apartado de Alwas, Oban y Nourasia e incluso del secreto que guardaban sus amigos; desde que habían salido de la escuela hacía media hora, había tenido un extraño presentimiento. Algo iba a suceder y ella lo sabía. Sólo la tranquilizaba el hecho de que no era el mismo sentimiento que experimentó antes del accidente de Rick en Alwas.

**De nuevo en casa de Eva**

-¡Apúrate Eva!- gritó Mina corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa de su amiga.

-Espera a que te atrape. ¡Devuélvemelo ya!- Mina le había quitado su reproductor de música en el autobús, y desde que se habían bajado había estado persiguiéndola para recuperarlo. La persecución había seguido hasta su casa.

-Ven por él- dijo la chica, muy divertida, abriendo lentamente la puerta de la casa mientras Eva se acercaba corriendo. Tenía un brazo extendido con el objeto buscado por la chica en la mano, como incitándola a alcanzarlo.

Cuando la muchacha de pelo rojo tomó entre sus brazos su amado reproductor, fue empujada por su amiga dentro de la casa, quien luego cerró la puerta. No había ni una luz encendida.

-¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro?- dijo Eva, pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por muchos gritos estruendosos de alegría.

La luz se encendió de repente. Eva estaba mirando, o mejor dicho, estaba siendo observada por muchos opares de ojos, todos acompañados de una cálida sonrisa. En su mente sólo se formuló una frase:

-¿Qué dibalos es esto?-

Ella sólo pudo darse la vuelta totalmente confundida para ver a Mina, cuyos ojos eran ahora de un violeta claro, que indicaban que estaba muy feliz.

-Feliz cumpleaños Eva- fue todo lo que oyó de ella.

Un segundo después, el golpe llegó a su mente ¿cómo pudo olvidar su propio cumpleaños? Es que habían ocurrido tantas cosas desde el año pasado…

Eva nunca había celebrado su cumpleaños y ahora ahí estaban todos los amigos que había hecho durante ese último año, todos dispuestos a celebrar junto a ella.

Una oleada de felicidad llenó el corazón de la adolescente mientras lo que le parecieron un millón de brazos la atrapaban.

**Más tarde**

Ya había transcurrido una hora y Eva aún no podía creer lo que sucedía. ¡Así que eso era lo que su padre y los otros estuvieron planeando!

Habían decorado toda la sala de estar con los clásicos globos y listones, y todos sus regalos (que no eran pocos) fueron apilados en la mesa del comedor, casi con la intención de que todo el que entrar a la casa pudiese verlos.

La comida tampoco faltaba. Los bocadillos y comida chatarra sobraban. Y el pastel era… simplemente enorme. Al parecer su padre no había querido guardarse nada de dinero al comprarlo; aunque Eva se preguntaba cómo había podido meter a la casa un pastel de 2 pisos de alto y un metro de largo. Gracias a Dios, no era rosado sino completamente negro debido a la capa de chocolate que lo cubría.

-Hola princesa- dijo una voz detrás de Eva, al tiempo que una mano se posaba en su hombre izquierdo. La chica suspiró un poco al reconocer la voz y dejó de observar por 4ta vez la decorada sala de estar.

-Hola Mark-dijo Eva dándose la vuelta para ver al chico de cabello castaño corto, ojos verde oliva y que siempre tenía una actitud que podía hacer que Eva perdiera los estribos. Con mucha facilidad.

Mark siempre la llamaba princesa, igual que Aikka lo hacía, sólo que él no lo hacía por cariño ni nada parecido, sino para recordarle lo poco que creía su historia sobre carreras, avatars y aliens. Eva odiaba que le dijera princesa, era como si se burlara no sólo de ella sino también de sus amigos de otros mundos, en especial de Aikka.

-¿Quién invitó a este idiota?- pensó Eva. Por suerte, estaba tan feliz que no tendría que fingir una sonrisa.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así- dijo Eva, tratando de no verse irritada.

-¿No era así como te llamaba tu amigo el príncipe? Si yo soy tu amigo ¿por qué no puedo llamarte así, princesa?- res pondió Mark, con aire autosuficientte.

-¿Quién dijo que somos amigos?- dijo Eva.

-Claro que somos amigos princesita, si no yo no estaría aquí-

-Pero…- pero Eva no tuvo oportunidad de replicar.

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿dónde están tus amigos, los extraterrestres?¿ no van a venir?- continuó el muchacho con una vocecilla irritante. Pero el comentario sólo logró entristecer a Eva.

Ella no dijo nada. Era verdad que ninguno de los amigos que había conocido en Alwas iba a venir. Pero por otro lado, tenía a sus amigos pilotos que trabajaban con su padre, a Don, Stan, Koji, Rick, Jordan, Mina, sus amigos de la escuela, los que vivían cerca de su casa, incluso sus rivales-amigos con los que había competido en las carreras que se realizaban en la Tierra. Sin embargo, a Eva le dolió lo que había dicho Mark, porque era verdad.

-¿Qué me dices, Eva?¿O debería decir Molly?-

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Segura que no fue uno de tus sueños locos?-

-¡No fue un sueño!- exclamó Eva. Ahora su paciencia se estaba terminando y su tristeza inicial se estaba comenzando a transformar en enojo.

-¡Pues demuéstralo!¿dónde están tus amigos alienígenas?-

Eva no quería que su ira la hiciera explotar ese día. Ya le patearía el trasero en otro momento. Una vez decidido esto, Eva emprendió la huida. No trataría con Mark en su cumpleaños. No le arruinaría la fiesta.

La chica caminaba rápidamente entre los invitados con el chico siguiéndola a donde fuera. Así estuvieron las cosas hasta que Mark hizo otro comentario. Fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¿Y tu padre perdido?¿tu amigo el avatar?¿y toda esa gente de la que hablas tanto como esos mecánicos o el corredor lisiado? Aquí sólo hay gente normal…–

-Suficiente- susurró Eva, mientras se detenía bruscamente.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Acaso tampoco van a venir?-

Eva comenzó a tronarse los nudillos.

-Dices otra cosa sobre mis amigos o mi padre y…-

-¿y qué?¿vas a golpearme?-

-Te lo estás buscando- dijo Eva, sus ojos parecían fuego. Tenía los puños apretados fuertemente.

-Eva, vamos. Tienes que enfrentar la realidad, todo ese asunto de Oban y las carreras es sólo una fantasía tuya- dijo Mark, con una voz que fingía ser comprensiva.

-Deja de molestarme y vete de mi casa, Mark- Otro comentario y ya no podría soportarlo.

-Es tu cumpleaños, sólo quiero celebrarlo contigo. ¿Y qué mejor regalo que hacerte ver la realidad?-

-¿Cuál realidad?- dijo una voz detrás del chico.

Mark se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para recibir un puñetazo en la cara cortesía de Jordan. El muchacho de cabello castaño levantó la mirada para ver que detrás del joven de cabello bicolor estaba un muy molesto Don Wei, un par de mecánicos y un excorredor que comenzaba a tronar sus nudillos.

-¿Algún problema?- dijo Don. Si en Alwas u Oban se había molestado y atemorizado a alguien, esa persona hubiese corrido despavorida al verlo en este momento.

-N-Ningún problema, señor- dijo Mark levantándose del piso, donde Jordan lo había mandado de un golpe.

-¿Te vi molestando a mi hija?- dijo Don acercando su rostro más al de Mark, como retándolo a continuar.

-¡No! Sólo estabamos hablando…-

-¿Ah no? Yo veo que Eva está algo molesta- dijo Koji. Su rostro casi siempre calmado ahora podía intimidar a un boxeador profesional.

-A mí me parece que estabas diciendo cosas muy desagradables de nosotros- Stan apareció al lado de Koji, con los brazos cruzados.

-Y de ella ¿acaso quieres más problemas, niño?- finalizó Rick.

Mark estaba boquiabierto. Su cuerpo no se movía a causa del temor de tener a 5 hombres y una muy molesta chica en su contra. Sin contar a todos los invitados que seguramente estarían dispuestos a defender a Eva.

-Vamos a sacar a este tipo de aquí. Ni siquiera recuerdo que lo hayamos invitado- dijo Jordan tronando sus nudillos.

Antes de que Mark pudiese reaccionar o protestar, Jordan y Rick lo sujetaron por los brazos y lo llevaron hasta la puerta de la casa. Fue entonces que su cerebro comenzó a trabajar. Una serie de imágenes y recuerdos llenaron su mente y finalmente cayó en la cuenta de por qué aquellos hombres le resultaban tan familiares; pero sin siquiera llegar a pronunciar una sola palabra, ya Don Wei le había dado una última mirada amenazante y Eva había cerrado la puerta principal con un portazo.

Viendo que ya no podría entrar ni mucho menos molestar a Eva, Mark se levantó de la porción de césped donde lo habían arrojado, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y caminó hasta su casa refunfuñando y maldiciendo.

**Dentro de la casa**

Eva frotó sus manos contra su ropa como si hubiese tocado algo muy sucio, a Mark. La chica se volteó al sentir la conocida mano de su padre en su cabeza.

-¿Qué fue esta vez, Eva¿Te hizo daño?- preguntó preocupado Don, acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

-No, papá. Estoy bien, es lo mismo de siempre- dijo Eva bajando un poco la mirada.

-¿Sobre tus amigos de Oban?- preguntó Don, a lo que Eva asintió, bajando más la mirada.

Don hizo un ruido extraño con la garganta, como una risa o un quejido, pero terminó en una fuerte carcajada que hizo sonreír un poco a Eva y llamó la atención de todos los invitados, quienes voltearon a verlo confundidos o incluso asustados. No era muy común oír a Don Wei riendo. Stan se apresuró a encender de nuevo la cámara de video.

-Creo que es hora de que veas tus regalos- dijo Don tratando de recuperar el aire.

Esto casi sorprendió a la chica. Había estado tan ocupada conversando con sus amigos, comiendo y celebrando que se olvidó de revisar la gran torre de regalos que había en el centro de la sala. Al oír las palabras de su padre, Eva corrió hasta estar frente a la torre, sonriendo ampliamente y con el corazón agitado, como una niña pequeña en Navidad.

No tardó mucho en tomar instintivamente una de las cajas más grandes del montón. Se volteó a ver a su padre, como pidiendo permiso para abrirlo.

-Excelente elección- dijo Don, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Aquí vamos- dijo Eva para sí misma.

Comenzó lentamente a desenvolver la caja. Aunque la curiosidad la carcomía por dentro, no quería parecer infantil rompiendo la envoltura de un tirón.

-No eres la única que quiere ver los regalos- dijo Koji, como leyendo sus pensamientos.

-No creo que importe si haces un poco de desorden- dijo Stan, guiñándole un ojo.

Entendiendo la indirecta tan directa, Eva tomó una esquina del envoltorio de su primer regalo de cumpleaños desde hacía 11 años, y tiró con fuerza, arrancando todo el papel y causando que las personas presentes rompieran en aplausos, risas y silbidos.

Eva abrió la caja de cartón que quedó ante ella y sacó con cuidado una vasija. Era de color crema, con decoraciones de flores, símbolos y enredaderas en una delicada tinta azul eléctrico. Sin poder contenerse, Eva leyó la tarjeta que decía el nombre de quien le había enviado aquello. Al ver el nombre "Rush" la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin poder creerlo ¿Cómo era posible?

-Jordan, fuiste tú ¿verdad?-

Pero sin esperar respuesta, puso la bella vasija en la mesa con los otros regalos y abrazó a su amigo. Evitando por segunda vez en aquel día que las lágrimas llenaran sus ojos, Eva dijo la palabra gracias muchas veces, pero por mucho que la repitió, esta no perdió sentido ni el significado.

-No fue nada, en serio- dijo Jordan con un ligero rubor mientras se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente.

-Ahora voy a abrir tu regalo ¿está bien?- dijo Eva, finalmente soltándolo.

Eva hizo ademán de correr de vuelta con sus regalos, cuando una fuerte y grave voz dijo un nombre que no había oído desde hacía tiempo "¿Molly?"; pero… ¿de dónde venía? La chica se dio la vuelta para ver la imagen holográfica de un enorme extraterrestre de piel grisácea y cuyos dientes blancos y puntiagudos dibujaban una sonrisa.

-¡Rush!- Eva se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaba el proyector de hologramas de su padre.

-Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña Molly- dijo Rush, sonriendo aún más.

**Muy bien, eso es todo por ahora. En el siguiente capítulo se revelarán todos los regalos que fueron preparados para Eva. D verdad me disculpo por haber tardado tanto con este capítulo pero prometo que en pocos días tendrán el siguiente.**

**Las preguntas se las debo, pero no las frases xD**

"**Era una máquina aún más hermosa que su querida Arrow IV"**

"**Primero el príncipe y ahora este idiota. Justo lo que me faltaba"**

"**Lamento no poder decirte más pero te prometo que nos veremos pronto"**

**Hasta la próxima!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!! Me sorprendí al ver que solo 2 días después de publicar ya habían comentado. Bueno, como prometí aquí está el 4to capitulo de mi fic. De nuevo disculpen la espera. Pastel para todos los que comenten!!!! xD**

**Capítulo 4: El día en que todo comenzó. Parte I**

Eva abrió los ojos lentamente. Aún estaba oscuro. Se levantó y miró en el reloj de su escritorio. 5 AM ¿Qué rayos hacía despierta a esa hora?

Tomó su almohada entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos, tratando de conciliar de nuevo el sueño. Lamentablemente, Eva era el tipo de persona que tenía una mente inquieta. Un minuto después de recostar su cabeza en la almohada uno de los tantos pensamientos que atravesaron su mente la hizo levantarse de golpe.

Rápidamente, varios recuerdos y sentimientos recientes la invadieron, logrando calmarla, pero no satisfecha se atrevió a mirar su muñeca derecha.

-No fue un sueño después de todo- se dijo a sí misma, mirando el hermoso brazalete color dorado que le habían regalado.

Ese cumpleaños había sido, sin duda, el mejor de todos los que hubiese podido imaginar.

Rush le había regalado una hermosa vasija, que ahora decoraría la mesa del comedor y había podido conversar con él por medio del proyector de hologramas de su padre. Al parecer, Byrus también había sido atacado por los Crogs, pero se estaban recuperando bastante bien. Eva sabía que sólo trataba de no preocuparla.

Después abrió el regalo de Jordan, que ahora estaba en su escritorio. Era un espejo de color azul marino, con el símbolo del avatar tallado en el mango. Jordan le había dicho que sólo necesitaba pensar en aquello que quisiera ver y el espejo se lo mostraría, lo que fuera. Además, tenía la capacidad de mostrar los sentimientos de las personas mediante diferentes colores en el vidrio, pero el chico no había especificado los colores. En ese momento, el espejo estaba en las manos de Jordan y mostraba un color rojo intenso.

Rick le había comprado una gatita de 4 meses, a la que llamó Maya, ya que curiosamente tenía una media luna gris en la cola. Sus orejas también eran grises, y el resto de su cuerpo era blanco como la nieve.

Eva miró dulcemente a su pequeña nueva amiga, quien abrió los ojos color ámbar como sintiendo la mirada de Eva sobre ella. Un rayo atravesó la noche, iluminando brevemente el oscuro cuarto y causando que Maya saltara en su regazo. Eva rió un poco. La tomó en sus brazos, caminó hasta la ventana y se arrodilló ante ella. Afuera estaba lloviendo, el agua resbalaba por los vidrios.

-No pasa nada, sólo es lluvia- decía Eva mientras acariciaba las orejas de su gata, quien pareció calmarse un poco y ahora veía con curiosidad a través de la ventana.

Eva miró hacia el cielo semi-nocturno, puesto que ya se podía ver un ligero tono amarillento a lo lejos, entre las nubes tormentosas. No se veían las estrellas.

-Estrellas¿eh?- se dijo a sí misma- Dark Star-

Stan y Koji se habían lucido. Habían construido una nueva star racer sólo para ella. Era una máquina aún más hermosa que su querida Arrow IV, con la cual había competido en las carreras de la Tierra. Ellos la llamaban Dark Star. Era de color negro, muy parecida en cuanto a diseño a la Arrow, pero tenía propulsores laterales e inferiores, con los que podía maniobrar en cualquier dirección fácilmente.

La chica se levantó del suelo y se encaminó de nuevo a su cama. Depositó a Maya a su lado, la cual se durmió al instante. Se cubrió hasta el pecho con la sábana y miró hacia el techo y luego a una de las paredes. Ahí estaban los retratos de sus amigos.

Primero miró a Sam y Samantha. Eran otros de sus amigos de la escuela; claro que ellos no creían mucho de la historia de Oban pero al menos tenía a Mina para hablar de eso.

Sam y Samantha eran mellizos, de ojos y cabello castaño oscuro. Pero a pesar de ello, eran muy diferentes. Sam era un chico hiperactivo, amante de los deportes, autos… cosas de chicos. Lo que a Eva le gustaba de él era que siempre lograba hacerla reír y podían hablar de star racers porque a él también le gustaban. Y adicionalmente, siempre sacaba de quicio a Jordan diciéndole que Eva era su novia y abrazándola. Eso la hacía reír mucho.

Por otro lado, Samantha era una chica muy femenina, le encantaba la ropa, moda, revistas, zapatos y ese tipo de cosas de chicas. ¿Por qué Eva era su amiga? A pesar de ser polos opuestos, se llevaban bien. Nadie sabía por qué era así, ni siquiera ellas.

Sam le había regalado unas flores (provocando otra riña con Jordan) y un modelo a escala de acero de una star racer, que ahora estaba en su armario. Samantha le había dado un diario en el que había escrito poco antes de dormirse. Tal vez por cortesía, o en verdad deseaba escribir.

Luego miró el retrato de una chica de rasgos orientales, cabello muy largo y negro y ojos azules. Esa era Miku, una de las mecánicas que trabajaban para Don Wei, había llegado a la compañía hacía 3 meses y desde entonces era muy amiga de Koji, y a todos les gustaba bromear con ellos diciendo que estaban juntos o algo parecido. Esto sólo lograba que ambos se sonrojaran y continuaran con su trabajo sin verse a la cara.

Nadie sabía con seguridad si eran algo más que amigos pero Eva sospechaba que ocultaban algo. Miku le había dado un kimono rojo corto, que le llegaba a las rodillas; el cual estaba en el armario, esperando pacientemente a ser usado y en cuanto tuviese oportunidad Eva lo usaría, pues le había gustado mucho. Curiosamente, sólo Koji conocía dónde comprar ese tipo de ropa. ¿Cómo pudo Miku saber dónde comprarlo?

En cuanto a mecánicos, Flint y Marcel del planeta Alwas le había enviado algunas piezas de repuesto de muy buena calidad para la Dark Star.

"Seguramente, si Jordan no fuese el avatar se habría lastimado trayendo ese tipo de regalos encima mientras atravesaba el universo haciendo de Santa Claus" pensó Eva.

-¡Santa Claus!- exclamó Eva estallando en carcajadas, despertando a Maya quien gruñó un poco y se volvió a dormir.

-P-Perdón linda- dijo Eva reteniendo la risa.

Cuando dejó de causarle tanta gracia la imagen que se formaba en su mente de Jordan vestido de rojo (con gorro incluido) y barba blanca, Eva dirigió la mirada al espejo que reposaba en su escritorio y se arrepintió de haberse reído. Jordan la había hecho muy feliz ese día y le debía una grande, una muy grande. Aquello había sido lo más increíble que nadie había hecho por ella.

Ante ese pensamiento Eva enrojeció visiblemente. Entonces llevó sus ojos rojizos hacia otros 2 retratos. Un muchacho de 19 años, cabello negro y ojos color aguamarina (azul y verde claro), y una chica de la misma edad, pelirroja y ojos marrones. Dean y Megan.

Ambos eran pilotos que había conocido en sus carreras en la Tierra. Dean le recordaba mucho a Aikka, era educado y tranquilo, sólo que a veces era demasiado intrépido. Megan era su novia desde hacía un año, ella le recordaba a su madre; muy dulce, valiente, tranquila pero muy fuerte.

Dean le había dado una chaqueta reversible de tela. Por un lado decía "Ángel" y por el otro "Pilot girl". Algo muy apropiado¿no creen?

Megan gustaba de dibujar, al igual que Eva, pero también esculpía, por lo que le regaló una mini escultura de sí misma. Ahora la pequeña Eva estaba junto al espejo de Jordan.

-Suficiente- se dijo a sí misma Eva.

Dobló uno de sus brazos a modo de almohada y miró una última vez por la ventana antes de caer profundamente dormida.

**9 AM**

Jordan rió con malicia mientras se transportaba a la Tierra. Los creadores habían intentado retenerlo otra vez pero nada ni nadie le impediría ir a ver a Eva ese día. Hacía un año exactamente que se habían conocido y quería divertirse con ella, ya atendería sus deberes de avatar otro día.

Cuando visualizó su planeta nativo, lanzó un grito de entusiasmo, completamente extasiado. Definitivamente hoy estaba de muy buen humor.

Entró por la puerta de la residencia Wei muy sigilosamente, aún con una sonrisa malvada en los labios. Subió las escaleras, se asomó por la habitación de Don para revisar que siguiera dormido; y finalmente pasó al cuarto de Eva. Allí estaba ella, dormida, con la sábana colgando de un lado de la cama. Aunque podía haber estado todo el día viéndola así, tan inocente y tranquila, era más divertido molestarla.

Entonces se acercó flotando, en su forma de luz. Acercó una mano al hombro de la chica dormida y lo agitó, primero lentamente.

-Eva…despierta- nada. Hora de tomar medidas drásticas.

Jordan soltó una risa maliciosa.

**Con Don Wei**

-¿Ya son las 9?- gritó Don cuando vio el reloj de la mesa al lado de su cama.

Se levantó y corrió hasta el baño del pasillo. Se le había hecho tarde para ir a la empresa y él no toleraba los retrasos, ni siquiera cuando eran suyos. Se lavó la cara y se cepilló los dientes a toda velocidad. Tomó su vaso y se enjuagó la boca con el agua.

Justo cuando iba a escupir escuchó el tan conocido grito de su hija.

¡¡¡¡JORDAN!!!!

Esto hizo que el lavabo, el espejo y el pijama de Don se llenaran de pasta de dientes.

-No de nuevo- dijo Don.

**10 AM**

-Maldita sea ¿no me puede dejar en paz ni un solo día?- pensó Eva, tratando de calmarse.

Jordan había ido a despertarla como siempre; sólo que esta vez, ella no tuvo el valor de reclamarle. ¿Cómo hacerlo después de todo lo que había hecho por ella el día anterior?

La chica buscó en su armario unos jeans y su camisa favorita, era negra, a la altura del ombligo y con mangas largas. Se vistió y se puso unos zapatos deportivos azules. Antes de cerrar el armario admiró el regalo que su mejor amiga le había dado.

Mina le dio lo más extraño que jamás se le pudiese dar a Eva. Una falda. Y más extraño aún era que Eva la había aceptado con sincera alegría. Todos la miraron con extrañeza, casi como si fuera una psicópata. Se suponía que no era precisamente amante de las faldas. Y era cierto.

Pero ella se había dado cuenta de que tenía una malla interior, a modo de shorts. Es decir, era una falda pantalón. Además, era algo muy de su estilo. Era negra, con una malla semitransparente afuera con formas de picos. La verdad es que todo había sido una broma que Mina había planeado para Eva y los invitados. Lástima que Eva la descubrió al instante.

Al verse en el espejo que estaba en la parte interna del armario, sus ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente al collar que pendía de su cuello. Su regalo favorito. El de su padre.

Todos los presentes habían sido muy buenos, pero ninguno se comparaba con ese. Don le había dado un collar con forma de media luna con una estrella en la punta de abajo, que en realidad era una especie de caja de música. Al abrirlo se escuchaba una melodía. Ella estaba segura de que su madre le había cantado aquella canción de pequeña, pero no podía recordarla por mucho que lo intentara.

Eva cerró la puerta del armario y bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina, donde Jordan estaba sentado mirando por la ventana y un muy apurado Don Wei comía una tostada mientras se peinaba.

-Buenos días papá- dijo Eva.

Como su padre no respondió y pasó de la tostada a tomarse un vaso de jugo, Eva gruñó un poco. No hubo reacción de su parte.

Se acercó y le quitó el vaso de las manos. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días papá- repitió.

-Buenos días Eva- dijo Don respondiendo al abrazo de su hija un poco avergonzado- lo siento, es que ya se me hizo tarde y estoy algo distraído-

-No digas más, pero antes de irte…- Eva arregló la camisa de su padre, la cual tenía torcida de un lado; y abotonó la chaqueta negra que siempre se ponía- ahora estás listo-

-Gracias- dijo Don y sin más, salió de la cocina y se oyó un portazo cuando salió de la casa.

-Don Wei ha cambiado mucho- dijo Jordan aún mirando por la ventana.

-Es cierto, aunque a veces vuelve a su actitud amargada de antes- ante este comentario Jordan volteó a ver a su amiga, con cara de confusión.

-Como cuando me reprendió porque Mina y yo te robamos la túnica- dijo Eva sonriendo traviesamente.

Jordan fingió ofenderse y empezó a perseguir a Eva por toda la casa, quien reía incontrolablemente y pronto consiguió contagiar a Jordan. Al llegar al piso de arriba Eva se sujetó al barandal, cayó al suelo de rodillas, sujetando su estómago y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Jordan vio su oportunidad para divertirse un poco. Cuando la chica se levantó, ya más tranquila, le dio un empujón, haciendo que resbalara y casi cayera al piso de abajo. Ahora Eva era sostenida por Jordan, quien le sujetaba ambas muñecas.

-Jordan súbeme ¿qué esperas?- dijo Eva un poco perturbada por tener las piernas colgando en el aire.

Cuando el chico notó su temor, sonrió ligeramente.

-No lo puedo creer. Has volado en una star racer, enfrentado a los Crogs, salvado el universo y ¿la gran heroína le tiene miedo a las alturas?-

-Vamos Jordan, esto no es divertido- Eva estaba temblando un poco.

-No me has respondido- dijo Jordan en tono burlón.

-¡Jordan! Por favor súbeme-

-¿Y qué tal si te bajo?- dijo el avatar, sonriendo malignamente.

-¿¡Qué!?- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la chica.

Jordan soltó sus muñecas y la dejó caer. A una increíble velocidad, se transportó hasta el piso de abajo justo a tiempo para atrapar en sus brazos a una atemorizada Eva. Jordan no podía dejar de reírse.

-¡Jordan, algún día te voy a patear el trasero tan fuerte que vas a desear no haber nacido!- dijo Eva entre asustada por la caída y molesta con el chico.

-Lo siento, sólo quería divertirme un poco- dijo Jordan entre risas.

Eva comenzó a reírse también. Definitivamente no podía estar molesta con él. Jordan la bajó y regresaron a la cocina. Una vez allí, Eva preparó unas tortillas para ambos.

-Entonces ¿por qué tan animado hoy?- preguntó Eva, mientras colocaba un plato ante su amigo.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Jordan, parece que lo habían descubierto.

-No te hagas el tonto. Sé que viniste por algo. Algo en especial- se apresuró a decir antes de que el joven alegara una excusa.

Jordan suspiró, derrotado. De todos modos tenía que decírselo.

-Bien ¿puedo salir contigo?-

Eva se detuvo en seco mientras buscaba su propio plato. ¿Le estaba pidiendo una cita?

-Hoy es un día importante ¿sabes?- Eva sólo pudo mirarlo totalmente confundida mientras se sentaba a comer- hace un año exactamente fuimos a Alwas ¿recuerdas?-

-Claro que lo recuerdo-

-Entonces ¿qué tal si lo celebramos?-

Eva abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida pero sonrió y asintió. Unos minutos después de que comenzaron a comer, alguien tocó el timbre. Mientras Eva iba a atender, Jordan subió sigilosamente al cuarto de la muchacha. Había olvidado darle 2 cosas el día anterior.

Eva se sorprendió al ver a Sam en la puerta.

-Hola Sam- lo saludó. Se oyó un gruñido por parte de Jordan.

-Hola Eva, tan hermosa como siempre- dijo el chico entrando a la casa.

"Primero el príncipe y ahora este idiota. Justo lo que me faltaba" pensó Jordan, bajando las escaleras.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le espetó Jordan.

-Vengo a visitar a mi querida Eva- respondió Sam, mirando al chico de cabello bicolor.

-Pues tu querida Eva va a salir conmigo hoy, así que ya te puedes ir- Jordan comenzaba a irritarse.

-Puedo estar con ella cuando quiera- irritación 60

-No es cierto-

-Claro que sí ¿olvidas que soy su novio?- 80

-¡Tú no eres nada de ella!-

-¿Y qué hacías en su habitación¿Qué clase de pervertido eres?- 90

- No soy un pervertido y te lo advierto, aléjate de ella-

-Apuesto a que estabas robándole su ropa interior- 92

-¡Eso harías tú!-

-¡Nunca! Aléjate de mi novia- 95

-No es tu novia, pregúntale a ella. No eres nada de ella-

-¡Ni tú tampoco!- Ouch, eso dolió. 99.9

Sam y Jordan estaban a punto de golpearse cuando Eva intervino.

-¡Basta los dos!- Eva no sabía si reírse de la ridícula pelea, o si fingir enojo para que se detuvieran.

En eso tocaron el timbre de nuevo. Esta vez era Samantha.

-¡Así que aquí estabas! Mamá quiere que vayas y termines… oh, hola chicos- dijo Samantha, notando a Eva y Jordan.

-Pero…- comenzó a protestar Sam

-Nada. Nos vamos-

Sam dejó a Jordan y se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Eva. Esto sí era demasiado.

-Cuidado con lo que haces, no quiero tener que patearte el trasero- le advirtió Eva.

Esto sólo hizo reír a Sam, quien se fue luego de apreciar la mirada impaciente de su hermana.

-Por cierto Eva ¿quieres salir el próximo viernes para celebrar el verano?-

-Claro…- un minuto ¿verano?- espera ¿esta no era la última semana de clases?-

-¡No! Terminamos esta semana ¿entonces vienes?- dijo Samantha, sin dejar de vigilar que su hermano no huyera de nuevo.

-Seguro- genial, más escuela.

Sin decir otra palabra, Sam (forzosamente) y Samantha (obligándolo) se fueron.

-Al fin- dijo Jordan, lo suficientemente alto como para que los mellizos lo oyeran desde fuera de la casa.

-¿Nunca vas a dejar de molestarlo?- dijo Samantha a su hermano.

-Es que es muy divertido pelear con él-

**12 PM**

Eva subió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Jordan y ella acababan de hacerle unas "modificaciones" a la Dark Star y ahora irían a almorzar y pasear, y no podían ir cubiertos de pintura.

La muchacha sólo se cambió la camisa por una un poco más fresca, pues sus jeans aún estaban limpios. Fue antes de salir de nuevo del cuarto cuando notó que algo estaba diferente en su cuarto. En su cama había una carta que no había estado ahí nunca.

Se acercó y la tomó. Cuando leyó el nombre "Molly" sus manos temblaron un poco. Abrió el sobre con mucho cuidado, como si estuviese hecho de cristal. Apenas estuvo abierto, sacó con ansiedad su contenido. Una simple hoja de algún tipo de papel, en el centro de esta estaba el símbolo de Nourasia.

El símbolo comenzó a brillar intensamente con una luz cegadora y azulada, por lo que Eva no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Un instante después el brillo se detuvo, Eva abrió los ojos con la intención de buscar el papel que había dejado caer por accidente; pero de inmediato ese objetivo se borró de su mente.

Eva estaba mirando una imagen holográfica del príncipe Aikka que salía del papel. Se acercó. No era posible que fuera él, pero se veía tan real.

-Hola Molly- dijo la imagen de tamaño natural, y si eso era verdad entonces Aikka había crecido bastante durante ese último año.

-¿Aikka?- dijo Eva, casi sin voz.

-Me disculpo por no haberte contactado antes, en especial después de que te prometí que iría por ti para que vieras mi planeta- la imagen bajó un poco la cabeza, como apenado o como si tratara de recordar algo.

-Te envié con Jordan un regalo por tu cumpleaños. Creo que en tu planeta lo llaman "brazalete de la amistad"- Eva sonrió y se sonrojó un poco.

-Sé que te preguntas qué ha pasado conmigo. No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien. Tuve algunas dificultades cuando volví a Nourasia; la corte nourasiana estaba algo… decepcionada por mis acciones en Alwas y Oban. Y mis padres también estaban molestos-

-Lo sabía- dijo Eva suavemente. Podía sentir cómo sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

-Pero no es tu culpa, Molly- continuó la imagen de Aikka- Pronto todo va a volver a la normalidad y podremos restaurar la paz. Gracias a Jordan-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Sabes, Molly? Aunque es el avatar, no ha cambiado mucho. Sigue tratando de retarme como antes…-se detuvo un momento- me pregunto si tú has cambiado-

Por un momento, a Eva le pareció que Aikka había hablado con más sinceridad y menos modales y seriedad. Ese era el Aikka que ella conocía.

-Y aún más importante, si deseas que continuemos con nuestra amistad- la imagen suspiró un poco. Seguramente, para Aikka había sido muy difícil hacer esa grabación.

-Felicidades por tu cumpleaños. Debo irme ahora -

-¡No! Aikka espera…- dijo Eva, pero sabía que eso no lo detendría. No era Aikka, era un holograma.

Eva estiró un brazo, como queriendo comprobar lo que pensaba, y trató de palpar la imagen. No era Aikka.

- Lamento no poder decirte más pero te prometo que nos veremos pronto. Adiós Molly- dijo la imagen, haciendo una reverencia.

Las mejillas de Eva le hicieron competencia a sus ojos cuando el holograma bajó la cabeza mientras hacía una reverencia, causando que sus labios y los de ella se rozaran. La imagen desapareció.

**Ya regresé de mis vacaciones y por fin terminé!! Este fue un capítulo difícil de escribir, es realmente largo, verdad?**

**Tengo buenas noticias. Para aquellos que quieren que Mark tenga su merecido, les adelanto que pronto se cumplirán sus deseos. Para los que no entendieron la idea, el brazalete que Eva tiene en la mano derecha es el regalo de Aikka. Lamento no haberlo descrito esta vez. Ahora sí, preguntas y frases!! xD**

**¿Qué es lo otro que Jordan olvidó darle a Eva?**

**¿Qué quiere decir Aikka con "nos veremos pronto"?**

**¿Qué está haciendo Jordan para restaurar la paz?**

"**Aléjate de mí Mark, te lo advierto"**

"**Sólo quiero que seamos amigos, nada más"**

"**Me estás ocultando algo ¿no es cierto, compañero?"**

**Reviews please y nos vemos pronto. Más pronto de lo que creen. Estoy inspirada!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Y aquí estoy de nuevo, 5to capítulo. Ya saben, diviértanse y comenten!!**

**Capítulo 5: El día en que todo comenzó. Parte II.**

Muy lejos de la Tierra, un joven caminaba por los pasillos de un palacio. Su piel era oscura, sus ojos azules relucían con una energía que no se había visto en él desde hacía mucho tiempo; su cabello estaba recogido y era cubierto por la corona que siempre usaba, que nunca se podía quitar.

El príncipe Aikka entró a su recámara y se dirigió automáticamente a la ventana como siempre hacía. Ese era su lugar favorito del palacio. Desde allí podía ver una buena porción de su reino y del cielo. Al ver el cielo, su mente podía viajar a otros lugares; específicamente donde estaba su "princesa de la Tierra". ¿Ya habría visto su regalo¿Le habría gustado?

Aikka suspiró muy profundamente. Hoy particularmente estaba muy inquieto.

-¿Qué ocurre hermano?- dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta de la habitación.

Aikka giró su cabeza para ver a su hermana, una muchacha un año mayor que él. Tenía el largo cabello castaño recogido con una trenza que se asomaba por su hombro, cayendo hasta su cintura. Sus ojos eran azules, un poco más claros que los del príncipe; pero tenían esa misma mirada amable y profunda.

-Estoy bien- respondió el joven, volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

-¿De nuevo pensando en esa chica?- dijo con voz dulce la nourasiana.

-Sí-

La princesa se acercó al joven y lo abrazó suavemente, logrando tranquilizar un poco la ansiedad de su corazón.

-Espera sólo un poco más. Estoy segura de que tu amiga también desea verte. Sólo unos días más-

-Parece una eternidad- dijo Aikka, sonriendo.

**De nuevo en la Tierra**

Eva miró detenidamente su muñeca derecha, donde colgaba un brazalete. Lo recorrió lentamente con los dedos.

-Aikka- susurró.

El brazalete era dorado. Consistía en una única barra de metal con grabados y símbolos, esta rodeaba perfectamente su muñeca en 2 vueltas, formando el símbolo nourasiano con los extremos de la delgada barra. Además tenía un par de joyas incrustadas en ella, una de color azul y otra blanca.

La imagen del príncipe reapareció en su cabeza, seguida del incidente que acababa de ocurrir con el holograma.

-Es un holograma ¿qué diablos estás pensando?- se gritó a sí misma mentalmente.

-Eva ¿ya estás lista?- dijo Jordan desde afuera de la habitación.

-Sí, sí, ya voy-

**5 PM**

Eva se dejó caer en el césped. Debido a las lluvias de la noche, que habían sido las primeras de toda la temporada, era muy cómodo sentarse allí aunque corriera el riesgo de ensuciarse. Incluso se atrevió a estirarse por completo, con un gran bostezo.

Jordan y ella acababan de salir del cine de ver una película llamada Scary Movie, que había nacido hacía muchísimo tiempo; la que vieron fue la 38va. ¿Cómo rayos había sobrevivido tanto tiempo ese tipo de películas?

Antes de eso habían ido a pasear por la ciudad y a comer. Ya estaba comenzando a atardecer y debían regresar. Jordan a ser avatar, Eva a ser… Eva. La verdad, extrañaba ser Molly. Era más divertido, y Molly no tenía que ir a la escuela ni hacer la tarea ni soportar a idiotas como Mark. Por otro lado, Eva tenía un padre amoroso y muchos amigos, pero… ¿no eran la misma persona en una sola?

"Extraños pensamientos" se dijo a sí misma.

Jordan se sentó a su lado a ver la ciudad que se mostraba ante ellos, siendo cubierta por la oscuridad de la noche muy lentamente. Eva recordó lo que había sucedido en su habitación hacía apenas unas horas. Tenía que saber la verdad, tenía que preguntarle.

-¿Jordan?-

-¿Si?- respondió el muchacho tranquilamente.

-Tu fuiste quien dejó esa carta en mi habitación ¿verdad?-

Jordan se heló ante el comentario.

-Sí-

-Y has estado en Nourasia ¿cierto?-

Eva recordó cómo le había pedido tantas veces a Jordan que fuera a Nourasia o que la llevara, para saber cómo estaba Aikka. Estas peticiones se volvieron súplicas cuando comenzó la guerra de Nourasia y el Imperio Crog, pero el chico siempre se había negado; alegando una vez que tenía que encargarse de otros asuntos. Aquel día ellos habían peleado por eso.

¿Y ahora Eva venía a enterarse de que en realidad Jordan sí había visitado Nourasia e incluso hablado con Aikka, sin decirle absolutamente nada?

-Aikka me dijo algo en su carta- Jordan tragó saliva. Sabía que se acercaba una gran discusión.

"Vamos Jordan, eres el avatar, no puedes tenerle miedo a una chica como Eva, tan dulce…" pensó

"Y fuerte" dijo una voz en su mente.

"Amable"

"Se pone histérica cuando se enoja" discutió la voz.

"Tranquila"

"Sabe un par de llaves de lucha"

"Enérgica y… ¿A quién engaño? Estoy perdido" concluyó finalmente.

-Jordan-

-¿Si?- dijo el avatar, saliendo del debate entre sus pensamientos. Estaba sudando un poco.

-Me estás ocultando algo ¿no es cierto, compañero?- dijo Eva con una voz… ¿triste?

-Sí he ido a Nourasia- se apresuró a confesar.

-Y has hablado con Aikka-

-Sí-

-Y… ¿cómo ha estado?-

-¿Qué?- Jordan se levantó de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Pregunté que cómo está Aikka- repitió Eva, algo asustada por la reacción del chico.

-No, espera ¿no estás molesta?-

-¿Porque fuiste a Nourasia sin decírmelo? No realmente- dijo Eva bajando un poco la mirada- me he dado cuenta que no puedo estar molesta contigo-

Al oír esas palabras, el avatar no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se rascó la cabeza, mirando al suelo y respiró hondo.

-Él está bien. Y su pueblo también, los nourasianos son bastante fuertes-

-Ya veo- Eva lo miró y recordó otra cosa mucho más importante que quería saber.

-Hay otra cosa. En la carta, Aikka me dijo que estás tratando de ayudarlos-

Jordan se volvió a sentar junto a Eva. Tenía los músculos tensos.

-Y también me dijo que nos veríamos pronto-

-¿Ah sí?-

Un gruñido salió de la garganta del avatar.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?- insistió ella.

Jordan suspiró y se volteó a verla, con el rostro muy serio. Ya era tiempo de que le contara de sus planes, después de todo, ella era su amiga. Aunque habría querido que fuera sorpresa.

-Verás Eva, cuando hay guerras como ahora, el avatar puede intervenir como mediador para resolver ese tipo de problemas-

Eva no se movió ni un ápice. Toda su atención estaba concentrada en lo que decía Jordan.

-Un mediador es como un embajador, alguien que puede negociar un acuerdo entre las partes que están en conflicto- explicó el avatar- pero…-

¿Mediadores? Eso explicaba lo que el príncipe quiso decir cuando dijo que Jordan trataba de ayudarlos. Buscar un mediador para acabar con la guerra era la mejor opción.

Eva asintió con la cabeza para que continuara.

– Si no se tiene la suficiente experiencia, como en mi caso, se puede buscar a otro mediador al que el avatar puede supervisar-

Un minuto ¿qué tenía eso que ver con el "nos veremos pronto"?. A menos que…

-¿Es que ya encontraste a un mediador?- dijo Eva con una chispa de esperanza en los ojos.

-Pues…-

Si ya había un mediador resolviendo el problema, entonces podría ver a Aikka sin dificultades. El celular de Eva comenzó a sonar en el mismo instante en que Jordan volvía a abrir la boca para hablar.

-¿Hola?... Sí, papá, estoy con Jordan en la ciudad-

"Salvado por la campana" pensó Jordan mientras Eva conversaba con su padre.

-De acuerdo Jordan, nos vamos. Ya me contarás el resto en el camino- Eva terminó la llamada.

-Ehm… lo siento Eva, tengo que irme ya- se excusó el muchacho, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Pero…-

-No te preocupes, te transportaré hasta tu casa-

-Eso no es lo que…-

-Oh y por cierto, no podré venir hasta el próximo domingo-

-¡¿Qué¿Y entonces cuándo me dirás…?-

-Nos vemos- se despidió Jordan, aún riendo, casi con alivio.

En un segundo Eva estaba ante la puerta de su casa. Refunfuñando entró y subió las escaleras, cerrando la puerta de su habitación con un portazo.

Don Wei asomó la cabeza por detrás de la puerta de su propia habitación.

"¿Pero cómo llegó tan rápido?" pensó, aún con el teléfono en la mano.

**Lunes**

Eva estaba sentada en un columpio del parque que estaba cerca de su casa. Su padre aún no iba a regresar a casa y estaba aburrida, así que decidió salir a pasear un rato y aprovechó de llevarse a su gata con ella. Maya estaba sentada encima de su falda negra de la escuela.

Lunes. Cómo odiaba los lunes.

A pesar de que no le habían enviado tarea y no les habían dado muchas clases, estaba de mal humor. Pésimo, ahora que notaba quién era la persona que se estaba sentando en el columpio de al lado.

-Hola Eva- dijo un chico de cabello castaño.

-Aléjate de mí Mark, te lo advierto- le respondió secamente a Mark.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ellos. Mark sólo se mecía en el columpio como si ella no estuviese ahí. Eva odiaba que la gente hiciera eso, que la ignoraran como los chicos habían hecho al llegar a Alwas.

-¿A qué viniste?- preguntó bruscamente, con lo que Mark dejó de mecerse.

-A disculparme-

¿Estaba oyendo bien o se había vuelto loca¿Mark quería disculparse con ella?

-¿Estás bromeando?-

-No, Eva- dijo el muchacho, mirándola directamente a los ojos- sé que me comporté como un imbécil hace unos días…-

- Un imbécil profesional- agregó Eva.

-Sí. No debí burlarme de ti, en especial en tu cumpleaños. Ni tampoco…-

-¿Insultar a mis amigos?-

-Iba a decir entrar sin permiso a tu fiesta, pero eso también-

Otro momento de silencio, esta vez mucho más corto.

-En fin, te pido perdón por todo lo que hice-

-¿Y por qué el cambio de actitud¿Qué más quieres?- preguntó Eva, incrédula.

-Sólo quiero que seamos amigos, nada más-

Eva no dijo nada. No lo perdonaría tan fácilmente. El hecho de que se hubiese disculpado no quería decir que estuviera realmente arrepentido. Otro silencio llenó la atmósfera alrededor de los dos jóvenes.

-¿Ese es tu gato?- preguntó Mark, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

La chica suspiró. Quizás darle una oportunidad no le haría daño pero no bajaría la guardia.

-Gata, es hembra. Se llama Maya-

-Uno de tus regalos de cumpleaños ¿verdad?-

Eva asintió.

-Me la regaló Rick-

De nuevo se formó otro silencio. Así que era cierto lo que Mark había visto. Luego de unos 5 minutos Eva se hastió de estar allí sentada, tomó a Maya en sus brazos y se levantó del columpio para regresar a su casa.

-Rick Thunderbolt ¿cierto?-

-Sí-

-Y tu padre es Don Wei y… el que me golpeó fue el avatar ¿o me equivoco?-

-Es verdad-

-Y esos dos…-

-¿Stan y Koji?-

-Sí ¿son los mecánicos que salieron en una revista hace 2 semanas?-

-Así es- dijo Eva, mirando al chico fríamente.

-Entonces todo lo que dijiste… ¿por qué nunca los llevaste a la escuela o se los presentaste a alguien?-

Eva lo pensó un instante pero sin llegar a responder.

-Así nadie te hubiera molestado. Todos creerían tu historia…-

-No necesito que la gente crea en mi historia. Son mis amigos y ya, además, eso les hubiera traído problemas -dudó un instante- sólo quiero que los demás me dejen en paz-

Mark afirmó con la cabeza, indicando que comprendía sus razones. Se levantó del columpio y la miró.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?-

La muchacha lo estudió un momento. Lo miró de arriba a abajo, como buscando algo que no podía verse a simple vista, pero al parecer no lo encontró. Tal vez Mark sí estaba arrepentido.

-Está bien-

Comenzaron a caminar por la colina donde estaba la urbanización donde vivía Eva. Mark vivía en la calle de al lado. No dijeron mucho hasta que la curiosidad venció al chico.

-El día de tu cumpleaños fue cuando escapaste del internado y fuiste a buscar a tu padre ¿no?-

-Sí. Hace un año-

-Y también el día en que llegaste a ese planeta… ¿Arbas¿Almas? O algo así-

-Alwas, sí-

-Entonces ¿también estaban celebrando todo lo que sucedió?-

Eva sonrió ligeramente, recordando ese día que le había cambiado la vida.

-Sí, ese fue el día en que todo comenzó-

-¿Cuando comenzó tu aventura?-

La chica se rió al escuchar eso. Sí, había sido toda una aventura y un reto. Reconciliarse con su padre, competir en las carreras, viajar por el espacio y luchar contra los Crogs no habían sido poca cosa.

-Pues sí, fue mi aventura. Aunque no todo fue color de rosa-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Mark con curiosidad.

Eva sólo bajó la mirada tristemente.

-Digamos que lo que me pasó durante esos 10 años y mi viaje a Oban no fueron mera casualidad-

-¿Qué dices?-

Finalmente habían llegado hasta la casa de Eva. La chica puso una mano en la perilla de la puerta y la abrió.

-Tal vez te lo cuente algún día-

Y cerró la puerta.

**Me gustó escribir este capítulo, no sé por qué je je. Como siempre un millon de gracias a los que comentaron. Bueno y ahora las preguntas y frases para el proximo capitulo.**

**1. ¿Está Mark tramando algo o de verdad se arrepintió?**

**2. ¿Qué es lo que tanto oculta nuestro querido avatar?**

**3. ¿Qué pasó con la golpiza que prometí para Mark? xD**

**"Dime la verdad ¿yo te gusto?"**

**"Finalmente llegó el día"**

**"Tienes que ganar esa carrera"**

**Antes de irme, unos comentarios, si me permiten. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de como se llaman los padres de Aikka? y si alguien quiere sugerir un nombre para la hermana del principe, bienvenido sea; pero por favor no se ofenda nadie si no uso el nombre que me recomendaron sino el que ya tenía planeado.**

** Gracias por leer. REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me siento orgullosa de mí misma. 3 capítulos en tan poco tiempo!! Y vienen más en camino. Wow, de verdad me inspiré. **

**Pues aquí lo tienen, el 6to capítulo. Comenten por favor, este es un capítulo importante para mí. Espero que les guste.**

**Un saludo especial a mi amiga Kiri Miyamoto y muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Domo arigato por sus comentarios.**

**Capítulo 6: Reencuentros**

Estaba amaneciendo. La chica de cabello rojo se levantó de la cama con melancolía y cansancio. Entró al baño que estaba en su mismo cuarto y se miró al espejo que estaba sobre el lavabo.

-Te ves genial- le dijo sarcásticamente a su desarreglado reflejo.

Era viernes, casi era fin de semana y además el último día de clases. Debería estar feliz, pero no.

A Eva sólo le tomó un par de días entender que había creado una dependencia por su "despertador", así que ahora le costaba cada día más levantarse ella sola. Extrañaba mucho a Jordan, pero parecía que había obtenido un reemplazo, casi igual de fastidioso pero nunca como el original.

Mark no la había dejado en paz desde el lunes. En parte, era bueno saber que contaba con su apoyo; pero por otro lado, se estaba hastiando de que siempre estuviera con ella.

Desde el martes había comenzado a sentarse con ella en los recesos, cosa que Mina tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes. ¿Acaso le molestaba o estaría celosa? La idea siempre hacía reír a Eva. Aunque en verdad parecía que quería opacar a Mina. Apartarla.

Mark también conversaba con ella cada vez que los profesores decidían dejarles la clase libre; incluso le compraba dulces en la cafetería y la acompañaba hasta su casa después de clases.

Eva se lavó la cara, se cepilló los dientes y peinó su cabello, que aún no le llegaba más allá de los hombros, le gustaba mantenerlo así. Se puso su adorado uniforme (nótese el sarcasmo) y bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina. Su padre ya estaba despierto, preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días- dijo Don al ver entrar a su hija.

-Buenos días- respondió Eva con voz lúgubre.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó su padre al notar el tono sombrío en su voz.

-Nada, papá- dijo Eva, sentándose en la mesa.

Don sirvió el desayuno unos minutos después y acompañó a su hija en la mesa. Como Eva sólo jugueteaba con su comida en vez de comerla, completamente hambrienta, como siempre hacía, Don decidió romper el silencio.

-Vamos Eva, sé que te pasa algo- dijo con voz preocupada, lo cual Eva no pudo pasar desapercibido.

-No lo sé, es sólo que…- suspiró y tomó algo de aire- ¿recuerdas que antes del accidente de Rick tuve un mal presentimiento?-

Don asintió, recordando vívidamente aquel suceso. Se arrepentía siempre de no haberla escuchado.

-Pues ahora presiento que algo va a pasar de nuevo-

-Entiendo-

-Pero…-

-¿Qué ?¿Hay más?- preguntó Don, con interés y preocupación al mismo tiempo.

La chica miró su plato un segundo. Era mejor no decirle nada. A lo mejor se estaba volviendo paranoica. No quería decirle que pensaba que lo que fuera a pasar, creía que le iba a pasar a ella.

-Nada. Voy a estar bien, no te preocupes por mí-

-¿Segura, Eva?-

-Sí, no puedo desanimarme hoy ¿cierto? Es el último día de clases y es la final del campeonato regional- dijo ella, sonriendo falsamente.

Hoy, por suerte, los dejarían salir más temprano de la escuela con motivo de las vacaciones. Así que saldría con sus amigos y al terminar iría directamente al campo de vuelo, donde se realizaría la final para el campeonato en el que había estado compitiendo desde hacía casi un mes. Una victoria más y se llevaría otro trofeo a casa.

-Es cierto. Tienes que ganar esa carrera- Don miró el reloj en su muñeca- mejor ya vete hija, se te va a hacer tarde-

Eva se levantó, dejó su plato en el lavaplatos, le dio un beso a su padre en la mejilla, tomó su mochila y se fue mientras Don la veía partir desde su asiento.

-Espero que esta vez esté equivocada-

**En la órbita de la Tierra**

Ya faltaba muy poco para que llegaran. Apenas podía creer que volvería a ver a Molly, una vez más, unidos por una competencia. Aikka vio por una ventanilla cómo varias naves se alineaban cerca del enorme planeta azul. Sonrió. Era simplemente… maravilloso estar allí.

-Finalmente llegó el día- dijo una voz tras de sí.

El príncipe estaba tan concentrado admirando cada detalle de aquel planeta que ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a ver a quien había hablado. De todos modos, no hacía falta. Reconoció la voz de su hermana enseguida.

-Veo que estás muy feliz, Aikka. Normalmente nunca actúas así ante nuestros padres-

-Tú tampoco- dijo el príncipe, sin despegar los ojos de los paisajes terrestres que comenzaban a tomar forma ante sus ojos.

-Supongo que es nuestra obligación. Pero me alegra ver a mi verdadero hermano después de tanto tiempo- dijo riendo la nourasiana.

Hacía mucho que no veía sonreír a su hermano, ni tampoco lo había visto actuar como era realmente; en especial durante la guerra. Sólo se había encargado de luchar, ayudar a la gente afectada, tomar sus lecciones, practicar con su arco y flecha… y eso no era del todo algo malo, pero con cada día, su vitalidad parecía desaparecer. Ya no era el mismo.

Hasta el día en que llegó el avatar con un aviso de una nueva carrera… y de una celebración. La celebración del cumpleaños de la única amiga que su hermano había hecho en su viaje a Oban. Esto fue suficiente para revivir la llama que normalmente tenían sus ojos. Ella misma había visto cómo Aikka había buscado y elegido cuidadosamente el regalo para su querida "princesa de la Tierra", como él la llamaba.

Sin duda aquella chica debía ser extraordinaria para causar tales efectos en el corazón de su hermano.

-Pronto desembarcaremos- dijo Canaan, interrumpiendo la conversación- ¿A dónde irá, príncipe Aikka?-

El maestro del muchacho sabía perfectamente que este no tenía intención alguna de quedarse con su equipo por mucho tiempo.

Al notar la llegada de Canaan, Aikka pareció recuperar su actitud normal. Con un rostro inexpresivo, casi frío, se dio la vuelta para mirar a su mentor.

-Quisiera ver los alrededores, si no es problema-

Canaan suspiró. "Justo como lo pensé".

-Yo me quedaré con Canaan- dijo la chica, como queriendo justificar lo que su hermano acababa de decir.

-Muy bien- y sin nada más que decir o hacer, Canaan abandonó la habitación.

-¿Llevarás a G'dar contigo?- preguntó la princesa.

-No. Cuida de él mientras no estoy-

-Tienes que ir a ver a alguien ¿no es así?- dijo burlonamente la joven, mas no obtuvo respuesta; al menos no verbal.

Las mejillas del muchacho se oscurecieron, mas hizo caso omiso al comentario y continuó mirando por la ventanilla. Cerca de donde iban a desembarcar, había un campo de vuelo con varias star racers preparándose. Al parecer una competencia iba a comenzar.

-Sería interesante verlo- dijo en voz baja el príncipe, lo suficiente como para que nadie más lo escuchara.

**6 PM**

Eva iba a toda velocidad en su rocket-seat con Mark aferrado a su cintura. No tenía tiempo que perder. Estaba a punto de llegar tarde a la final del campeonato regional.

Se sentía completamente feliz y libre. Había llegado el verano, y en su honor, ella, Mina, Sam, Samantha y Mark (quien recibió algunas miradas extrañadas y frías de parte de los otros) decidieron ir al cine. Pasearon por la ciudad y como siempre Samantha se compró casi todo lo que había en las tiendas de una avenida entera. Luego fueron a comer. Cuando Eva estaba terminando de saborear un helado se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era.

Los demás decidieron irse a sus casas cuando Eva dijo que "tenía asuntos importantes que atender". Mina le dijo que la alcanzaría luego de cambiarse de ropa en su casa. Mark decidió acompañarla a la carrera.

"Malditas faldas" pensó Eva.

Con lo rápido que iba, seguro que Mark estaría disfrutando de la vista que le ofrecía el viento cuando levantaba su falda colegial. Pero ahora no era momento para preocuparse por eso.

Eva divisó a unos 20 metros la entrada al campo de vuelo, y un poco más allá estaba el hangar de su equipo. Aceleró, logrando que el chico que iba en el asiento de atrás se sujetara con más fuerza a ella. Cuando llegó al lugar, apagó la rocket-seat y la dejó en una esquina.

-Eva, por fin llegas- la recibió Stan, con una mirada acusadora.

-Lo lamento, estaba algo ocupada- dijo Eva, sacando la lengua, un poco avergonzada.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se fue tras una puerta para cambiarse de ropa, dejando a Mark, quien comprendió que era mejor estar en las gradas que allí cuando Don apareció tras otra puerta y le lanzó una mirada casi asesina.

-¡Lista! Koji ¿dónde está mi Arrow?- dijo Eva saliendo con el mismo uniforme que había usado en Alwas y Oban. Era como su amuleto de la suerte.

-Ya está afuera, totalmente funcional y lista para la carrera- respondió Koji, quien revisaba los últimos detalles desde su computadora portátil.

-Muy bien, deséenme suerte chicos-

-Eva- dijo Don, a un lado de ella.

-¿Si, papá?-

-Ten cuidado- Don se notaba algo nervioso por la advertencia que su hija le había dado en la mañana.

-Sí, señor- respondió animadamente la chica, adoptando una pose militar para luego correr hasta su querida Arrow IV. "Nada va a pasar" se dijo a sí misma.

**En las gradas**

Rick Thunderbolt trataba de abrirse paso entre la multitud para encontrar un asiento. Tenía que ver correr a toda costa a su "ratoncita". Apenas divisó un espacio vacío para caminar, se coló entre las personas y se sentó en el primer lugar que vio. Luego notó que había otra persona sentada a su lado.

-Lo siento ¿este asiento estaba ocupado?-

Cuando vio a quien estaba a su lado, se dio cuenta de que definitivamente no era humano. Las largas orejas y piel morena lo decían todo. Pero sin duda alguna, lo conocía.

-No, no estaba ocu…- Aikka se detuvo un momento a ver a quien le había preguntado.

Cuando ambos se reconocieron finalmente, Rick simplemente sonrió y el príncipe asintió con la cabeza, a modo de reverencia. Rick le extendió la mano para saludarlo, a lo que Aikka respondió un poco confundido, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de saludos. Se estrecharon las manos y se miraron un instante.

-Gusto en verte de nuevo, príncipe-

-Igualmente pero, si puedo preguntar ¿qué hace usted aquí?-

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti. No recuerdo que Eva me dijera que ibas a venir-

-¿Eva?- Aikka tardó un instante en comprender lo que estaba diciendo el piloto.

-¿Quiere decir que Molly va a competir¿Aquí?- su corazón dio un salto repentino.

-Sí ¿no lo sabías?-

El príncipe no tuvo tiempo de responder porque la carrera estaba comenzando. Ya habían dado luz de partida. De inmediato, dirigió sus ojos al campo ovalado que había ante él y a las naves que estaban allí.

Distinguió enseguida la star racer de Eva. Al principio ella iba en tercer lugar, daba volteretas en el aire, logrando pasar por encima de varios competidores y adelantándolos fácilmente, como si se burlara de ellos. Luego una nave negra y alargada se acercó a ella y trató de embestirla; por suerte, ella lo evadió y el agresor terminó chocando con uno de los muros del campo justo en la primera vuelta. Otras 2 naves intentaron lo mismo, con resultados semejantes.

Las cosas estuvieron muy parejas la mayoría del tiempo. Eva hacía maniobras y acrobacias increíbles que tenían maravillado al público, en especial a cierto joven nourasiano. En la quinta y última vuelta, Eva tomó velocidad y arremetió contra un par de star racers, pasando en medio de ellas y logrando la tan ansiada victoria.

Aikka no pudo evitar aplaudir apenas la vio cruzar la línea de meta.

**7 PM**

Cualquiera que hubiese estado entre el público ese día habría notado enseguida a un joven nourasiano que llevaba casi una hora recorriendo cada rincón del campo, buscando en cada hangar y lugar que se le presentara. Nadie sabía qué era lo que trataba de encontrar tan desesperadamente, pero debía ser muy importante.

"¿Dónde puede estar?" se preguntaba a sí mismo.

Había encontrado a Rick, uno de los amigos de Eva, en las gradas donde se sentaba el público. Pero apenas terminó la competencia, se dio cuenta de que el ex-piloto ya no estaba ahí; así que decidió buscar a su amiga por su cuenta. Aunque parecía no estar dando resultado.

Molly

Molly

Molly… era todo en lo que su mente pensaba. Tenía que encontrarla.

**En el hangar del equipo Wei**

Todos estaban celebrando. Eva había ganado el campeonato regional sin problemas. La chica estaba radiante de felicidad y no dejaba de sonreír.

Apenas había entrado con el enorme trofeo en las manos, Don se lo quitó y le dio un gran abrazo, sin dejar de felicitarla. Estaba muy orgulloso de su hija.

Luego siguieron Stan y Koji, que luego de revisar el estado de la Arrow IV, corrieron a felicitarla por la carrera.

Rick tampoco se quedó atrás. Ya llevaba media hora con ella encima de sus hombros, sin querer bajarla. A pesar de todo, Rick se veía un poco distraído, como si buscara algo o a alguien, pero Eva no le había preguntado por qué.

Mina llegó poco tiempo después de que terminó la carrera; y para poder abrazar a su amiga se subió a la espalda de Rick, de donde tampoco se había bajado. Pero eso no era un gran problema para el hombre.

Justo ahora todos estaban ocupados conversando acerca de la carrera.

Eva decidió dejar a Rick un rato. Se bajó de sus hombros y se fue a dar una vuelta con Mina. Antes, se cambió; decidió ponerse la "falda" que Mina le había dado y una camisa negra de botones. Don le avisó que todos irían a su casa a continuar celebrando, y si quería podía regresar a casa en su rocket-seat.

-Así que… ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?- preguntó Mina mientras se sentaba en un banco, cerca de un hangar vacío.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Cómo que a qué me refiero. Pues ¿qué vas a hacer ahora que terminaron las clases y las competencias?-

Eva hizo ademán de responder enseguida, como si fuera algo muy obvio, pero no llegó a hacerlo. En realidad ya no tenía nada que hacer. No habría carreras hasta dentro de 2 meses y ya no tenía que ir a la escuela. Sam y Samantha se irían en unos días a visitar a unos parientes que vivían bastante lejos. Dean y Megan se habían ido a una competencia en otro país y no sabía cuándo volverían.

-No lo sé- respondió al fin, dándose cuenta del aburrimiento que sufriría durante ese verano.

-Podríamos pasarlo juntas. Claro, si es que quieres porque parece que ya me cambiaste por alguien más-

-¿Hablas de Mark?-

-Claro que hablo de él- dijo la chica, cuyos ojos ahora eran color rojo oscuro.

-No me vas a decir ahora que estás celosa de él. Nunca te molestó que estuviera con Jordan-

-¿Celosa, yo?- dijo Mina, fingiendo autosuficiencia.

-Sí, tú. Y no me digas que no, tienes los ojos rojos. Te molesta-

-Pues…- lo pensó un momento, sin encontrar una excusa. La habían descubierto.

-¿Por qué te molesta? Nunca fuiste así con Jordan-

-Es diferente. Al menos Jordan nunca ha sido tan idiota contigo. Él sí es tu amigo-

-¿Entonces qué pasa Mina?-

-No confío en él. Aún no me da buena espina-

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno… ¿no te has dado cuenta?-

-¿De qué?- preguntó Eva inocentemente.

Esto pareció sorprender a Mina. Con lo inteligente que era Eva a veces…

-Bien ¿y qué tal si Mark quisiera algo más que amistad?-

Eva guardó silencio. ¿Algo más que amistad?

-¿A qué te refieres¿Que le gusto a Mark?-

-O tal vez…-

-Hola chicas- dijo de repente una voz.

Ambas dirigieron la mirada hacia el chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que estaba ante ellas.

-Hola Mark- dijeron al unísono, una con más fastidio que la otra.

-Mina ¿te molesta si me llevo a Eva por un rato?-

Sus ojos cambiaron súbitamente a un tono azulado de desconfianza, pero asintió; no sin antes darle una mirada de "vigílalo" a Eva y una de "cuidado con lo que haces" a Mark.

**Con Mina**

"Bien, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí" pensó Mina luego de que Eva y Mark se fueran.

Se levantó del banco y emprendió la marcha. Iba pasando por las gradas cuando escuchó unos susurros de un grupo cercano, conformado por 3 chicas con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-¿Qué creen que busque?- dijo una, de cabello negro muy corto.

-No lo sé- respondió otra, cuyo cabello castaño claro estaba sujeto con una cola de caballo.

-Es muy lindo ¿verdad?- comentó otra cuyo cabello pelirrojo lucía pálido en comparación con su rostro.

-Sí ¿todos los nourasianos serán así?- preguntó la de cabello negro.

¿Nourasianos? Mina había escuchado ese gentilicio antes.

Rápidamente dirigió la mirada al centro de atención de aquellas chicas.

"Se me hace muy familiar" se dijo a sí misma, al ver al joven que inspeccionaba con la vista otro hangar.

Entonces trató de recordar el dibujo que Eva había hecho de su amigo, el príncipe nourasiano. ¿Sería posible?

Se acercó, primero insegura, y finalmente con paso decidido. El joven se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, como si hubiese sabido que ella iba a estar allí. Enseguida, Mina confirmó su teoría y logró alarmar al príncipe al soltar un grito de entusiasmo.

-¡Eres tú¡Eres tú!-

Aikka estaba completamente confundido. ¿Quién era esta chica? Aunque ella parecía saber muy bien quién era él.

-Perdona pero ¿nos conocemos?- preguntó cuando la chica dejó de gritar.

-Pues…- Mina se avergonzó un poco por su reacción anterior- no. Al menos no directamente-

-¿Directamente?-

-Estás buscando a alguien ¿verdad?- preguntó la chica, quien al parecer no prestaba mucha atención a lo que él decía.

¿Cómo sabía ella eso? Aikka no salía de su sorpresa. Mina ni siquiera esperó a que respondiera.

-Dime algo. Eres el príncipe Aikka, del planeta Nourasia ¿cierto?- de nuevo su pregunta quedó sin respuesta.

Aikka asintió, mas no terminaba de comprender qué estaba sucediendo. ¿Cómo esa chica sabía quién era? Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro de Mina.

-Tu amiga Molly está por aquí-

-¡¿Qué dices?!-

El joven temió que su mente le estuviera jugando una broma.

-Lo que oyó, su alteza. Se acaba de ir por allá, tras esa bodega; pero debo advertirle que…-

Aikka no terminó de escuchar lo que Mina tenía que decirle, pues antes de que terminara la oración, ya él había hecho una rápida reverencia y había comenzado a correr en la dirección donde se suponía que estaba Molly.

-Ya tiene compañía- terminó Mina, dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con 3 chicas que la miraban despectivamente.

**Con Eva y Mark**

Eva caminaba al lado de Mark, el cual no dejaba de hablar de la carrera; mientras que Eva no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Mina había tratado de decirle hacía sólo unos segundos. Miró a Mark un instante. Eva se había dado cuenta de que Mark en verdad quería ser su amigo pero ¿Podría ser que él…? La idea hizo que un fuerte rubor apareciera en su rostro.

-Y pensaba que ibas a chocar cuando…-

-Mark- comenzó ella con timidez.

-¿Si, Eva?-

-Quiero saber algo- tomó aire, como buscando impulso para lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Tú…-

Sin razón aparente, Mark comenzó a gruñir, luego a bufar y jadear como si le faltara el aire.

-¿Mark?-

El chico quiso levantar la mirada, pero un fuerte dolor lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo. No gritó, sino que se retorció, pataleó y trató de soportar lo que fuera que estuviera pasando.

-Mark ¿qué te pasa?-

En un momento, otra punzada de dolor lo hizo retorcerse aún más. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-¡Responde!-

Una última punzada lo hizo perder el conocimiento. Sentía cómo su ser se desvanecía, mientras una risa grave resonaba en su cabeza.

Mark se levantó súbitamente y miró a Eva con una ligera sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Eva, perturbada por lo que acababa de presenciar.

- Disculpa ¿me ibas a decir algo?- dijo el chico, con mirada despreocupada.

Por alguna razón, los ojos de Mark parecían diferentes. Más intensos, como si brillaran.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó hace un momento?-

-Sólo fue una broma, Eva. ¿Qué me ibas a decir?-

Ya que Mark parecía estar bien de nuevo; Eva tomó aire una vez más. Él no dejaba de mirarla. Esto pareció confirmar aún más lo que pensaba.

-Dime la verdad ¿yo te gusto?-

Mark no hizo ningún gesto, la miraba inexpresivo pero sus ojos seguían clavados en ella. Eva sólo podía sentirse como una verdadera tonta. Se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca.

-Olvídalo. Fue una broma- dijo Eva, tratando de no lucir tan apenada como se sentía.

Mark seguía viéndola fijamente. De repente él comenzó a acercarse a ella.

-¿Mark?-

No hubo ni una sola palabra. Antes de darse cuenta, Eva estaba contra una pared con Mark acorralándola.

-¿Esto es otra broma? Porque no es nada divertida-

El chico de cabello castaño puso su mano derecha en la cintura de Eva, acercándola peligrosamente a su cuerpo, y la otra se posó en la estrella de su mejilla. Con cada segundo, el corazón de la muchacha latía más fuerte y el rubor aumentaba.

-¡Mark, deja de jugar!-

Y sin previo aviso, la mano que reposaba en su mejilla pasó a su cuello para acercar sus rostros. La otra fue recorriendo su espalda.

-¿Qué estás haciendo¡Aléjate de mí!- gritó Eva enfurecida.

Entonces entendió lo que Mina quería decirle. Pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados¡no, señor!

Eva le dio un empujón, pero con un rápido movimiento fue puesta contra el suelo.

-¡Quítate de encima, idiota!-

**Con Aikka**

El príncipe corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Estaba impaciente por ver finalmente a su amiga. Llegó hasta la bodega que le había indicado aquella chica. Pasó una esquina y se detuvo en seco. Lo que estaba viendo no era para nada lo que esperaba.

Molly estaba en el suelo con un chico encima de ella, y al parecer ella no estaba para nada de acuerdo con esa situación.

Su primer instinto fue colocar su mano en su daga pero se sorprendió aún más al ver cómo ella misma se las arreglaba.

En la posición en la que estaba, Eva lanzó una patada que, lamentablemente no dio en el blanco, sino que fue a parar a la ingle del chico; causando que se levantara un poco, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente a causa del dolor. Luego le propinó una cachetada que resonó en casi todo el campo, que de por sí era bastante grande.

Mark parpadeó un momento, como si no supiera dónde estaba y los dolores de antes reaparecieron, y sintió nuevamente cómo su conciencia lo abandonaba.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y la miró con furia; se lanzó nuevamente sobre ella, esta vez sujetándole las muñecas. Eva forcejeó todo lo que pudo para soltarse. Mark no se inmutó en lo más mínimo y empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa que Eva llevaba puesta.

-¡NO!- gritó ella.

Aikka no podía soportarlo más. Mas desistió de la idea de sacar su daga, no podía matar a ese chico por mucho que fuera su deseo de hacerlo en ese momento.

Eva vio cómo Mark levantó la cabeza, mirándola de arriba abajo; logrando que un escalofrío la recorriera. El miedo se comenzaba a apoderar de ella cuando, sin previo aviso, los ojos verdes del muchacho se abrieron como si estuviera en shock, para luego cerrarse; al tiempo que su cuerpo entero colapsaba, cayendo sobre el de Eva.

Viendo su oportunidad de escapar, la chica apartó el cuerpo que yacía sobre ella, se levantó y caminó lentamente de espaldas, vigilando que Mark siguiera inconsciente. Entonces su espalda se topó con algo, o mejor dicho, alguien.

Eva dio un salto por el susto, se volteó a ver al nuevo visitante y sus ojos rojos se cruzaron con unos ojos azules. Unos que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

Aikka vio a la chica que tanto esperaba ver, quien ahora estaba boquiabierta y con el labio inferior temblándole. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de decir nada puesto que un segundo después, ella saltó en sus brazos.

-¡Aikka!- gritó Eva abrazando al joven príncipe.

Recordó que ya había vivido esa situación. La última vez que se vieron ella también lo había abrazado, pero él no había devuelto el gesto; justo como ahora. Se había paralizado.

Eva levantó la mirada, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Aikka sintió cómo sus mejillas enrojecían. Ese cabello rojizo, sus mejillas tatuadas con una estrella y una barra, esa sonrisa alegre y traviesa. Cómo la había extrañado.

Eva se separó un poco de él, sonrojándose también.

Abrió la boca, pero antes de poder decir nada, Aikka ya la había tomado por los hombros, acercándola a su pecho y abrazándola.

**Al fin están juntos!! Creo que hice esperar mucho a la gente por esto. Yo misma me estaba impacientando.**

**Supongo que ya no cabe duda de por qué clasifiqué mi relato como T ¿cierto?**

**Bueno, me costó un poco escribir el final de este capítulo pero ahora es que falta por contar. Ah! Y si creen que Mark no recibió suficiente paliza, sólo deben seguir leyendo.**

**Frases y preguntas!!**

**¿Por qué Mark atacó a Eva?**

**¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Mark? Aquí me refiero a los dolores que tuvo antes de querer propasarse con Eva.**

**¿Qué hizo que Mark se desmayara?**

**"Supongo que de nuevo tenías razón. No debí confiar en Mark"**

**"Hay mucho que explicar, Eva"**

**"Quiero que conozcas a alguien, mamá"**

**"Esto es de Sul"**

**Lo dejo hasta aquí por ahora. Reviews por favor!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo de nuevo**** Me quedé entusiasmada con el último capítulo, así que continué; ya se imaginarán que voy a seguir así hasta que la inspiración me abandone, pero no creo q sea pronto.**** Este creo (y espero, por el bien de**** mis dedos y la cuenta de la electricidad****) que será mi capítulo más largo.**

**Bien, de nuevo agradezco los ****reviews**** y ya no los fastidio más**** hablando****. Aquí lo tienen, capítulo 7**

**Capítulo 7: Revelaciones**

Un gruñido de parte del supuestamente inconsciente Mark, provocó que Aikka y Eva se separaran.

Aikka se colocó delante de Eva con la daga en la mano. Sólo sería para intimidar al muchacho que se estaba levantando del suelo, pero de ser necesario sería capaz de utilizar incluso sus flechas. Caminó lentamente hacia él, con Eva tras de sí; ella le sujetaba con fuerza los hombros. Parecía asustada. Era extraño verla así, y a la vez lo hacía enfurecer más con cada segundo.

Mark saltó al ver al joven nourasiano que sostenía ante él una daga, en posición de ataque. Se sorprendió aún más cuando notó un par de ojos rojos que lo miraban con una mezcla de ira y temor por encima del hombro del nourasiano.

-¿Q-Q-Qué está pasando, Eva?- preguntó Mark, su voz debilitándose con cada palabra.

-¿Qué pasa¡Acabas de atacarme y me preguntas qué me pasa!- Eva no podía decidir entre estar molesta o asustada.

-¿Atacarte?-

-No te hagas el tonto. Trataste de…- no fue capaz de completar la oración.

-¿De hacer qué?- insistió Mark, con un poco más de valor.

-¡Tú sabes de qué hablo! No engañas a nadie con esa actitud inocente- Eva estaba comenzando a gritar pero no se atrevía a apartarse de Aikka.

-¿No recuerdas nada?- preguntó de repente el príncipe, bajando un poco su arma.

Mark negó con la cabeza y trató de dar un paso hacia adelante. Ante esto, Aikka reafirmó su posición; causando que el chico humano retrocediera.

-¿Qué se supone que recuerde?-

Nadie respondió. Sólo le bastó que sus ojos se dirigieran hacia Eva. Tenía algunos rasguños, la falda desarreglada, el cabello ligeramente revuelto y tenía la camisa desabotonada. Más bien, le faltaban varios botones, como si se los hubieran arrancado.

Luego desvió su atención de lo que se asomaba por la camisa de Eva y la dirigió a sí mismo. Sentía un fuerte ardor en una mejilla, un calambre en la entrepierna; además tenía unos cortes, como hechos por las uñas de alguien.

-¿Yo estaba…?- comenzó.

¿Había sido él? La idea no se le hacía del todo desagradable pero cuando tienes a un nourasiano furioso con una daga ante ti, no puedes atreverte a sonreír o hacer el menor gesto.

-Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba hablando contigo-dijo, dirigiéndose a Eva- y luego... me dolió todo el cuerpo, como si fueran a romperse todos mis huesos-

-¿Y después de eso?- dijo Aikka, sin moverse.

Mark lo pensó bastante. Durante ese tiempo, Eva salió de detrás de Aikka y se colocó a su lado. Este no parecía tener intenciones de bajar la guardia.

-Nada-

Aikka frunció el ceño, intentando recordar algo que le habían enseñado hacía bastante tiempo. Al sentir que Eva se había alejado de él para acercarse a Mark, caminó un poco más cerca de ella; por si hacía falta.

-¡¿Pretendes que crea eso?!- gritó la chica, con los puños apretados.

-Es la verdad, Eva-

-No me tomes por una tarada ¿cómo sé que eso es verdad?-

-No lo sé. No tengo idea de qué pasó, Eva- dijo Mark, casi suplicante.

Eva apretó aún más los puños. Ni siquiera los suavizó cuando Aikka puso su mano sobre uno de ellos.

-Hay una forma de saberlo- le dijo- pero debemos ir a otro lugar-

-¿A dónde?- dijeron Eva y Mark al unísono.

-Donde nadie nos vea. Puedo usar un hechizo para saber si dice la verdad, pero no puedo permitir que alguien más lo vea-

Ante la mirada de confusión de ambos, más que todo la de Eva, Aikka explicó que en su planeta había ciertas invocaciones que estaban prohibidas hacerlas ante ciertas personas, en especial si estas eran capaces de realizarlas.

-Entonces podemos ir a mi casa, allí no hay peligro- dijo Eva, aún sin comprender del todo.

Dicho esto, Aikka se acercó a Mark, ya con la daga de nuevo en su vaina. Susurró palabras que ninguno de los dos humanos entendió, pero supieron que era un hechizo cuando una luz azul comenzó a salir de una de sus manos; la cual colocó ante la frente de Mark. Este cayó de nuevo inconsciente, atrapado por Eva.

-Permíteme ayudarte- dijo Aikka, susurrando de nuevo y haciendo que Mark levitara ligeramente por encima del suelo.

-No dejas de impresionarme, príncipe- comentó Eva con una sonrisa- pero ¿por qué hiciste eso?-

-Por precaución, para que no intente nada más- respondió él con cierto tono de molestia en su voz.

El camino de regreso a casa de Eva fue algo incómodo. Ya que Aikka no había llevado a G'dar consigo, y era muy arriesgado dejar que los vieran transportándose con otro de sus hechizos; decidieron irse en la rocket-seat de Eva.

Eva iba adelante, conduciendo, con Mark sobre la espalda y Aikka tras de él sujetándolo, para que no se fuera a caer durante el viaje. Aikka se notaba un poco perturbado al subirse a la rocket-seat, pero sobretodo porque Eva tenía encima al muchacho que recién la había atacado. Esto le sacó una sonrisa a la chica, no sabía bien por qué pero le parecía muy… lindo.

**----Residencia Wei----**

Aikka se sentó nuevamente en el sofá al lado de Eva una vez terminó el hechizo. Don Wei estaba de pie ante ellos, con una expresión que se podía interpretar tanto como de confusión, como de ira. Rick estaba arrodillado ante Eva, curándole los raspones que tenía en un brazo. Don suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Y bien?-

-Era verdad lo que decía- respondió Aikka.

-¡Pero eso es imposible!- exclamó Eva.

-¿Estás seguro de que no recuerda nada?- le preguntó Don a Aikka.

Hacía sólo unos minutos su hija había regresado, un poco tarde por cierto, acompañada del príncipe nourasiano que había conocido en la carrera de Oban y el muchacho que la había molestado en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Fue una visión muy extraña, puesto que Eva parecía haber estado en una pelea callejera y el príncipe estaba haciendo levitar al chico que estaba inconsciente.

Luego le explicaron la situación; que no le resultó nada grata. Eva se vio obligada a llamar a Rick para evitar que su padre matara a Mark, sin sospechar que cierto príncipe estaba considerando seriamente hacer lo mismo. Una vez que Don se hubo calmado, Aikka comenzó un conjuro para "revisar" la mente y los recuerdos de Mark, para comprobar si en verdad no recordaba haber atacado a Eva. Al parecer, el chico había sido sincero.

-Aikka ¿qué viste en su mente?- decir esto le sonó muy extraño a Eva.

-No había nada sobre el ataque, Molly. Sólo pude ver cuando estaba contigo y el momento en que despertó, pero… hubo algo extraño antes de eso-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Aikka suspiró un poco. Sería difícil hacer de nuevo ese tipo de magia pero era mejor que ella lo viera por sí misma.

-Ven. Te mostraré-

Eva se levantó justo cuando Rick terminó de limpiarle la última herida. Le acarició la cabeza, revolviendo aún más su cabello y subió a dormir. Esa noche se quedaría a dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes, ya que al día siguiente tenía que ir temprano a otra de sus revisiones médicas y el hospital estaba más cerca desde la residencia Wei.

Aikka empezó de nuevo a invocar, como hacía en Alwas y Oban. En cuanto terminó de pronunciar esas palabras incomprensibles para Eva, un hilillo blanco salió de la frente de Mark y se conectó con la de Aikka. Inmediatamente, este tomó la mano de Eva y el hilillo se alargó hasta su frente.

Eva se vio a sí misma compitiendo en la carrera; después caminando por el campo de vuelo. Luego vio cómo le hablaba a Mark con una mirada de vergüenza. Seguido de eso, él giró la cabeza para verla de frente. En ese instante todo se volvió negro y Eva sintió un dolor insoportable en todo el cuerpo, en especial en la espalda, su pecho le pesaba y no podía respirar. De repente escuchó una risa grave y unos ojos rojos aparecieron ante ella. Un temor intenso se apoderó de ella y se sintió desfallecer…

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Molly?- le preguntó Aikka, quien jadeaba un poco.

-Eso creo ¿qué fue todo eso?-

-Fueron sus recuerdos. Y por lo que pude ver, o lo que pudimos ver, no hay nada más después de eso-

-¿Pero entonces cómo…?-

Eva notó que Aikka estaba temblando mucho, sus jadeos se habían intensificado y unas gotas de sudor comenzaban a formarse en su frente.

-Aikka ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, sólo necesito descansar un poco- dijo mirando a Eva.

Sin preguntarlo siquiera, Eva lo tomó de un brazo y lo depositó en el sofá, donde Aikka se dejó caer algo sorprendido. Después se volteó a ver a su padre.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-

Don soltó un bufido y desvió la vista hacia Mark, quien aún no parecía querer despertar. Tuvo que tomar una decisión.

-Llamaré a sus padres para que lo vengan a buscar. Ya que no recuerda nada de lo que pasó, no hay razón para retenerlo más aquí- dijo marcando un número en el teléfono- por suerte, no llegó a hacerte nada grave-

Eva esbozó una amplia sonrisa burlona. "Papá está muy molesto" pensó.

Le gustaba que su padre se encelara cuando estaba con algún chico, era simplemente adorable verlo así, con el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y los ojos casi echando chispas. Sin embargo, a veces resultaba fastidioso; sobretodo cuando se trataba de Sam. Él detestaba que cualquiera se creyera dueño de su hija, en especial Sam.

Unos minutos después los padres de Mark llegaron a buscarlo, un hombre de cabello castaño y una mujer rubia, ambos de ojos verdes. Don les dijo que Mark se había desmayado mientras estaba en el campo de vuelo con Eva. Ellos le agradecieron por la ayuda y se despidieron, desapareciendo en la oscuridad luego de subirse a un auto verde oscuro.

Eva apartó sus ojos del auto que se internaba en la noche para dirigirlos al príncipe que yacía en el sofá. Se acercó al sofá y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- le preguntó, a lo que él asintió mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que él le dedicaba sólo a Eva.

-Bien. Entonces vamos- le dijo, sujetándole ambos brazos para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Estaban subiendo las escaleras cuando Don cerró la puerta principal y se dio la vuelta. Viendo que su hija estaba llevando al príncipe al piso de arriba, decidió preguntar:

-¿A dónde creen que van?-

Ambos adolescentes se voltearon a ver al hombre que los observaba perspicazmente desde la sala de estar.

-A mi habitación. Aikka necesita descansar-

-Debería buscar a alguien que lo lleve a su pit, Eva- dijo Don, subiendo también las escaleras.

-¿De qué hablas, papá? Ya es tarde y en estas condiciones no puede llegar muy lejos-

-¡No se va quedar en tu habitación!-

-Por favor, papá. Él me salvó ¿y así es como se lo agradeces?-

-No tenemos espacio, Eva. Debe irse con los suyos-

Eva comenzaba a impacientarse, Don fruncía cada vez más el ceño y si Aikka no hubiese estado tan mareado, se hubiera sentido en medio de una guerra.

-¡Claro que sí hay espacio¿Olvidas que hay una cama extra en mi habitación?-

-No lo olvido, Eva; pero no voy a permitir que este…jovencito se quede contigo-

-¡Papá¿Qué crees que pueda pasar?- Eva se sonrojó al pensar en las posibles respuestas a la pregunta que acababa de hacer- no respondas eso.

-De cualquier forma ¿no crees que los que están con él se estarán preguntando dónde está?-

-¡Los contactaremos mañana!- continuó discutiendo Eva.

-No, Eva es mejor que…-

Un fuerte portazo ahogó las palabras de Don. Todos se voltearon a ver a Rick, quien se veía muy molesto. Sin darse cuenta, habían estado discutiendo frente a la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes, donde el piloto estaba tratando de dormir.

-Don…- dijo Rick con voz de ultratumba- ¡deja que el chico se quede en la habitación de Eva!-

-Pero…-

-¡Acaba de ayudar a Eva¡Deja de ser tan paranoico!-

-Rick, no voy a permitir que tú…-

-¡Sólo son unos niños!- Rick comenzaba a alzar la voz.

-¿Pero y si…?-

-¡Ya basta! Aikka se queda conmigo- intervino Eva.

-¡Tú no vas a decidir eso, jovencita!-

Hacía mucho tiempo que Don no la llamaba así. Eva comenzaba a irritarse.

-¡Pues decídanse ya y déjenme dormir!- continuó Rick.

Súbitamente, Aikka pareció recuperar el sentido. Se puso ante Don Wei e hizo una reverencia, lo más respetuosamente que podía y lo miró a los ojos, con el rostro serio.

-Señor, le puedo jurar que yo nunca le haría daño a Molly. Le pido que confíe en mí-

Esto pareció convencer a Don, cuya expresión tensa se suavizó ligeramente. Miró a Eva, a Rick y finalmente al príncipe. Carraspeó un poco y respiró hondo para volver a mirar a su hija.

-Muy bien, Eva. Se quedará sólo por esta noche en tu habitación-

-Gracias, papá- dijo Eva, sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre. Esto terminó de suavizar su rostro.

Antes de que su padre pudiera cambiar de opinión, Eva guió a Aikka hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta. Luego de eso, se escuchó otro portazo causado por Rick. Don suspiró y entró en su propia habitación, donde logró conciliar el sueño luego de convencerse a sí mismo de que nada sucedía en el cuarto de su hija.

**----Habitación de Eva---- **

Aikka miró con curiosidad el lugar en el que estaba. Todo allí le parecía fascinante, mas reprimió el deseo de explorar todo el cuarto de una vez; más por educación que por lo débil que se sentía.

Eva lo tomó por sorpresa cuando le mostró dónde dormiría. La cama de la chica tenía por debajo una especie de gaveta enorme que se extendía por el piso, y dentro de ella había un colchón y una almohada.

-Es una litera, aunque creo que otras personas la llaman cama gemela- le comentó al muchacho.

Luego ella se metió al baño de la habitación, de donde salió vistiendo una especie de vestido para dormir, según el parecer del príncipe.

-Siéntate- le dijo, más como una orden que como una sugerencia. Esto le recordó un poco a su madre, en Nourasia.

Entonces ella se acercó, se quitó los guantes que siempre usaba en sus carreras y que la habían acompañado en Alwas y Oban; y tocó la frente del príncipe.

Aikka tuvo que desviar la mirada para que ella no viera el intenso rubor que se apoderó de sus mejillas, no sólo por la acción sino por el tacto de sus manos. Como siempre estaba usando sus guantes, nunca tuvo oportunidad de ver sus manos, mucho menos sentirlas. Ahora que podía hacerlo, se daba cuenta de que eran muy suaves y pequeñas. Se veían tan delicadas, sus dedos eran muy delgados…

-Parece que no tienes fiebre- dijo Eva, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

La chica esbozó una gran sonrisa y le dio una sábana.

-Gracias- dijo Aikka.

-No hay problema. Si quieres puedes cambiarte en el baño-

Eva le dio una ligera palmada en la espalda y luego lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Había notado algo de lo que no se había percatado antes.

-Aikka… estás muy frío- dijo con voz preocupada.

Era verdad, el cuerpo del príncipe estaba helado. Se hubiera visto bastante más pálido de no ser por los rastros de rubor que aún quedaban en sus mejillas.

-Estoy bien, Molly- le aseguró.

De verdad se parecía a su madre, la reina Nori. Siempre preocupándose por él. Seguramente ellas serían muy buenas amigas.

Aikka movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, apartando esos pensamientos de su mente. Entró al baño y se quitó la armadura que siempre llevaba, la camisa y parte de la vestimenta que usaba de la cintura para abajo, quedando sólo con unos pantalones blancos de tela ligera, que le llegaban un poco por encima de las rodillas.

Cuando salió, había otra sábana en la cama donde iba a dormir, bastante más gruesa que la otra. Eva ya estaba dormida. Esto decepcionó un poco al joven príncipe. Se había imaginado un poco diferente su reencuentro. Ella no era forzada por nadie, ni tenía que amenazar a esa persona; no había chicas extrañas diciéndole dónde estaba ella, no debía usar un hechizo que podía haberlo matado ni tampoco se quedaba en su casa… ¡ni qué decir de dormir en su misma habitación!

Aikka sonrió. "Al menos hay algo bueno"

Pensó que ella no se dormiría tan rápidamente pero considerando los sucesos de hacía unas horas, no podía culparla. Él mismo estaba agotado, así que se acostó en su cama y cayó en un profundo sueño casi al instante.

**----8**** AM----**

Una luz intensa hizo que Aikka cerrara de nuevo los ojos. Después de una larga noche de descanso se sentía mucho mejor. Abrió de nuevo los ojos al notar que la luz del sol se había desvanecido un poco.

Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se encontró con un par de ojos ámbar. Miró cuidadosamente a la pequeña criatura que parecía estar muy cómodamente acomodada en su pecho. Su pelaje era blanco, excepto por las orejas puntiagudas y parte de la cola, que eran grises.

Su decisión de no moverse para no perturbar a la criatura se borró de su mente cuando se dio cuenta de que el sol terrestre no era lo que lo había despertado. Jordan estaba en su forma de avatar, flotando por encima de una dormida Eva susurrándole "Ya regresé, Eva". Tenía una sonrisa malvada en el rostro, que desapareció apenas divisó al nourasiano que lo miraba desde la cama de abajo.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES TÚ AQUÍ?!- gritó el avatar, dirigiéndose al muchacho de piel oscura.

-¡Eso debería preguntarlo yo, Jordan!- comenzó a defenderse Aikka.

Los repentinos gritos hicieron que Maya saltara hasta la cama de arriba en busca de protección, donde su ama aún dormía profundamente, pero con una expresión que daba a entender que no había pasado desapercibido el ruido.

-¡No tienes derecho a estar aquí!-

-Me parece que eres tú el que no debería estar aquí. Entrar en la habitación de alguien sin permiso es muy ofensivo-

Así comenzaron con otra de sus clásicas discusiones. Jordan gritando cada vez con más entusiasmo y Aikka defendiéndose con toda la elegancia que su paciencia le permitía. Pronto, Jordan tenía los puños en alto y Aikka estaba a punto de buscar su daga, cuando Eva se incorporó con la expresión más temible que jamás hubiese tenido. Estaba molesta, su mirada casi irradiaba calor como si sus ojos se estuvieran incendiando.

-¡¡Salgan de mi cuarto los dos!!-

Ambos la miraron con una mezcla de temor y confusión.

-¡Ya mismo!- gritó ella, conteniendo el impulso de sacarlos a patadas del lugar.

Jordan y Aikka no dudaron en obedecer. Sabían que no se debía hacer enojar a Eva más de lo debido. Se miraron, culpando al otro en su interior, hasta que Eva salió de la habitación con su cepillo de dientes y una toalla. Se detuvo un segundo ante Aikka, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Puedes usar mi baño- fue todo lo que dijo.

Dicho esto, entró al baño que estaba en el pasillo. Jordan bajó a la cocina y Aikka entró de nuevo a la habitación de la recién despertada y molesta humana.

Poco rato después, los tres adolescentes se encontraron de nuevo en el comedor. Don los recibió con el desayuno ya preparado.

-Eva, la escuela terminó ayer ¿por qué te levantaste tan temprano?- dijo con una sonrisa entre burlona y comprensiva. Podía suponer por qué su hija estaba de tan mal humor y quiénes eran los culpables.

Rick entró poco después al comedor y sintió enseguida la tensión que habitaba en el lugar.

-Hola ratoncita ¿por qué esa cara?-

Eva no dijo nada, sólo bufó y miró amenazadoramente a los chicos que estaban sentados frente a ella. Ambos sintieron culpa, y algo de miedo, emerger en la boca de sus estómagos.

Al ver esto, Rick entendió perfectamente lo que había sucedido; en parte porque había escuchado casi todo el suceso.

-Oigan, deberían saber que no hay que despertar a la ratoncita sin razón- Eva enrojeció un poco al escuchar de nuevo otro de sus sobrenombres.

"Vaya forma de despertar" pensó la chica.

Todos desayunaron, Eva enviándole miradas acusadoras tanto al príncipe como al avatar, y ambos mirándose con desprecio; aunque era extraño… se habían sentido bien al pelear de nuevo, como antes en Alwas o en Oban. Por un momento parecía que nada había cambiado. Ellos peleando y Eva en el medio, como siempre.

Sólo unos minutos después de que Rick se fuera a su revisión médica, Don hizo un comentario sobre lo que había sucedido el día anterior con Mark. Al saber la historia completa, Jordan comenzó a gritar maldiciones como un poseso . Cuando se calmó, le explicaron que él no había recordado nada.

-¡Eso no puede ser! Debe estar mintiendo-

-Aikka lo confirmó. Usó un hechizo para ver sus recuerdos- dijo Eva.

-Seguramente el príncipe se equivocó- dijo Jordan mientras comía una fruta.

-¡No se pudo haber equivocado! Yo lo vi, Jordan. No había nada-

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que sucedió?-

-No lo sabemos, pero parece que tuvo unas visiones justo en el momento en que se suponía que forzó a Eva- dijo Aikka, también comiendo una fruta, que era lo único que creía que no le haría daño si lo ingería.

-¿Visiones?-

-Sí- continuó Aikka, mirando a Eva. Sabía que ella también lo había notado. Esos ojos rojos…ambos los habían visto antes pero ¿ella tendría la misma sospecha que él?

Jordan de repente quiso decir algo pero lo que fuera, fue reemplazado con un bufido y una exclamación de "¡malditos creadores!".

-¿Qué pasa, Jordan?- preguntó Eva, ante la extraña actitud del chico.

- Hay mucho que explicar, Eva. Te contaré todo pronto- dijo Jordan, para desaparecer luego en medio de una explosión de luz amarillenta.

-Parece que por hoy, estará muy poco ocupado. De todos modos él no iba a venir sino hasta el domingo- Eva por un momento se vio un poco desanimada.

-El avatar tiene muchas responsabilidades, Molly. Es el guardián de toda la galaxia- dijo Aikka.

-Es cierto- de nuevo ese tono triste.

"Si no fuera por mí, Jordan no tendría que lidiar con todos esos problemas"

La joven tomó aire y le sonrió a su amigo como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Entonces ¿qué te parecería conocer la Tierra a mi estilo, príncipe?-

-Será todo un placer, Molly- respondió él, sonriéndole también.

Eva miró a Don, pidiendo permiso indirectamente para salir. Este pareció entender el mensaje y asintió. De todos modos, no tenía otra opción. Esa mirada suplicante era imposible de ignorar.

Aikka y Eva subieron a la habitación. Mientras la muchacha se cambiaba de ropa, Aikka observó todo el lugar. Se detuvo al ver en la cama al ser con el que se había encontrado antes. Ahora lo miraba fijamente, moviendo ligeramente la cola de un lado al otro. Decidió ignorarlo y continuar explorando la habitación. Miró con admiración los dibujos que estaban en la pared. Se sorprendió aún más al ver su propio rostro entre los retratos, casi parecía que se estuviera mirando en un espejo.

La criatura se bajó de la cama y se acurrucó a los pies del nourasiano. El repentino contacto del animal con sus piernas, lo hizo saltar.

-Se llama Maya. Es mi gata- dijo una voz detrás de él.

Aikka se dio la vuelta para ver que Eva ya se había cambiado. Ahora estaba usando unos jeans y una blusa blanca. La chica se acercó y tomó al animal entre sus brazos.

-¿Maya?-

-Sí ¿ves esa media luna en su cola?- Aikka asintió, mirando al animal.

-Mi madre se llamaba Maya también, y tenía una media luna en su mejilla. Así que decidí llamarla como ella ya que tienen esa marca en común-

-Entiendo- dijo Aikka, dándose cuenta de que nunca había visto a la madre de su amiga, ni siquiera estando toda la noche en su casa. Sabía que Don Wei, quien fue su manager en la Gran carrera de Oban, era su padre pero ¿dónde estaba su madre?

Justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle por esto a Eva, el celular de la susodicha comenzó a sonar. Con una mano sostuvo a su gata y con la otra sacó el celular para contestar.

-¿Hola?- dijo Eva. Aikka aprovechó para ir vestirse. Era de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas.

-¡Hola Eva!-

-¡Mina¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Qué, no puedo llamar a mi mejor amiga para saber cómo está?-

-Sabes que nunca llamas si no es porque quieres algo-

Mina se rio por lo bajo. La habían atrapado.

-Ayer vi a tu amigo el príncipe en el campo. Era él ¿verdad?-

-¡¿Lo viste?!-

-Sí. ¡No me digas que no lo encontraste!-

-Claro que sí. De una forma extraña pero…-

-¿Qué quieres decir con extraña?- Mina se preocupó un poco al notar que Eva parecía querer ocultar algo.

Eva suspiró profundamente. No podía guardarle semejante secreto a su mejor amiga.

-Supongo que de nuevo tenías razón. No debí confiar en Mark-

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ese bastardo? Porque te juro que voy ya mismo…-

-No es tan grave, Mina. Sólo trató de forzarme pero el príncipe Aikka vino a ayudarme-

-¿Cómo que sólo forzarte¡Eso no es algo con lo que se juega, Eva! Espera a que lo encuentre…-

-No le hagas nada. Al parecer él no recuerda nada de eso-

-Seguro es una mentira suya-

-No. Es verdad. Aikka me mostró… de alguna forma, lo que él había visto-

-Pero si te hizo eso ¿cómo es que no lo recuerda?-

-No lo sé, pero… Te llamo luego ¿de acuerdo? Hoy tengo otras cosas que hacer- agregó Eva, al ver que Aikka ya había terminado de vestirse.

-¿Cosas que hacer¿Qué puede ser más importante que…?- Mina se calló de repente. Del otro lado de la línea, la chica de cabello negro sonrió pícaramente- Ya veo, vas a salir con ese príncipe ¿verdad?-

-Adiós, Mina- dijo Eva, un poco molesta por el comentario.

-Ten cuidado, Eva. No te propases con él- se terminó la llamada. Mina en su casa se reía a carcajadas.

-Bien… ¿listo?- preguntó al muchacho que acababa de salir del baño.

**----Mientras tanto en Oban----**

Jordan apareció en su forma de avatar en una gran y oscura sala circular. En las paredes de piedra, enmohecidas por el paso del tiempo, había símbolos y escrituras antiguas. La mayoría, bien lo sabía él, hablaban sobre la historia del planeta madre, Oban.

-¿Para qué me han llamado?- preguntó el joven.

De repente aparecieron por encima de él nueve esferas de luz azuladas, haciendo movimientos elípticos alrededor de él; atendiendo a su llamado.

-Joven avatar- dijo una voz.

-Hemos recibido un mensaje- continuó otra.

-Proveniente del reino de los muertos- siguió una tercera voz.

-¿Del reino de los muertos? Se supone que nadie puede…- comenzó a cuestionar el joven de cabello bicolor.

-Ningún ser puede volver del reino de los muertos. Es cierto- dijo una cuarta.

-Pero un ser del reino de los muertos ha enviado un mensaje importante para un humano- dijo la quinta.

-Por eso te hemos llamado, joven avatar- habló la sexta.

-Debes darle el mensaje a una humana- una séptima exclamó.

-¿De quién se trata?- preguntó el chico, asumiendo una actitud más seria.

-Eva Wei- dijo otra más.

-¿¡Eva¿Pero quién…?-

Entonces un halo de luz apareció ante los ojos del muchacho, levitando frente a él. El halo se fue cerrando lentamente, dando forma a un círculo, de donde salió un objeto. Era una especie de piedra de color azul eléctrico con líneas blancas saliendo del punto blanco del centro.

Al observarla bien, Jordan se dio cuenta de que tenía unas ligeras manchas de…

-¡Sangre¿Quién rayos le envía esto a Eva?-

Las nueve esferas de luz fueron desapareciendo una por una en la oscuridad de la habitación, hasta llegar a la novena, que se acercó al confundido muchacho antes de unirse a las demás.

-Esto es de Sul- sentenció.

**----En la Tierra----**

Aikka miró con desconfianza su comida.

-Pizza- le dijo Eva, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño.

Ahora estaban sentados en la mesa de un local. Habían estado recorriendo la ciudad por largo tiempo, Aikka miraba todo con una curiosidad tan inocente que no parecía ser la de un joven supuestamente mayor que la humana que lo acompañaba, mucho menos la de un príncipe. Por otro lado, la gente los miraba con sorpresa; incluso con admiración. Muchas chicas se habían detenido a mirar al joven de piel oscura, ruborizándose por completo y dándole miradas de odio a Eva. El príncipe podría haber jurado que de vez en cuando escuchaba ligeros suspiros soñadores.

Eva no se ofendía en lo más mínimo. Parecía divertirse mucho, por lo que Aikka no se preocupó por ella.

-No te hará daño, te lo prometo- insistió Eva, al ver que ella ya se había comido 3 trozos de la pizza y Aikka ni siquiera la había tocado.

Como este no hizo el menor movimiento, Eva tomó un pedazo y se lo acercó a la boca al muchacho.

-Cómetela, no te va a pasar nada- dijo dulcemente, casi como rogándoselo.

Aikka, viéndose atrapado entre la espada y la pared, abrió la boca con resignación y pidió a los creadores que de verdad no le ocurriera nada por comer aquello. Cuando saboreó bien el trozo que había mordido le pareció… delicioso.

Tomó por sí mismo el pedazo que Eva le había ofrecido y terminó de comérselo. Terminó tomando otras 4 porciones, arrepentido de haber sido tan reticente con la comida terrestre. Una vez satisfecho, se dio cuenta de que había comido demasiado rápido y casi sin la menor educación.

"¿Qué pasa contigo¿Ahora qué pensara Molly de ti?" se regañó a sí mismo.

La miró, esperando ver desagrado o desaprobación en los ojos de su amiga, pero no encontró ninguno. Sólo pudo ver alegría pura y una cálida sonrisa, que luego se convirtió en una suave y reconfortante risa.

-Sabía que te gustaría-

La chica le extendió una servilleta y se levantó.

-Antes de continuar, quiero que vayamos a dos lugares-

-¿A dónde?- preguntó el nourasiano, levantándose también.

Eva pareció mirar un segundo al vacío, como inmersa en sus pensamientos; finalmente salió de su trance y miró al chico de ojos azules con una sonrisa.

-Te voy a presentar a alguien-

Seguidamente, tomaron un autobús hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Esto fue toda una experiencia tanto para el joven príncipe como para las personas que se subían al vehículo. Tampoco podían culparlos, no todos los días se ve a un nourasiano de ojos azul celeste sentado al lado de una chica de cabello rojo y negro y tatuajes naturales en el rostro.

Aikka sintió un gran alivio cuando Eva le avisó que tenían que bajarse. Finalmente dejaría de sentir todas esas miradas insistentes sobre él.

Siguió a Eva por un camino empedrado que seguía hasta llegar a un camino de tierra que parecía no tener final. A donde viera había sólo árboles y algunos arbustos con flores de todos los tipos. La chica no dijo ni una sola palabra mientras caminaban, tenía la cabeza baja pero parecía que se esforzaba por mantener la mirada al frente.

A medida que avanzaban fueron apareciendo algunas lápidas, algunas con flores y decoraciones y otras que parecían haber sido abandonadas hacía mucho tiempo. Aikka sintió un extraño vacío en el estómago cuando Eva se detuvo ante un arbusto de flores blancas y recogió varias de ellas.

-Son sus favoritas- fue todo lo que dijo. Su voz parecía quebrarse un poco.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a unas escaleras. Mientras subían, Eva arreglaba el ramo de flores que había recogido mirándolo con tristeza y abrazándolo.

Finalmente la joven se detuvo ante una de las lápidas. Aikka la observó detenidamente, aún sintiendo ese vacío en el estómago. Tenía la fotografía de una mujer de cabello rosa claro y largo, en su mejilla derecha había un tatuaje de media luna y en la izquierda una barra; usaba un traje corto de un tono más oscuro que su cabello y esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

Eva se arrodilló ante la lápida, retiró las flores marchitas que estaban allí y puso las que había tomado en el camino. Cuando se levantó, sacudió el polvo de sus rodillas y le hizo una seña a Aikka para que se acercara a la tumba.

El príncipe se paró al lado de su amiga, la cual puso una mano en su hombro y miró con una sonrisa triste la fotografía de la lápida. Aikka leyó la inscripción: _Maya Wei_.

-Quiero que conozcas a alguien, mamá-

**Finalmente terminé!!**** Fue un capítulo difícil de hacer, tuve que ordenar muchas ideas y sinceramente soy mejor teniendo ideas que ordenándolas pero lo logré ****xD**

**Aquí les hago una aclaración sobre una palabra que usé cuando describí la reacción de Jordan al saber lo de Eva y Mark. (Poseso: como si estuviera poseído por un demonio. Es decir, muuuuy molesto)**

**Y como siempre, las preguntas y frases**

**¿Por qué la piedra que Sul envió tenía sangre?**

**¿Qué pensará Aikka ahora que sabe que la madre de Eva está muerta?**

**¿Cómo es que Mark no recuerda nada de lo que le hizo a Eva?**

**¿Por qué Aikka se debilitó luego de revisar la mente de Mark?**

**"Mi verdadero nombre es Eva"**

**"La****s**** carrera****s**** comenzará****n**** en 2 días"**

**"****Canaletto está tratando de renacer"**

**"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste¡Pudiste haber muerto!"**

**Eso es todo por el momento. Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar. -**** Nos vemos!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Una vez más nos ****vemos. Gracias por su paciencia y ****reviews. ****You**** rock!! ****xD**

**Les presento el capítulo 8,**** disfruten y no olviden comentar por favor**

**Capítulo 8:**** La verdad**

Unas nubes grises comenzaban a formarse sobre ellos y amenazaban con descargarse.

Aikka no podía moverse, sentía como si todo a su alrededor fuera un simple sueño, alguna clase de pesadilla. ¿Acaso Eva había dicho mamá?

Miró a Eva, esperando verla sonreír y decir que era una broma. Ninguna de las dos cosas ocurrió. Ella sólo miraba la fotografía de la lápida, respirando con cierta dificultad; como si le costara un poco mantenerse en pie.

-Este es mi amigo el príncipe Aikka, del planeta Nourasia ¿recuerdas que te hablé de él?- decía Eva, mientras el susodicho no lograba articular palabra.

Ahora muchas cosas que antes lo habían intrigado tenían sentido. Si su madre estaba muerta, era preferible no hablar de ella; por eso él nunca la había visto. Sin embargo, el desagradable vacío que Aikka sentía en su estómago le decía que las sorpresas apenas comenzaban.

De improviso Eva se sentó en el suelo frente a la tumba, rodeando sus piernas con los brazos y atrayendo sus rodillas a su pecho. Aikka se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas, esperando que ella volviera a hablar. Sentía que esta vez lo que fuera a decir iba a estar dirigido a él.

Eva sabía que Aikka estaba sorprendido, y no era para menos. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea llevarlo a ver la tumba de su madre, pero ahora ya no podía retractarse. Ya era hora de que él supiera la verdad que tanto había ocultado en Oban y Alwas; aunque eso pudiera costarle su amistad.

-Nos conocimos hace un año en Alwas y… creo que es tiempo de que sepa la verdad sobre mí ¿no crees?- preguntó a la lápida de su madre.

-----

Los ojos rojos de Eva se cruzaron con los azules del príncipe, mirándolo finalmente. Aikka detectó inquietud en ellos, y mucha tristeza. La chica tomó bastante aire y lo dejó escapar en un fuerte suspiro, como si ello lograra sacar la angustia de su pecho.

Por otra parte, el príncipe aún estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que le acababa de contar la chica a su lado.

_Su madre había sido una piloto reconocida y talentosa y su único accidente en toda su carrera fue el que le quitó la vida. Su última competencia fue contra Espíritu y todo ese tiempo Molly había pensado que él fue el causante de su accidente, pero cuando compitió con él en Alwas, supo que estaba equivocada._

La mente de Aikka recordó rápidamente la vez que ella había corrido contra ese mismo ser. Nunca entendió por qué Molly había corrido tan ferozmente aquella vez, causando que su star-racer se estrellara y arriesgando su vida. Él mismo había competido antes de eso contra Espíritu y no pudo evitar preocuparse por ella, aunque se suponía que estaba molesto con Molly.

_En la__ star-r__acer había una fuga de aceite. Espíritu sólo trató de ayudarla pero su__ madre l__e pidió que se alejara y luego… Ese tipo de decisiones le recordó mucho a la propia Molly. En verdad había heredado muchos aspectos de su madre, si su criterio no fallaba._

_Su__ pa__dre, Don Wei, no pudo soportar la pérdida de su esposa__. Se dio cuenta__ de que ya no podía cuidar de la pequeña niña y terminó abandonándola en un internado por 10 años._

Esto realmente sorprendió al joven príncipe.

-Nunca me llamó ni me escribió, ni siquiera en mi cumpleaños- había dicho la chica.

Eva le había sonreído un poco, al ver cómo en su siempre sereno rostro se reflejaba la ira que sentía. Era natural, no era algo sencillo de entender.

_Durante ese tiempo, sólo pudo__ verlo en las noticias. Poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un gran manager y empresario; pero parecía que nunca se acordaba de __su abandonada y solitaria hija._

Aikka apretó los puños y los dientes. Odiaba pensar en todo lo que su amiga pudo haber vivido durante ese tiempo. El respeto que había llegado a sentir por Don Wei casi había sido totalmente reemplazado por el fuerte deseo de darle un buen puñetazo.

-Pero nunca lo culpé por nada. Estaba muy orgullosa de él, aunque no niego que detestaba que los chicos del internado pensaran que era huérfana cuando tenía al mejor de los padres- había dicho ella.

_Cuando cumplió 15 años, decidió escapar del internado pa__ra ir a buscar a su padre. Pero__ al encontrarlo ni siquiera la reconoció. Terminó trabajando para él y persiguiéndolo hasta el punto de, sin saber cómo, llegar a ser la piloto del equipo Tierra y acabar involucrándose en la Gran Carrera de Oban._

"Es admirable, cómo ella pudo soportar todo ese sufrimiento por tanto tiempo" pensó el muchacho.

-Aún no he terminado, Aikka- dijo de repente la chica de cabello rojo y negro.

El príncipe se percató del tono de timidez en su voz; algo muy inusual en ella. Suspiró y se preparó para lo que fuera a decir. Si aún no había terminado, entonces debía ser que no tenía la idea completa de cuánto había sufrido Molly. Esto casi lo hizo querer escapar de la escena.

-Lo primero que mi padre me preguntó cuando me vio después de tantos años, fue mi nombre-

Un trueno atravesó el cielo, haciendo que Aikka saltara. Eva, por otro lado, ni se inmutó. Parecía estar tratando de ordenar en su mente lo siguiente que iba a decir, pero era demasiado difícil de expresar.

La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos, una simple y suave llovizna. Aikka miró a Eva, quien no hacía ni el más mínimo intento para evitar mojarse. La actitud tan lúgubre y triste de la joven hizo que su enojo inicial contra Don Wei se apagara casi por completo.

-Estaba tan nerviosa que no pude decirle mi propio nombre y terminé diciéndole uno falso-

Otro trueno. Viendo que la lluvia comenzaba a tornarse más agresiva, Aikka se levantó y le extendió una mano a su amiga.

-Lamento interrumpirte, Molly, pero creo que debemos refugiarnos de la lluvia- dijo en la forma más amable que pudo.

En una parte de sí mismo se sentía ofendido. Alguien a quien consideró una amiga sincera le había mentido desde el principio. Al pensar en esto, desvió la mirada; pero no podía evitar molestarse.

Eva lo notó. Lo que ella más lamentaba era que lo que estaba a punto de decir no iba a mejorar la situación ni el humor del príncipe. Por el contrario, probablemente lo molestaría un poco más.

Tomó su mano, se levantó, con la mirada en el suelo y los hombros ligeramente temblorosos. Aikka al notar esto, devolvió la mirada hacia la muchacha que aún apretaba su mano. Tal vez recordar y contarle todo aquello le había afectado más de lo que pensaba.

-¿Molly?-

-Mi verdadero nombre es Eva-

La mente del nourasiano tardó varios segundos en asimilar lo que la humana había dicho. Otra mentira más que, aunque pequeña y casi insignificante, lo hizo sentir aún más engañado.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó, creyendo que tal vez había escuchado mal.

-Molly es el nombre falso por el que todos me conocieron en Alwas y Oban-

Eva suspiró. Finalmente había terminado su tarea, pero sintió que enfrentar la reacción de su amigo al saber la verdad podría ser más difícil que contársela.

-Es irónico que las personas más importantes de tu vida sean a las que tienes que engañar-

-Sí, muy irónico- dijo Aikka, con un dejo de molestia en la voz.

Caminaron en silencio hasta un árbol cercano para cubrirse de la lluvia. A ambos se les hizo familiar la situación. La lluvia también los había alcanzado en Alwas una vez y se habían resguardado de ella de la misma forma; sólo que en esta ocasión ninguno de los dos estaba muy cómodo con la presencia del otro.

Eva trataba de hacer el menor ruido que pudiera molestar más a Aikka; o en todo caso, que lo hiciera mirarla. Se sentía insegura y algo temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrar al verlo, tal vez enojo, desconfianza, odio… La última posibilidad le sacó una pequeña lágrima, que no tardó en rechazar testarudamente tratando de quitarla de su rostro, aunque las gotas de lluvia que cubrían sus mejillas la hicieron desaparecer enseguida.

En medio de sus pensamientos, no muy alegres por cierto, Aikka se percató de que aún tenía la mano de "Eva" unida a la suya. La miró un segundo y vio algo que lo sorprendió, y lo hizo abandonar enseguida la idea que se había formado en su mente desde hacía un rato de que aquella chica quizás no era su amiga, ni tampoco era realmente importante para ella.

En su delgada muñeca estaba el brazalete que él le había enviado, colgando orgullosamente del borde de su mano. Si en verdad ella no lo apreciaba ¿por qué usaba el presente que le había dado?

Eva lo miró cuando notó que sus ojos azules se habían clavado en ella. Lo que vio fue una sonrisa, de esas que el príncipe esbozaba en contadas ocasiones y que la hacían enrojecer; que fue exactamente lo que sucedió luego de ver que él no parecía querer soltar su mano aún, ni dejar de mirarla tan fijamente.

-Los nourasianos podemos perdonar ¿no es cierto?- dijo el muchacho en voz baja, recordando la última vez que le había dicho aquello.

La chica parpadeó varias veces, confundida y sorprendida. ¿La había perdonado? No sólo eso sino que ¿la había perdonado tan fácilmente? Su hasta ahora angustiado corazón se embargó de alegría.

Sin saber bien por qué, Eva sólo alcanzó a esbozar una sonrisa y abrazarlo.

-¡Eres maravilloso, Aikka!- se atrevió a decir ella entre risas.

En una situación normal, el joven príncipe se hubiera sonrojado por el comentario, pero esta vez sólo pudo abrazar a su "princesa de la Tierra" y acompañar sus risas. Llegó a la conclusión de que dudar de ella nunca era ni sería una opción.

Mientras esperaban a que la lluvia pasara, surgió entre ellos el tema de la vez que habían quedado atrapados bajo la lluvia, al igual que en ese momento. Aikka se rió al recordar cómo ella pensó que él quería eliminarla cuando Canaan la acusó de ser una espía.

-¡Oye! Tú tampoco fuiste muy ingenioso ese día- dijo la chica tratando de defenderse.

-Al menos no me dejé llevar por mis malas interpretaciones- respondió Aikka en tono burlón.

Eva hizo una mueca de dolor, como si su comentario la hubiera herido.

- Si no querías asustarme ¿por qué me seguiste con la daga en la mano?- preguntó ella, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, como exigiendo una explicación a un asunto muy importante.

-Pues…- Aikka lo pensó un instante y se dio cuenta de que le habían ganado en su propio juego. No había una razón que lo respaldara esta vez.

Al darse cuenta de que el chico se había encontrado a sí mismo derrotado, Eva comenzó de nuevo a reírse. Aikka se apenó un poco pero luego se rió con ella. Para él, sus risas eran irresistibles; no podía evitar ser contagiado por su alegría o su tristeza. De alguna forma se sentía conectado a ella y eso siempre le había gustado.

-Aikka ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Eva, un poco más tranquila.

-Por supuesto-

-¿Por qué ayer te debilitaste tanto luego de usar ese hechizo?-

Aikka no habló. No habría querido hablar de eso con ella; sólo lograría preocuparla, pero ahora ya no tenía escape. Suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros y mirándola.

-En mi planeta, como te lo mencioné, hay ciertos hechizos que están prohibidos- Eva asintió.

-Están prohibidos porque son un tipo de magia muy peligrosa y antigua, enseñada sólo a la realeza y debe ser utilizada sólo en tiempos de guerra o situaciones extremas-

Eva volvió a asentir, esta vez con más decisión.

-En el cuerpo de todos los seres circula una energía vital, que se va gastando a lo largo del tiempo y cuando esta se termina, la persona muere -

Aikka la miró, para comprobar que lo estaba entendiendo. Al ver ese brillo de curiosidad tan particular en ella, continuó.

-Los nourasianos utilizamos nuestra energía vital para realizar nuestros conjuros, y el que hice ayer… es uno de los que utiliza más energía-

-¿Cómo dices?- Eva no sabía si estaba comprendiendo bien.

-Utilizarlo una sola vez conlleva a gastar casi la mitad de mi energía-

-¿Y… utilizarlo dos veces?- preguntó Eva, aunque ya había anticipado la respuesta.

Se creó un silencio entre ellos, sólo roto por los soplidos del viento. Si lo que Aikka decía era verdad entonces…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste¡Pudiste haber muerto!-

Eva se acercó a Aikka con una mirada de culpa y preocupación en los ojos. Lo miró de arriba a abajo, como esperando ver algún signo de debilidad.

-Los nourasianos podemos reponer nuestra energía fácilmente, no hay de qué…-

-¡No me vengas con eso!- le espetó la chica, poniendo una mano sobre la armadura en el pecho del muchacho.

En el fondo Aikka estaba muy sorprendido por su reacción. Sabía que iba a preocuparse pero no de esa manera. La sentía frágil y temerosa. Parecía que trataba de sentir su corazón con su mano, para asegurarse de que estaba bien, sin mucho éxito. Sintió el impulso de volver a abrazarla como el día anterior, pero lo resistió por temor a alterarla más.

-No te preocupes, Eva. La energía de los nourasianos se renueva cada noche por completo. Ya estoy bien - le dijo, tratando de calmarla.

Eva miró sus ojos azules, que le habían inspirado confianza desde el principio. Encontró en ellos sinceridad. Retiró su mano de su pecho, sólo para pasarla por debajo de su armadura, haciendo enrojecer totalmente al nourasiano. Al sentir el fuerte batir de su corazón, un poco agitado (en gran parte, por su culpa) pero saludable; retiró la mano y se la frotó suavemente con la otra, para luego volver a mirarlo con su expresión alegre y despreocupada.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que no volverás a hacer una idiotez como esa ¿de acuerdo?-

Aikka asintió y respiró con más calma. Algo que le gustaba de ella, pero que a veces lo tomaba desprevenido, era que Eva cambiaba de humor rápidamente. O sabía actuar muy bien. De cualquier forma, ya ella parecía estar más tranquila.

Siguieron conversando un poco más de tiempo. Sobre la madre de Eva, un poco sobre hechizos nourasianos y volvieron al tema del día de lluvia en Alwas.

-Otra pregunta para ti, príncipe- le dijo Eva, esta vez con una mirada burlona.

-De acuerdo- dijo Aikka. Esperaba que esta vez pudiera salir ileso a su interrogatorio.

-Justo antes de volver a tu pit, cuando Canaan te llamó ¿ibas a decirme algo?-

Aikka se paralizó. Eva en verdad sabía tomarlo por sorpresa. No sabía con exactitud qué era lo que había pretendido decir o hacer en ese momento. Recordaba que se había acercado un poco más a ella y que se sintió un poco decepcionado al escuchar la voz de Canaan gritando su nombre; pero por qué, ni él mismo lo sabía.

-No, no era nada- respondió fingiendo indiferencia.

-¿En serio?-

La chica lo miró sospechosamente. Pareció notar que se lo había pensado un poco. Trató de ponerlo nervioso a ver si decía algo, acercándose un poco a su rostro; pero él estaba mirando hacia otro lado, a propósito.

Eva se detuvo y miró al cielo. Había dejado de llover y ahora había sólo unas pocas nubes en el cielo. Se le ocurrió una idea que la hizo sonreír ampliamente.

-Tuviste suerte de alcanzarme ese día, príncipe. Creo que soy más rápida que tú- dijo con una expresión desafiante en el rostro.

-Oh ¿eso crees?-

-Por supuesto-

-¿Y puedes demostrarlo?- preguntó Aikka, entendiendo lo que pretendía la chica.

Eva hizo un gesto con la mano, como imitando a una dama muy refinada.

-¿Acaso me estás desafiando?-

-Cuando quieras, princesa- dijo Aikka, poniéndose en posición para la carrera.

Al escucharlo llamarla por su antiguo apodo, Eva sintió en su pecho una presión, como queriendo soltar un suspiro o reírse. Era extraño; por un instante Aikka le pareció más principesco de lo normal; aún así, se sentía muy aliviada. Esto confirmaba que la había perdonado por completo.

-De acuerdo-

Dicho esto, ella misma se posicionó a su lado, pero de repente recordó algo. Se acercó una vez más a la tumba de su madre, se agachó ante ella y con una mano acarició la inscripción _Maya Wei_.

-Nos vemos pronto, mamá-

Aikka al ver esto, se levantó y se paró al lado de Eva, quien lo miró desde el suelo. Se arrodilló para ver mejor la fotografía que acompañaba la inscripción que Eva acariciaba.

-Si me permites decirlo Mol… Eva, tu madre era una mujer muy hermosa-

Eva sonrió. Sí, su madre había sido una mujer extraordinaria. Le hubiera gustado presentarle frente a frente a Aikka.

-Sí que lo era- dijo la chica, levantándose y volviéndose a posicionar para competir contra Aikka- ¿vienes o ya te acobardaste, príncipe?-

Aikka se levantó del suelo, hizo una profunda reverencia ante la tumba y se acercó a Eva, mostrándole un puño cerrado.

-Que sea una carrera limpia ¿te parece?- dijo él.

Eva, entendiendo el mensaje, acercó su propio puño al de Aikka y los juntaron. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacían ese saludo, que ambos sabían muy bien que era símbolo de su amistad y del honor que abarcaba cada una de las promesas que hacían bajo esa acción.

-Y yo que pensaba correr en cuanto te distrajeras- dijo Eva, sacándole la lengua juguetonamente.

Empezaron a correr de vuelta a la estación de autobuses de donde habían venido; sin saber que desde otro lugar, más lejano que Oban, Nourasia o cualquier otro que pudieran imaginar, Maya Wei los observaba irse con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

**A una calle de la residencia Wei**

Mina pasó distraídamente frente a la casa de Sam y Samantha; sin notar que ambos estaban haciéndole señas y llamándola desde una ventana del piso de arriba. Estaba demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de esto.

Ahora se dirigía a casa de Eva. Tenía que contarle lo que acababa de ver.

Hacía una hora había estado en el hospital que se encontraba unas calles más abajo, acompañando a su padre en su revisión médica. Por suerte, todo había salido muy bien. Incluso se encontró a Rick, quien al parecer había ido a buscar un medicamento que le encargó a una enfermera en la mañana.

Pero eso no era lo que tenía a la chica de cabello negro tan preocupada.

Lo que la intrigaba de sobremanera era que había visto a Mark con sus padres en el hospital. No era algo por lo que había que sorprenderse, pero fue extraño ver que el muchacho caminaba escoltado por 2 enfermeras de una sala a otra, sin rumbo aparente.

Sus padres se sentaron cerca de Mina en la sala de espera, mientras ella misma aguardaba a que su padre saliera de su revisión.

-¿Crees que puedan curarlo?- preguntó la madre con voz angustiada y mordiéndose las uñas.

-Debimos llevarlo a otro hospital, aquí todos son unos incompetentes ¡No pueden tratar una simple cicatriz!- se quejaba el padre, con los brazos cruzados.

Mina observó al final cómo Mark había salido de una última sala y se lo llevaban al piso de arriba. No tenía camisa, lo cual le permitió ver una marca exageradamente inusual, nada que hubiera visto antes en su vida.

Era una especie de quemadura, o más bien varias de ellas que cubrían casi toda su espalda. Recordaban a la forma de una araña, con 4 líneas afiladas a cada lado de lo que parecían el abdomen y la cabeza. Cada segmento tenía la piel negra por dentro y con ligeros toques de rojo por fuera, sobretodo en las zonas más chamuscadas.

Mina sintió dolor ajeno sólo de verlo. Se mordió el labio inferior y frunció el ceño, tratando de no imaginarse lo doloroso que debió haber sido. Sabía que Mark la había visto hacer eso, pero no le importó. Más importante aún era preguntarse ¿¡cómo demonios se había hecho eso!?

Apenas su padre terminó su revisión, un hombre un poco por encima de la mediana edad, alto, de ojos y cabello negro; le dijo que iría a casa de Eva porque tenía "cosas que discutir con ella". El hombre la miró tratando de encontrar alguna señal que pudiera hacerlo sospechar que su hija iba a hacer alguna tontería, como siempre, y al no encontrar ninguna de las señales convencionales, le acarició la cabeza y la dejó ir.

Mina estaba tan enfrascada recordando todo lo que había visto que no sabía ni a dónde estaba caminando. Sus piernas la estaban guiando automáticamente a casa de Eva, por suerte no se había desviado. Levantó la vista cuando detectó la residencia que buscaba.

**Dentro de la casa**

-¡¿Cómo es posible?!- gritó Don Wei, totalmente exasperado.

-No lo sé, señor. Los creadores sólo me dijeron que le trajera esto a Eva- trató de calmarlo el avatar.

Acababa de mostrarle el mensaje que los creadores le habían encargado para Eva, y lo que vieron no fue para nada algo placentero ni agradable de ver.

-Puedo aceptar que Eva vuelva a competir en Oban para todo esto que estás planeando pero…-

-Señor, aún así debemos decírselo-

Don respiró profunda y lentamente, tratando de recuperar la calma. Era cierto, no podían ocultarle algo así a Eva pero quizás sería demasiado para ella. El hombre de cabello entrecano maldijo por lo bajo ¿por qué tenía que sucederle esto a su hija?

-No podemos esperar más- concluyó Don Wei.

**Con Mina**

Al enfocar bien, se dio cuenta de que en la puerta había dos figuras. Ambas conocidas.

Eran Eva y "su príncipe encantador" como Mina solía llamarlo cuando hablaban sobre él. La singular pareja estaba mojada de pies a cabeza, tanto así que hasta sus ropas les colgaban y goteaban un poco. Se acercó corriendo hasta donde estaban ellos.

-Creo que vamos a tener que esperar hasta secarnos, Aikka-

-Debo irme pronto, deben estar preocupados-

-Lo sé, si yo desapareciera un día entero seguramente mi papá enloquecería. Pero a menos que quieras enfermarte…-

-¡Eva!- los interrumpió una voz. Ambos voltearon a ver a Mina, Eva sonrió y Aikka se exaltó un poco al reconocerla.

-¿Qué tal, su alteza?- le dijo a Aikka, haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante él.

Aikka se vio un poco sorprendido. No era que le molestara, sino que pensaba que tal vez los humanos eran más parecidos a Eva y Jordan, pero al parecer estaba equivocado. Se había acostumbrado a que lo trataran como a una persona normal, no como a alguien de la realeza; y sinceramente, le gustaba más así; por eso, cuando estaba con sus amigos humanos se sentía libre.

-Eso no es necesario- dijo.

-¿Ah no?- dijo Mina enderezándose y extendiéndole una mano, la cual el príncipe no tardó en tomar, reconociendo el saludo que Rick le había hecho el día anterior.

- Entonces, un placer verte de nuevo. Mi nombre es Mina y el tuyo es Aikka ¿cierto?-

-Mina ¿qué haces aquí?- la cortó Eva, antes de que comenzara una conversación del tipo "Eva me ha hablado mucho de ti, déjame contártelo todo"

-¡Vine a visitarte!- respondió Mina, percatándose de la inquietud en su amiga.

-¿Segura de que es sólo eso?- dijo Eva con ojos acusadores. Mina era una gran amiga pero casi siempre tenía en mente algo para molestar a Eva.

- Ya no confías en mí y me cambiaste por el príncipe ¿verdad?- dijo Mina, con expresión de haber sido ofendida gravemente.

-¡No es cierto!-

-Por supuesto que sí. Me dijiste esta mañana que no querías verme porque ibas a salir con tu novio-

-¡No es cierto!- le reclamó Eva.

-¿Y entonces por qué saliste con el príncipe?- una sonrisa maligna se formó en el rostro de Mina.

- Aikka y yo no…- Eva se detuvo de repente, pensando en lo que estaba diciendo. Había caído en la trampa-¡¡¡Mina!!!

Mientras Eva perseguía a Mina para vengarse por avergonzarla frente a Aikka (que ya suponía bastante humillación para ella), el príncipe comenzó a escurrir toda el agua que podía de su ropa y cuando sus manos se llenaban de agua, se humedecía el rostro con ellas para calmar el calor que había aparecido en sus mejillas a causa de lo que había dicho Mina.

Jordan asomó la cabeza bicolor por la puerta principal al escuchar todo el escándalo de afuera y se sorprendió al ver a Eva montada sobre la espalda de Mina.

El avatar suspiró. "Otra vez peleando" pensó. Ojalá que mantuviera su buen humor después de ese día.

-¡Ya es en serio, bájate Eva! Me estás mojando- se quejaba Mina.

-No hasta que me digas para qué viniste- decía Eva, sujetándose con fuerza a los hombros de su amiga.

-Vine a contarte algo importante- dijo Mina, con un repentino tono de seriedad. Ante esto, Eva supo que decía la verdad; por lo que se bajó de su espalda y caminaron de vuelta a la casa.

Al notar a un conocido muchacho de 18 años en la puerta, con su padre detrás de él y un extrañado nourasiano mirándolas, carraspeó un poco, muy al estilo de Don Wei, y fingió mantener la compostura.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí?- preguntó.

-Jordan vino a hablar contigo- le respondió Don, señalando al muchacho frente a él. Había una expresión un tanto lúgubre en él.

-Espera chico avatar, yo también tengo que hablar con Eva- dijo Mina, dándose un aire de importancia.

-Yo estaba aquí primero- le replicó Jordan.

Ambos se dirigieron miradas asesinas. Eva sólo gruñó y empujó a ambos dentro de la casa, seguida por Aikka y Don Wei. Una vez dentro, Don buscó toallas para Aikka, Mina y su hija; mientras la chica de ojos violeta y el avatar discutían efusivamente.

-Puedes hablar de tonterías con Eva otro día- dijo Jordan.

-No son tonterías ¡esta vez es algo urgente!-

-Bien, pues díselo luego de que yo hable con ella-

-¡Yo voy a hablar primero con ella!- dijo Mina, frunciendo el ceño.

Eva se sentó en el sofá en medio de Aikka y su padre, quienes miraban a Jordan y Mina debatiendo en medio de la sala. La chica no pudo evitar suspirar pesadamente. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que todo el mundo se la pasaba peleando por ella? Desde que esos dos se conocían, no dejaban de pelear por su atención. Le recordaba mucho a las peleas que Jordan y Aikka tenían en Alwas y Oban. Y aunque a veces era divertido, ya comenzaba a fastidiarse de lo constante de esas riñas.

Don llamó por teléfono a Rick, Stan y Koji para que fueran a la residencia Wei, por "un asunto de máxima importancia" había dicho. A Eva esta actitud la atemorizó un poco, al parecer lo que Jordan le iba a decir no era un simple comentario. Una vez que todos llegaron, siguieron observando a Mina y Jordan discutiendo, hasta que…

-¡Es algo acerca de Mark!- gritó Mina de repente.

Esto sacó por completo a todos de su letargo, incluso Jordan se quedó sin palabras. Eva se levantó de golpe.

-¿Qué pasó con Mark?-

Mina sonrió un poco al ver que había conseguido la atención de Eva, pero ahora no era momento para jactarse de eso.

-Hoy lo vi en el hospital con sus padres-

-¿Estaba herido?- preguntó de inmediato Eva, causando que Jordan lanzara un bufido de enojo, más bien de celos por la aparente preocupación que ella mostraba por el chico.

-No precisamente. Tenía una extraña quemadura en la espalda que…-

-¡Mina, lo que yo tengo que decirle a Eva es mucho más importante!- reclamó Jordan, buscando algo en un bolsillo de su túnica de avatar.

-Aún no he terminado, avatar- replicó ella.

-¡Aquí está!- exclamó Jordan, sin prestarle la menor atención a Mina. Se acercó a Eva y le alargó una brillante piedra azul con líneas blancas.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó la chica de ojos rojos, examinando la piedra en varios ángulos y girándola varias veces. De repente notó que sus manos estaban manchadas de gotas rojas- ¿¡esto es sangre!?-

-Sí. Los creadores me pidieron que te lo diera-

Cuando Jordan comenzó a hablar, hasta Mina tuvo que resignarse a escucharlo en silencio.

-¿Por qué me enviaron esto?- preguntó una Eva cada vez más confundida.

-No fueron ellos- sentenció.

-¿Entonces quién fue?-

Jordan miró al suelo un momento y tomó aire antes de decir:

-Sul-

La sala se quedó en un silencio casi mortal, mientras todos menos Eva se miraban, tratando de comprobar que habían escuchado bien.

-Presiona el botón del centro- dijo el avatar simplemente.

Eva miró la piedra en sus manos, como si estuviera viendo una ilusión. La recorrió con un dedo, hasta llegar a un particular punto blanco, lo presionó y se sorprendió al ver que el botón de hundió hasta la mitad e inmediatamente comenzó a salir una intensa luz de él, por lo que lo dejó caer al suelo. Una transmisión comenzó, muy parecida a la de la carta de Aikka, sólo que esta vez apareció una versión de cuerpo completo de Sul.

Sus ropas blancas estaban un poco desgarradas y habían manchas de sangre en un costado, donde se supone que estaban su corazón.

-Molly- comenzó con su voz fría y casi electrónica- hemos sabido que en tu mundo los Crogs han iniciado una guerra. También este mundo está siendo atacado-

-¿Este mundo?- preguntó Eva, como si el holograma fuera a responder su pregunta.

-El reino de los muertos, donde fui enviado durante la Gran carrera de Oban, fue invadido por una entidad y ahora está tratando de apoderarse del universo-

¿Una entidad¿Qué era todo esto?

-Los Crogs están trabajando en conjunto con esta entidad y una vez que terminen, el universo pertenecerá sólo a ellos-

-¿¡Un universo sólo de los Crogs!?- exclamó Mina, pero no obtuvo respuesta ni ningún regaño para que se callara por parte de nadie; tampoco era que lo buscara.

-Los espíritus que rigen este mundo han sido derrotados y nuestra única opción es acudir a los vivos-

-A ti- dijo otra voz, mucho más suave y dulce, de una mujer.

Maya Wei apareció en el holograma, tenía el cabello alborotado y teñido con sangre, su traje tenía un gran corte justo en el centro de su abdomen y uno de sus brazos sujetaba al otro, que parecía roto. Los ojos de Eva comenzaron a humedecerse al ver a su madre en tal estado.

-Mi pequeña, Canaletto está tras de ti de nuevo y piensa regresar al otro mundo de cualquier forma- habló rápidamente y en voz baja, como si pudieran descubrirlos en cualquier momento.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron casi todos al unísono.

-Canaletto está tratando de renacer- dijo Maya, cada vez más rápido.

-Hemos averiguado que está buscando un cuerpo al que regresar y tú eres su medio más accesible- dijo Sul, volviendo a mostrarse en la transmisión.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Eva, casi sin voz.

-Ya que naciste siendo "su" elegida y con un alma pura, la mejor opción que tiene para regresar es reencarnar en tu cuerpo- dijo su madre.

¿Reencarnar en su cuerpo? Eso no era posible ¿o sí?

-El nuevo avatar está comenzando una nueva carrera para encontrar una solución a la guerra que se está dando en tu mundo. Si participas, Canaletto podrá acceder a ti más fácilmente pues aún no conoce tu ubicación-

-Pero si no compites, Eva, Canaletto se encargará de que los Crogs salgan victoriosos- continuó su madre.

-El objetivo de la carrera es buscar un mediador para acabar con la guerra. Si tú eres la mediadora, Nourasia y el universo se salvarán y Canaletto no tendrá forma de regresar a tu mundo, pues tu alma estará protegida bajo el sello del avatar- siguió Sul.

-Los mediadores tienen poderes casi iguales a los del avatar- dijo su madre- y si los Crogs ganan usarán ese poder para traer de vuelta a Canaletto y el universo será de ellos-

-Canaletto no puede lastimar a las personas que han estado en contacto con el avatar, como tú, pero él buscará la forma de tomar tu cuerpo, controlarte o incluso de cambiar de lugar contigo. Trayéndote al mundo de los muertos y utilizando tu cuerpo para sobrevivir-

- Piénsalo bien, mi querida. Si participas, deberás ganar a toda costa o encontrar a alguien de corazón puro que pueda hacerlo. Si no, Canaletto ganará-

-Las carreras comenzarán en 2 días- dijo Sul, desapareciendo de la transmisión.

-Es tu decisión, Eva. Confío en ti- dijo Maya, comenzando a desaparecer al igual que Sul.

- Mamá…- susurró Eva.

-Te amo, Eva- dijo Maya Wei, desapareciendo por completo.

**Al fin terminé**** Creo que me estoy volviendo un poco lenta con esto, pero me parece que la calidad de escritura está mejorando, o al menos sigue siendo la misma. Si no lo creen así, no duden en comentármelo.**

**Por lo menos mi capacidad de dejarlos en suspenso no flaquea ****xD ****muajaja**** soy muy mala (ignoren eso, locura momentánea)**

**Gracias por leer y por sus ****reviews****! L****amento tener que pedirles más (****jeje****, no en realidad, me encantan). He decidido dejar de escribir preguntas ya que no son muy importantes, pero no se van a quedar sin sus frases. No, señor**** Así que ahí les van. **

**"Esta guerra no es tu culpa, Eva"**

**"No voy a rendirme"**

**"¿Querías un beso en los labios?"**

**Nos vemos pronto y no olviden comentar por favor.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos!! Bien, ya es oficial, este fic es completamente AikkaxEva o Molly, como prefieran llamarla; no se preocupen por Jordan pues estará más que bien al final**

**Creo que mi obsesión con OSR está tomando control de mí (no les recomiendo entrar al foro oficial de la serie a medianoche porque sólo Dios sabe a qué hora se van a dormir).**

**Bien, a lo nuestro. El capítulo 9!! Aviso que pronto empezaré de nuevo el colegio y no voy a poder publicar tanto como ahora, pero voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo!**

**Disfruten y review!!**

**Capítulo 9: ****Decisiones**

Por lo que pareció una eternidad, nadie dijo nada, nadie se movió, nadie se atrevió a respirar. Todos miraban a Eva, tratando de asimilar lo que les acababa de ser revelado. Pronto, algunos lograron recuperar el sentido; pero Eva seguía sin moverse, simplemente miraba la piedra que estaba ante ella.

Se agachó a recogerla y la acarició con sus manos. La sangre de su madre estaba en ella. Su madre había luchado por enviarle aquello. Ahora tenía una gran carga sobre sus hombros, como hacía un año en Oban. ¿Por qué siempre ella? Se preguntaba.

Don Wei se acercó con paso lento a su hija.

-Eva, yo…- dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

La chica miró la mano de su padre como si viera un espejismo, luego la tomó y la apretó un poco.

-Oye, Evey ¿estás bien?- le susurró Mina. Sólo la llamaba así cuando estaba realmente preocupada por ella.

En otro momento, otro lugar, tal vez en otra vida, Eva hubiera sonreído y habría dicho que estaba bien y que no debían preocuparse por ella, como siempre hacía. Soportaría el deseo de llorar, secaría las lágrimas que se asomaran por el costado de sus ojos y sonreiría. Esta vez, el esfuerzo que hacía sólo por mantenerse en pie apenas le permitía moverse, pero tenía que resistir por mucho que le doliera.

-¿Eva?- dijo Jordan, también acercándose a ella. Sabía que en cualquier momento la chica podría explotar, ya fuera con lágrimas o gritos, como la había visto hacer muchas veces en Alwas y Oban.

Todos lo sabían perfectamente. Si había alguien que tenía ataques de ira repentinos, esa era Eva.

-Ratoncita, deberías sentarte- dijo Rick, sujetándole una mano para guiarla al sofá.

Eva bajó la mirada, respirando pesadamente. No iba a llorar, se lo había prometido a sí misma hacía un año y cumpliría, así se estuviera quemando por dentro. Se dejó caer en el lugar donde Rick la guió y levantó la vista para ver a Jordan.

-Jordan- dijo simplemente.

Los presentes se sorprendieron al ver que Eva no había hecho nada más que eso.

Sabiendo qué era lo que la chica quería, el avatar se sentó a su lado en el sofá y comenzó a informarla de lo que tanto había planeado y que ahora era cuestión de vida o muerte.

-Los creadores se han estado ocupando de varios de mis deberes como avatar, hasta que aprenda a hacerlo todo por mí mismo. Mientras tanto, me encargaron algo que sólo el avatar puede hacer. Detener la guerra-

Tomó aire para continuar, más con la intención de dejar que Eva y los demás pudieran asimilar lo que estaba diciendo.

-Por la poca experiencia que tengo como avatar, he tenido que buscar un mediador que me ayude a resolver esto. Para este tipo de problemas, tengo que encontrar al más competente-

Jordan miró a su alrededor, sintiendo toda la atención sobre él. Eva no se había movido, sólo presionaba la piedra azulada contra su pecho.

-Por eso, como dijo Sul, se hará una carrera que va a comenzar en 2 días. Competirán seres de todos los planetas, sin excepción, por desgracia-

-¿Eso quiere decir que los Crogs también participarán?- preguntó Stan, cuya voz pareció alarmar a los demás, ya que nadie había dicho nada en bastante tiempo.

-Así es. No puedo prohibirles competir incluso si son los causantes de la guerra, pero habrá ciertas reglas que pueden detenerlos a medio camino-

-La Tierra también participará ¿verdad?- preguntó Mina con curiosidad.

-Sí, cada planeta tendrá un representante que es elegido por el avatar…-

-Y yo soy la representante de la Tierra- concluyó Eva.

Jordan asintió y la miró un instante antes de continuar hablando. Tenía el rostro serio. Tenebrosamente serio. Casi lo asustaba verla así pero era más que comprensible después de todo lo que había visto en la transmisión. Se relajó un poco al ver que no parecía molesta.

-¿Cómo serán las carreras?- preguntó Koji.

-La primera ronda será aquí en la Tierra, sólo serán 3 carreras con grupos diferentes y serán seleccionados los que lleguen en los primeros 5 lugares en cada carrera-

-Un máximo de 15 finalistas ¿no es así?- preguntó de nuevo Koji.

-Sí-

-¿Y cuáles son esas reglas que podrían evitar que los Crogs lleguen a la final?- preguntó Don Wei, de nuevo adoptando ese tono estricto de manager.

-En la primera ronda no se permitirá el uso de armas. Serán carreras sólo de velocidad y habilidad. Cualquier atentado contra la vida de un corredor o uso de armas hará que sean descalificados-

Jordan le dirigió una mirada especialmente desafiante a Aikka.

- Los competidores no podrán usar armas en ningún momento para aventajarse durante la carrera ni por protección- Aikka volteó para mirarlo de la misma forma - esa va para ti, príncipe-

-¿Y la segunda ronda?- preguntó Eva rápidamente para evitar que los dos jóvenes comenzaran de nuevo con sus discusiones. Afortunadamente, ellos parecieron notar un cambio de ánimo en ella y desistieron de pelear.

Jordan dejó escapar un bufido y con una expresión molesta, declaró:

-Lo sabrás en 4 días-

-Él te lo dirá luego, Eva- intervino de repente Aikka.

-Pero ¿por qué no puedo…?-

-Pronto lo sabrás-

Eva cruzó los brazos y miró a ambos con desconfianza; por el extraño secretismo que había entre esos dos, algo debían estar tramando. Prefirió no insistir. Al ver que Eva se había rendido (por ahora) Jordan dio otro bufido. Había preparado algo muy especial para Eva, pero aún no era tiempo de que lo supiera; y a pesar de que quería verla feliz, realmente detestaba la idea de seguir trabajando con Aikka.

El príncipe sonrió un poco al ver renovada la energía de su amiga, aunque fuera por unos momentos, porque luego volvió a enseriarse.

-El hecho es que los 15 semifinalistas competirán entre ellos y al final de las carreras quedarán 5- continuó el avatar.

-Y después irán a Oban- dijo Rick.

Jordan asintió.

-Pero una vez allí serán vigilados por un supervisor para comprobar si son aptos para ser mediadores. Otra desventaja para los Crogs-

-¿Y cuál es el premio?- preguntó Eva.

-Tener parte de los poderes del avatar. Así el ganador podrá hacer de mediador con autoridad, de todos modos yo debo vigilarlo por si pierde la cabeza; y sólo durarán unos días-

Jordan respiró tranquilamente, habiendo terminado de decir lo que tenía que decir.

-Si la carrera comienza en 2 días ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?- le preguntó Eva.

-Pensaba en darte una sorpresa- rió con nerviosismo.

-Vaya sorpresa-

-Lamento arruinar el momento chicos, pero ¿qué haremos respecto al mensaje de Sul?- preguntó Koji.

Inmediatamente, el aire de tranquilidad que había comenzado a llenar el lugar se desvaneció. De nuevo silencio y tensión. Eva sabía muy bien que ahora todo dependía de ella. Se quedó pensativa durante un largo rato, durante el cual nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

"Si compito, Canaletto me encontrará y tratará de controlarme. Si no compito, no me encontrará tan fácilmente, pero los Crogs ganarán y lo ayudarán a regresar y mientras tanto seguirá atacando el reino de los muertos "pensó, esquivando la visión de su madre cubierta en sangre.

"Además, Nourasia…"

Miró discretamente a Aikka. No podía permitir que su planeta fuera destruido. ¿Qué sería de toda su gente si los Crogs ganaran? Al parecer tenía sólo una opción para elegir.

Alejaría a Canaletto de su madre, ganaría la carrera y salvaría Nourasia… simple ¿cierto? Pero lo haría así le costara la vida.

-No me rendiré- dijo al fin, sacando a todos de sus propios pensamientos- pero necesitaré 2 mecánicos, un manager, un entrenador, un avatar, un príncipe y una amiga-

Sonrió amplia aunque dificultosamente, sabiendo que todos habían entendido su mensaje, ya que no tardó en escuchar exclamaciones de alegría. Se encaminó a las escaleras. Se dio la vuelta un momento y se despidió de todos. Casi parecía tener prisa por irse.

La noche llegó rápidamente, como queriendo terminar la reunión.

Rick llevó a su casa a Mina y luego a Jordan; los creadores sobrevivirían una noche sin él. Stan y Koji se fueron junto con Don Wei al hangar de Corporaciones Wei, para hacer una revisión completa de la Arrow IV y la Black Star.

Aikka esperó un poco más de tiempo, por si Eva bajaba. Le preocupaba que no hubiese dicho ni hecho nada después de que le mostraran esa transmisión. Rick le había dicho que vendría por él más tarde. Como ella no salía de su habitación, y no pensaba irrumpir en el lugar ni molestarla, se acercó a la puerta principal para ver si Rick había regresado. De repente escuchó como si un cristal se quebrara. El ruido venía del cuarto de Eva.

**Con Rick**

-Muy bien, Jordan. Aquí te bajas- le dijo al muchacho que iba en el asiento de atrás.

-¡Gracias Rick!- exclamó, saliendo del auto convertible.

No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, Jordan nunca abandonaría ese entusiasmo que mostraba cada vez que estaba con Rick.

Jordan saltó la cerca de una casa blanca de dos pisos. Llamó a la puerta y enseguida apareció una mujer de ojos negros y una larga cabellera castaña que reposaba en sus hombros; a su lado salió un hombre con el cabello igual al de Jordan, eran muy parecidos, excepto por sus brillantes ojos verdes. A pesar de que Rick nunca los había visto, los reconoció al instante. El señor y la señora Wilde.

-¡Jordie!- gritó una vocecilla aguda.

Detrás de la madre de Jordan salió una niña de ojos verdes y con el cabello bicolor sujeto con dos coletas a cada lado de su cabeza, tenía aproximadamente 7 años. Saltó en los brazos del avatar, quien la subió en sus hombros con una amplia sonrisa. No había duda. Era la hermanita de Jordan.

-Así que el avatar finalmente decide presentarse- le dijo su padre con una mirada sarcástica, a lo que el chico sólo pudo sonreír.

La señora Wilde notó el auto negro estacionado frente a la casa y se acercó a quien lo conducía, sujetando a su marido del brazo.

-Usted trajo a mi hijo a casa ¿no es verdad?-

Estando ahora a una distancia mucho más corta, Rick pudo comprobar que la madre de Jordan estaba, sin lugar a dudas, embarazada y probablemente a pocos días de dar a luz.

-Sí. Mucho gusto, soy Rick Thunderbolt- le extendió una mano, la cual fue estrechada por la mujer.

-Gracias por traer a mi hijo, señor Thunderbolt- dijo el señor Wilde, también extendiéndole una mano al ex-piloto.

-No fue problema, señor-

Mientras Rick salía del auto, Jordan se acercó con su hermana aún en sus hombros, quien parecía querer ocultarse de Rick, probablemente por timidez; cosa extraña considerando la personalidad del avatar. Rick le sonrió al par de ojos verdes que se asomaban detrás de la cabeza del muchacho.

-¿Y quién es esta pequeña ratoncita?- preguntó señalando a la niña, quien se encogió un poco al escuchar que preguntaban por ella.

Con una seña, Rick le pidió a Jordan que la bajara. Una vez en el suelo, el ex-piloto la cargó con un solo brazo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó, sonriéndole.

-Lily- respondió la niña con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

-Lindo nombre. Dime ¿por qué te asustas de mí, pequeña ratoncita?-

Al oír ese sobrenombre, la pequeña se rió un poco.

-¿Por qué me llama ratoncita?-

-No lo sé. Pareces una ratoncita ¿o prefieres otro nombre?-

La niña frunció el entrecejo y cerró los ojos. Parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por pensar en un buen sobrenombre. Finalmente abrió los ojos, se soltó del agarre de Rick y se paró ante él sonriendo adorablemente, como sólo las niñas pequeñas saben hacerlo.

-Sólo llámeme Lily-

-De acuerdo ¿Qué te parece si somos amigos, Lily?-

Lily volteó a ver a sus padres, como pidiendo autorización, quienes asintieron felices de ver lo rápido que la niña había perdido la timidez que tenía desde su nacimiento.

-Sí señor Rick ¡seremos amigos!-

-Así me gusta- le dijo, revolviéndole el cabello como siempre hacía con Eva.

La niña se volvió a subir en los hombros de su hermano, mientras sus padres se despedían de su nuevo amigo. Cuando el hombre de lentes oscuros se subió y encendió el motor del auto, dijo:

-Disculpen, pero debo buscar a alguien más. Fue un placer-

-¡Adiós Rick!- dijo Jordan alzando un pulgar en señal de despedida.

-Nos veremos pronto, señor Rick- oyó decir a la pequeña, mientras conducía de vuelta a la residencia Wei.

**Con Eva**

Se levantó de la cama, luego de haber pasado casi 2 horas acostada en la misma posición. ¡Diablos! Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Su almohada estaba un poco húmeda y toda la cama estaba hecha un desastre. A pesar de que lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo evitar dejar salir algunas lágrimas. Todo esto… fue demasiado para ella.

Estaba muy oscuro. No se había molestado en encender la luz cuando entró a su habitación. De hecho, cuando entró lo único que quería era dejarse caer en la cama y nunca volver a levantarse. Pero su estómago tenía otras ideas y lamentablemente, él era quien mandaba.

Distinguió en la oscuridad la silueta de su escritorio. Se acercó, tanteando para encontrar la lámpara y encenderla. Justo cuando su mano rozó lo que buscaba, sintió como si unas agujas se clavaran en su pierna, causando que le diera un golpe a la lámpara y soltara un grito ahogado.

La lámpara color rosa pálido cayó al suelo, rompiéndose por completo y sin remedio alguno, mientras Eva inspeccionaba qué rayos era lo que había en su pierna, pero no hizo falta que mirara demasiado. El suave pelaje de Maya la delató.

El animal parecía exigir alimento tan insistentemente como su propio estómago. Suspirando y tratando de ignorar el dolor que le había causado la gata en la pierna, Eva se arrodilló y trató de recoger los trozos de la ahora inservible lámpara, pero al tomar uno sin cuidado, se cortó. Se miró la mano; tenía una herida bastante grande, de donde no tardó en salir el rojo líquido vital.

Eva escuchó unos pasos en el pasillo, y al momento la puerta de su habitación quedó abierta de par en par. Aikka estaba en el umbral. Dirigió sus ojos celestes a Eva, luego a la lámpara y después a la mano derecha de la chica.

-¿Qué sucedió, Molly? …perdón, Eva- aún no se acostumbraba, apenas era su primer día llamándola por otro nombre.

-¿Ya te vas a tu pit, Aikka? - le preguntó ella, ocultándose la mano tras la espalda.

-Sí, pero ¿qué fue ese ruido?-

-¿A qué te refieres? Yo no escuché nada- dijo ella con tranquilidad.

Eva definitivamente era mala para mentir. Un poco impaciente, Aikka caminó hasta donde estaba ella y tomó la mano que ocultaba tras de sí. Mas Eva se resistía a mostrarla.

-Sólo es un rasguño- dijo, forcejeando para recuperar su mano, pero no lo logró.

Aikka se sobresaltó un poco al ver sangre en toda la palma. Luego se percató de las gotas rojas que habían caído en el suelo.

-Ya veo el rasguño ¿qué ocurrió?- le preguntó examinando el corte curvo de su mano, que iba desde la base del dedo medio hasta la mitad de la parte baja del pulgar.

-Maya- dijo señalando detrás de suyo.

Aikka miró a donde la chica señalaba con la otra mano. Allí estaba la pequeña gata con una mirada inocente, moviendo la cola sin parar.

-¡¿Ella te hizo esto?!- preguntó alarmado el príncipe.

-¡Claro que no! Bueno… en parte-

-¿Cómo?-

- Me saltó en la pierna- levantó un poco la tela del jean y señaló unos puntos rojizos en su pierna derecha- y me hizo tirar la lámpara de mi escritorio, y cuando traté de recoger los pedazos… pues, no soy muy buena para eso ahora que lo pienso-

-Nada buena- terminó el príncipe.

Ante la ofensa, Eva lo miró como si fuera una niña que trata de hacer sentir culpables a sus padres. Se levantaron del suelo, Aikka aún sosteniéndole la mano.

-Lo siento, te la curaré, siéntate- le dijo, conteniendo la risa al ver la cara que había puesto la humana.

-Pero necesito vendas. Están en la cocina, déjame buscarlas-

-No será necesario- dijo Aikka, dándole un pequeño empujón para que se sentara en la cama y arrodillándose ante ella.

Eva evadió los malos pensamientos que atravesaron su mente al ser empujada en la cama y miró curiosamente cómo el nourasiano le trataba la herida.

-_Un s__ekai waka in__n__a_- pronunció el joven y posó dos dedos en la herida abierta, que rápidamente dejó de sangrar y se cerró sin dejar rastro.

-¡Aikka! Te dije que no hicieras…- comenzó a reprocharle.

-No me pasará nada-

-Pero…-

-Silencio y déjame curarte- le dijo con tono autoritario.

Eva parpadeó dos veces y guardó silencio al instante, sorprendiendo al príncipe. No quiso sonar grosero. Esperaba no haberla ofendido. La miró un segundo para ver su reacción, pero al parecer no la había molestado, sino impresionado.

-¿Ese es el tono que usarás cuando seas rey? Ten cuidado porque podrías asustar a alguien- el silencio no duró mucho tiempo.

-¿Acaso te asusté?- preguntó él con una sonrisa burlona.

-Por supuesto que no, príncipe. Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso para asustarme- respondió ella con aire de valentía.

-¿Eso es un reto, princesa?-

Por segunda vez ese día, Eva sintió la necesidad de suspirar o algo parecido a eso. Aikka de nuevo lucía muy principesco. Tal vez sentiría eso siempre que la llamara por su sobrenombre. Pero curiosamente, nunca le había pasado en Alwas u Oban.

-Como quieras- dijo Eva mirando el techo despreocupadamente.

-Bien, entonces…-

Con un rápido movimiento, levantó la tela de los jeans que cubrían su pierna y posó una mano encima de los rasguños mientras pronunciaba el mismo hechizo de antes. El contacto, más que todo el extraño atrevimiento del príncipe, hicieron que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda a la chica. Normalmente, él nunca hubiera hecho eso.

-Ya está listo- concluyó Aikka.

Antes de que alguno pudiera moverse o hacer otra cosa, Rick apareció en la puerta. Se detuvo en seco ante la imagen mientras la pareja lo miraba.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?" pensó.

El hombre se cruzó de brazos y levantó ambas cejas tras sus lentes oscuros, mirando la curiosa escena. Eva sentada en su cama, que estaba más revuelta de lo normal, y un príncipe con una mano en su pierna. Esto no le olía bien.

-Espero no interrumpir- dijo, causando que ambos enrojecieran visiblemente al entender lo que Rick pensaba que estaba pasando.

-¡No es lo que parece! Aikka estaba curándome una herida- se apresuró a decir Eva, mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Por la lámpara rota, podía adivinar qué había pasado. Además, sabía que Eva no era esa clase de chica y que el príncipe era demasiado respetuoso como para intentar algo así; pero decidió fastidiarlos un poco más con la situación tan comprometedora.

-Bien, no te preocupes ratoncita. ¿Te importa si me llevo ahora al príncipe, o quieres que los deje más tiempo solos?- preguntó el hombre, levantando más las cejas.

-N-No, yo… está bien- dijo Eva, enrojeciendo cada vez más.

-Entonces nos vamos, príncipe- le dijo a Aikka, quien se levantó, dejando caer de nuevo la tela sobre la pierna de Eva, donde no habían quedado ni cicatrices.

-No te preocupes, ratoncita. Podrán intentarlo otro día, sólo trata de que no los descubran- dijo Rick, antes de salir del cuarto.

En ese momento, el rostro de Eva casi se podía comparar con su cabello.

-Espero que nos veamos pronto- dijo el nourasiano, despidiéndose con una reverencia.

A Eva, la situación se le hizo muy familiar. Por su mente pasó el recuerdo del incidente de hacía unos días con el holograma que apareció en el mensaje de Aikka. Ahora su cara parecía haberle ganado a su cabello.

-Gracias por la ayuda- dijo Eva, cerrando la puerta rápidamente; a fin de evitar sonrojarse más.

Aikka bajó las escaleras y se subió al auto de Rick, que le pareció interesante, tomando en cuenta que en su planeta no había ese tipo de vehículos. El camino hacia su pit fue muy silencioso, incluso un poco tenso. Rick no dijo una palabra, sólo miraba al frente, mientras su largo cabello era agitado por el viento. Cuando estaban a sólo unos metros de su destino, Rick por fin habló.

-Tranquilízate, príncipe. Sé que no estaban haciendo nada malo-

Aikka se sintió aliviado al escuchar sus palabras. Temía que lo hubiera malinterpretado todo y que Eva estuviera en problemas por su culpa.

-Al menos pudiste animarla un poco. Todos sabemos que no está nada bien aunque no lo aparente - ante esto, Aikka volvió a tensar su rostro.

-Sólo espero que no se haya obligado a sí misma a correr- dijo Rick con tono serio.

-¿Cómo dice?- preguntó Aikka. Esto sí lo había sorprendido.

-No sé si Jordan te lo dijo, pero desde que la guerra comenzó Eva no ha dejado de culparse a sí misma por esto-

-¿Por qué haría eso?-

-Pensé que eras más listo, príncipe. Si ustedes no se hubieran hecho amigos, esta guerra nunca habría empezado en primer lugar-

Aikka analizó un momento lo que acababa de escuchar. Si Eva se sentía así, la única razón por la que se hubiera obligado a correr sería…

-Ella sólo correrá para arreglar lo que cree que es culpa suya-

-Exactamente-

-¡Pero no es su culpa! Fueron los Crogs los que iniciaron todo esto- Aikka comenzó a alzar la voz.

-Lo sé. Pero hay que admitir que en cierta forma ustedes son los causantes. Sólo espero que ella no se arriesgue demasiado con esto-

El corazón de Aikka se detuvo por un segundo. Era cierto. Eva estaba tomando demasiados riesgos. Tratando de terminar la guerra se arriesgaba a ser atacada por los Crogs y Canaletto; y ambas figuras eran demasiado peligrosas. Ahora él se sentía culpable.

-¡No hay que dejar que compita!-

"Esta guerra no es tu culpa, Eva" pensó el joven, como si ella pudiera oírlo "Nada de esto es tu culpa".

-Ella fue la que lo decidió. Lo único que podemos hacer es protegerla y esperar lo mejor- al decir esto, Rick sonó un poco triste.

-¡Hay que impedírselo!-

Al escuchar lo último, Rick dejó salir una risa, confundiendo al muchacho a su lado.

-Tú la conoces tan bien como yo. No se retractará, pase lo que pase. Y viéndolo por el lado amable, tal vez esto sea lo mejor. Tu planeta estará a salvo, Canaletto no volverá a aparecer y todo el mundo feliz. ¿No es mejor así?-

Rick se detuvo de golpe. Le abrió la puerta al muchacho y le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

-De cualquier forma, ten cuidado cuando trates de animarla; no quiero que te propases con ella-

-¡Yo nunca lastimaría a Molly!- espetó Aikka, un poco molesto por lo que había dicho el hombre de cabello negro.

-Era una broma - dicho esto, aceleró y se alejó en la noche.

Aikka se dio la vuelta y se encaminó al pit que sería su hogar por unos pocos días. Casi al instante, su maestro lo recibió con reprimendas y tras de él apareció Kahli, su hermana mayor.

La joven pasó corriendo al lado de Canaan y se abalanzó sobre su hermano.

-¿Aikka, dónde estuviste? Nos tenías muy preocupados-

El chico de piel oscura logró separarse de su hermana y miró a su maestro a los ojos. Fue cuando se hizo evidente que había algo importante que el joven debía contarles.

Les habló de todo lo que había visto y escuchado en la transmisión que Sul había enviado. El complot que preparaban los Crogs, el renacimiento de Canaletto, el mensaje de la madre de Eva e incluso de una sospecha que tenía respecto a Mark, el humano que la había atacado. Ambos nourasianos se miraron con horror al saber lo que estaba sucediendo. No había duda de que la situación era grave, pero esto no le impidió a Canaan obligar a entrenar hasta el agotamiento a su joven discípulo, debido al tiempo perdido durante los últimos dos días. Otra razón para criticar la amistad del muchacho con aquella humana.

Cuando Aikka por fin terminó su entrenamiento, se sentó en su cama y se dejó caer cómodamente en ella. Luego se percató de que alguien lo estaba observando. Levantó la vista y vio a su hermana con un vestido de estilo nourasiano para dormir.

-La próxima vez que quieras escaparte con tu amiga, al menos avísanos que vas a desaparecer por dos días. Debiste ver a Canaan buscándote. Parecía haberse vuelto loco-

-Lo siento, Kahli- dijo él, verdaderamente arrepentido, más por haber dejado sola a su hermana con Canaan que por preocupar a su maestro.

-Está bien. Pero me debes una grande. Nuestros padres nos contactaron esta mañana y tuve que cubrirte-

-De acuerdo, mañana los llamaré. Ahora, si no te molesta, quiero descansar- dijo Aikka, acomodándose en la cama.

La joven se acercó y le besó la frente. Ante esto, el muchacho no pudo evitar mirarla con extrañeza.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kahli- ¿querías un beso en los labios? Pues sigue soñando-

-No es eso-

La princesa pareció pensar en algo muy divertido, porque se acercó al rostro de su hermano con una expresión maligna.

-¿O tal vez ya alguien te dio un beso en los labios?- dijo sonriendo traviesamente y examinándolo con los ojos.

Aikka sólo desvió la mirada y se escondió bajo las sábanas de su cama. Sabía a dónde quería llegar su hermana y no tenía ánimos para hablar de ese tema. La chica se rió y acarició con una mano la cabeza de su hermano.

-Buenas noches Aikka-

**¡Listo! Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar por favor. Esta vez, las frases se las voy a deber. Aún tengo que organizar algunas ideas en mi cabeza pero seguramente tendrán el próximo capítulo en unos días.**

**También estoy haciendo algunos dibujos de OSR para mi fic. Si desean verlos, pronto pondré en mi perfil un link a mi galeria de . Mi nombre de usuario en esa pagina es moon-shadow-girl. **

**Una vez más, agradezco los comentarios que me dejaron y los futuros xD NO LOS OLVIDEN**** Nos vemos pronto.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pues bien, helo aquí.**** Disculpen la larga espera pero estuve hospitalizada unos días y bastante enferma otros. Aún así no me podía sacar las ideas de la cabeza xD**** Ahora debo retomar las clases que perdí estos días, pero seguiré escribiendo.**

**Capítulo 10!!**** Disfruten y no olviden comentar por favor.**

**Capítulo 10:**** El primer día**

Hoy era el día. Finalmente había llegado el día. Aunque no había tenido que esperar mucho, seguía siendo muy importante.

Sin perder tiempo, Eva se levantó y se arregló como si de ello dependiera su vida. Entró al baño y se cepilló los dientes con una mano, mientras con la otra trataba de vestirse. Se miró en el espejo del baño con entusiasmo al verse una vez más en su uniforme de piloto, su amuleto de la suerte. El mismo traje que había usado en Alwas y Oban en representación del equipo Tierra, sólo que una talla más grande; por esas cuestiones de la pubertad.

Cuando salió, sus ojos buscaron con agilidad a cierta criatura con quien tenía asuntos que resolver. La encontró debajo de su cama, con los irises ambarinos mirándola con enojo. Eva suspiró con disgusto y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad. Pasó al lado de su padre como un rayo, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla, sacando algo de una gaveta y otra cosa del refrigerador y corriendo de vuelta a su habitación.

Don parpadeó confuso ¿Por qué Eva tenía tanta prisa? Aún no se les hacía tarde para llegar a la ceremonia de apertura.

"Al menos recuperó el ánimo" pensó.

Después de recibir ese mensaje de su madre desde el reino de los muertos, Eva no pudo reponerse tan fácilmente. Sólo fue durante un día, pero esa tortura pareció durar toda la vida. Eva no salió de su habitación sino a la hora del almuerzo. Mina la llamó varias veces pero no contestó ninguna de las llamadas, alegando que "estaba durmiendo". El resto del día lo pasó sentada en la sala viendo la televisión, pero era obvio que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Era triste verla así. En comparación con su energía habitual, esto era simplemente penoso.

Tal vez sólo necesitaba descansar y pensar un poco. O se estaba obligando a sí misma a animarse. Ahora que iban a comenzar las carreras de preselección no podía perder el rumbo.

Eva se acostó boca abajo en el suelo, metió un poco la cabeza bajo su cama y quedó frente a frente con su gata. Maya la miraba con desprecio, pero aún con ese brillo inocente tan típico de los gatitos. No podía soportar que estuviera molesta con ella.

-¡Vamos ya perdóname! Además, tú me saltaste en la pierna y tenía que curarme-

Maya y Eva tenían una riña desde hacía dos días. Cuando la gata saltó en su pierna esa noche fue para exigir su alimento, pero con todo el desastre que se formó no recibió lo que quería. Lo que más hacía enojar al animal era que Eva la ignoró por completo sólo para hablar con el príncipe nourasiano. E incluso después de que él se fue, Eva no le prestó la más mínima atención. Al final, fue Don Wei quien notó la mala actitud de la pequeña criatura.

Maya dirigió la mirada a otro lugar, cualquiera menos la cara de su ama estaría bien. Eva dejó salir un gruñido de su garganta.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? No es que no confíe en Aikka pero no podía dejar de vigilarlo-

No hubo ningún movimiento ni cambio de actitud en la gata.

-¡Claro, a ti nunca te va a incomodar eso, si ni siquiera llevas ropa!-

Eva la miró de reojo, esperando ver alguna reacción. Volvió a gruñir cuando no encontró ninguna. Se levantó y le mostró a la gata tres tazones en el piso. Instintivamente, Maya salió de su escondite y se lanzó sobre estos. En uno había comida para gatos, en otro leche y en el último agua.

-¿Feliz?- le dijo Eva, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a la pequeña devorando el contenido del tazón con comida.

Al no obtener respuesta, decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos, literalmente. Sujetó con una mano a la criatura y la abrazó contra su pecho, evitando que escapara. Maya no tardó en protestar removiéndose entre los brazos de Eva y sacando las pequeñas y filosas garras.

-Te dejaré bajar si dejas de ser tan terca conmigo ¿está bien?-

Como si la entendiera, Maya volteó a ver los ojos rojos que se cernían sobre ella y maulló, dando lo que pareció ser una respuesta positiva. Sin pensarlo mucho, Eva la dejó de nuevo en el suelo y se dispuso a mirarla mientras comía. Se agachó a su lado y una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Maya podía ser muy terca pero seguía siendo adorable.

No lo recordaba mucho pero su madre también actuó de esa forma algunas veces. Generalmente sólo para molestar a Don Wei. Le encantaba hacerlo enojar. Eva recordó que una vez cuando era pequeña le había dicho que era divertido fastidiarlo un poco. Y era verdad; uno de los pasatiempos de la joven de 16 años era hacer enojar a su padre. Aunque se ganara regaños peores que los que recibió siendo Molly.

Cuando Maya acabó de comer, tomó los tres tazones y le acarició las orejas grises. Al parecer, la gatita ya la había perdonado pues le lamió la mano cariñosamente y cuando se levantó, se restregó en sus piernas. Eva no pudo evitar sonreír.

Justo antes de salir, recordó por centésima vez la transmisión de su madre. Deseaba con todas su fuerzas saber si su madre estaba bien… considerando que ya estaba muerta pero saben a lo que me refiero. Sus ojos se dirigieron a su escritorio. Allí estaba el espejo que Jordan le había dado.

"_Sólo debes pensar en lo que quieres ver y el espejo te lo mostrará. Sea lo que sea"_ había dicho el avatar.

-Sea lo que sea- dijo Eva mientras se acercaba al escritorio.

Dejó los tazones a un lado y sostuvo el espejo ante ella. Se sorprendió al no encontrar su reflejo, sino una pantalla azul profundo. ¿Querría eso decir que ella estaba en una profunda tristeza? No sabía bien identificar los colores que pertenecían a cada sentimiento, pero su intuición le decía que eso significaba el color azul del espejo.

Una idea pasó fugazmente por su mente haciendo su corazón saltar en su pecho, al tiempo que el vidrio del espejo cambiaba a un color anaranjado intenso. ¿Podría ser que…?

-Mamá-susurró, tocando el vidrio anaranjado.

**Con Don Wei**

Miró el reloj que estaba frente al refrigerador. Dentro de una hora comenzaría la ceremonia de apertura de las carreras. Aún no estaban muy seguros de si Eva competiría ese día, pero de cualquier forma ella tenía que estar ahí; ya que era representante de la Tierra. Y de todos modos, ella querría ir a toda costa.

Si no se iban ahora, no llegarían a tiempo. Don terminó de arreglarse el traje de manager, que era igual al que había usado durante la Gran carrera de Oban; subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta de Eva. Suspiró ante el cartel que decía "Advertencia. Tocar primero". Eva insistió en ponerlo apenas de mudaron a ese lugar, y Don no encontró forma de impedírselo. Y siempre había que obedecer lo que decía el cartel. La última vez que entró a su cuarto sin tocar casi fue lanzado por la ventana; pero era comprensible. ¿Qué otra cosa haría uno si entraran justo cuando se está en ropa interior?

-¿Eva?- volvió a tocar.

Sabiendo que tomaba un gran riesgo al hacerlo, entró sin recibir respuesta. Al instante, Eva se sentó sobre el escritorio y pareció esconder algo detrás de su espalda.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Ya es hora de irnos-

-Ya lo sé. Bajo en un minuto- le respondió sin mostrar lo que tenía tras la espalda.

Don se acercó y trató de mirar lo que la chica ocultaba; logrando ver sólo unos tazones vacíos. Eva sonrió ampliamente, tratando de lucir inocente; sin demasiado éxito.

-Muy bien. Estaré en el auto así que date prisa- sentenció Don Wei, aclarándose la garganta y saliendo del lugar.

**Más tarde**

El paisaje se veía borroso. Su cuerpo se inclinó un poco hacia un lado cuando el auto pasó por una curva muy cerrada del camino. Don Wei iba lo más rápido que la ley le podía permitir. A pesar de que Eva se había levantado temprano, se les hizo tarde para llegar a la ceremonia de apertura de las carreras.

Eva miraba distraídamente por la ventana. Ya llevaban mucho tiempo en el auto y se estaba aburriendo; así que se puso uno de los audífonos de su reproductor y empezó a escuchar música. Sólo se puso uno por si su padre le decía algo, aunque cuando estás escuchando rock pesado eso no tiene mucho sentido. De repente Don frenó, haciendo que se golpeara la frente contra el vidrio de la ventana.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, papá¿Por qué frenaste así?- preguntó acariciándose la cabeza.

-Tráfico- dijo Don con una voz digna para quien dirige una funeraria.

Eva bajó el vidrio y asomó la cabeza hacia afuera; encontrándose con una larga, muy larga fila de autos en el camino. Algunos conductores habían salido de sus vehículos para ver qué causaba que el camino se hubiera cerrado así.

-Vaya, estamos casi en el siglo XXII y aún hay que soportar el tráfico- dijo la chica molesta, ahora con dolor de cabeza.

-Por suerte ya estamos cerca-

-¡¿En serio?!- preguntó Eva con un brillo de alegría en los ojos.

Miró a su padre, preguntándole indirectamente para bajarse del auto y adelantarse. Don no pudo oponerse, lo mejor sería que ella llegara primero.

-Está bien, pero asegúrate de estar en el campo cuando yo…-

-Gracias papá- dijo la chica de pelo rojo, saliendo del auto sin dejar a su padre terminar de hablar.

Decidió no gastar demasiadas energías, por si tenía que correr hoy; así que se fue caminando. Por mucho que avanzó, el camino no parecía acortarse. Pensó que tal vez un poco de entrenamiento físico no le haría daño. Comenzó a trotar, y esta vez pudo distinguir poco a poco unos pits alineados en el horizonte, parecían no tener fin. Bueno, si toda la galaxia iba a venir a la Tierra, se suponía que necesitarían muchos pits.

Eva se acercó al primero de la larga hilera. Era de color gris oscuro, de unos 5 metros de altura o quizás más; con un par de puertas abiertas. Dentro era lo suficientemente espacioso como para que tanto la Arrow como la Dark Star entraran sin problemas. Había 2 extraños seres sentados en el suelo. Uno parecía ser un adulto y el otro un niño. A simple vista eran como ángeles; con apariencia casi humana, excepto por las orejas felinas; tenían 4 alas encogidas en la espalda y su piel era grisácea. Tenían marcas por todo el cuerpo, como escrituras antiguas.

De pronto, otro de esos seres apareció detrás de una puerta. Era una mujer, de cabello negro muy largo. Miró casi automáticamente a donde estaba Eva, como si supiese de antemano que estaba ahí. La chica se sorprendió al encontrar un par de ojos rosados; su mirada era tan intensa que casi la hizo enrojecer. Sintiéndose un poco incómoda, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza pidiendo disculpas por la interrupción, y salió corriendo.

Una vez lejos del lugar, volteó a ver si la estaban siguiendo, y suspiró aliviada al ver que estaba sola. Un sonido quedó ahogado en su garganta cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sola y perdida. Se encontraba en medio de una zona natural; todo estaba cubierto de césped y había árboles alrededor, exhibiendo sus frutos orgullosamente. En medio de algunos, distinguió un sendero, que seguramente la llevaría de vuelta al área de los pits.

Siguió el camino y miró su reloj con angustia. La ceremonia comenzaría pronto y ella aún no tenía idea de dónde estaba. Llegó a un pequeño campo donde todo tipo de flores cubrían el suelo como una alfombra. Más allá estaba un campo de carreras y a un lado estaban los pits. Sabiendo que ya no se perdería y sin poder resistir la tentación, Eva se lanzó sobre las flores.

Había visto muchas veces eso en televisión. Gente acostándose en una cama de flores y sonriendo con gusto. Ahora entendía por qué lo hacían; en verdad era muy cómodo. Miró el cielo azul, encontrando algunas nubes; sin poder encontrarles una forma. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Se sentía muy tranquila en ese lugar, como si todos sus problemas desaparecieran allí. El aire era tan puro que costaba creer que el planeta estuviese contaminado. Era maravilloso que hubiese algo así tan cerca del campo de vuelo.

Viendo que el tiempo se le agotaba, se levantó y siguió su camino, prometiéndose a sí misma que volvería pronto a ese lugar.

**Con Aikka**

El príncipe se sentó en las gradas en medio de Kahli y Canaan, inspeccionando con la mirada todo el lugar. Ante él había un enorme campo de vuelo, había 2 plataformas de piedra. Una en el centro, totalmente vacía; y otra donde estaban sentados varios humanos. Probablemente serían los jueces de la carrera. Pero lo que Aikka buscaba, no lo encontró. Trató de hacerlo lo más discretamente posible pero como siempre su hermana lo notó.

-¿La encontraste?- le preguntó ella, tratando de que Canaan no los escuchara.

-Aún no- respondió él, sin ánimos de fingir que no buscaba a Eva y su equipo.

-Mira ahí-dijo ella, señalando 2 niveles más abajo de ellos- hay unos humanos sentados allá-

Aikka miró con esperanzas a donde Kahli le indicó, y efectivamente encontró al equipo de la Tierra; pero no a la piloto.

-Ese es su equipo pero ella no está ahí- declaró él.

De repente, recordó algo; no era exactamente un recuerdo, más bien un presentimiento ¿Podría ser que le ocurriera lo mismo? Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó y empezó a subir las escaleras.

-Príncipe Aikka ¿a dónde va?- preguntó Canaan alarmado por el repentino movimiento del joven.

-Volveré enseguida, Canaan- le dijo sin mirarlo.

Kahli se rió por lo bajo al ver la mirada de enojo del maestro. Casi parecía celoso. Incluso ella se sentía un poco molesta al principio cuando su hermano sólo hablaba de Molly. Era más que obvio que estaba fascinado con la humana. Pero si eso lo hacía feliz, no importaba.

Aikka buscó con sus ojos celestes alguna señal de Eva. La idea de que de nuevo pudiera estar en problemas, tal como la primera vez que se vieron, le resultaba muy divertida. Si tenía que volver a ayudarla a zafarse de un grupo de extraterrestres, sería una coincidencia aún más divertida.

Recorrió con la vista las gradas repletas de gente, tanto de humanos como alienígenas, sin encontrarla. De pronto un par de brazos se enroscaron suavemente en su cuello y algo de peso fue añadido a sus hombros.

-¿Buscabas a alguien?- preguntó una voz totalmente conocida por él.

Giró un poco la cabeza y sonrió al encontrar a Eva devolviéndole la mirada. Se alegró al detectar en ella su energía habitual que era tan contagiosa.

-Pensé que podrías necesitar ayuda- respondió.

Ella, sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería, le contestó:

-No te preocupes príncipe, he aprendido a no meterme entre los tubos andantes-

-¡Eva!- exclamó una voz cercana a ellos.

Ambos vieron acercarse a Don Wei quien miró de reojo al joven que su hija abrazaba. Finalmente carraspeó suavemente y se paró al lado de Eva con los brazos cruzados. Aikka rápidamente entendió que el hombre quería unos minutos a solas con la joven piloto; así que hizo un movimiento con los brazos para soltarse de su agarre, hizo una reverencia ante Don y se despidió de Eva.

La chica lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó junto a su maestro y… ¿una mujer? Eva sintió algo extraño dentro de sí cuando la nourasiana la miró fugazmente y luego le susurró algo a Aikka. Tan concentrada estaba mirando a la joven al lado de su amigo que apenas notó las reprimendas de su padre por haber llegado tarde.

Bajaron a reunirse con el resto del equipo Tierra. Eva se sentó entre Rick y Koji con Don aún regañándola por encima del hombro del mecánico oriental. Escuchó algo como "¿dónde estabas?" o "debías estar aquí cuando yo llegara" pero eso no importaba. ¿Quién sería la chica que estaba con Aikka? No sabía por qué pero la curiosidad la estaba matando. Tal vez su madre. ¡No! Era muy joven. ¿Una ayudante¿Quizás una amiga o un familiar?

Las palabras de Don Wei y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gran estruendo. El cielo se oscureció por completo y unas nubes especialmente negras se arremolinaron en el campo. En la plataforma de piedra del centro hubo una ruidosa explosión de luz; seguido de eso, apareció el avatar en todo su esplendor. Sobre todo el campo estaba el brillante símbolo del guardián de la galaxia. La ceremonia de apertura había comenzado.

-Pilotos de toda la galaxia, sean bienvenidos a la Tierra- habló con voz potente el avatar- después de un año, vuelvo a reunir a un representante de cada planeta y especie para competir en una nueva carrera-

Aunque Eva ya sabía perfectamente quién era el avatar y cómo era en verdad, no podía evitar centrar toda su atención en él. Jordan lucía tan… ¿poderoso? Tan imponente. Era imposible ignorarlo. Incluso tenía la boca ligeramente abierta por la impresión que causaba. Entonces se dio cuenta de en qué estaba metida. De nuevo una lucha por un premio. Una nueva carrera.

-Todos serán divididos en 3 grupos que competirán entre sí. Cada equipo tendrá sólo una oportunidad de calificar. Los primeros 5 lugares serán los que avancen en la competencia- continuó el avatar- y sólo 15 equipos continuarán hasta Oban-

"¡¡Pero Jordan dijo que antes iríamos a otro lugar!!" pensó Eva con exaltación.

- Existen 2 reglas. Durante la primera ronda, no se usarán armas. Y el resto del tiempo, quien cause la muerte de algún participante será descalificado inmediatamente. Se les ha dado una oportunidad. No la desperdicien-

Dicho esto, hubo otra explosión de luz, aún más fuerte que la primera. El cielo se aclaró al instante y cuando Eva abrió los ojos, el avatar había desaparecido. Al igual que en Alwas, un silencio casi mortal se apoderó del campo para luego estallar en aplausos.

-A eso le llamo ir al grano- dijo una voz, en medio del escándalo de la gente.

Todo el equipo de la Tierra se dio la vuelta, para encontrar a 6 caras conocidas; las cuales no tardaron en abalanzarse sobre la piloto de cabello rojo.

-¡No puedo creer que estén aquí!- gritaba con alegría la chica.

Mina había traído de vuelta de su viaje a Dean y Megan, y ellos aceptaron encantados. Lo que más les gustaba era ver a Eva corriendo y si lo iba a hacer a nivel intergaláctico, eso era algo que no querían perderse; aunque tuvieran que escaparse de sus managers por un par de días. También Sam y Samantha habían venido y lucían un poco desorientados; seguramente darse cuenta de que las historias de Eva eran verdad era un poco incómodo. Pero lo que realmente la sorprendió es que Jordan estaba con ellos, allí parado como si nada cuando acababa de dar un gran discurso y la gente aún le aplaudía.

-No nos perderíamos tus carreras por nada- dijo Megan, arreglándose un poco el cabello pelirrojo.

-¿Pero cómo supieron de…?- no tuvo que terminar la frase. Era bastante obvio quién era la causante.

Eva volteó a ver a Mina con ojos acusadores, pero manteniendo una gran sonrisa en los labios. La chica de cabello negro sólo pudo encogerse de hombros.

-No me pude resistir- dijo tratando de probar su inocencia.

-Oigan chicos, no distraigan a mi estudiante ¿de acuerdo? Se las prestaré luego- dijo Rick de repente al tiempo que jalaba del brazo a Eva para que se sentara.

Antes de que pudieran protestar o hacer el más mínimo movimiento, en el campo apareció una pantalla gigantesca. Luego uno de los hombres que estaba en la otra plataforma de piedra se levantó y se acomodó el micrófono que tenía en la mejilla.

-Con esto, declaramos las carreras oficialmente inauguradas. Damos una gran bienvenida a todos los participantes que nos acompañan en nuestro planeta-

Después, en la pantalla aparecieron varios símbolos, los que representaban a los equipos. Eran muchos, demasiados, alrededor de 90 o quizás más. Una mujer que estaba también en la plataforma se levantó y se acercó al hombre que había hablado primero.

-Estos son los participantes elegidos al azar para la primera carrera, que se efectuará en unos minutos-

-¡Aquí no pierden el tiempo!- dijo Dean, registrando cuidadosamente cada símbolo de la pantalla.

-Parece que hoy no participarás, ratoncita- dijo Rick poniendo un brazo alrededor del cuello de la chica.

Al escuchar esto, se sintió un poco decepcionada. Luego una idea preocupante cruzó su mente. Revisó la lista rápidamente y respiró aliviada.

-Hoy Aikka no participará- dijo para sí misma, por suerte, lo suficientemente bajo.

Guardaba las esperanzas de competir limpiamente con Aikka esa vez. No como la última. Esperaba no tener que volver a vivir una experiencia como la del año pasado. Aún le dolía recordar la expresión del príncipe al terminar la carrera. Se habían divertido tanto para que al final ella le disparara. Sin duda, no permitiría que eso se repitiera.

-Los participantes de la segunda carrera serán los siguientes- dijo la mujer de la plataforma, con lo que aparecieron otros tantos símbolos en la pantalla.

Esta vez, les fue sencillo encontrar el símbolo de la Tierra, ya que era uno de los primeros que aparecían. Reconoció el de Ning y Skun, y el de Ondai. Eva suspiró tristemente al ver que Aikka no estaba en su grupo.

"Pero tal vez podamos hacer algo respecto a eso" pensó riendo traviesamente.

Después aparecieron los símbolos del tercer grupo. Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando vio que Aikka competiría contra los Crogs; además de Espíritu y Muir. Maldijo en su mente mientras se desvanecían las imágenes en la gran pantalla. Otro hombre se levantó y dio un pequeño discurso, no era muy importante; de todos modos no podía saberlo, no lo escuchó bien. Si había algo que debía saber, ya alguien más se lo comentaría.

-Mina, acompáñame- oyó susurrar a Jordan, tratando de ser discreto.

Eva no dijo nada pero la intrigaba para qué querría Jordan hablar con Mina. Megan y Dean le dijeron que darían un paseo por el lugar y regresarían para la primera carrera; pero justo antes de que se fueran, una mano se posó en su hombro y, como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos (lo cual no era imposible), Aikka apareció. A su lado estaba aquella nourasiana, quien le sonreía tímidamente desde atrás.

-Eva, quisiera hablar contigo si es posible- dijo.

Luego notó la presencia y las miradas curiosas de los otros humanos. Hizo una reverencia ante ellos, sacando de su letargo a Eva y haciéndola recordar que se suponía que debía presentarlos. Ella sonrió con malicia un momento. Ninguno de ellos le había creído mucho sobre su historia de la Gran carrera de Oban y tener aquí a uno de los amigos que hizo en ese tiempo era la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse. Sujetó a Aikka de un brazo y miró a sus amigos con una sonrisa que aparentaba inocencia.

-Chicos, les presento al príncipe Aikka de Nourasia-

Aunque era bastante obvio que era un nourasiano, la idea los dejó en shock por un instante. Todo lo que había dicho Eva, esas carreras, el príncipe, el viaje intergaláctico ¿todo era verdad? Tratando de no lucir tan sorprendida, Samantha fue la primera en reaccionar.

-Mucho gusto, príncipe- dijo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

-Un placer conocer a mi nuevo rival- dijo Sam, un poco más entrado en confianza.

-¿Rival?- preguntó Aikka. Eva le dio un fuerte codazo a Sam, pero ni eso logró callarlo.

-Rival en el amor, su alteza. Por el afecto de la bella Eva- dijo sujetándose las costillas golpeadas.

Eva enrojeció por completo. Aikka sólo pudo sonrojarse también y reírse un poco. Los amigos de Eva eran muy parecidos a ella y eso le gustaba. Se sentía cómodo así. Cuando terminaron las presentaciones, dirigió sus ojos azules a la chica que lo sujetaba fuertemente del brazo.

-Yo también quiero presentarte a alguien- dijo.

Eva volteó con algo de inseguridad a ver a la nourasiana que había venido con Aikka. Llevaba un largo vestido blanco con detalles en azul en las mangas y una franja marrón recorriendo el final del vestido. Tenía sus ojos azules clavados en ella y se acariciaba nerviosamente el largo cabello amarrado en una trenza. Eva soltó a Aikka y le acercó una mano a la joven. Ella al principio la miró extrañada, pero luego recordó que Aikka le había hablado de ese saludo humano. Le tomó la mano y la agitó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Eva-

-Yo soy Kahli. Es un placer, lady Eva-

-Mucho gusto, Kahli- dijo con su voz más simpática. Casi siempre que conocía a alguien, se sentía a gusto, pero con esta chica era diferente; como si le molestara su sola presencia. Aún así, si era amiga de Aikka, debía ser amable con ella.

Se soltaron las manos y Eva interrogó al príncipe con la mirada. Aikka no pudo entender bien sus señales, pero sabía que no estaba muy cómoda con respecto a Kahli. Pero ¿por qué?

"_Creo que la puse nerviosa"_ le dijo Kahli telepáticamente.

_"¿Por qué iba a estar nerviosa?"_ le preguntó él por el mismo medio.

_"¿No crees que pueda estar un poco celosa?"_

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó, sin darse cuenta de que las palabras salían de su boca.

-¿Qué pasa, Aikka?- preguntó Eva preocupada.

-Yo sólo…- miró a Kahli, como pidiendo ayuda. No sabía qué hacer, parecía que la idea de que Eva estuviera celosa por él lo había golpeado muy fuerte.

-Yo soy la hermana mayor de Aikka- dijo Kahli, aclarando la situación.

Ante esas palabras, Eva sintió un gran alivio, como nunca lo había sentido en su vida. Pero también la sorprendió ¡No sabía que Aikka tenía una hermana! Y ahora que la veía bien… era muy bonita. Seguramente la reina de Nourasia debía ser muy hermosa para tener a una hija así y un hijo tan guapo…

Eva se quedó en el mismo estado de shock que Aikka cuando se vio a sí misma pensando esas cosas. Claro que Aikka era guapo, no había duda de eso; pero era su amigo. Esas no son cosas que se piensan de los amigos.

-¿Lady Eva?-

-No… no hace falta que me llames así. Puedes llamarme sólo Eva-

Kahli decidió fastidiar un poco más a la pareja, ya que parecía que tenían reacciones iguales; lo cual le resultaba demasiado divertido como para dejarlo pasar.

-¿Y qué tal princesa de la Tierra? Ya que mi hermano la llama tanto así-

Esto hizo que Eva sonriera un poco, y Aikka enrojeció totalmente. Al notar que su amigo estaba tan incómodo como ella, decidió poner un plan de escape en acción.

-Aikka ¿qué tal una carrera? Como no vamos a competir en esta ronda, me parece…-

-¡Excelente idea!- se apresuró a responder, con lo que tomó de la mano a Eva y salió corriendo en dirección al pit nourasiano. En realidad, mientras más lejos mantuviera a Eva de Kahli, mejor. Sabía que su hermana tramaba algo, y no podía ser nada bueno.

Sin darse cuenta, Eva comenzó a correr frente a él. Ahora era ella quien lo guiaba. Cuando se detuvieron, contempló maravillado el lugar donde habían llegado. Era el mismo jardín donde Eva había estado hacía un rato.

-¿No es hermoso?- dijo Eva, caminando entre las flores- estuve aquí hace un momento y quería mostrártelo-

Aikka estaba sin palabras. En verdad era un lugar hermoso. Le recordaba a un lugar en su planeta que le gustaba mucho. Estuvieron allí unos minutos, hasta que vieron que la primera carrera estaba por comenzar. Por seguridad (para evitar algún comentario de parte de Kahli) decidieron mirar la competencia desde el jardín.

Rush estuvo en el primer grupo y logró pasar a la siguiente ronda. Flint y Marcel también estaban allí, pero no lograron avanzar; debido a una extraña nave negra. Ni Aikka ni Eva sabían cuál sería ese equipo, pero seguramente lo averiguarían pronto, ya que logró pasar a la segunda ronda. Fue una gran carrera. Lamentablemente un par de equipos fueron descalificados por utilizar armas y los reprendieron los jueces. Obviamente, Jordan había ordenado que no se tolerara ningún tipo de trampa. Sinceramente, tanto el nourasiano como la humana opinaban que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo como avatar.

Al regresar las naves a sus pits, Aikka le ofreció una mano a Eva, quien se había sentado de nuevo en la cama de flores. Se levantaron y como ya estaba oscureciendo, decidieron posponer su carrera para el día siguiente. Regresaron al campo, donde los recibieron sus equipos; sin saber que en el mismo lugar donde habían estado, una presencia oscura se cernía. Los miraba con malicia, los ojos ahora rojos como el fuego. El fuego de la venganza.

Mark se asomó detrás de unos arbustos, cuyas flores comenzaron a marchitarse cuando puso sus manos sobre ellas. Su espalda emanaba una extraña luz roja, proveniente de la marca que su nuevo "amo" había colocado allí.

-Finalmente te encontré, Eva-

**AL FIN TERMINÉ!!**** Lamento muchísimo la espera, pero tuve unos días difíciles. No les prometo un capítulo pronto, ya que perdí muchas clases por mi enfermedad y tengo muchos asuntos que atender en el colegio; pero haré lo que pueda. De ser posible, el próximo domingo ya tendré el siguiente capítulo.**

**Además, tengo en mente otras ideas para nuevos ****fics****. Uno de ellos es de OSR y otro para ****Spirited ****Away****, mejor conocido como El viaje de Chihiro.**

**He aquí las frases para el próximo capítulo:**

**"Es extraño. Pareciera que estuvieran bailando"**

**"Sé que no encontrarás a un mejor compañero que yo"**

**"¿Tu estás enamorada del príncipe?"**

**Espero que les guste, y les pido que dejen sus ****reviews please.**

**Un saludo especial a mi amiga ****Lyra ****Minamino****. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por los comentarios.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Muy bien, capítulo 11****Disculpen la espera. ****Muchas gracias por comentar tan rápido, aprecio mucho su opinión.** **No olviden volver a dejar sus reviews! Son importantes para mí.**

**Capítulo 11: ****Primeras i****mpresiones**

Un giro. Una voltereta. Otro giro. Izquierda. Derecha. Arriba. Izquierda de nuevo. Abajo. Arriba. ¡Lo adelantó! Un giro más. Mala idea, la alcanzaron.

Era casi fascinante este espectáculo. Algunas personas también los observaban con interés desde las gradas. Aunque no fuera una carrera oficial, estaba muy reñida; pero había algo particular que todos habían notado y era lo que llamaba tanto la atención.

-¿Qué estás viendo, Mina?- preguntó Dean. Detrás de él venía Megan agitando el largo cabello pelirrojo a su paso.

No hubo necesidad de que respondiera. Con sólo echar un vistazo al campo de vuelo, reconoció enseguida la star-racer de Eva. ¿Quién sería el otro corredor? No era algo que se viera todos los días. Un escarabajo gigante color azul brillante.

-¿Con quién compite Eva?- preguntó Megan sentándose al lado de Mina.

Mina había llegado hacía una hora; luego de saber que las carreras de ese día serían en la tarde, decidió buscar a Eva para desearle suerte por adelantado y platicar con ella. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver la Arrow IV en el campo, compitiendo con alguien; pero si había atendido a sus historias de Oban, era muy fácil adivinar quién era. Se sentó a verlos correr y desde entonces no se había levantado de su asiento en las gradas.

-Con el príncipe nourasiano- respondió sin quitar sus ojos de la carrera.

El trío estuvo largo rato observando a Eva y Aikka corriendo; haciendo varias piruetas, giros y tratando de adelantar al otro. Cada vez se hacía más evidente un detalle.

-Es extraño. Pareciera que estuvieran bailando- dijo Mina.

Efectivamente, era casi un baile. Sus movimientos eran simultáneos, tan armónicos que parecía que hubiesen sido ensayados; pero al mismo tiempo, parecía que los disfrutaran. Mina casi podía verlos sonriendo; ella misma no podía evitar sentirse feliz. Era lo más parecido a un vals en star-racers.

-Nunca había visto a Eva correr así. Es como si fuera más ágil o rápida, no lo sé- dijo Dean.

-Es cierto. Pero algo es seguro, está muy feliz- declaró Megan.

**En el pit nourasiano**

"¿Dónde estará?" pensaba Eva mientras miraba en otra puerta. Nunca hubiera pensado que el pit nourasiano era tan grande, ya había visto al menos 5 habitaciones totalmente vacías y podía apostar a que G'dar cabía en cada una de ellas.

Luego de la carrera de la mañana con Aikka, que resultó en un empate, fueron a pasear por el campo de vuelo; luego la princesa Kahli llegó y se llevó a Aikka como si algo muy grave hubiera pasado, pero Eva no se atrevió a preguntar nada. Al llegar a las gradas encontró a sus amigos y su equipo; todos, excepto por su padre, estaban mirándola de forma extraña, como si esperaran algo o supieran algo que ella ignoraba, algo muy divertido o muy… ¿lindo sería la palabra?

Ahora ya era de tarde y las carreras del día iban a comenzar; así que Eva decidió buscar a Aikka. No quería que se perdiera su carrera ni que llegara tarde a la propia. Se asomó por otra habitación, la sexta si no se equivocaba. Miró con admiración la manilla de la puerta, era dorada, probablemente hecha de oro, con unas elegantes figuras talladas en ella. Abrió la puerta lentamente, pero la cerró al instante cuando vio a quien buscaba, obviamente ocupado. Dejó sólo una pequeña rendija de la puerta abierta.

-Hijo mío, tu carrera comenzará pronto. Debes prepararte- dijo una voz masculina, un poco ronca.

-Así lo haré, padre- Eva reconoció la voz de Aikka.

-Buena suerte, mi príncipe- dijo la voz de una mujer. Eva tuvo de nuevo la extraña sensación que sintió cuando había conocido a Kahli.

-Gracias, madre- esto último la calmó.

Así que Aikka estaba hablando con sus padres. Por lo poco que podía ver por la rendija de la puerta, era una transmisión directa desde Nourasia; mas no podía ver sus rostros ni ver bien dónde estaba Aikka.

Justo en el momento en que el príncipe y sus padres estaban haciendo unas reverencias para despedirse, el celular de Eva sonó estruendosamente; ella estaba segura de que había resonado en todo el pit, y que sin duda Aikka y sus padres lo habían escuchado.

Sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y trató de apagarlo e ignorar el mensaje de voz de su padre, cuyo contenido fue revelado apenas terminó el ruidoso tono de rock pesado del celular.

"¡Eva, la carrera ya va a comenzar¡¡Regresa al pit inmediatamente, señorita!!" gritó Don Wei en el mensaje, que se había abierto por error. Eva maldijo la hora en que decidió activar el altavoz.

Aikka se asomó por la puerta con su daga en mano, justo para encontrar a una muy avergonzada Eva con un extraño artefacto negro en las manos y un fuerte rubor en las mejillas. Este color rojizo apareció también en el rostro del príncipe cuando una voz femenina y alegre desde dentro de la habitación dijo:

-¿Quién es Eva¡Déjala entrar, Aikkie! Quiero ver a tu nueva novia-

Aikka no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer, si ignorar la voz que le pedía traer a Eva a hablar con sus padres y hacer como que su cara no estaba más rojiza de lo normal; o mantener la compostura y hacer como le decían.

Eva, por otro lado estaba en una peor situación. No decidía entre salir corriendo y verse más tonta de lo que se sentía; quedarse allí y entrar a esa habitación; o si reírse o sonrojarse por lo de "Aikkie" y "novia".

Al final, el chico de piel morena y la chica de cabello rojo entraron, nada cómodos con la situación.

Se encontraron con una gran pantalla azulada, parecida a las que servían de portal en Oban. En ella había 3 personas. Todos nourasianos. Un hombre corpulento de largas orejas que caían sobre sus hombros; una mujer de abundante cabello, mirada dulce y esplendorosa figura; y finalmente una niña de cabello corto y más oscuro que el de Aikka, sólo sujeto un poco por su corona y con una gran sonrisa en su cara, acompañada de los mismos ojos celestes del príncipe.

Al ver que Aikka se había inclinado ante las 3 personas, Eva hizo una pequeña reverencia. No sabía si había salido bien. Aikka trató de guardar la calma, suponía que el problema en que estaba no podía empeorar.

- Esta es la chica humana ¿cierto? Tenías razón hermano, es linda- dijo la niña con tono animado, casi burlón.

Error, sí podía empeorar. Eva enrojeció casi tanto como su cabello y soltó una risita un tanto intranquila. Esto hizo sonreír un poco a Aikka.

-¿Dónde están tus modales?- dijo la mujer nourasiana, frunciendo un poco el ceño al regañar a su hija- ¿Cuál es tu nombre querida?- preguntó a Eva dulcemente.

-S-Soy Eva- dijo un poco nerviosa. Se sintió como el primer momento en que se encontró con su padre hacía un año. Confundida, insegura y hasta un poco asustada.

-Discúlpala, por favor. Es un placer finalmente conocerte Lady Eva-

-¡Es cierto! Mi hermano no deja de hablar de ti- Más rubor para las mejillas de la humana y el nourasiano.

-Sekaryu, por favor compórtate- habló finalmente el hombre nourasiano.

-Perdonen la interrupción, sus majestades, pero Lady Eva y yo debemos marcharnos- dijo Aikka con el tono más respetuoso y diplomático que nunca se le haya oído. Era obvio que quería terminar esa reunión con sus padres.

-Es verdad, hijo mío. Lady Eva, espero que pronto nos veamos- dijo el rey, haciendo una reverencia a la que Eva no tardó en responder.

Aikka hizo de nuevo una reverencia ante su hermana y sus padres; y sin decir nada más, tomó la mano de Eva y la sacó de la habitación, del pit, del campo de pits, hasta llegar a las gradas del campo de vuelo.

**Con Jordan**

-¿¡Cómo que Lily no está!?- gritó el avatar.

Frente a él estaban su madre, quien sollozaba ligeramente, y su padre; el cual abrazaba a la mujer, tratando de consolarla.

-Le dije que no se alejara, pero no me hizo caso- dijo la Sra. Wilde, conteniendo un nuevo sollozo.

-Está bien. La encontraremos, Karen- dijo el Sr. Wilde.

-Lamento no poder hacer nada ahora, pero apenas comience la carrera la buscaré- dijo Jordan, con un tono más respetuoso de lo normal.

Tal vez la responsabilidad de proteger la galaxia sí lo había hecho madurar un poco más. La pareja no sabía bien qué era, pero algo era diferente en su hijo desde que se había aparecido en su puerta el año pasado con su forma de avatar. En Oban había ocurrido algo que lo cambió para siempre.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, el avatar desapareció. Con sus ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiera visto algo extraordinario. O encontrado algo que se le había perdido.

**Con Kahli**

La princesa nourasiana caminaba, casi trotaba, para llegar al campo de vuelo a tiempo. Había visto toda la escena que su hermano y su amiga humana habían tenido. Venía riéndose lo más discretamente que podía, no fuera a ser que ellos la vieran o alguien más. Tampoco era correcto que una princesa, representante de su planeta, estuviera actuando de esa forma.

Sus risas y pasos se vieron interrumpidos cuando, a lo lejos, divisó a una humana sentada en el suelo. Era pequeña, con el cabello bicolor amarrado con dos coletas, el lado derecho negro y el izquierdo rubio. Kahli se acercó con paso lento, cauteloso, a la pequeña niña.

Al sentir su presencia, la niña volteó, sus ojos verdes mirando los celestes de la joven. La pequeña estaba sentada en el suelo, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y en una de sus rodillas se podía ver un gran raspón. Kahli se arrodilló ante ella y le habló suavemente:

-¿Te lastimaste?- le preguntó, aunque era bastante obvio que así era. La niña sólo atinó a asentir, mirando curiosamente a la muchacha.

-¿Estás perdida?- preguntó de nuevo. La niña volvió a asentir, aún observándola de forma extraña.

-Te ayudaré. Voy a curar tu herida así que no vayas a asustarte ¿está bien?- le dijo, colocando su mano por encima de la rodilla de la niña, quien volvió a asentir, esta vez un poco más insegura.

Pronunció las palabras: _Un sekai waka inna_, con lo cual el raspón desapareció por completo. La pequeña humana se sobresaltó un poco cuando notó que el dolor que la había hecho llorar se había ido.

-Vamos a buscar a tus padres ¿te parece?- dijo Kahli, levantándose y extendiéndole una mano a la niña.

La humana miró la mano que le era ofrecida con desconfianza, pero terminó tomándola y sujetándola mientras la joven a su lado la guiaba hasta el campo de vuelo.

A pesar de lo que su hermano le había contado, parecía que los nourasianos no eran realmente tan malos. Esta chica era muy amable y bonita. ¿Sería que Jordie había juzgado mal a ese tal príncipe Aikka?

**Con Eva y Aikka**

Al llegar a las gradas, la pareja se detuvo a tomar aire, especialmente Eva quien prácticamente había sido arrastrada hasta ese lugar y conllevaba a correr una gran distancia.

Respirando profundamente, Eva miró al príncipe que aún apretaba su mano. Un rubor se volvió a apoderar de sus mejillas al recordar lo que había sucedido. Pensó en algo que le había parecido muy curioso.

-¿Así que eres un mujeriego?-

Aikka la miró casi horrorizado ¿¡qué clase de pregunta era esa!? Al ver su reacción, Eva no pudo evitar echarse a reír, muy enérgicamente. ¡Vaya que le gustaba tomar por sorpresa a Aikka!

-Es que… Es que…t-tu hermana dijo que… que yo era- dijo Eva, tratando de formar una oración coherente en medio de su risa- que yo era tu nueva novia-

- No es por eso- se apresuró a decir Aikka, mientras su cara se oscurecía- es sólo que aún no sabe que tu verdadero nombre es Eva, y no Molly-

-¡Oh! Es por eso…- Eva se calmó, casi parecía un poco decepcionada.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, hasta que la joven de cabello rojo lo rompió.

-Creo que tu familia es muy agradable. Algún día me gustaría conocerlos a todos, tal vez cuando me muestres tu planeta - esto dejó fuera de base al príncipe. No sabía qué decir; y sin embargo, deseaba poder decirle. Contarle lo que le había estado ocultando hasta ahora. Pero ya faltaba tan poco…

De pronto, escucharon una voz cerca de ellos. Ambos voltearon a ver quién los llamaba. Kahli caminó en su dirección, con una niña pequeña sujetando su mano. Las humanas enseguida se reconocieron.

-¡Eva!- exclamó la menor.

-¡Lily!- dijo la joven.

-¿Conoces a Lady Eva?- le preguntó Kahli a Lily, mientras esta se soltaba de su mano para ir a parar a los brazos de Eva.

-Sí, nos conocemos. Ella es la hermanita de…- empezó Eva, pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por el estruendo de una ligera explosión, producto de la aparición del avatar entre ellos.

-¿Lily, dónde estabas? Mamá y papá están muy preocupados por ti- espetó Jordan, ignorando a Aikka, Kahli, e incluso a Eva.

-Fui a buscar unas flores para mamá, había unas muy bonitas cerca del campo y quise…- la niña comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Lily, no puedes escaparte así. Nos asustaste-

-L-Lo siento, hermano- dijo Lily entre sollozos.

Jordan se arrodilló a su lado y le pasó una mano cariñosamente por el cabello, logrando sacarle una sonrisa a su hermana. De repente, pareció percatarse de la presencia de Aikka y Eva, además había otra persona. Miró cuidadosamente a Kahli, como si la estuviese evaluando.

-Ella me ayudó, Jordie, no es mala- interrumpió Lily.

En realidad, Jordan no estaba viéndola críticamente, más bien estaba admirándola. Alguien que fuera así de linda no podía ser una mala persona. Tratando de aparentar compostura, más que todo orgullo por su general desagrado hacia los nourasianos, le dirigió una mano.

-Gracias por ayudarla- dijo el avatar, al tiempo que un ligero escalofrío le recorría la espalda al contacto con la mano de la nourasiana.

Kahli también parecía muy interesada en el semi-rubio. Así que éste era el avatar. Se sentía afortunada por finalmente conocerlo, pero más que todo por ver esa faceta suya. Fuera de lo común. Un avatar poco formal, dulce, cariñoso, atrevido, casi maleducado. Eso era… lindo.

-Yo, eh… ¿cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Jordan, sin salir de su estupor.

-Kahli, soy la princesa Kahli, su excelencia- dijo ella, esbozando una bella sonrisa.

El avatar enrojeció un poco ante esto. Nunca lo habían llamado así, y esa sonrisa… que chica tan rara. Pero si era una princesa, entonces ella era hermana de Aikka. ¡Rayos! Vaya que era una persona extraña para ser pariente suyo. Lily de repente interrumpió la escena.

-Eva ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro que sí, Lily- dijo Eva, agachándose para estar frente a frente con la niña.

-¿Tú estás enamorada del príncipe?- preguntó inocentemente.

Esto dejó a todos en un incómodo, muy incómodo y tenso silencio. Eva enrojeció completamente, Aikka la observaba con interés y algo de rubor; al tiempo que Jordan soltó un bufido molesto y Kahli contenía con todas sus fuerzas una risita.

-Eh… ¿p-por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Eva, tratando de tranquilizarse. Su corazón latía furiosamente dentro de su pecho pero ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

-Es porque ustedes venían tomados de la mano- declaró la niña.

Al ver que ni su hermano ni Eva parecían dispuestos a hablar, Kahli decidió hacer algo bueno por ellos, aunque fuera una vez los ayudaría. Recordó lo que la pequeña había dicho antes. Se agachó ante ella, pronunció unas palabras ininteligibles para los humanos presentes y en sus manos apareció una flor, blanca, de pétalos largos y suaves, desprendía un aroma muy agradable. Se la dio a la niña.

-Esto es para tu madre- le dijo.

Este simple gesto pareció hacer olvidar a todos lo que había preguntado la pequeña.

Jordan quedó muy sorprendido por esto. Esta chica… era extraña, parecía tan dulce que hasta costaba creerlo.

-Eva- dijo Jordan justo antes de que la piloto emprendiera su camino hacia su pit para comenzar con la carrera- debo hablar contigo-

-¿Ahora? Tengo que ir a competir- dijo la joven.

-Será rápido. Escucha. Como sabes, en la segunda ronda podrán usar armas, y según lo que he visto aún no has elegido a alguien que te ayude-

Era verdad. Hasta ese momento, Eva no había pensado en ese detalle. Sin algún artillero no podría competir en la segunda ronda, y el único al que había conocido era el nuevo avatar y anfitrión de la carrera.

-Sé que no encontrarás a un mejor compañero que yo- dijo con ese tono divertido tan característico – pero puedo ayudarte a encontrar un compañero entrenado por mí-

-¿Qué? Jordan ¿entrenaste a alguien para mí?- Eva no podía creerlo. En verdad Jordan era un gran amigo.

Cuando el avatar asintió con la cabeza, dándole una respuesta afirmativa, Eva no pudo evitar abrazarlo mostrando una gran sonrisa en los labios. No se dio cuenta que tanto Aikka como Kahli, extrañamente, se sintieron un poco molestos por esto.

-¿Y quién es?- preguntó la chica, separándose finalmente de su ahora ruborizado amigo.

-Lo sabrás mañana- dijo él simplemente.

-¡Oh no! Por favor, no más sorpresas- dijo Eva, prácticamente pidiéndolo de verdad. Si tan sólo supiera que las sorpresas apenas habían empezado…

Sin más que hacer, Jordan tomó a Lily de una mano, la que no sostenía la flor blanquecina, y se despidió, deseándole buena suerte a Eva en su carrera y emprendiendo la marcha hacia donde estaban sus padres.

Unos segundos después se oiría un gran grito de parte de Jordan diciendo "¿¡Te volviste loca Lily!?" Nadie imaginaba que la niña diría en su inocencia:

-Los nourasianos no son tan malos como dices. Creo que te equivocas sobre el príncipe, Jordie. A mí me parece muy lindo-

-----

Eva se volteó a ver a Aikka y Kahli.

-Aikka, te deseo buena suerte en tu carrera- le dijo, estrechándole una mano educadamente.

-Gracias, igualmente Molly-

Al llamarla de nuevo por su antiguo nombre, Eva parpadeó un par de veces un poco tomada por sorpresa para luego sonreír. Cuando se dio cuenta de su error, Aikka abrió la boca para disculparse pero Eva ya había puesto dulcemente un par de dedos sobre sus labios.

-No te preocupes, prefiero que me llames Molly ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Eva se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó. Al principio era sólo eso, pero luego el príncipe notó cómo la chica se presionaba más y más sobre él, como temerosa. Como si no quisiera separarse de él. Sentía su corazón latiendo angustiado contra el suyo. No pudo evitar abrazarla también.

-Ten cuidado con los crogs, Aikka- le susurró con tono asustado.

Con esto, Aikka asintió, afirmándole que se cuidaría. Si así estaba sin que él hubiese corrido, no quería ver cómo se pondría si le llegaba a pasar algo. Definitivamente no se descuidaría con el representante de los crogs.

Así como estaban, se quedaron embelesados unos momentos. Aikka nunca había notado el aroma suave de Eva, y ella a su vez no se había dado cuenta de lo cálido que era el nourasiano. Sus corazones se tranquilizaron, al mismo tiempo que se agitaban más. Era una sensación dolorosa, como un fuerte cosquilleo, pero les gustaba. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Fue un ligero carraspeo de parte de Kahli lo que los sacó de sus pensamientos. Se alejaron casi como disparados. Sin verlo a los ojos, Eva se despidió y salió corriendo. Ahora era el turno de Aikka para preocuparse. Mientras la veía irse, deseó tenerla de nuevo cerca. Si algo le pasaba a su amiga en esa primera carrera… sería peor que la ocasión en que se perdió en Oban y la creyeron muerta, al igual que a Jordan. Recordaba haberse sentido sin energía, ni ánimos, como si estuviera a punto de morir, nada tenía sentido hasta que volvió a escucharla hablar.

-No te preocupes. Ella estará bien y lo sabes ¿no es así?- dijo Kahli, sintiendo la angustia de su hermano. Principalmente, leyendo sus pensamientos.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero te agradecería si evitas entrar de nuevo en mi mente- respondió Aikka mirando acusadoramente a su hermana.

Esto la hizo reír. Adoraba molestar a su hermano menor. Le pasó un brazo por el hombro y lo llevó consigo hasta las gradas.

-Veamos la carrera y no te preocupes más- le dijo.

Se sentaron en uno de los mejores lugares, a pesar de que el campo ya estaba lleno de gente. Cuando anunciaron uno a uno a cada equipo, y salió Eva en su star racer, Aikka respiró con renovada tranquilidad. Recordó la gran agilidad y talento que la chica siempre había demostrado. No había forma de que perdiera. No la había.

Sin duda pasaría a la segunda ronda, y si eso sucedía, ella finalmente podría competir en el lugar donde él se había entrenado toda su vida. El problema, sería pasar a la tercera ronda. Los campos de vuelo que él conocía, no eran tan sencillos como los de Alwas; incluso los de Oban eran poca cosa.

Aikka esbozó una sonrisa, entre desafiante y divertida.

¿Podría la princesa de la Tierra sobrevivir al planeta del fuego?

**Oh si amigos**** míos****, para los que no lo captaron la segunda ronda será en Nourasia!!! ****yay!**** Esto muy feliz por eso, en serio xD**

**Siento que me tomara más tiempo del pensado hacer este capítulo, pero creo que salió bien. El que sigue también será algo largo, pero considerando la extensión de mis otros trabajos, este fue un capítulo de nivel medio-alto.**

**Gracias por comentar tan rápido en mi entrega anterior; ****espero ****que vuelvan a hacerlo con esta xD**

**Para el que no sepa, estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic, también de OSR pero está en inglés. Como ha tenido tan buena aceptación en ese idioma, voy a comenzar a traducirlo para los lectores de español. Debo advertir que es ****un poco ****más fuerte que "una nueva carrera" pero me parece que la trama está yendo muy bien.**

**FRASES**

**"Sé que él ya me encontró"**

**"Él era mi padre"**

**"Tú también sufriste por su muerte ¿cierto?" **

**"Ser una princesa…pues, no es tan fácil como parece"**

**Bueno**** ya saben, capi largo**** por delante****, mucha escuela y ahora con**** trabajos de labor social****… no prometo nada, sólo que voy a seguir trabajando todo lo que pueda****. NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR!!**

**Nos vemos**


	12. Chapter 12

**Pues si, de nuevo yo!! xD bueno, de nuevo agradezco los reviews, saben que los aprecio mucho. Ahora, vamos a lo bueno. Lean, diviértanse pero NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR! **

**Capítulo 12: Ataque**

Este era el momento que había esperado por un año. Finalmente iba a correr, a competir por un premio, con seres de otros planetas, algunos ya conocidos, otros por conocer. Era fascinante, emocionante estar de vuelta.

Las pesadas puertas de metal se separaron frente a sus ojos, se encendió la luz verde y la carrera comenzó. Sin tardar ni pensárselo dos veces, aceleró a todo lo que la Arrow IV daba. Era maravilloso. La velocidad, el peligro de chocar contra tantos competidores, la angustia por ver si alguien disparaba aunque estuviera prohibido…Toda esa presión en su pecho la hacía sentir más viva que nunca.

Ni siquiera le importó el cielo tormentoso que se cernía sobre ellos. Estaba más concentrada en el camino que debía recorrer. Además, un poco de lluvia nunca le había hecho daño. Al menos, no físicamente. Se distrajo por un momento al pensar en eso. Muchas cosas importantes en su vida habían sucedido con la lluvia. El día que su madre le enseñó (indirectamente) una de sus acrobacias; el día de su entierro; cuando su padre la abandonó; cuando salvó a Rick y Jordan de morir en la carrera contra Ceres; el día en que ella y Aikka habían perdido en sus carreras por primera vez; incluso las veces en que les contó su historia tanto al avatar como al nourasiano. En realidad, había muchas ocasiones pero ¿qué importaba eso ahora? Era sólo una carrera, nada más ¿cierto?

**En las gradas**

Un escalofrío estremeció todo su cuerpo; de repente había sentido algo, como si alguna persona o cosa maldita u oscura estuviese cerca. Ladeó la cabeza, estaba un poco mareada y con el corazón latiendo dolorosa y punzantemente en su pecho, mientras sus pulmones trataban de contener el aire que se le escapaba cada vez más fácilmente.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Kahli?- preguntó Aikka, al notar el cambio de estado en su hermana.

-Sí- dijo la nourasiana, casi sin voz. Había algo allí, lo podía sentir, algo iba a suceder.

-Creo que deberías descansar- dijo Aikka. En verdad le preocupaba ver a su hermana tan agitada, no era normal en ella, a menos que…

-Sí, tienes razón-

-Te acompañaré- dijo el joven al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento.

Era una lástima que no pudiera ver toda la carrera de Eva, pero Kahli no se veía nada bien y quería acompañarla; seguramente su intrépida amiga lograría pasar a la segunda ronda sin problemas.

Era muy inusual, Kahli era una persona muy fuerte y casi nunca enfermaba. ¿Por qué estaría así? Al tambalearse ligeramente, Aikka la sostuvo y pudo un sentir un sudor suave en la piel de la muchacha. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan fría y débil, así de repente? Si no se equivocaba, este tipo de cosas sólo le sucedían cuando sentía malas energías, pero para estar así, debía ser la peor de las energías.

-La peor de las energías- dijo para sí, como analizando lo que estaba diciendo.

Entonces, un miedo intenso le atravesó todo el pecho, sintiéndose como si lo cortara a la mitad, atravesándole el corazón. Miró al cielo nublado. No había notado que en cuestión de unos minutos, el clima había cambiado súbitamente, volviéndose ventoso, lluvioso y helado. Unas gotas de agua comenzaban a caer sobre el campo. No podía ser, no podía ser ¡no podía ser que Él estuviera allí!

-Tú también lo sentiste…- susurró Kahli, sacando al angustiado joven de sus pensamientos.

Los nourasianos tenían una gran capacidad para percibir, o mejor dicho, predecir desgracias; y si ambos habían tenido esa horrible sensación, sólo podía significar una cosa.

-¡Eva!-

**Dentro de la Arrow IV**

Esto no estaba bien, justo ahora que estaba entre los primeros del grupo... Todo estaba fallando. El sistema de comunicación, que la unía indirectamente a su padre, Stan, Koji y Rick, se había apagado sin razón alguna.

Se movió peligrosamente hacia un lado de la pista de carreras, casi llegando a chocar con una de las star-racers. El asiento estilo rocket-seat no la obedecía, tampoco los controles de mando, así que no podía pedir ayuda ni contactar a nadie. Y por si fuera poco, los frenos tampoco funcionaban. Debía hacer muchas maniobras rápidas para no chocar con ninguna de las star-racers, pues la velocidad aumentaba a cada segundo. Sabía que no podría estar así mucho tiempo pero… sólo había 2 opciones. O se estrellaba y perdía la carrera, además de la vida; o ganaba la carrera a toda costa, sabiendo que terminaría estrellándose de todas formas. Sinceramente, la segunda le atraía más, pero ¿de qué servía ganar la carrera si iba a morir?

Intentó varias veces contactar a Stan, pero no recibió respuesta. Preguntó a Koji por el estado de la Arrow, pero sólo se escuchó un zumbido en lugar de la voz del mecánico. Llamó a su manager y padre, y a su entrenador; pero era lo mismo que hablarle a una pared.

-¿¡Y ahora qué!?- exclamó Eva molesta al ver que el tablero de mando soltaba algunas chispas.

Lo que le llamaba más la atención era que no eran chispas comunes, más bien eran rojas. Las luces saltaban de un lado al otro, sin control, unas de ellas llegando a caer en sus manos; lo cual le causó escozor. Vaya día para olvidarse los guantes. Pero lo más extraño era que, luego de un par de minutos, las chispas se intensificaron, comenzando a caer en sus brazos y rostro, hasta que una particularmente grande y roja le dio directamente en el pecho, donde estaba su corazón. Se sintió débil, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. A este paso, sin duda, iba a morir.

**Con Aikka**

No podía ser verdad, pero el clima y el comportamiento de la nave de su amiga sólo se lo confirmaban ¡Canaletto estaba atacando a Eva!

Observó cómo la Arrow IV se balanceaba, zigzagueando. Si no hacía algo, en cualquier momento se estrellaría y moriría. Entonces Canaletto podría tomar su cuerpo, o al menos, se encargaría de ella al llegar al mundo de los muertos. No podía, no la dejaría morir así. ¡Jamás!

Sin previo aviso, una mano tomó la suya y unos dedos se entrelazaron entre los suyos.

-¿Qué está haciendo, Kahli? Estás muy débil para…-

-No te preocupes, hay que ayudarla, no hay tiempo- dijo la princesa, casi jadeando por la falta de aire.

Aunque Aikka quería oponerse, no veía otra salida. Sabía lo que su hermana pretendía y tal vez sería la única forma de salvar a la humana.

-Está bien- dijo finalmente, apretando la mano de la chica- pero no utilices demasiada energía-

-¿Cuánta necesitas para hacer el hechizo?- preguntó la joven, ahora sujetándose con un brazo al cuerpo de su hermano para evitar desmayarse.

-La mitad será suficiente. Yo me encargaré del resto-

Dicho esto, Aikka pasó un brazo por la cintura de su hermana para ayudarla y sujetó con más fuerza su mano. Al tiempo que una luz blanquecina iluminaba sus palmas, Aikka sintió la energía vital de Kahli fluyendo hasta recorrer todo su cuerpo. Cuando la sensación terminó, la chica cayó al suelo de rodillas, sosteniéndose con mucho esfuerzo con los brazos. El príncipe miró directamente hacia la star-racer de su amiga; casi parecía que ignoraba la figura agonizante de su hermana.

Alzó una mano y la luz blanquecina reapareció en su palma. Levantó la otra, en donde comenzó a salir una luz azulada. Juntó sus manos, ambas energías fusionándose, la azul saliendo casi con violencia de su cuerpo. Finalmente, las puso en dirección a la nave de Eva; apuntando cuidadosamente hacia su blanco. De su corona salió un suave brillo, tornándose más y más fuerte; y en cuanto estuvo listo, cerró los ojos y visualizó el interior de la Arrow IV.

**Con Eva**

Eva estaba semi-inconsciente, recostada del tablero de mando donde las chispas rojizas aún saltaban a su alrededor, esta vez con más entusiasmo. Su corazón se comprimió horriblemente, todo se tornó oscuro, ella sólo podía oír una respiración pesada y profunda. Casi podía sentir un aliento sobre su cuello. Era frío. Lo conocía. Lo había sentido antes, cuando su madre murió, cuando Rick tuvo su accidente, cuando estaba en el templo del avatar, cuando Él…

-Eres t-tú- dijo en un suspiro.

Canaletto rió al ver a la pequeña humana indefensa, tan dispuesta para su reencarnación. Pobre niña. No se imaginaba lo que le esperaba. Volvió a reír, mientras se adentraba en su mente. Al instante, esto le trajo visiones a la muchacha, desagradables, dolorosas; la explosión, la lluvia, el internado, la sangre, el miedo, la desolación. Sí, estaba sola.

Se internó más en ella. Hasta sus sentimientos más preciados, donde su corazón era más frágil. Donde sus mayores miedos residían. Eva vio a sus amigos, todos ellos muertos; su padre… también estaba muerto. Rick le acariciaba la cabeza, y de repente se subía a una nave y explotaba ante sus ojos. Jordan le guiñaba un ojo, para terminar sin vida en un costado de la pirámide donde se había consagrado como avatar. Su padre la abrazaba, para luego irse en un auto negro hasta el final de un puente roto. Mina le sonreía como siempre, mas su rostro se vio cubierto de sangre. Aikka le estrechaba la mano, y antes de darse cuenta, un crog aparecía por detrás y lo asesinaba.

Todos… se habían ido.

-Sí, Eva. Tus tristezas, tus temores te harán más fuerte- dijo Canaletto en medio de la profunda oscuridad de la Arrow IV, sabiendo que ella lo escuchaba a duras penas, pero lo escuchaba.

Unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos ante todas esas visiones. Lo que más temía se hacía verdad. Pero, como si se tratara del paraíso, una luz la despertó de su letargo. Su corazón se sintió más cálido. De nuevo era dueña de sí misma. La oscuridad estaba desapareciendo. Una voz le habló, no era la de Él, sino de alguien más. Le hablaba suave pero decididamente, era una voz llena de valor, una voz en la que podía confiar.

-Levántate- le dijo.

Y apenas se movió un poco, todo pareció volver a la normalidad. Veía el camino. La meta no estaba lejos. Ya nada la detenía, veía más claramente que nunca. Los controles, todo funcionaba como siempre, o incluso mejor que antes. Hizo un giro completo en el aire al notar que estaba a punto de chocar contra otra star-racer. Pasó en medio de otras 2, voló por debajo de otra, y cuando se dio cuenta…

**En el sector de pits**

Kahli estaba sentada en las escaleras de una edificación pequeña, algo parecido a una casa de dos pisos. Era un pit del doble del tamaño y altura de G'dar, con el símbolo de su nación en la enorme puerta de entrada. La princesa tenía la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas, las cuales tenía abrazadas contra su pecho. De repente unos suaves pasos la hicieron alzar la mirada.

Se paralizó por un momento. Ante sus ojos el avatar estaba caminando tranquilamente por el lugar, su túnica ahora color azul oscuro rozando las flores que había a su alrededor. Un ligero rubor apareció en su rostro, sin saber bien por qué. Él pareció notar su mirada y caminó lentamente hasta donde ella estaba, sin saber que con cada paso la chica se ponía más y más nerviosa.

-Buenas tardes, su excelencia- dijo la nourasiana, levantándose e inclinándose profundamente en señal de respeto hacia el joven de cabello bicolor.

-Hola- dijo Jordan, sonrojándose un poco. No se acostumbraba a que lo llamaran de esa forma. Su excelencia. Bueno, era el avatar pero aún así era extraño para él ser llamado así.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué hace usted aquí?- preguntó la joven tímidamente.

Jordan pareció dudar por un momento. Desvió la mirada y carraspeó ligeramente, enrojeciendo un poco.

-Sólo daba un paseo. El avatar también tiene derecho a relajarse- respondió.

-Tiene usted razón, excelencia- dijo ella sonriendo ligeramente.

De nuevo ese nombre. Aunque tal vez si… ¿pero por qué le importaba eso? Sólo era un apodo o algo parecido ¿no? Aun así…

-Por cierto…- volvió a carraspear- mi nombre es Jor…-

-Jordan Wilde- dijo la nourasiana, para luego taparse la boca con ambas manos, como si hubiera dicho una grosería- perdone que lo interrumpiera-

-No te disculpes, ehm… ¿Kahli?- recordó.

Por alguna razón, la chica se alegró de ver que el avatar recordaba su nombre; pero le parecía curioso que no incorporara la palabra "princesa" como todos hacían. La verdad, le molestaba eso; ese era su nombre, no princesa Kahli ni princesa. Sólo Kahli.

-Si sabes mi nombre ¿por qué no me llamas por él?-

Ante esto, la chica suspiró inesperadamente, como si se tratara de un tema del que estaba harta de discutir. Cruzó las piernas, sin importarle que estuviera usando un vestido, y dijo con tono molesto:

- Ser una princesa…pues, no es tan fácil como parece- suspiró- perdone usted si le molesta pero son… cuestiones de mi educación-

-¿Y cómo supiste mi nombre?-

-Yo… mi hermano- comenzó la joven.

-¿Aikka?- de nuevo sin una palabra extra. Era curioso, pero a ella le gustaba eso.

-Sí. Él me contó mucho de usted y Lady Eva-

De un momento a otro, el rostro del muchacho se vio un poco contraído por el enojo, o la molestia. Se cruzó de brazos y miró en dirección a las nubes que comenzaban a alejarse del campo de vuelo.

-¿Y qué dijo él sobre mí?- preguntó sin el menor temor.

-Pues, dijo que usted era… algo molesto a veces- un bufido salió de la boca del chico- atrevido y terco. Perdone usted que hable así- se excusó Kahli, bajando un poco la cabeza.

-Pero…- ante esto, el avatar volvió a mirarla- también mencionó que es usted muy valiente y fuerte; y que fue un acto muy honorable aceptar convertirse en el avatar-

Jordan guardó silencio largo rato. ¿En verdad Aikka había dicho eso de él? Era un hecho más que comprobable que ninguno de los dos se soportaba, sobretodo cuando se trataba de llamar la atención de Eva; pero siempre habían tenido una relación de odio-tolerancia-respeto. ¿Sería que había juzgado mal al nourasiano?

-Si usted me permite decirlo, creo que mi hermano y usted serían buenos amigos-

-¡¿Qué¡Debes estar bromeando! Nunca sería amigo de ese…- se detuvo en el acto.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de insultar al hermano de la chica y, temiendo haberla ofendido le dirigió una mirada, sólo para encontrar una sonrisa burlona, que se convirtió en una risa ligera. Era agradable, contagiosa, esa risa.

-¿Sabe? Él reaccionó de la misma forma cuando le comenté eso- dijo Kahli, tratando de contener las risas con todo lo que daba su cuerpo, sin mucho éxito.

Esa imagen lo hizo sonreír, sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo en el pecho. Tal vez de verdad había juzgado mal a los nourasianos.

**En las gradas**

-Perdone ¿puedo sentarme a su lado?- preguntó una voz femenina.

Eva volteó a ver fugazmente a quien le hablaba. La carrera de Aikka estaba a punto de comenzar y no quería perderse ni un detalle, pero al ver al nuevo visitante saltó instintivamente hacia atrás.

-Usted debe ser Molly, la última ganadora de la Gran Carrera de Oban- dijo muy educadamente y haciendo una reverencia, un poco diferente a las que los nourasianos solían hacer. Claro que ella no era una nourasiana.

-Eh… sí, así es- dijo Eva, respondiendo al saludo.

-Perdone que la haya interrumpido, pero aún no responde a mi pregunta-

-Sí… eh, está bien- respondió un poco nerviosa.

Eva la miró de reojo, casi sin poder creer lo que tenía frente a ella. Una crog, aproximadamente de su edad o hasta un poco mayor, hablándole política y tímidamente. Además, era muy bonita; contrariamente a lo que Eva pensaba de los crogs. Usaba un largo vestido color rojo sangre con detalles marrones. El cabello grisáceo le llegaba hasta los hombros, y sus ojos amarillos no se veían crueles ni amenazantes. No pudo evitar preguntarse algo, ni dejar escapar las palabras de su boca.

-Es usted… ¿conocía a Toros o a Kross?-

La chica se quedó pensando un instante en el cual su rostro se entristeció un poco.

-Al coronel Kross no lo conocí en persona, pero el general Toros…- pareció tomar aire y miró en otra dirección, perdiendo su mirada en el cielo- Él era mi padre-

Al oír esto, Eva se sintió… se sintió muy mal; extremadamente mal. Sabía lo que había sido del gran general, y saber que esa chica era su hija…

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Eva, casi sin atreverse a mirarla.

-Oh! No se preocupe… nosotros no la culpamos por nada- dijo ella, negando con la cabeza y mostrando una sonrisa amable.

¿Nosotros? Eva no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en eso, pues enseguida se escuchó el sonido que emitía la luz de salida, indicando que la carrera había comenzado.

Rápidamente buscó con los ojos a Aikka, aunque no fue muy difícil encontrarlo ¿cuántas personas tienen un escarabajo gigante color azul eléctrico?

Tuvo que contener la respiración cuando vio la nave del representante de los crogs muy cerca de la de Aikka. También sintió a la joven crog moverse inquieta a su lado. Su rostro se tensó cuando vio la nave pasar al lado de Aikka, pero casi se quedó boquiabierta al ver que no lo habían atacado.

_"El uso de armas está estrictamente prohibido"_ recordó.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver a G'dar girar entre dos competidores, pasando al tercer lugar. Apretó los dientes y su corazón saltó con cada movimiento del insecto. Se sentía más y más emocionada a medida que la carrera continuaba sin mayores contratiempos. Vio cómo Espíritu se mantenía peligrosamente cerca de G'dar, pero no sintió temor. Había llegado a pesar que él era inofensivo, un gran competidor sin duda, pero no le haría daño a nadie.

_"__Tú también sufriste por su muerte ¿cierto?__"_ pensó la chica, sintiendo sus ojos rojos humedecerse un poco.

Recordaba muy vívidamente todo lo que había pasado en su carrera contra Espíritu, y lo que él le había mostrado del momento en que su madre murió. Era bueno saber la verdad; además, esto la ayudaba a entender que Don Wei y ella no eran los únicos que habían sido atormentados por esa carrera.

De repente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un brusco giro de G'dar, al cual seguía atentamente con la vista. Muir se había hecho paso entre Aikka y otra nave, haciendo que el insecto tuviera que lanzarse hacia otro lado para evitar chocar contra un muro. La carrera se estaba tornando más agresiva.

Una oleada de miedo la recorrió, y pidió internamente que nada malo le sucediera a Aikka. Aunque era un poco difícil, ya sólo restaba una vuelta más. Las star-racers se juntaron, como tratando de chocar a propósito, y a Eva le sorprendió ver que el príncipe no se movió de su posición. Ya sólo estaban a unos pocos metros y todos se apretaban más y más. Por un momento, sintió la necesidad de cerrar los ojos; lo último que quería ver era que G'dar y Aikka salieran lastimados. Pero un instante antes de llegar a la meta, el chico se movió y pasó por debajo del grupo, rompiendo la formación de antes, logrando pasar en…

**En el pit de la Tierra**

-Está por allá- respondió Koji, señalando con un dedo hacia donde se encontraban dos naves.

-Muchas gracias- respondió el chico de tez oscura, inclinando la cabeza respetuosamente.

-Ha estado reparándola desde hace un rato- dijo Stan, saliendo de una puerta.

Disimuladamente, le hizo una seña a Koji para que lo acompañara, y los dos se fueron escaleras arriba a la oficina de Don Wei. Mantendrían a la pareja sola por un rato, para que nadie los interrumpiera. De verdad les gustaba ayudar en ese tipo de cosas. (**xD**)

Aikka caminó lentamente hacia el lugar que le habían indicado. Allí encontró a quien había estado buscando desde hacía una hora en las gradas. El príncipe se dio la vuelta, enrojeciendo totalmente. Eva estaba arrodillada en el casco superior de la Arrow IV, usando una muy MUY ajustada camisa negra, sin mangas y que le llegaba a la cintura; junto con unos shorts marrones que cubrían apenas un cuarto de los muslos de la chica. No era la primera vez que la veía tan… poco cubierta, pero aún así…

-¿Aikka?- oyó decir a la chica.

Se escuchó un ligero "tump", que indicaba que había saltado de la Arrow y un segundo después había un par de brazos alrededor del cuello del nourasiano. Al sentir a la joven presionarse contra su espalda, se dio la vuelta algo sorprendido.

-¡Primer lugar!- gritó Eva entusiasmada, a lo cual Aikka solo pudo sonreír.

-¿Hablas de ti o de mí?-

-¡Por supuesto que hablo de mí!- dijo ella, sonriendo burlonamente, modestia aparte.

Luego de estar molestándose mutua y amistosamente un rato, Aikka preguntó qué se suponía que ella estaba haciendo.

-Yo la dañé y yo misma la voy a reparar- fue la respuesta de la muchacha, disponiéndose a subir de nuevo a la nave.

Al percatarse de que Aikka se había quedado abajo, observándola atornillar dificultosamente un par de piezas en uno de los alerones, dejó salir algo entre un suspiro y una risa.

-¿Quieres aprender a reparar una star-racer?-

-En Nourasia no tenemos este tipo de tecnología- dijo él, sonrojándose un poco.

-Pero no es malo aprender algo nuevo ¿cierto?- lo animó, extendiéndole una mano para que subiera con ella.

Tal vez fue para sorprenderla, tal vez fue para asustarla; pero si había intentado impresionarla, lo había logrado. El nourasiano hizo un simple salto, girando ligeramente sobre su cuerpo y cayendo elegantemente de cuchillas al lado de la humana. Eva se volteó tercamente, ignorando al chico; aunque Aikka sabía muy bien que sólo trataba de ocultar su sorpresa.

Así estuvieron por alrededor de otra hora. Ambos se sorprendieron al notar que Aikka tenía cierto talento con las máquinas, y aprendía bastante rápido sobre mecánica. Después de reparar por completo la star-racer de Eva, se posicionaron para volver al suelo. Aikka sonrió malignamente por un momento y se colocó detrás de su amiga, empujándola suavemente, y saltando él detrás de ella, justo a tiempo para recibirla en sus brazos, de los cuales ella no tardó en bajarse para perseguirlo en busca de venganza.

Esto a Eva le recordó a lo que le había sucedido con Jordan hacía algunos días. Entonces se volvió a preguntar quién sería ese nuevo artillero que él había entrenado para ella, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho, pues reconoció la figura de Aikka detrás de la Dark Star.

Dando por terminada la persecución y admitiendo su derrota, Eva se dejó caer en el suelo luego de unos minutos, respirando pesadamente. Se limpió el aceite que tenía en uno de sus brazos, al tiempo que el nourasiano se sentaba a su lado con una mirada de curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella.

-No es nada. Pensaba en lo que pasó esta mañana-

-¿Te refieres a lo que pasó con tus padres?- dijo ella, enrojeciendo un poco al recordar ese hecho.

-Sí- él también enrojeció- me preguntaba ¿qué era ese aparato que estabas usando?-

Eva parpadeó un poco, y se metió una mano en el bolsillo frontal del short, sacando su celular.

-¿Esto?- le dijo mientras le acercaba el objeto.

Aikka lo miró desconfiadamente por un momento, para luego tomarlo con una mano y levantar la tapa, dejando ver la pantalla luminosa con un fondo muy curioso.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el joven, ahora sin la menor vergüenza.

-Es una fotografía. Estos son todos los amigos que he hecho desde que regresé de Oban- explicó Eva señalando con un dedo a cada uno de los que estaban en la pantalla- Mina, Dean, Megan, Samantha, Sam y …- frunció el ceño y gruñó suavemente- este es el idiota de Mark, no sé ni qué hace en esta foto-

Dicho esto, le quitó el teléfono de las manos y justo antes de volver a guardarlo, una idea le atravesó la mente, haciendo que sonriera.

-Quédate ahí- le indicó al joven, sujetándole un brazo para que no se moviera.

Y "clic" fue lo único que el nourasiano oyó.

-Listo- susurró ella, presionando un par de teclas y guardando el aparato en su bolsillo, esta vez el trasero.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Oh, no te preocupes, no fue nada- aseguró Eva, pero el tono travieso en su voz era inconfundible. Aikka decidió olvidarlo.

-¿Y para qué sirve?-

-Para comunicarte con otras personas, mediante un número telefónico- Decía esto lentamente, comprobando que el nourasiano la estaba entendiendo- y también tiene otras funciones como enviar mensajes, guardar música, tomar fotografías…-

Sin previo aviso, la imagen de Mark en la foto apareció en la mente del joven; y le siguieron los recuerdos de su amiga siendo forzada por él. Después, el mensaje que le habían enviado a la humana; y finalmente, pensó en lo último que había sucedido ese mismo día.

-Molly ¿recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió en tu carrera?- preguntó de improviso.

Al oír aquello, Eva abrió bastante los ojos, mirándolo fijamente y pensando en lo sucedido. Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Ese horrible dolor en su corazón, el miedo, la tristeza, el frío; luego esas voces…

-Sí- respondió simplemente- fuiste tú ¿no es así?- dijo sin la menor duda en su voz ¿Cómo lo sabía? No tenía idea.

Aikka simplemente asintió. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. El silencio reinó en el lugar por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que Eva lo rompió.

-Gracias por eso-

-No tienes que agradecerme-

-Sí que debo, Aikka…- cerró los ojos, trayendo a su mente esa sensación de tranquilidad y salvación que tuvo en el momento más crítico- Si no me hubieses ayudado, Él…-

-¿Es decir que tú…?- empezó el príncipe.

-Claro que sí. Sé que él ya me encontró- dijo ella, bajando la cabeza y tocando sus rodillas con ella.

De nuevo silencio.

-Pero no debes preocuparte por mí, Aikka. Voy a estar bien ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo, tratando de sonar segura de sus palabras.

-Siento mucho todo lo que te ha pasado, Molly. Si hay algo que yo…-

-Ya has hecho mucho por mí. Si no fuera por ti, Mark hubiese… y Canaletto…-

Al ver la cara de confusión de su amigo, la humana sólo pudo suspirar y explicar lo que sabía.

-Hablé con Mina. Me dijo que Mark estuvo en el hospital por unas quemaduras en su espalda, y cuando le pedí que me las describiera… me di cuenta de qué era-

-¿La marca de Canaletto?- preguntó inquisitivamente el príncipe, a lo cual ella asintió.

-Lo estaba controlando para llegar a mí, pero no sé cómo pudo atacarme en la carrera-

-Quizás ya se desprendió de su cuerpo-

-O quizás trataba de tomar el mío- Eva dejó salir un último suspiro antes de levantarse, quitándose el polvo de los shorts, como restándole importancia al asunto- por eso es que te debo tanto, Aikka-

Dicho esto, miró por una de las ventanillas del hangar. Ya era de noche. Al darse cuenta de esto, ambos entraron en pánico. Don Wei seguramente mataría a Eva por llegar tan tarde a su casa, y Canaan le haría lo mismo a Aikka.

Casi sin verse las caras ni despedirse, salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones. Obviamente, Aikka llegó a su pit mucho antes que Eva a su casa, incluso cuando ella fue en su rocket-seat, pero fue un alivio ver que nadie había llegado aún a la residencia Wei.

Y mientras esperaba a que su padre regresara a casa, Eva se sentó frente a la puerta de entrada, mirando las estrellas distraídamente; y entonces decidió que era tiempo de agradecerle a Aikka por su ayuda.

Sonrió al ver un auto negro estacionarse frente a su casa. Estaba segura de que él disfrutaría mucho su último día en la Tierra.

**Es todo por ahora****!! Bueno, aquí lo tienen. Ya saben, puede que me tome un poco más de lo normal escribir el siguiente capítulo, y no se desesperen. Sólo uno más y ¡directo a Nourasia!**

**Espero que les gustara, y que no olviden comentar. Les debo las frases.**** Nos vemos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**La inspiración volvió a mi**** De nuevo les doy mil gracias por sus reviews y todo el apoyo que me han dado en esta historia ****Ahora, les presento el capítulo 13, que por cierto no soy lo suficientemente supersticiosa como para creer que este va a ser un mal capi sino uno bastante bueno, de hecho ****me gustó mucho y fue divertido escribirlo**** xD**

**Ya saben, lean, disfruten, ríanse, coman, cáiganse de la silla, pero no olviden COMENTAR**

**Capítulo 13: La Tierra**

Eva se miró satisfecha en el espejo, dio varias vueltas observando cuidadosamente cada curva de su cuerpo y hasta el más mínimo detalle. Una vez que estuvo segura, cerró la puerta del armario y con la sonrisa más animada que se le haya visto, le mostró su ropa a Mina.

-¿Qué te parece?-

La joven de ojos violáceos desvió su vista del celular de Eva, el cual había estado revisando distraídamente desde que había llegado, y miró críticamente a su amiga. Eva estaba usando una blusa negra de mangas largas que decía "Rock" en letras blancas, con los hombros al descubierto y la tela cubriendo su cadera; unos jeans con detalles en negro y sus zapatos de siempre, de los que no se separaba desde su llegada a la Tierra.

-Perfecto- declaró Mina.

Una vez aprobado su atuendo, Eva se dirigió a su cama, donde continuó empacando varias cosas. Empujó dentro de su maleta un pantalón, luego un par de hojas de papel y finalmente, un libro de color azul grisáceo; el cual ocultó de la vista de su amiga en cuanto pudo.

-¿Lista para tu cita?- preguntó Mina de repente, causando que Eva se sobresaltara. Por un momento pensó que había visto el libro.

-¿Cita? Pero si todos vamos a salir hoy- dijo, tratando de que el libro se quedara dentro de la maleta.

-No lo ocultes- dijo Mina, con una sonrisa maligna- vas a salir con el príncipe nourasiano-

-¿D-De qué hablas¡¡No es una cita!!- preguntó Eva, no pudiendo ocultar el rubor en su rostro.

-Pero te probaste toda tu ropa, guardaste tu mejor traje de baño y hasta te maquillaste un poco- replicó Mina, sonriendo cada vez más.

Por un instante, sus burlones ojos se dirigieron de vuelta al celular de Eva, y su sonrisa se volvió mayor.

-Ahora explícame esto- le dijo, levantándose de la cama de su amiga, donde había estado sentada, y mostrándole a la susodicha una imagen muy acusadora en su celular.

-E-Eso fue…yo…- Eva trataba de buscar una excusa, pero todo parecía estar en contra de ella.

-¿Eva, están listas?- preguntó Don Wei desde fuera de la habitación, salvando a su hija sin saberlo de una horrible tortura.

-¡Ya vamos, papá!- gritó con demasiado entusiasmo, tomando su maleta a medio cerrar y saliendo corriendo del lugar.

-¡Eva, regresa…!-empezó Mina, pero su pie golpeó algo cuando intentó ir detrás de la fugitiva pelirroja.

Miró con cuidado el libro que tenía ahora en sus manos. Sabía qué era, pero Eva nunca la había dejado tocarlo ¿qué secretos guardaría allí? Sin poder resistir la tentación, miró la primera página tan sólo un poco, y trató de contener una risa.

-Así que no le gusta ¿eh?- dijo para sí misma.

-¡Mina!- la llamó la voz de la dueña del libro de dibujos, y sin pensárselo más, Mina escondió su botín lo mejor que pudo y bajó al encuentro de su amiga.

Pero ella no era ese tipo de persona, traicionera y engañosa. Se ofreció a guardar la maleta de Eva y la suya (la cual no debía ser descubierta) y sin que nadie lo supiera, puso el libro en donde debía estar. Ya tendría mejores oportunidades de fastidiar a Eva con otra cosa que no fuera tan personal.

**En el pit nourasiano**

-¿Ya tienes todo?- preguntó Aikka, entrando en la habitación de su hermana.

El cuarto estaba decorado con dibujos de las raíces de árboles y exóticas flores saliendo de las esquinas, y en el techo estaba el símbolo de su planeta, en un fuerte color rojo.

-Sí, pero ¿no es un poco temprano para hacer equipaje? Partimos en la noche y apenas es mitad de mañana en este planeta- se quejó la princesa.

Pero antes de que el heredero al trono nourasiano pudiera responder a las réplicas de su hermana mayor, una voz que él conocía muy bien habló. Parecía estar muy cerca. Demasiado cerca.

-Me alegra que tengan sus cosas listas ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Eva, recostándose del marco de la puerta del cuarto.

-Lady Eva ¿qué hace aquí?-

-Vine a buscarlos por supuesto- dijo ella, caminando hasta Kahli y tomando el bolso y la mano de la nourasiana.

-¿A buscarnos? Pero aún es muy pronto para irnos- comenzó a explicarse la princesa, mientras Aikka las seguía a medida que caminaban por los pasillos del pit.

-Oh pero no nos vamos del planeta, vamos a explorarlo-

-¿Explorarlo?- preguntaron al unísono los hermanos.

La humana no dijo nada más después de eso, sólo siguió caminando, sujetando con decisión la mano de Kahli y volteando de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que Aikka aún estaba tras ellas. Pasaron al lado de un confundido y serio Canaan, quien también tenía un bolso consigo.

Extrañamente, el mentor no hizo ningún movimiento para evitar el "secuestro" de su estudiante y la princesa; simplemente los siguió hasta fuera del pit.

Sin que nadie pudiera impedirlo, Eva empujó a los 3 nourasianos dentro de un auto azul metálico, mientras ella se subía a un convertible negro. Ahora comenzaba la primera fase del día.

**Primera fase. ****En algún lugar de la ciudad**

¿Quién diría que fuese tan difícil decidirse por uno? Podía escuchar afuera un impaciente zapateo de parte de uno de los humanos con los que estaba.

¿Negro o blanco? Ya usaba demasiadas cosas blancas por su cultura, pero el negro tal vez era un cambio muy drástico. ¿Con o sin mangas? Su planeta era muy caluroso en el día, pero también muy frío en la noche.

-¡Diablos, termina de decidirte! –exclamó Dean de repente, haciendo saltar a Kahli dentro del vestidor.

-Déjala en paz, esto es importante. Tiene que llevarse algo muy bueno a su planeta- contestó Samantha, mientras tomaba otra blusa en sus brazos. Ya llevaba 6.

-Todas las mujeres son iguales, ya sea aquí o en otros planetas… ¡ah¿Qué…?- replicó Sam, al tiempo que su hermana le sujetaba de la oreja.

-No molestes, si tanto se aburren váyanse- dijo Samantha, mirando acusadoramente a su hermano y sacando de su cartera un par de billetes de MUY alto valor-¡oh vaya, pero si nosotras tenemos el dinero!-

En un instante una nueva pelea entre los mellizos comenzó. Mientras Eva los miraba prácticamente halarse el cabello por los billetes, no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada al vestidor donde estaba Aikka. Se ruborizó de pies a cabeza cuando distinguió su silueta tras la cortina.

Era increíble que estuvieran juntos en la Tierra, después de todo ese tiempo. Lo que más le alegraba era ver que Aikka no había cambiado su forma de ser. Era el mismo que había conocido en Alwas, pero parecía que algo estaba cambiando entre ellos. Por alguna razón se sentía más cercana a él, y se apenaba por cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él; bueno, más de lo acostumbrado.

Y sin duda, Aikka se había vuelto más atractivo que nunca.

_"Demonios ¡¡ deja de pensar idioteces Eva!!"_ se regañó a sí misma, pero de un momento a otro se quedó completamente paralizada por un grito de emoción.

-¡Te ves genial!- se oyó decir a Samantha, quien tenía la cabeza metida tras la cortina del vestidor de Kahli. Ahora parecía estar tratando de convencerla para salir.

-P-Pero…-

-Nada de peros, vas a salir ahora- le dijo, tirando insistentemente de su brazo, hasta que finalmente logró sacarla.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, con el aire atrapado en sus gargantas. Kahli estaba… hermosa no era suficiente. Era la primera vez que la veían así. Estaba usando un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, delineando perfectamente su delicada figura; las mangas eran largas y en la zona media del brazo, la tela se separaba en 3 tiras y estas se unían de nuevo al final del codo. Tenía unas sandalias rosa pálido sin tacón, que recordaban a las que las bailarinas usaban. En uno de sus tobillos había una especie de pulsera tobillera de oro, obviamente hecha en Nourasia a juzgar por el símbolo que formaba. Y por si fuera poco, tenía un collar con una nota musical colgando justo en la mitad del pecho, y el largo cabello rozándole la cintura, cayendo tras sus hombros y sobre su corona.

Un nuevo grito de Samantha los sacó a todos de su temporal hipnosis, lo cual hizo que Kahli soltara un suspiro de alivio. Los humanos voltearon al lado opuesto de los vestidores y, aunque nadie lo notó en ese momento, el color en las mejillas de Eva era más intenso que el de su cabello.

Ahora era Aikka quien causó sorpresa en el grupo, más que todo entre las chicas. Estaba usando unos jeans, combinados con una camisa azul celeste, con escritos ininteligibles en negro en los costados, como grafitis. Tenía un par de tenis color azul marino, medio cubiertos por la tela sobrante de los pantalones. Para colmo de males, había decidido soltarse el cabello y dejarse sólo la corona, así que sus mechones castaños caían elegantemente sobre sus hombros. Esta imagen lo hacía ver… vaya, no había palabras para describirlo.

Ahora, nadie sabía cuál de los dos se veía mejor, pero de algo estaban seguros. Ambos lucían muy bien.

-¡¿Eva, por qué no me dijiste que iban a venir aquí!? Me hubiese escapado más temprano de…-

Jordan había entrado en la tienda, aún en su atuendo de avatar, emanando furia; pero apenas puso un pie dentro, quedó en el mismo estado que los demás. Primero se sintió muy incómodo por su entrada; luego molesto por pensar que Aikka no lucía nada mal en ropa terrestre; y finalmente apenado. Desde el principio pensó que Kahli era una persona muy particular, y no ignoraba que era bonita, pero justo ahora se veía simplemente… espectacular.

La joven piloto del equipo Tierra notó el aire de tensión, no precisamente tensión nerviosa ni incómoda, pero había tensión, sí. Miró a todos lados, primero encontró la mirada de sus embelesadas amigas, luego los ojos distraídos de los chicos; después la mirada de Aikka, como pidiéndole una opinión.

Pero al ver el rubor y la tímida sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de la humana, se calmó. Por fin, Eva encontró a su padre y de alguna forma le dijo con los ojos "Hora de irnos".

**Segunda fase. En un museo.**

Sí, es extraño. Cualquiera que conozca a Eva Wei, también conocida como "Molly", jamás esperaría verla en un museo. Pero ese día tenía una misión muy importante que cumplir. Su plan era que todos se divirtieran, pero más que nada era una excusa para mostrarle su cultura, o al menos lo que sabía de ella, a Aikka. Además, aunque nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Mina, muy secretamente le gustaban este tipo de cosas como el arte, la historia, la ciencia y los libros. No lo decía para evitar… ni ella sabía qué. Prefería ahorrarse molestias.

-Después comenzó la era tecnológica, y en el siglo siguiente los humanos llegamos a viajar por el espacio; más allá de nuestro sistema solar ¿entiendes?- aunque parecía que ese día se estaba delatando a sí misma.

Aikka volvió a asentir, como hacía cada vez que ella le explicaba alguna de las imágenes que aparecían en la vitrina de "historia de la humanidad". Sonrió al ver cómo sus ojos azules se clavaban en la imagen holográfica de un astronauta llegando a la luna. Aikka era más curioso de lo que pensaba, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

Cuando volteó a comentarle algo a Mina, se dio cuenta de algo… ¡Estaban completamente solos! Ni su padre, ni Rick, ni Jordan, ni Mina, ni nadie estaba ahí.

Seguramente todos se habían adelantado, o tal vez era otro de los planes malignos de Mina para fastidiarla. Fuera lo que fuera, debían encontrar a los demás. Volteó a ver al príncipe, y casi se sintió mal por tener que interrumpir sus pensamientos. Pero justo cuando su mano estaba a punto de tocar el hombro del joven para llamar su atención, esta fue tomada por la de él, llevándola hacia otra vitrina con el título "evolución del hombre".

Repentinamente, Eva fue guiada hacia una exhibición con figuras en miniatura de una ciudad medieval. Así estuvieron por largo rato, Aikka apretando la mano de Eva, tal vez inconscientemente, y ella sin poder hacer ni decir nada. Él se veía tan feliz…

**En otra parte del museo**

-¿Foto… fotografías?-pronunció Kahli con cuidado.

Estaban en la sección de arte y la princesa había quedado fascinada con unos cuadros del Renacimiento, y luego su atención fue tomada por completo por la exhibición de fotografías contemporáneas.

-Sí. Las personas usan máquinas para captar esas imágenes- explicó Jordan.

-¿Y por qué toman esas foto…grafías?-

Vaya, de todas las preguntas que había hecho Kahli (que no eran pocas) esa era la más difícil de todas. La verdad nunca se lo había planteado. ¿Por qué los artistas plasmaban imágenes? Y más importante aún ¿por qué "esas" imágenes?

-Pues… nunca se me había ocurrido- dijo el avatar, ahora en ropas más humanas y que llamaban menos la atención que sus túnicas.

-¡Oye Jordan sabía que eras tonto pero nunca creí que tanto!- exclamó Mina al lado de ellos.

-¿Ah si? Si te crees tan inteligente entonces dinos la razón-

-¡Por amor!- respondió simplemente, dándose aires de autosuficiencia.

-¿¡Amor!?- dijeron Kahli y Jordan al unísono.

-Por supuesto. Los artistas aman una imagen, y cuando alguien ama algo o a alguien ¿no es natural querer tenerlo siempre cerca?- explicó Mina, caminando a ver otra exhibición.

Y aunque no había sido una gran explicación, resultó muy lógica, y pareció calmar la curiosidad de ambos, especialmente la de Kahli (para alivio del joven avatar). Luego de esto, todos tuvieron que buscar a Eva y Aikka, ya que su visita al museo debía terminarse para ir a la siguiente parada. Desafortunadamente, Jordan fue quien los encontró y no le fue nada grato verlos tomados de la mano; aunque, su furia fue menos de lo normal; pero por supuesto, hubo otra de las clásicas peleas entre el príncipe y el avatar.

**Tercera fase. En la piscina**

Eva estaba sentada en el fondo de una piscina. Siempre se había sentido a gusto en el agua y había descubierto que sumergida en ella se podía relajar mucho, hasta que tuviera que subir a tomar aire. Pero eso no era un problema. Tenía pulmones fuertes.

Ella y los demás habían decidido pasar el resto del día en el hotel del padre de Mina, que tenía esa enorme piscina, una playa privada a sólo unos metros del hotel e incluso había un cine interior. Sí, Mina podía vivir con estilo, pero se había decidido por el camino humilde.

Eva estaba acostumbrada a la calma y serenidad que había bajo el agua de aquella piscina, pero no podía imaginarse cómo sería nadar en el mar. Sabía cómo lucía, olía y se oía pero nunca había experimentado el contacto real con el agua salada.

Seguramente no habría nada que temer ¿verdad?

Quiso reírse de su propio temor infantil, pero estando bajo el agua eso era algo un poco más complicado. Miró hacia arriba, donde el Sol dejaba ver a través del agua, que distorsionaba todo.

Todo menos lo que Eva vio un segundo después de levantar la vista. Al principio pensó que era un espejismo o tal vez estuviese soñando o algo similar, pero no podía ser; aún sentía esa presión en su pecho por contener la respiración, la humedad del agua y la ligera molestia en los ojos por abrirlos en el agua. No era un sueño.

El príncipe Aikka estaba nadando por encima de ella, usando sólo unos shorts blancos con detalles marrones que habían comprado ese día en la tienda, y le quedaba muy bien; esto dejaba ver su pecho desnudo, de tonalidad morena y con unos músculos bien definidos, mas no exagerados. Todo aquello lo hacía ver más atractivo de lo normal.

Ante este pensamiento Eva se sonrojó un poco. De repente, Aikka se detuvo y se dejó caer en los profundo de la piscina. En su rostro se veía cierta inseguridad e incluso temor; el príncipe no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de actividades ni tampoco a un "agujero lleno de agua" como él lo había llamado antes; por lo que se había mostrado algo reticente a entrar a la piscina al inicio. Ahora se sentía mejor pero aún estaba algo incómodo.

Cuando el príncipe sintió que su espalda había tocado el fondo de aquel… agujero, dirigió la vista a la imagen distorsionada del cielo terrestre. Aún le costaba creer que estaba en el planeta de Eva y que había podido verla después de tanto tiempo. Claro que desde un principio había decidido que algún día volvería a ver a su querida Molly, pero la guerra había complicado bastante sus planes.

Un momento ¿su querida Molly? Él nunca la había llamado así, ni siquiera en sus pensamientos más privados (en los que sus hermanas no lo interrumpían) ¿y desde cuándo la consideraba suya? Era imposible negar su amistad y el afecto que sentía por la chica pero…

Sus pensamientos de vieron interrumpidos cuando divisó a la muchacha viéndolo por encima suyo, quien luego esbozó una sonrisa, haciéndola lucir casi como un ángel con la luz del Sol tras su espalda. Después la chica nadó hasta él y le hizo cosquillas, para luego huir del alcance del joven y guiñarle un ojo en señal de reto.

Un reto ¿eh? Aikka sonrió pícaramente aceptando la pequeña proposición y comenzó a nadar tras Eva. Así siguieron hasta que la joven decidió salir del agua, por lo que continuaron la persecución corriendo alrededor de la piscina.

Rick estaba tomando el Sol en una silla extensible cercana. No había notado a ese par desde hacía un buen rato, ya que todos estaban en la playa. Cuando escuchó sus gritos y risas se le ocurrió una idea. Justo en ese instante Aikka pasó frente a su silla y se detuvo, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Todo su duro entrenamiento no le había servido de mucho contra la humana.

-La ratoncita es rápida ¿no, príncipe?- dijo Rick con una gran sonrisa traviesa - ¿quieres que te diga una forma de atraparla?-

Ante esto, Aikka asintió y se acercó para escuchar el secreto que le iba a confiar el ex -piloto.

-¿No es un poco atrevido?- preguntó el nourasiano, luego de escuchar el consejo de Rick.

-A ella no le importará, créeme-

-----

Cuando Eva se detuvo a tomar aire se dio cuenta de que el príncipe ya no la seguía. Entonces se dio la vuelta y pudo verlo. Aikka estaba tirado en el suelo cerca de la piscina, parecía inconsciente.

Eva corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se arrodilló al lado del muchacho, al cual tomó por los hombros y agitó ligera aunque decididamente.

-¡Aikka¡Aikka¿Qué te pasa?-

Al ver que el chico no reaccionaba, se levantó y, dándole la espalda, buscó con la vista a alguien que la pudiera ayudar, su padre, Mina, Rick, Jordan, Kahli…

Entonces Eva sintió cómo un par de brazos la sujetaron, la cargaron y la dejaron caer en la piscina. Desconcertada, Eva salió del agua para encontrarse con un sonriente nourasiano, quien le extendió la mano para ayudarla. Al comprender la broma en la que había caído tan inocentemente, una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en su tatuado rostro.

Tomó la mano que le era ofrecida y jaló, no sólo la mano y el brazo, sino también todo el cuerpo del joven, haciendo que cayera a su lado con un fuerte chapoteo. Cuando su rostro y las peculiares orejas del chico emergieron del agua, Eva sólo pudo decir:

-¡Me asustaste! Pero fue una buena broma-

-Lamento haberte asustado- dijo Aikka sonriendo, aunque en el fondo sí estaba arrepentido por haberla asustado así.

-Una buena broma ¡para un principiante!- dijo Eva burlonamente.

Luego de un rato y otras tantas persecuciones, Aikka, Eva y Rick decidieron reunirse con los demás en la playa. Una vez allí, la diversión no duró tanto. Eva se sorprendió al notar que no solo ella estaba nerviosa por la idea de nadar en el mar, sino también Kahli; así que entraron juntas, y resultó ser muy relajante. Sentirlo era mejor que verlo o escucharlo.

Se tomaron algunas fotografías con los celulares, lo cual fue muy curioso para los nourasianos, y por un momento surgió el tema de las culturas que creen que tomar una foto te roba el ama (cortesía de Sam). Por suerte, nadie se lo tomó muy en serio.

Eva estaba muy feliz de ver que todos se estaban divirtiendo, y que tantos sus amigos de la Tierra como los de otros planetas se llevaban bien. Por un momento, le pareció que todo lo malo que había sucedido últimamente era sólo una pesadilla.

-Ojalá fuera así-

Se preguntó por centésima vez ¿cómo sería su vida si su madre no hubiese muerto? Y lamentó responderse que prefería que las cosas se quedaran así. En realidad, si no fuese por eso, nunca hubiese ido a Oban, y no hubiese podido conocer a todos los amigos que tenía ahora.

Aikka se quedó mirando a Eva por largo rato. Le preocupaba verla tan pensativa, y no se atrevía a leer su mente. Por la mirada perdida que tenía en los ojos, debían ser pensamientos muy personales, y hasta dolorosos.

Pero ya no haría falta preocuparse tanto. Sabía que a partir del día siguiente ella estaría más feliz, o eso esperaba. Le parecía extraño que aún no hubiese preguntado dónde sería la segunda ronda; aún así, era mejor no mencionarle el tema. Mañana lo descubriría.

_""__Nos volveremos a ver pronto Molly, lo prometo. Debes ver mi reino__""_

Y al fin, ese momento había llegado.

**Wow este fue corto! Muy bien, es todo por este mes, lamento decirlo -.-U**** pero vendré en enero con nuevos y mejores capis.**** Por los momentos les deseo una muy feliz navidad a todos**** y feliz año nuevo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**He vuelto! Lamento mucho haberlos dejado esperando tanto tiempo -reverencia- lo siento mucho! Trabajaré más ahora que estoy de vagaciones una semana, lo prometo! Bueno finalmente terminé este capítulo. Espero que mi humilde descripción de lo que imagino como Nourasia les guste, pues ya llevaba buen tiempo pensándola. Hoy se van a develar muchos secretos, así que estén atentos. ¡Lean, disfruten y no olviden comentar!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** no sé por qué lo hago, pero bueno… Ya todos deben saber que ni Oban Star Racers ni sus personajes me pertenecen ¿cierto? Le pertenecen a Sav! The World; y sólo escribo por gusto, y por mis lectores, son geniales: )**

**Capitulo 14: La segunda ronda**

Eva miraba con melancolía la puerta que se acababa de cerrar ante sus ojos. Limpió una lágrima rebelde de su rostro, y al darse vuelta observó la nave donde pasaría un día entero, encerrada, sin nada que hacer… genial.

Abrazó contra su pecho el regalo que recién le habían entregado, y pensó en estrenarlo de inmediato. Se sentó en el suelo metálico y frío, frente a un gran ventanal, que mostraba como la nave lentamente se alejaba de la Tierra.

El hermoso planeta azul parecía contraerse en medio de la oscuridad del espacio; y por un momento, a Eva le pareció que era muy pequeño, indefenso; aunque intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse en su lugar, y lucir más fuerte de lo que era. En cierta forma le recordó a sí misma, rebelde, enérgica y valiente… pero más profundamente, era sólo una chica más, insegura, asustada, solitaria.

Sus pupilas rojizas se dirigieron al pequeño cuaderno que apretaba contra su cuerpo.

No, no estaba sola. Nunca lo había estado. Y ese cuaderno negro, con la inscripción "Eva" en elegantes legras plateadas, eran prueba de ello. Decidió esperar un poco más antes de utilizarlo. Tomó su mochila con una mano, al tiempo que la abría con la otra y extraía un cuaderno rosa pálido, más pequeño que el negro. Lo abrió de inmediato, sacó su lápiz favorito de un bolsillo de la mochila y comenzó a escribir:

_Finalmente vamos en camino a la segunda ronda. Alcancé a despedirme de Aikka antes de irnos, después de regresar de la playa todo fue un desastre y pensé que no iba a poder verlo; también pude despedirme de los chicos antes de partir._

_¡Voy a estar metida en esta jaula (nave) todo el día! Qué bueno que a las gemelas se les ocurrió algo para ayudarme. Pues sí, Aubree vino con las niñas a verme, y también vino su esposo. Mina tendría que haber visto sus caras! No podían creer que de verdad yo iba a viajar en una nave espacial; en especial Aubree, especialmente porque me vio justamente cuando me despedía de Aikka. Enseguida lo reconoció._

_Los presenté a todos. Mary y Grace parece que les agradó Aikka, aunque Grace no dejaba de verlo, toda apenada.¡ LUEGO ME DIERON UN REGALO! Era un libro pequeño y tenía mi nombre en él. Mary me dijo que era para que dibujara ahora en este. Recordé cómo les gustaban mis _

_dibujos, dicen que puedo ser artista, pero seria extraño. Piloto de star racers y artista. ¿Quien sabe? tal vez pueda estudiar arte cuando salga de la escuela._

_En fin, ahora no me voy a aburrir tanto, puedo dibujar un poco. Voy a extrañarlos mucho a todos. No sabemos cuándo volveremos, ni a dónde vamos; olvidé preguntarle a Jordan. ¿Pero cómo habrán sabido que mi cuaderno de dibujos anterior estaba lleno? _

Con esa interrogante en su mente, Eva cerró el diario que Samantha le había dado; pero antes de hacer otro movimiento, saltó del suelo, como disparada por el susto. Alguien la había estado observando de cerca. Muy, muy de cerca. En realidad, la cabeza ajena había estado por encima de su hombro, viendo todo lo que escribía.

-Pues obviamente, fui yo quien les dijo- dijo la chica de cabello negro. Sus ojos, ahora violetas claros, con un ligero tono azulado; mostraban una gran alegría, aunque se notaba que estaba al borde del llanto.

-M… ¡Mina!-gritó Eva, lanzándose en los brazos abiertos de su amiga.

-Pero ¿Cómo? No entiendo ¿por qué estás aquí? Tu papá te va a matar ¿cuándo llegaste?- balbuceó la piloto, sin molestarse en ocultar su emoción. 

Mina se separó un poco de ella, sonriéndole ampliamente, mientras un par de lágrimas se escapaban de las esquinas de sus ojos. Se paró muy derecha e hizo un saludo militar, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Saluda a tu nueva artillera-

Durante unos segundos, sólo reinó el silencio en la sala donde se encontraban las adolescentes; hasta que Eva volvió a abrazar a Mina, gritando con todas sus fuerzas, y esta la imitó; terminando por arrodillarse en el suelo, soltando largas carcajadas. Parecían la típica pareja de amigas inseparables que acababan de compartir un secreto demasiado divertido como para controlarse.

El escándalo atrajo al resto del Equipo Tierra, aunque todos sabían muy bien la causa del ruido. Stan y Koji se asomaron curiosos detrás de una puerta, sonriendo, para volver al trabajo casi de inmediato. Rick, recostado de una pared y con los brazos cruzados, las observó por largo rato, mientras Mina le contaba a Eva cómo había sido su extenuante entrenamiento. Incluso Don Wei, con su antigua pose estricta resurgida, se veía feliz de ver a su hija tan alegre. 

**En la nave del equipo nourasiano**

Un suspiro. ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

Dos suspiros. ¿Estaría tan aburrida como él?

Tres suspiros fueron suficientes. Estaba más que seguro de que su princesa de la Tierra odiaba estar atrapada tanto como él. Tal vez no podía conseguir algo de libertad pero al menos no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Abrió los ojos, saliendo de su "meditación profunda", y pensó en sólo una persona.

-Yo me encargaré de Canaan- le dijo Kahli a su lado con una sonrisa pícara, olvidando también su meditación.

No tenía ánimos como para discutir con ella de nuevo sobre su relación con Eva; así que ni siquiera replicó. Se enfocó en la nave que estaba frente a la suya, y se transportó hasta ella.

**De vuelta en la nave de la Tierra**

-¡Terminé!- exclamó Eva, viendo su trabajo finalizado.

Repasó suavemente las siluetas que ella misma había dibujado, revisando que todas estuvieran perfectas. Era un dibujo del espacio, con la Tierra en el centro, algunas estrellas, un cometa y asteroides unos a su alrededor. Había tratado de detallar lo mejor posible los continentes y las nubes de su pequeño planeta nativo. También estaban el Sol, irradiando una intensa luz en medio de la oscuridad infinita, la cual también había tratado de plasmar en el dibujo; y la Luna, el astro favorito de su madre, con sus cráteres y una zona oscura.

Suspiró pesadamente ante el recuerdo de su madre, ensangrentada y herida, tratando de enviarle un mensaje. ¿Qué habría de pasar ahora? No estaba muy segura de ser la indicada para detener a Canaletto. La primera vez, necesitó de la protección de Aikka y Jordan; y aún así, fue su "amigo-hermano-compañero" quien terminó sacrificándose.

¿Tendría que sacrificarse ella misma esta vez? Sinceramente, prefería dejar de ver a sus amigos y hacer lo que fuera necesario con tal de salvarlos a todos; en lugar de que alguien más saliera lastimado. Cada vez que veía salir a Jordan apresuradamente de la casa, o lo escuchaba decirle que de nuevo lo llamaban de Oban, se sentía culpable de su falta de libertad, su infelicidad.

También, cuando había hablado con Aikka sobre su regreso a Nourasia, se había sentido responsable. El príncipe había sido bien recibido por su pueblo, sus amigos y, por supuesto, su familia; pero luego de estas escenas "conmovedoras", lo convocaron ante la corte nourasiana. Una vez allí, lo reprendieron como nunca en su vida. 

Eva guardó su nueva creación en su mochila, juntos con el resto de sus cosas. Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a buscar a su padre; le tenía varias preguntas que hasta la fecha nadie le había querido responder. ¿Cuánto duraría la segunda ronda? Y aún más importante ¿a dónde iban?

La nave consistía en un pasillo circular, que rodeaba una habitación central, donde había algunas sillas y un par de mesas, probablemente para la distracción de los pasajeros. No había habitaciones, y nadie sabía dónde se guardaba el equipaje. Extraño…

De repente, Eva divisó en la metálica oscuridad del pasillo un destello, no era cegador pero sí suficientemente visible. Provenía de una conocida armadura marrón, colocada sobre unas ropas blancas que no le eran nada desconocidas. Pero lo que la hizo paralizarse, fue la visión de esos ojos azules, los que tanto le gustaban desde que había conocido a su dueño; unos ojos dulces, fijos y determinados.

Entonces, los ojos azules se encontraron con unos violetas, asomados detrás de una puerta. La dueña de aquellos guiñó uno de ellos y desapareció tras la puerta. De alguna forma, esto era 

como un permiso para lo que el príncipe pretendía hacer. Se acercó rápida y sigilosamente a su princesa, quien no pudo pronunciar palabra, ni tuvo tiempo de moverse. 

-¿Aikka…?- 

Cuidadosamente, le tapó la boca con una mano cálida, mientras con la otra le rodeaba la cintura y la acercaba a él. Y en un segundo, ambos desaparecieron.

**De vuelta en la nave del equipo nourasiano**

A Eva le tomó un par de segundos reponerse de lo que había pasado. 

Aikka y ella se había transportado hasta otra nave, obviamente la de él, pues apenas aparecieron allí, la humana pudo distinguir el sonriente y burlón rostro de Kahli. Enseguida, el príncipe la guió hasta una puerta azulada, en el fondo del pasillo¸ la abrió y pronunció un hechizo en voz baja, produciendo una luz desde sus manos. Luego abrió una especie de tabla oculta en el suelo, acercó más a su cuerpo a su amiga y saltó.

Al tocar el "piso" Eva quedó maravillada. Estaban en una habitación hecha sólo de metal y un cristal que hacía de suelo, dejando ver todo el espacio abierto bajo sus pies.

No prestando mucha atención al paisaje que tenía ante sí, por el momento, Eva quitó suavemente el brazo que le aprisionaba la cintura y miró a su captor.

-Creo que me debes una explicación, Aikka-

El nourasiano sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió, de una forma en que nunca se lo había visto sonreír. 

-Necesitaba algo de compañía-

-¿Y Kahli?-

-Ir por ti era más divertido- dijo sonriendo aún más.

-Qué extraño te has vuelto, príncipe- le replicó la humana.

-Aún así no puedo superarte-

El tono con que dijo esto último fue tan casual, y hasta un tanto molesto, que pareciera impropio de él y que fuese un chico más el que lo dijera y no un príncipe. En forma de juego, Eva se abalanzó sobre él, y con una agilidad fugaz, lo derribó y sujetó de los brazos. Sin perder tiempo, y siendo ya habilidoso en el arte de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, el nourasiano se liberó y aprisionó a su amiga entre el suelo y su propio cuerpo, con cuidado de no lastimarla, pero de imponer dominio. Aikka tenía una mirada traviesa, que a Eva le pareció un poco perturbadora, considerando la posición en la que se encontraban. 

Pero rápidamente encontró su salida, pues el príncipe le sujetaba las manos con una de la suyas, mientras la otra le sostenía por encima de ella. Dio un golpe suave en ese preciso punto donde el brazo se dobló de forma natural, haciendo derrumbarse al príncipe. La humana pudo sentir ese cuerpo cayendo sobre el suyo, y la cercanía la hizo temblar, pero no perdería ese 

juego. Se levantó con gran velocidad, volvió a dejar al muchacho sobre su espalda, pero esta vez se aseguró de tomarle ambas manos y sentarse en su regazo; dejándolo inmovilizado.

Viendo que estaba en peligro de perder ese divertido juego que la chica había comenzado; buscó con los ojos alguna debilidad en ella, y al no encontrar ninguna, registró el lugar por algo alternativo, pues su movimiento estaba muy bien calculado. Finalmente, sus pupilas azules se posaron en la mochila de Eva, que sin duda estaría llena de secretos; y había aprendido que a ella no le importaría que bromeara un poco con eso.

Con una pierna y una fuerza increíble, levantó a la humana, dejándola suspendida en el aire unos segundos y dejándola caer en el suelo. Con una mano, abrió la mochila y sacó un pequeño libro azul, y con la otra trataba de apartar a la enrojecida muchacha.

-¡Eso es privado, déjalo¡Aikka!- gritaba, pero ahora el nourasiano estaba demasiado interesado en aquel librito. ¿Qué podía haber dentro que fuese tan importante?

Sin dudar, lo abrió y miró sin reservas. Y luego de un par de intentos más, la chica bufó resignada no sin antes dirigirle varias miradas amenazadoras; pero al final se rindió y se acostó en el suelo, mirando hacia el espacio que es encontraba bajo ella.

Tal vez lo que la hizo desistir en recuperar su libro de dibujos anterior fue el rostro fascinado y concentrado del nourasiano; como si leyera algo muy complicado pero interesante, y por mucho que quisiera, no iba a arruinar su diversión. Ya tendría tiempo de vengarse.

Los dibujos eran muy realistas, casi parecían fotografías. Pero lo que más le extrañaba al príncipe era que su amiga lo dejase verlos, cuando ella misma los había llamado "privados". Este término no lo sorprendía; el cuaderno estaba repleto de retratos de amigos y familiares, descargas de ira con dibujos grotescos y algunos dignos de ser llamados obras de arte. Algo que también lo tomó desprevenido fue encontrar una considerable cantidad de dibujos de sí mismo, bastante buenos. ¿Por qué? Pero no sería correcto preguntarle, su atrevimiento de ese día ya había sido suficiente.

Esa interrogante siguió atormentando la mente del joven durante largo rato, sin saber cuánto e, inesperadamente, su corazón se agitaba cada vez que pensaba en ello ¿por qué?

Cuando terminó de ver el cuaderno, observó con curiosidad a la humana, que yacía ahora acostada sobre su pecho, profundamente dormida.

Aikka no pudo evitar recorrer con sus ojos cada curva de su cuerpo. Había cambiado más de lo que pensaba, no sólo físicamente, que era bastante evidente, puesto que su uniforme era ahora una talla mayor; y la chica parecía ser más hermosa con los días. Pero además, parecía más madura, su aura era más tranquila y aunque la rebeldía no había desaparecido, había en ella un aire diferente.

En Nourasia se sabía que esto sólo sucedía cuando un cambio profundo en el alma, al convertirse en padre o madre, contraer nupcias, al enamorarse… todos relacionados con el amor. Esto último resonó en su interior. Ninguna de las primeras dos aplicaban para Eva, entonces ¿amaba ya a alguien? Esa debía ser la razón.

-Papá…- murmuró la chica, mientras su respiración se agitaba.

Tratando de concentrarse en sus pensamientos, Aikka ignoró esto último, y siguió pensando. ¿Sería Jordan, o alguien más que ella hubiese conocido? La idea lo intrigaba, pero en cierta forma lo desanimó, más de lo que pensaba. ¿Por qué? Algo extraño le estaba ocurriendo y no le cabía duda de ello. Desde su llegada a la Tierra no había podido apartar a Eva de su mente; siempre quería estar con ella y los ratos que estaban juntos le eran muy cortos. ¿Era acaso por el hecho de que no se habían visto desde hacía un año, o había otra razón?

-Mamá…- siguió murmurando ella.

Cada vez que la miraba, una sonrisa relucía inconscientemente en su rostro; pero no como antes, una sonrisa de emoción, competitiva y retadora; sino más dulce, más profunda. Algo en su interior también había cambiado.

-Aikka… - 

La mención de su nombre terminó por sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Miró a su amiga, quien estaba acostada de lado, tenía las piernas retraídas contra su pecho, los delgados brazos apretados y una expresión de angustia.

Sorprendido, vio cómo una lágrima escapaba por entre los párpados cerrados de la humana; mientras seguía mascullando palabras ininteligibles. 

Comenzaba a sollozar.

---

Kahli suspiró, observando abstraída el espacio infinito. Todo era tan fascinante; pero no era la primera vez que se maravillaba por los secretos que ocultaban las estrellas. Lo que le resultaba increíble, era que había podido conocer al ser que sabía cada uno de esos secretos, como si fueran suyos.

Sin duda, había imaginado al avatar como un personaje diferente; y cuando lo conoció, se llevó la impresión contraria. No era solemne, misterioso ni mucho menos callado y retraído; más bien era muy… ¿cuál sería la palabra? 

La verdad, no encontraba forma de describirlo por completo. Sólo sabía que su personalidad era singular; algo que no había visto nunca. En su planeta todo era tan correcto, honorable, firme… y no es que eso estuviese mal, amaba su planeta natal pero a veces le parecía, en pocas palabras, aburrido.

Un poco de emoción no haría daño ¿cierto? Incluso las personas que allí habitaban parecían ser muy distintas de los cálidos y alegres humanos. Tampoco era que los nourasianos fuesen todos iguales, en especial su familia poco convencional. Sin embargo, el más alegre y enérgico joven que hubiese conocido, a su parecer, era el avatar.

Era responsable de su poder, pero éste no opacaba en lo más mínimo su forma de ser. Y eso le gustaba a la princesa, aunque era imposible. Había comprobado, con cierta tristeza, que su 

corazón estaba ocupado. Y el de ella tampoco podía ser ocupado, por mucho que odiara la idea.

Un escalofrío espantoso la recorrió súbitamente, y no precisamente por encontrarse a sí misma pensando tanto en el humano de ojos dorados y cabello bicolor. Había algo más. ¿Una presencia? No, tal vez sólo era su imaginación. Sí, eso era. Su imaginación.

¿Cierto?

---

_Una sombra la perseguía, oscura, fría, asesina, la acechaba a donde fuera. Eva no podía escapar de ella, por mucho que corriera. Con cada segundo, sentía más cansancio, más miedo, y las piernas le pesaban._

_Su desesperación llegó a un punto máximo, o eso creía ella, cuando divisó un risco, no muy lejos de allí. No había cielo, ni suelo más allá de éste._

_Pudo reconocer a varias personas, todas mirándola con los ojos entristecidos, pero sonriendo. _

_-Papá- el único familiar que le quedaba. La única persona de su pasado que seguía a su lado, el único con el que contaba en el mundo._

_-Mamá- la persona que cambió su destino. La que más amaba en el mundo y que siempre había anhelado volver a ver._

_-Aikka- su tan cercano amigo. Su rival. Su aliado. El príncipe nourasiano significaba para ella demasiado._

_-Jordan- su eterno compañero, a quien no cambiaría por nada. Su primer amigo desde hacía muchos años. _

_-Mina- su mejor amiga. Su confidente. La que siempre sabía qué decir y cómo animarla._

_-Rick- su entrenador. Su mejor maestro. El hermano mayor que nunca tuvo. El que más la protegió y más le enseñó._

_Mientras de sus labios salían los nombres de cada persona, cada una iba saltando por el risco, desapareciendo en el vacío, sin que ella ni nadie pudieran evitarlo; los nombres eran dichos sin su control. Los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas de horror. ¡Sabía que ellos no volverían y no podía moverse! De la nada, habían aparecido cadenas negras que le sujetaron los brazos, piernas y el cuello._

_-Stan- el mecánico moreno era otro de sus hermanos mayores. Su compañero de equipo. Su apoyo. _

_-Koji- el chico oriental siempre había estado allí para ella. Su amigo. El que procuraba ayudarla a pesar de todo._

_-Sam- el bromista sin remedio. El que sabía cómo hacerla reír en cualquier situación. El que no la defraudaba._

_-Samantha- su polo opuesto. Su amiga. La que la entendía, a pesar de sus diferencias._

_-Dean- su rival de la misma especie. Un consejero. Un gran amigo._

_-Megan- la hermana mayor que nunca conoció. La que la instruía en todo lo que podía._

_-Kahli- su segunda amiga nourasiana. Sin duda una amiga de gran valor. Aunque aún no la conociese bien, sabía que era importante para ella._

_Todos saltaron. Estaba sola. El ambiente de pronto se oscureció más y más, mientras ella se trataba de acercar al lugar donde las personas que más significaban para ella habían desaparecido. Las cadenas le apretaban la piel, manchándola de rojo brillante y lastimándole los brazos. Bajo sus pies, ya no había nada; ni siquiera el aire se sentía. Ahora podía decidir ¿seguirlos o quedarse sola para siempre¿Por qué no volvían! _

_Acaso… ¿acaso no había algo que ella pudiera hacer? Las cadenas desaparecieron. Sólo tenía que dar unos pasos más, y ya no estaría sola…_

_---_

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, tratando de enfocar y distinguir el lugar donde estaba.

-¡Molly!- exclamó una voz a su lado.

Alguien le sujetaba los hombros firmemente. Alguien estaba ahí, con ella. En cuanto sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la luz de la habitación, recordó dónde estaba. 

-¿Te encuentras bien?- insistió la voz, que no tardó en reconocer.

-Aikka- susurró ella, casi sin aliento; como suplicante. Sin dudar, se enterró en el pecho del joven, rodeándolo con sus brazos, temerosa de que fuese otro sueño y pudiera perderlo.

Sorprendido por un momento, el nourasiano sintió los espasmos de llanto que se avecinaban en ella, haciendo temblar el cuerpo de la humana. Pero también eran temblores de miedo.

-Fue sólo un sueño, Molly- Aikka le confirmó lo que tanto deseaba oír. Ésa era la realidad y él, y todos los que amaba, seguían con ella.

Se sujetó con más fuerza al príncipe, tratando de asimilar que era de verdad, que no se iría.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-

Casi parecía que quisiesen unirse en uno solo. Pecho contra pecho. Corazón contra corazón. Aikka le acariciaba el cabello, enredando sus dedos en él, y acercándola lo más posible a sí mismo; mientras Eva sólo dejaba correr sus lágrimas, sin fuerzas para sollozar; era como si se le fuese el alma aferrándose al príncipe.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- insistió él.

Pero no hubo respuesta. Eva sólo continuó humedeciendo el pecho de su amigo y abrazándolo con todo lo que daba su cuerpo, negando con la cabeza cada vez que él tratara de que hablara.

Finalmente, ella se calmó y logró separarse del príncipe; totalmente segura de que todo había sido un sueño. Y por un instante, sintió vergüenza, demasiada vergüenza por su temor y su debilidad. Odiaba que los demás la viesen llorar, mucho más que pensaran que era débil. Siempre había sabido cuidarse sola y no necesitaba de la protección de nadie. Nunca más.

-Gracias- dijo, recostando su espalda de una pared y respirando profundamente.

Podía sentir la mirada de Aikka sobre ella. Sabía que no sólo él, sino también todos los que estaban con ella estaban preocupados; pero lo mejor, a su parecer, era pretender que todo estaba bien y que podría soportar todo ella sola. 

-Bien… ¿qué piensas?- preguntó con tono tranquilo al chico a su lado.

Sorprendido al principio, el nourasiano buscó en los ojos rojizos de la humana a la que antes se había aferrado a él con miedo, pero no la encontró; aunque pudo detectar la tristeza y sufrimiento dentro de la que ahora trataba de disimular todo lo que había pasado.

Muy bien sabía él que Eva no era del tipo que se dejaba vencer sin luchar, y no dudaba que esta vez no se dejaría vencer por el miedo. No le gustaba verla así, sin poder hacer nada; pero quizás no debía insistir en indagar en su alma. Después de todo, alguien más ya la había ocupado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- contestó él, imitando el tono despreocupado de ella.

-Sobre mi planeta, por supuesto-

Luego de suspirar una última vez, Aikka se decidió a olvidar, por ahora, el dolor que había visto en su querida princesa. Quizás, lo único que podría hacer por ella era protegerla como pudiese, y nada más.

-Fue una experiencia… interesante- respondió simplemente. Tan simple fue esta frase que la humana hizo un gesto de molestia, exigiéndole algo más- tu cultura es fascinante y sin duda me habría gustado permanecer más tiempo-

-Me alegra- sonreía sinceramente, lo cual le sacó un suspiro de tranquilidad al moreno- ¿No fue extraño?-

-No más que tú- dijo él con voz burlona.

-Muy gracioso- le replicó ella, resoplando con sarcasmo- ¡Qué bien que pudimos pasar a la siguiente ronda!-

-Es verdad. Pero… presiento que esta será mucho más difícil- dijo Aikka en voz baja, sonriendo un poco.

-Claro, tiene que serlo-

-No me refiero precisamente a…-

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Eva, metiendo su viejo cuaderno de dibujos en su bolso.

-No tiene importancia. Pronto lo sabrás-

Confundida, Eva lo miró, sin poder descifrar lo que quería decir con eso. ¿Sería que…? No, no era posible. 

**Dos horas más tarde**

Tonta.

Esa era la palabra que rondaba por su cabeza mientras yacía acostada en esa suave cama. Era una total idiota. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes? 

Eva se acostó de lado, mirando al enorme ventanal de marcos blancos de su nueva habitación. Afuera se distinguían perfectamente las flores y hojas verdosas y naranjas del jardín, creciendo alrededor del balcón.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenua! En cuanto encontrase a Aikka, lo asesinaría. 

_Flashback_

_En cuanto desembarcaron las 15 naves de los semifinalistas, Eva apenas pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos. Estaban en medio de una especie de valle en cierto modo desértico, a juzgar por el suelo arenoso y brillante; y había hierbas abundantes creciendo a lo largo de un ancho y cristalino río. La tierra era suave y ligeramente rojiza, inusualmente fértil y fresca para ese ambiente._

_Pero esa atrayente visión fue poca cosa, comparada con lo que todos los visitantes observaron más allá del río._

_Presa de la curiosidad, Eva se internó entre un grupo de plantas altas con flores blancas en la punta, y el aire se quedó atrapado en su garganta hasta que se dio la vuelta y comprobó que Aikka ya no estaba a su lado._

_Frente al río, había un espeso y verde bosque, que bordeaba un lago del tamaño de 7 módulos de equipo o hasta más, y no muy lejos de allí estaba un enorme castillo color blanco, cercado por un mural de un tono azulado, de interminables torres, llenas de símbolos irreconocibles y cientos de ventanales. Pero uno que estaba justo en la puerta principal, en medio del inicio y final del mural, Eva lo reconoció enseguida, y la sangre le hirvió entre rabiosa e incrédula por el engaño que había sufrido. El símbolo que estaba en la enorme puerta color caoba, era el símbolo del planeta Nourasia._

_Fin del flashback_

_Sí. _La segunda ronda sería en Nourasia, también conocida como el planeta del fuego. Una nación pacífica, de antiguas y respetables tradiciones, guiada por el bien y famosa por sus artes de guerra y estrategia; así como la particular coloración de su ecosistema, e incluso su gente, a causa de sus 2 soles que orbitaban en direcciones contrarias y coordinadamente, de modo que la noche y el día estaban bien definidos. También se sabía que poseía 3 lunas, de las cuales una aparecía sólo cuando nacía un miembro de la familia real; y se rumoraba que ésta era la que otorgaba la magia a los nourasianos.

Eva estaba furiosa, consigo misma y con Aikka. ¿Cómo pudo ocultarle algo tan importante! Aunque nunca se lo había dicho ir a su planeta se había convertido en una de sus más ansiadas aspiraciones; y no había olvidado su promesa de llevarla algún día a su reino. Hasta había leído sobre el lugar, en más de una ocasión.

Un par de golpes suaves en la puerta hicieron que el corazón le saltara. Suspirando pesadamente, Eva se incorporó y dijo:

-Pase-

Un instante después, una joven nourasiana entró tímidamente en la habitación. Tenía los ojos verdes claros fijos en Eva y el cabello marrón claro corto, sujeto por una pieza de metal igual a la de Aikka, pero de diferente diseño; sólo consistía en dos extensiones que se curvaban al final, y no formaban ningún símbolo en específico.

-Discúlpeme señorita- dijo la muchacha, haciendo una reverencia.

-No hay necesidad de eso ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Eva.

-Lo siento, pero me han ordenado informarle que todos los competidores de la carrera deben presentarse en el salón principal, y he venido a escoltarla- respondió ella, con una voz dulce y delicada, volviendo a inclinarse.

-E-Está bien pero ¿podrías dejar de…?-

-¿Acaso la he molestado? Perdóneme- exclamó la chica, inclinándose como asustada.

-No, olvídalo. Sólo deja de disculparte. No has hecho nada malo- le explicó Eva.

Finalmente incorporándose, la nourasiana la guió por una gran cantidad de pasillos, todos blancos, con elegantes pinturas exhibiéndose y grabados azules y violetas en las esquinas. La humana sólo podía observar extasiada todo a su alrededor. Bajaron un par de pisos y entraron en un salón, donde estaban todos los demás. Su equipo ya estaba ahí, por lo que le agradeció a la chica y se fue con ellos, siendo recibida por un abrazo de Rick y una mirada un tanto perspicaz de Mina, estaba segura de que trataba de ver si estaba o no enojada pues era claro que todos le había ocultado que estarían en Nourasia.

Pero no estaba molesta con ella, sino con cierto joven, al que ahora no podía encontrar. ¿Se estaría ocultando entre el grupo de extraterrestres? Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más, pues en la misma puerta por donde ella había entrado estaban ahora dos nourasianos. Un hombre alto y corpulento, de abundante y oscuro cabello, arreglado en unas cuantas piezas de bronce y una más, idéntica a la de Aikka. La hermosa mujer a su lado usaba la misma corona, que hacía juego con su largo vestido blanco, con esas mangas que usaba Aikka (y al parecer toda su cultura) y con un detalle marrón oscuro rodeando su delgada cintura.

Inmediatamente todos se inclinaron respetuosamente, casi por instinto. Así, fueron pasando uno a uno, presentándose antes el rey y la reina. Cuando fue el turno de Eva, fue anunciada como "Molly", haciendo que la mirada de ambos personajes cambiara por un segundo con 

sorpresa. La chica pudo ver claramente una sonrisa formándose en sus rostros cuando se acercó e hizo una reverencia. Obviamente, la habían reconocido.

Al terminar con esto, fueron dirigidos a un espléndido jardín, llenos de arbustos con frutos y otros con flores de los más diversos y raros colores. Eva entendió que ese era el lugar que habían visto al llegar, pues el lago estaba a unos metros de ahí y luego estaba el bosque.

-Bienvenidos- dijo una voz.

De pronto, todo se llenó de una luz amarillenta y cegadora. El viento resopló con furia, haciendo volar las hojas de muchas plantas. Tratando de protegerse del repentino alboroto, Eva se cubrió el rostro con los brazos, y por un momento pudo verlo. 

Jordan había aparecido en el cielo y estaba tomando su forma de avatar. Todo su cuerpo brillaba, expandiéndose y cambiando su vestimenta.

Cuando todo había terminado, Eva dirigió su mirada a donde antes estaba su antiguo compañero, pero en lugar del chico de cabello bicolor, encontró al imponente avatar, con su habitual atuendo púrpura y una luz centelleando tras de sí.

-Felicidades pilotos- habló potentemente- y bienvenidos al planeta Nourasia. Es aquí donde competirán para llegar a Oban. Nuevamente, serán separados en 3 grupos, y sólo se tomará como ganador al primer y segundo lugar-

Mientras hablaba, Eva volvió a sentir esa extraña fascinación que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo. El avatar era, sin duda alguna, la criatura más impresionante que hubiese visto. Pero ¿por qué siempre tenía que ocultar su verdadera forma? No había diferencia ¿o es que habían reglas especiales para ese tipo de temas?

-El primer grupo estará conformado por…- ante esto, todos parecieron tensar sus cuerpos, y sus expresiones se volvieron más serias- Rush, del planeta Byrus. Dahli, del planeta Fir. Ning y Skun, de la tribu Seik. Serena, del asteroide Keyan. Y Kurus, del imperio Crog-

El grupo de personas nombradas asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. El gigantesco Rush, destacando entre ellos, le dirigió una cándida sonrisa a Eva; a su lado, Ning y Skun rieron confidentemente, tal como la humana las recordaba.

Eva reconoció a la chica del imperio Crog con la que había hablado en La Tierra, sujetando el brazo de un joven de su misma especie, unas cuantas pulgadas más alto y de mirada fría y rojiza, usando un traje rojo sangre con bordes plateados y metálicos. También pudo ver a la extraña mujer-criatura que había visto el primer día de competiciones, quien al parecer tenía una percepción muy fuerte, o habilidades sobrenaturales, pues apenas los ojos rojos de Eva se posaron en la mujer, sus ojos rosados le devolvieron la mirada.

-El segundo grupo será conformado por Espíritu, de la tribu Fihl. Nanaki, del planeta Júpiter. Zuro, del planeta Juno. Eva, del planeta Tierra. Y el príncipe Aikka, del planeta Nourasia-

En cuanto Eva escuchó esas palabras, el corazón dio un salto en su pecho. Lo que tanto esperaba, se iba a cumplir. ¡Aikka y ella estarían en la misma carrera! Giró la cabeza de un lado 

al otro, buscando a su amigo, alguna señal de él entre los otros participantes, pero no lo encontró. ¿Dónde podía estar? Era acaso que… ¿se ocultaba? No podía ser que no estuviese ahí. Debía estar escondiéndose de ella. Bien sabía ella que él podía sentir sus emociones y leer sus pensamientos, y debía saber que estaba molesta, pero justo ahora que quería verlo…

Tanta era su desesperación por hallar al nourasiano, que no escuchó lo que Jordan dijo sobre el siguiente grupo; pero supuso que había sido corto, pues enseguida volvió a cerrar los ojos, cegada por la luz que indicaba que Jordan volvía a transformarse, y cuando volvió a abrirlos, ya no estaba.

Todos los competidores, junto con sus equipos, se fueron en dirección al palacio, y aunque Rick aún la tenía sujeta, Eva logró zafarse para internarse en el jardín. Miró a cada personaje pasando a su lado con detenimiento. Con que la mujer que había visto antes se llamaba Serena.

Identificó a dos seres extraños, uno de piel blanca, orejas largas y gran estatura. Casi lo contrario a Espíritu, sólo que éste sí tenía ojos y boca; si mal no recordaba, ese era Dahli, uno de sus oponentes. El otro ser era Zuro, de apariencia humana, al igual que Serena, pero en lugar de alas en su espalda, tenía piezas de metal incrustadas, y cables colgando de sus brazos como si fuesen parte de su cuerpo y de su atuendo al mismo tiempo. Y además, visto de esta forma, era bastante atractivo.

Un golpe en su hombro la hizo mirar a otro piloto. Una mujer de orejas largas, piel negra y con un largo vestido hecho de lo que parecía metal fundido, en una aleación extrañamente flexible. Esa era Nanaki, de Júpiter; y el color de su piel era debido a los gases y tormentas tóxicas de ese planeta, al igual que el del resto de su especie.

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo, y trató de ocultarse tras un arbusto abundante cuando escuchó la voz de Don Wei llamándola. Desde allí, lo divisó caminando con impaciencia entre Ondai y los otros 4 competidores, a los que no vio con claridad ni pudo reconocer por sus nombres; puesto que no los había oído.

Mientras veía a su padre dar vueltas por todo el jardín Eva se internó en sus pensamientos. Todo sería más difícil ahora, no sólo por las carreras sino que al haber dejado su planeta, tal vez estaba más expuesta a Canaleto. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero tenía ese presentimiento. Él no la dejaría en paz pero ¿habría ya cambiado de cuerpo o seguiría utilizando el de Mark? No era que le importara mucho. ¿O sería que estaba utilizando el de algún piloto? Podía ser cualquiera, y aún así…

"_No es hora de entrar en pánico, Eva. Ya estás aquí" se dijo a sí misma._

Luego de unos minutos, Don Wei suspiró y se dio por vencido, estado a sólo unos metros del escondite de su hija. Eva sonrió con picardía, le encantaba romper las reglas, pero vencer a su padre era lo mejor del mundo, aunque lo amara mucho.

Se levantó al perderlo de vista e hizo ademán de correr a explorar el lugar, pero la sonrisa de antes se desvaneció al instante, al sentir alguien sujetándole las muñecas.

Ambas figuras se perdieron en el espesor de la plantas del jardín, sin que nadie se percatara de ello.

**Bueno, la pregunta de este capítulo es, obviamente ¿quién es el que se llevó a Eva? **

**Además, estoy de vuelta con las frases para el siguiente capi, después de un buen tiempo! Aquí se las dejo, espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo. No olviden comentar!**

"_**¿Esto se volverá una costumbre?"**_

"_**¿Por qué aceptó ese destino?"**_

"_**Por una carrera justa"**_

**Por cierto, quisiera pedirles un gran favor a todos mis maravillosos lectores :) Mi amiga Lyra Minamino ha publicado su primera historia, es un oneshot JxE y la verdad es muy bueno (consideren que quien lo dice es partidaria del AxE), por favor leanlo y dejen comentarios, se los agradecería mucho. De esa forma, publicaré más rápido, de verdad!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola, hola!! Volví en tiempo récord, considerando que no había publicado desde… creo que más de 2 meses. De nuevo me disculpo. Bueno, ahora a lo nuestro, espero que disfruten este capi y no se olviden de comentar.**

_**Disclaimer: no tengo ningún derecho sobre la serie Oban Star Racers ni sus personajes y esta historia ficticia la escribo meramente por entretenimiento.**_

**Capítulo 15: Misterios**

Las hojas y ramas de los arbustos le rozaban la piel, dejando marcas pequeñas y rojizas; y la luz del atardecer le iluminaba el rostro asustado. La chica forcejeaba desesperadamente por liberarse y encarar a su captor, pero eran inútiles sus esfuerzos. Quien fuera que la sujetara, era demasiado fuerte para que pudiera oponerse.

Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, pensando que podría ser aquel que estuviese poseído por Canaleto. Hizo intentos de gritar, pero sólo salían sonidos ahogados de su garganta. El corazón le latía desbocado, como si fuera a salírsele del pecho y tenía todos los músculos tensos por el miedo.

Eva caminaba, siendo prácticamente arrastrada a la fuerza en medio del jardín. Ya casi llegaban al bosque y estaba segura que una vez allí estaría perdida; estaba suficientemente lejos como para que nadie en el palacio la escuchara, ni pudieran verla ¿Y entonces qué haría?

La persona, que la humana pudo deducir que era un hombre por el cercano contacto que mantenían (espalda-pecho), se comenzaba a cansar. Aunque era más fuerte que ella, la chica tenía una voluntad incansable. El aliento jadeante y cálido del sujeto en cuestión le daba en el cuello, haciéndola estremecerse y sonrojarse.

"_Maldita sea, Eva ¡controla tus hormonas!" _Se regañó a sí misma.

Finalmente llegaron hasta un claro, después de una barrera de plantas. Sabiendo que tal vez no tenía escapatoria, Eva entrecerró los ojos con una mezcla de temor y testarudez. El miedo instintivo le decía que cerrara los ojos, pero Molly le decía que los mantuviera abiertos. ¿Molly o el valor, o su terquedad? Eso no importaba ahora.

Todavía tapándole la boca con una mano, el chico le dio la vuelta y la puso contra un árbol; con tanto cuidado de no lastimarla que Eva se tranquilizó un poco. Y aunque no quisiese hacerle daño, eso no le sacaba la duda de quién era y qué quería. La humana apretó los brazos de esa persona, clavándole inconscientemente las uñas; al fin decidiendo mantener los ojos abiertos.

Pero no encontró ningún rastro de un asesino ni secuestrador en esa cara. Estaba encapuchado, con la frente cubierta, una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos fijos en ella, reluciendo con ese conocido tono azulado que contrastaba con su tez morena. Al reconocer a quien la tenía entre sus brazos, la reacción no se hizo esperar.

Un suspiro salió de entre los labios de la joven, al tiempo que apartaba la mano frente a su boca. Dejó de clavarle las uñas y se sonrojó como nunca en su vida, y no precisamente por las hormonas.

-¡¿Es qué tu quieres que te mate?!- le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras le golpeaba el pecho con los puños cerrados.

Eva no se detuvo en un largo rato, persiguiendo al príncipe, que se escondía entre los árboles. Obviamente, era muy conocedor de esa zona y se aprovechaba de ello.

-¡Primero me engañas y ahora me quieres secuestrar! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Nourasia sería sede de la segunda ronda, eh?- gritaba la chica, tratando de subirse al árbol donde estaba su amigo- ¿Qué rayos te pasa?-

Aikka no paraba de sonreír, hasta le costaba contener la risa. De verdad le divertía fastidiar a Eva, aunque sabía que en el fondo no estaba bien, así era mejor; se veía muy linda cuando se enojaba…

¿Por qué había pensado eso? En serio, algo raro le debía estar pasando últimamente; Eva quizás no lo decía sólo por el enojo del momento. Y no era cualquier cosa lo que le estaba pasando con ella. No la podía alejar de su mente y no había mejor persona con la que estar que con ella. Era muy especial ¿pero desde cuándo había alcanzado tanta importancia en su vida?

Tomado por sorpresa, esos pensamientos quedaron en el aire cuando el príncipe sintió a la humana sujetándole la capa que llevaba puesta. Levantó la vista hacia el frente y sonrió. Ya era hora. Jaló de la capa, subiendo a su amiga hasta la rama donde él se sentaba y ni siquiera se molestó en alejarla.

El espectáculo que estaban presenciando parecía sacado de un libro de fantasía. Los dos soles estaban casi completamente ocultos tras las copas de los árboles, y sus luces les daban colores verdes, azules, rojos y violetas a sus hojas. Por encima de los astros, que se hundían uno a cada lado del valle que rodeaba el palacio, se veía el cielo de un negro teñido de estrellas y 2 pequeñas lunas, una blanca y la otra azul.

-Increíble- susurró Eva, ya completamente calmada y sin intenciones de vengarse de Aikka.

-Lo siento, Eva- dijo el nourasiano a su lado, haciendo que la joven lo mirara por el rabillo del ojo- quería sorprenderte al llegar a mi planeta. Jordan y yo lo habíamos planeado desde hacía tiempo-

Eva se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose algo arrepentida por su anterior reacción y bajó la mirada, dirigiéndola a su amigo, pero no dijo nada.

Aikka tampoco habló. Era un silencio un tanto incómodo.

-También espero que me perdones por lo de antes. Sabía que estarías molesta y no querrías verme- le dijo a la humana, con un tono más apenado que antes.

Los soles ya casi habían desaparecido por completo. Estuvieron el resto del tiempo observando aparecer las diminutas estrellas y las 2 lunas resplandecientes; manteniendo ese tenso silencio sin siquiera mirarse.

Cuando ya todo había terminado, Aikka volteó a su izquierda a ver a Eva, y se alivió de ver una dulce sonrisa en su rostro al voltear a verlo ella también.

-¿Esto se va a volver una costumbre?- preguntó ella. Qué pregunta tan extraña- sólo espero que se acaben las sorpresas y… las mentiras ¿está bien? Ahora vamos a dar un paseo, quiero ver el castillo-

Y le volvió a sonreír.

**Más tarde en el palacio**

Era increíble lo rápido que se le pasaba el enojo cuando se trataba de Aikka.

Hacía sólo una hora tenía intenciones de matarlo o algo cercano a eso, y ahora paseaba a su lado tranquilamente explorando la última ala del palacio. Lo escuchaba distraídamente, como si le hablara desde muy lejos. De nuevo ese sentimiento… su corazón latía más agitado, su respiración era más pesada y entrelazaba las manos con nerviosismo. Sin embargo, todo eso le resultaba doloroso y agradable a la vez.

Tal era su distracción que no vio cuando Aikka se detuvo ante una puerta. Siguió caminando lentamente con la cabeza baja, mientras el príncipe ladeaba la cabeza curiosamente.

Se detuvo por fin cuando una mano tomó la suya. El corazón le saltó de repente y se volteó. Aikka le tiró de la mano hasta la puerta y la abrió.

Dentro había una enorme cama con sábanas rojas, cubierta de almohadas blancas y doradas. Un elegante ventanal a la derecha con un escritorio bajo este, un armario alto, una puerta a la izquierda y un cuadro sobre la cabecera de la cama componían el resto del lugar, además de otras tantas decoraciones.

Fascinada, se aferró a la mano de su amigo y miró alrededor sonriente.

-¿Esta es mi habitación?- preguntó Eva encantada.

-¿Te gusta?- respondió Aikka.

-Es… genial y… muy grande-

-Sí, en el ala de huéspedes hay mucho espacio. Los nourasianos son…- comenzó él.

-…bien conocidos por su hospitalidad- completó ella, haciéndolo sonreír también al percatarse de que recordaba con exactitud lo que le había dicho hacía tanto tiempo.

Eva dio un par de pasos tímidos, como si hubiese entrado en un lugar prohibido. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó sobre ella, suspirando. Acarició las sábanas, que parecían de seda, y dirigió sus ojos rojos a los azules del otro. Se sonrojó un poco al comprobar que la estaba mirando.

En un movimiento involuntario rozó una almohada con la mano y la humana sonrió de nuevo. La tomó y… ya deben imaginarse qué sucedió.

Al principio, el nourasiano no sabía qué hacer. Sólo pudo protegerse del supuesto ataque con los brazos, hasta que comprendió que no estaba molesta sino que era un juego. Una rara pero divertida costumbre humana que no tardó en comenzar a disfrutar.

Ambos terminaron por derrumbarse sobre la cama uno al lado del otro, respirando con dificultad y algo despeinados y húmedos por el sudor. Justo en ese instante la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

Ahí estaba una niña que ni Eva ni Aikka tardaron en reconocer. La pequeña Sekaryu, princesa de Nourasia, estaba plantada en el umbral de la puerta sin decir nada. Un ligero rubor y una sonrisa burlona se formaron enseguida en su rostro, típico de una niña traviesa de 10 años.

-Lamento interrumpir su intimidad, hermano, pero vine a darle una cálida bienvenida a tu amiga- dijo recostándose relajada del marco de la puerta, con una mano en la cintura- pero creo que ya te estabas encargando de eso-

La niña rió abiertamente, sin dejar de lado los buenos modales. Los jóvenes se levantaron de golpe de la cama, sonrojados hasta las orejas, y se arreglaron el cabello y la ropa apresuradamente, sin mirarse. Aikka, quien terminó primero, se levantó y tomó del brazo a su hermana para sacarla de allí.

-¡Sólo bromeaba, no te enojes Aikkie!- rogaba la niña que forcejeaba por quedarse dentro, pero al ver que le iba a ser imposible, se despidió con la mano de la humana que todavía luchaba con un mechón de su cabello.

Cuando la pequeña se hubo ido, Eva se rió un poco y contagió a Aikka con su ánimo. La imaginación de los niños era realmente increíble, y muy inoportuna también.

-Creo que es tiempo de que vuelva a mi propia ala, Eva- dijo al fin Aikka.

Se extrañó de ver cómo la aparentemente eterna sonrisa de su amiga se desvanecía. Sentado de nuevo en la cama, le arregló un mechón tras la oreja perforada con tres piercings.

-Nos veremos mañana- le susurró dulcemente.

Eva se levantó, con una nueva sonrisa formada en su rostro, pero con una persistente interrogante en su cabeza. ¿Debería hacerlo? No había razón para que se ofendiera, sólo era por diversión. Nada más ¿cierto? Sí, cierto.

El nourasiano abrió la puerta e hizo una reverencia ante su amiga, pero antes de dar siquiera el primer paso para irse, ella lo sujetó por el hombro.

-¿Qué sucede, Eva?- le preguntó, pero la respuesta que recibió nunca se la hubiera esperado.

Ella cerró los ojos y presionó sus labios contra su mejilla, que adquirió un rojo más oscuro al instante. Fue un beso corto pero sumamente dulce, que terminó demasiado pronto. Y él se quedó así, sin moverse, sintiéndose muy estúpido por estar ahí con la mirada perdida y las mejillas ardiéndole. Eso había sido, sin duda, la segunda cosa más inesperada que le había sucedido; porque apenas ella cerró la puerta, su corazón latió desesperado y sus labios desearon el tacto que había recibido su rostro; y eso fue lo más inesperado que le sucedió.

**Al día siguiente**

El largo y tranquilo pasillo fue iluminado lentamente por los dos soles nacientes que avanzaban en sentidos opuestos, uno por el este y otro por el oeste. El profundo silencio se rompió por el sonido de alguien arrastrando los pies con cuidado de no hacer ruido; las sandalias susurraban al tocar el suelo de piedra a medida que continuaba caminando.

Luego de unos minutos, llamó a una puerta cuya propietaria no se había alejado de su mente en toda la noche. Al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar por sí mismo y encontró a la humana que le estaba quitando el sueño, sentada en el escritorio cerca del ventanal.

Notando inmediatamente su presencia, lo que evidenciaba que tenía los sentidos agudizados, la chica revolvió los papeles en los que estaba trabajando y se abrazó algunos al pecho.

-¿Molly?- preguntó el príncipe.

-¡Aikka! Buenos días- le dijo, como si no lo hubiese visto.

-Buenos días, princesa- respondió él, mirándola un tanto embobado por un minuto.

-¿Y a qué debo tu visita?- preguntó Eva solemnemente, guardando los papeles que abrazaba bajo unas almohadas y sentándose sobre ellas - ¿una ocasión especial?-

-Sinceramente, así es- al ver la cara tatuada desconcertada, continuó- ya se cumplió mi cuarto ciclo lunar de la tercera luna-

-¿Y eso significa…?-

-En tu planeta lo llaman cumpleaños- respondió él con alegría.

Antes de que Eva siquiera parpadeara, sucedieron varias cosas casi al mismo tiempo. Un grito ahogado resonó en el cuarto, luego una risa, un golpe seco y Aikka quedó contra el suelo con una humana sobre el pecho.

Ella lo abrazó un rato, todavía riendo, y finalmente se incorporó, quedando sentada sobre la cintura del joven y le extendió un puño.

-Felicidades, príncipe- dijo y él, saliendo de su trance momentáneo, le respondió el saludo propio entre ellos, alargando un puño.

Y al igual que el día anterior, la puerta se abrió y encontraron a una pequeña princesa, vestida con un corto vestido blanco y el cabello suelto y alborotado. La niña los miró con picardía, tratando de contener la risa al hallarlos en tan comprometedora situación. Pero antes de que Aikka pudiera reaccionar, Eva ya se había levantado.

-Buenos días, Lady Eva ¿o debería llamarla Lady Molly?- dijo Sekaryu educadamente.

-Cualquiera que no incluya "Lady"- respondió Eva.

Entonces sujetó a la niña por la cintura y se la subió en los hombros.

-Vamos a pasear un rato. Adiós, Aikka- le gritó Eva a su amigo, mientras salía corriendo con una asustada y emocionada princesa sobre ella.

El príncipe no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero algo era seguro, le hubiese gustado estar más tiempo con ella.

--

Al poco de salir de la habitación, Eva y Sekaryu llegaron al jardín principal del palacio. Eva se bajó a la pequeña de los hombros y se sentaron frente a un arbusto de flores rojas.

A pesar de su singular (y extraño) encuentro matutino, comenzaron a hablar como si nada, parecían viejas amigas, aunque en realidad nunca habían estado juntas hasta ese momento. Los temas de conversación no eran nada serio y cambiaban fugazmente desde la Black Star hasta los nombres de las flores del jardín.

-¿Entonces compites mañana?- preguntó Sekaryu, acariciándose el alborotado cabello marrón.

-Así es, y tu hermano también ¿vendrás a vernos?-

-¡Claro!- respondió la niña, sonriendo animadamente, aunque su sonrisa pareció decaer por un instante.

Eva lo notó, pero no hizo mayores comentarios. Probablemente estaba pensando que tendría que escaparse de sus deberes, que según lo que le había dicho, eran demasiados. A parte de tomar clases especiales de etiqueta, danza, modales y esgrima, debía hacer una revisión diaria de las escuelas y las funciones de los centros de salud de Nourasia.

Éstos eran lugares donde las personas en rehabilitación iban a reponerse, como aquellos que fueron heridos durante las anteriores batallas con los Crogs; claro que ahora gracias a la carrera organizada por el avatar, los Crogs había cesado los ataques y el trabajo era menos.

Una nueva oleada de culpa, como no la sentía desde hacía unos días, invadió a la humana; al mismo tiempo que la determinación de no dejarse vencer la opacó.

-Princesa de la Tierra- la llamó la nourasiana, haciendo que la susodicha se sonrojara un poco y volteara a verla- ¿sabes la leyenda de las 3 lunas?- Eva negó con la cabeza.

-Es una historia interesante ¿quieres oírla?- preguntó la niña entusiasmada, a lo que la joven a su lado sólo pudo responder afirmando con la cabeza.

-Pues bien, la leyenda dice que hacía unos 4 mil años, cuando la oscuridad reinaba por completo luego del ocaso, hubo un príncipe del norte llamado Thais. El príncipe tenía una amiga de la que estaba enamorado desde niños, y ella, que se llamaba Aki, también lo amaba; pero un día los padres de Thais eligieron como prometida a la hermana mayor de su amiga, Runi-

Sekaryu hizo una pausa, como tratando de recordar el resto de la historia. Eva por otro lado, la miraba con interés, mientras acariciaba una flor parecida a un lirio, entre sus manos.

-Aki, llena de tristeza, decidió hacer un bien a su hermana y permitirle ser feliz con Thais, así que desistió de él. Entonces, la noche de la boda, los ojos de Aki se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió hasta llegar a un lago-

La niña señaló el lago que estaba justo después del arbusto cerca del que estaban sentadas, y Eva lo miró con cierta nostalgia, imaginando cómo todo había sucedido.

-Allí, Aki rogó a la diosa Sekai que le quitara ese horrible dolor del corazón. La diosa, conmovida por sus sentimientos, decidió ayudarla. La convirtió en luna y la elevó al cielo para que pudiera observar a su amado Thais cuando quisiera, pero como Aki estaba muy triste, nunca mostró su luz-

Una última pausa. Esa historia les causaba a ambas un cierto sabor amargo en la garganta.

-Tiempo después, Thais murió por la tristeza de haber perdido a Aki y seguidamente falleció Runi, luego de tener a su único hijo. Entonces, Aki pidió a la diosa Sekai que también los transformara en lunas. Y así, ya feliz, Aki brilló con gran intensidad, especialmente cada vez que algún descendiente de Thais y Runi nacía-

-Un miembro de la familia real- murmuró Eva, recordando lo que había leído hacía unos meses en un libro.

-Exacto. Y desde entonces puedes ver 2 lunas, la roja es Runi, y la azul es Thais, y sus trayectorias son iguales, por ser esposos. Pero justo detrás de Thais siempre está Aki, sin dejarse ver sino cuando nace un príncipe o princesa de nuestra familia, o cuando celebran su natalicio…-

- Y debido a la fuerte luz de Aki, Runi desaparece y Thais se reencuentra con Aki- culminó una voz, diferente a la de Sekaryu y sin duda no era la de Eva.

Ambas voltearon en busca de la dueña de aquella voz, y no tardaron en encontrarla. Sin que siquiera lo notaran, Kahli se había acercado a sentarse a un lado de Eva.

-Es una historia un tanto trágica ¿no cree, Lady Eva?-

-¡Sólo llámame Eva!- replicó la humana por enésima vez.

Ya le estaba impacientando la actitud respetuosa de los nourasianos; su educación y hospitalidad eran admirables, y eso lo aceptaba, pero para una chica que había vivido siempre entre matones y gente molesta en un internado, esto era muy incómodo.

-Lo lamento- rió la princesa Kahli, que ya comenzaba a familiarizarse con la personalidad de la amiga de su hermano.

-Bueno, es interesante, pero tengo la curiosidad…- dijo Eva, al tiempo que se acomodaba en su lugar, para encarar a ambas princesas.

-¿A qué se refiere?- siguió la nourasiana mayor.

-¿Por qué aceptó ese destino?- dijo al fin Eva, luego de un minuto de silencio.

A falta de respuesta, Kahli sólo pudo encogerse de hombros y sonreír de medio lado.

-El amor es el mayor de los misterios-

Luego de otros segundos de silencio, un tanto melancólico, Eva decidió romperlo.

-Es real?

-Nadie está muy seguro- respondió la joven nourasiana- pero es verdad que hubo una época en que no había luna en las noches y que nuestra magia y poder proviene de nuestras diosas, en forma de sol-

-¿Diosas?- preguntó una intrigada Eva.

-¡Vaya! Olvidaba que tú no conoces nuestras costumbres- volvió a reír la princesa mientras se acomodaba la larga trenza detrás del hombro- verás, los dos soles de Nourasia son las diosas gemelas Sekai y Nura, que dan fortaleza y sabiduría-

-¿Sekai y Nura?-

-Así es. Siempre que se realiza un hechizo, invocamos la magia mediante sus nombres para que nos ayuden- continuó Sekaryu, un poco contrariada por haber sido sacada de la conversación.

-Recuerdo haber oído algo así en los conjuros que usa Aikka en las carreras-

-Por una carrera justa- prosiguió Kahli- se nos prohíbe utilizarlos para ataques-

-¿Para qué más se utiliza?- preguntó la humana con entusiasmo.

-Depende del tipo de conjuro que se quiera hacer. De transmisión, para dar poder a otros y algunos objetos; u onda, para la defensa -

-Nourasia es una nación muy pacífica- murmuró la pelirroja- Aikka ya me había dicho algo de eso. Lástima que no tuvimos tanto tiempo para hablar en Alwas, ni menos en Oban-

Después de esto, hubo un minuto de silencio, durante el cual las nourasianas se miraron sin pausa; hasta que ambas esbozaron unas cálidas y traviesas sonrisas, y asintiendo con las cabezas; lo cual Eva no pasó desapercibido.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó con nerviosismo.

A un mismo tiempo, las hermanas se levantaron del suelo con tranquilidad, mientras Eva también lo hacía, aún intrigada. Sekaryu hizo una pequeña reverencia y a toda velocidad, conteniendo la risa dentro de su pecho.

-¿A dónde va?-

Kahli volvió sus ojos celestes hacia los rojizos de la chica, sonriendo con más ánimo del necesario. La tomó de la mano, guiándola de vuelta al palacio.

-A buscar a Lady Mina- respondió simplemente.

-¿Para qué?-

Una última, y más confidente sonrisa llenó el rostro morena de la joven; quien no soltaba a la humana, ni mostraba intención de hacerlo pronto.

-Debemos comenzar las preparaciones-

**Bueno, aquí lo tienen. Disfruten y por favor no olviden comentar!! Creo que esta vez el tiempo de publicación no estuvo tan mal ¿verdad? De todos modos, me vuelvo a disculpar por la tardanza. Ya sólo me quedan 3 semanas de clases, así que pronto volveré a escribir. **

**Por cierto, para el que no entendió que estaban haciendo Aikka y Eva en la habitación, antes de que Sekaryu hiciera su primera aparición, no fue nada indecoroso ni pervertido, sino una simple y saludable pelea de almohadas.****Y digo saludable porque ¿saben cuánto ejercicio se hace con eso? xD **

**Les debo las frases, porque aún no estoy segura de los diálogos, pero creo que les gustará el próximo capítulo; deja tanta o más intriga que este. **

**¡Cuídense, nos vemos pronto!**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hola a todos!**** he aquí mi disculpa oficial por la exagerada demora para la publicación de esta historia. Espero de verdad que me puedan disculpar y que sigan leyendo ¡Considérenlo mi regalito de Navidad, Año Nuevo, San Valentin, cumpleaños, etc; claro, bien atrasado!**

**Para este capítulo quiero darle las gracias a mi amiga Lyra Minamino por inspirarme con una divertida anécdota ¡Muchas gracias por sacarme del bloqueo! ****También le mando un abrazo gigante a todos los que comentaron. Pao, perdona por dejarte esperando tanto :( **

**Ahora, lean, disfruten y no olviden comentar por favor.**

_**Disclaimer: no me pertenece la serie Oban Star Racers ni sus personajes originales, sólo los creados en esta histori**__**a ficticia y su argumento.**_

**Capítulo 16: Retos**

Hormonas… ¿Quién diablos las había creado? Sólo a una mente enfermiza y retorcida se le pudo haber ocurrido semejante crueldad, especialmente ahora que Eva no podía ocultar sus emociones por culpa de sus dichosas hormonas. ¿¡Por qué tenía que aceptar hacer una estúpida apuesta, justo el día del cumpleaños de Aikka!?

-¿Lista?- preguntó Kahli por encima de su hombro, mientras se arreglaba el largo cabello castaño- ¿Sabes qué hacer, no es cierto? Sólo inclínate y retírate hacia la izquierda-

Eva apenas pudo asentir débilmente. Nunca en su vida había estado tan nerviosa, ni siquiera cuando se presentó ante Don Wei hacía un año; probablemente porque no sabía qué esperar de esa noche. La incertidumbre la torturaba. Sería muy simple, incluso aburrido. Sólo una reverencia y ya.

Caminó con toda la calma que fue capaz de mantener, ayudada por Mina, quien la empujaba por la espalda con insistencia. Ya estaban tan cerca… demasiado cerca. No podía hacerlo, se estaba asfixiando.

Con un rápido movimiento, que nadie a su alrededor pareció notar, cambió de lugar con la princesa y su amiga humana, quedando detrás de ellas. Mina simplemente caminó hasta los escalones del trono, se inclinó con calma y dejó paso a la nourasiana, quien hizo una profunda reverencia ante su hermano y se apartó. Se veían tan naturales… aunque ella, obviamente, no entraba en esa categoría.

"_Ya no hay vuelta atrás"_ pensó la pelirroja.

Tomó todo el aire que pudo contener en sus pulmones y avanzó, tratando de hacerlo con elegancia, casi presunción. Menos mal que en Nourasia no se usaban tacones altos, o se hubiera tropezado.

Bajó la cabeza lentamente e inclinó la espalda casi horizontalmente, tomando los pliegues de su vestido con apenas los dedos índice, medio y pulgar de cada mano. Luego, cuando se volvió a enderezar, se encontró con lo que tanto había temido y evitado ver hasta ahora. Y el golpe resultó peor de lo que esperaba. El príncipe se veía más irresistible de lo que imaginaba.

Aikka estaba frente a ella, con una sonrisa de ángel en los labios, casi tentadora, y con los cristalinos ojos enfocados en ella, y sólo ella. Estaba usando una camisa de bordes broncíneos en el cuello y las mangas, que le llegaban a un cuarto de los brazos de músculos marcados y estilizados por aquellos accesorios a modo de mangas largas que usaban los nourasianos.

También estaba usando el típico cinturón que le delineaba la cintura y ese increíblemente plano abdomen; junto con unos pantalones un tanto sueltos, que llegaban hasta sus pantorrillas, las cuales se perdían entre un sinfín de vendas que le cubrían los pies, calzados con zapatos cerrados de color marrón.

Los 3 segundos que estuvo admirando lo guapo que se veía parecieron una eternidad, pero por mucho que quería quedarse allí, no pudo hacerlo por el repentino e infantil pánico que la atacó. Odiaba esa estúpida apuesta. Aikka seguramente se estaría esforzando por no reírse en su cara; estaba segura de que se veía ridícula con ese vestido.

Una cosa era usar falda, que tampoco le gustaba demasiado; pero otra cosa muy diferente era usar un vestido. Era casi una fobia, o un odio extremo. Y Mina lo sabía muy bien.

Se ruborizó hasta las orejas al ver al príncipe sonriéndole, confundido por su nerviosismo. Prácticamente salió corriendo hasta los brazos de Mina y Kahli, quienes miraban burlonamente el intenso color rojo de sus mejillas y la finísima capa de sudor que se le había formado en el cuello.

Definitivamente, esta iba a ser una noche difícil.

**Con Kahli**

Qué incómodo era esto… ¡Nunca debió haber aceptado esa apuesta! Esta era, sin lugar a dudas, la idea más ridícula que se le había ocurrido en toda su vida. Las cosas se habían salido de control hacía un par de horas, mientras intentaban forzar a Eva a entrar en un vestido nourasiano para la fiesta de su hermano, el desafío que le habían impuesto a la joven piloto; así que tanto ella como Mina tuvieron que aceptar un reto cada una para que Eva cumpliera el suyo.

Bailar con un chico podía ser el castigo menos tortuoso, pero para la princesa la cosa se veía mucho peor ahora que sabía que la persona con la que debía bailar era el avatar.

Lady Mina parecía haber notado que estaba creando una misteriosa debilidad por el humano, y se había aprovechado de ello sin compasión alguna. De todos modos, ya la humana recibiría su recompensa por eso. De hecho, ella había elegido su desafío.

Sin embargo, lo más espantoso de la situación era que si no lo hacía, perdería la apuesta y seguramente le impondrían un reto mucho peor y muy, muy duro. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿¡Meterse en su habitación!?

Aunque la idea no le desagradaba, ella era una princesa de 18 años casi comprometida, seria y madura. No estaba para ese tipo de juegos, pero por ahora lo mejor sería salir del asunto tan pronto como fuese posible.

La princesa sonrió con picardía, casi con maldad. Les demostraría que podía ser tan delicada como debía ser una princesa pero que, al mismo tiempo, podía ser tanto o más astuta que ellas. Lo haría al estilo de la Tierra: "rápido y limpio".

Se acercó con paso firme al balcón donde se dibujaba la silueta del avatar, que ya conocía casi a la perfección. No se cansaba de mirarlo, aunque pasara horas haciéndolo. Le fascinaba cómo se veía su pecho a través de la tela de sus túnicas, sus brazos fuertes y, sobretodo, adoraba su rostro. Siempre pensando en algo, pero que a pesar de todo, podía serenarse e iluminarse como si todo su ser fuera una estrella.

-Buenas noches, su excelencia- lo saludó con normalidad, o eso quería aparentar. Le sorprendió verlo confundido, y hasta aturdido.

-Uh… Buenas noches, Kahli- se inclinó ante ella. Eso era muy inusual.

-En nombre de la familia real de Nourasia, quisiera agradecerle su presencia y hacerle saber que es todo un honor tenerlo aquí, excelencia-

Ahora el avatar estaba aún más confundido. Tal vez había sido demasiado formal. Con tantos años de educación y estricta etiqueta, era fácil olvidar que a él no le agradaban ese tipo de conversaciones. No pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa.

-Lo siento mucho…Jordan- le dijo, tratando de sonar natural al llamarlo por primera vez por su nombre. Él sólo sonrió. Ahora parecía una auténtica estrella o, de hecho, miles de ellas. Se recostó del balcón donde él apoyaba los brazos, tratando de mantener la calma, y el aliento.

-Te ves muy…- comenzó él, pero las fuerzas parecían haberle fallado antes de poder terminar la frase.

-¿Cómo dice?- preguntó ella, haciéndose la ingenua.

-Te ves hermosa- le espetó de repente.

No esperaba que recuperara las fuerzas para hablar tan pronto, y menos que le dijera tal cosa. ¿Hermosa, ella? Sabía que lo era, en cierta forma, pero nunca nadie se lo había dicho directamente. Era la primera vez… Entonces, sin previo aviso, una risa se escapó de entre sus labios. Luego se fue haciendo más y más fuerte. Ni siquiera le importó que alguien de la nobleza o el mismísimo avatar la vieran así, eso sólo la divertía más. Tal vez eran los nervios.

Y sin saber bien cómo ni cuándo, Jordan se unió a sus carcajadas. Pudo sentir muchas miradas sobre ellos, pero no podía parar de reír aunque se le quemara la garganta. Finalmente pararon, apoyándose uno en los brazos del otro, jadeando en busca de aire.

Siguió respirando agitadamente y miró con disimulo más allá de las cortinas escarlatas que rodeaban el balcón. Al encontrar un par de ojos rojos y otro par violeta vigilándola, se decidió. No pasaría nada ¿verdad?

Todo sucedió muy rápido, hacía sólo un segundo estaba mirando la divertida expresión del avatar, y al otro él había abierto sus ojos dorados, devolviéndole una mirada arrebatadora, como si mirara algo verdaderamente bello y digno de admirar.

En sólo un parpadeo, el ambiente cambió. La pena tomó control de su cuerpo, el poco valor que tenía se desvaneció y el corazón le latió asustado en el pecho, obligando a la princesa a alejarse del avatar todo lo posible, no podía hacerlo.

Pero esa corta distancia entre ellos no duró mucho. Apenas se dio cuenta de que la joven intentaba huir, Jordan corrió tras ella hasta una esquina del enorme salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo la celebración. Le sujetó la muñeca con firmeza y la atrajo hacia sí, dándole la vuelta hasta dejarlos frente a frente.

-¿Bailas?- fue todo lo que dijo, luego de un largo momento de silencio.

Kahli volvió a reír, esta vez un poco más bajo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había música en el salón.

**Con Mina**

De acuerdo, la princesita lo había logrado. ¿Por qué ella no?

"_Enfócate, Mina. Piensa claro__"_

Un beso en los labios ni siquiera era una opción a considerar, gracias al cielo, Kahli no había olvidado mencionar ese detalle. En Nourasia, eso significaba una petición de matrimonio y no estaba de humor para ese tipo de problema. Entonces, eso sólo dejaba la mejilla. Algo sencillo, pero espantosamente vergonzoso. Qué asco.

Al menos no tenía que elegir a quién besar. Eva y Kahli tuvieron la "delicadeza" de escoger a un chico de aspecto decente, hasta podría decirse que era guapo. Aún así, esperaba que Jordan pisara bien fuerte a la princesita al bailar. La había escuchado susurrarle a Eva que el tal "Athan" era difícil para conversar porque era un egocéntrico.

Tomó aire profundamente, miró a los lados para asegurarse de que nadie le estuviese prestando atención y caminó con normalidad, como si diera un paseo. Se detuvo con cierta casualidad frente al nourasiano y lo miró a los ojos. ¡Qué ojos tan extraños! Tenían el mismo tono violáceo que los suyos, los cuales resaltaban de una forma parecida a como lo hacían los ojos de Aikka en su piel; sólo que los de Athan se veían mejor, a su parecer, porque era un poco menos moreno.

Lo único bueno era que no se veía como los chicos de la Tierra, que la miraban como animales en celo; por eso nunca le había gustado ninguno en especial. Le daban náuseas con sólo recordarlos.

Repentinamente, él le devolvió la mirada, como una flecha afilada que te atraviesa justo en la mitad de la cabeza. Eso la hizo enojar; parecía que le decía que se largara con la mirada. Él suspiró, como si fuese a hacer algo realmente tedioso.

El nourasiano se inclinó levemente, dejando caer su cabello castaño oscuro sobre su rostro; que apenas le llegaba a la barbilla; ella hizo lo mismo, con un tanto menos de cordialidad.

Se miraron unos minutos, claramente fastidiados por la presencia del otro, hasta que él volvió a suspirar y modificó su expresión, de modo que ahora parecía una horrible mezcla de hipocresía y aparente amabilidad.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?- le preguntó él con algo de indiferencia. Mina se molestó aún más, pero trató de mantener la calma y sonrió con un poco de esfuerzo.

-Sólo pensé que sería bueno hablar un poco ¿le parece?-

La volvió a mirar, pero esta vez las flechas no dieron en el blanco, sino que se desviaron, ya que ahora ella también lo miraba con hostilidad.

-Será un placer, mi lady- dijo con una voz encantadora, pero irritante- Usted es del equipo de la Tierra ¿cierto?-

"_Es obvio que soy de la Tierra, idiota"_

-¿Acaso no parezco humana?- lanzó la pregunta, tratando de que sonara graciosa.

-No me cabe duda. Discúlpeme, fue una pregunta ingenua-

"_¿Ingenua? Vaya tonto"_

-Soy la artillera del equipo…-

-¿Artillera?- la interrumpió.

A pesar de que la tensión en el aire entre los jóvenes podía cortarse con un cuchillo, esa simple interrupción pareció alivianar el ambiente. ¿Qué tenía de sorprendente ser artillero?

-¿Eso le interesa?-

-De hecho, sí. Ser artillero es equivalente a ser un arquero aquí. Y yo soy un arquero- dijo él con presunción.

-Oh, veo por qué su repentino interés. Yo tengo la función de proteger la star racer y eliminar a los oponentes para crear ventaja- trató ella de seguir la conversación, que ahora parecía más interesante.

-Pues aquí, en Nourasia, los arqueros tenemos la función de proteger a la familia real. He sido parte de la guardia del príncipe Aikka por varios años e incluso participé a su lado en las batallas que tuvimos contra el imperio Crog. Fueron días muy duros para nuestra cultura pero nos hemos recuperado. Sabía que terminarían por retirarse así que…-

Ya era oficial, el tipo era un total presumido. Justo lo que faltaba.

Repetidas veces Mina intentó continuar hablando, pero todo terminó en algo relacionado con él. Así pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos y el nourasiano no cerraba la boca ni un segundo.

-Entonces cumplí 11 años y oficialmente era apto para entrar a la escuela real para convertirme en caballero, tal como lo hizo mi padre. Rápidamente estuve por encima de los demás, era un gran luchador y mi puntería era impecable. Fue así como llegué a ser guardia personal de algunos nobles…-

-¿Hay nobles en Nourasia?- preguntó Mina, en otro de sus intentos por hacer callar al joven.

-¡Obviamente los hay!- respondió él de sopetón, levantando un poco la voz.

"_Oh Oh .Al nourasiano se le escapó la elegancia. Al fin" pensó Mina con malvada satisfacción._

Al ver su sonrisa de autosuficiencia, el caballero la miró amargamente.

-Lo lamento, fui muy grosero… En fin, los nobles son aquellos que están inmediatamente por debajo de la familia real y son sus parientes más cercanos o embajadores de algún tipo. Luego estamos los guardianes y finalmente, el pueblo. Aunque esto no hace gran diferencia, pues los derechos son iguales para todos. Personalmente, estoy de acuerdo con esto ya que…-

-¿Entonces para qué es la jerarquía?- Mina decidió molestarlo un poco. Ya era tiempo de que ella también se divirtiera. Él la volvió a atacar con la mirada.

-La jerarquía se usa para que las personas establezcan un nivel de respeto apropiado y una repartición adecuada de los deberes entre la gente. Por ejemplo, el pueblo cultiva, enseña, comercia, cura, y se dedica a otras actividades de ese tipo; mientras que los guardias protegemos a las personas importantes… -

-¿No le parece que el pueblo tiene demasiadas responsabilidades? Eso no es justo. Se supone que el rey y su familia están más alto porque su capacidad es mayor ¿cierto? Y eso de establecer un nivel de respeto ¿significa que el pueblo no recibe respeto de parte de otros por estar en el último estrato?-

La humana nunca había estado tan entretenida.

Sólo un par de comentarios eran suficientes para hacer enojar al pobre nourasiano, quien con cada interrupción parecía más y más molesto. Mina no lo dejó decir más de 10 palabras en sus intervenciones; sin embargo, era más que obvio que intentaba controlar su mal genio con todas sus fuerzas.

-De acuerdo, todos se respetan entre ustedes pero ¿por qué hay jerarquías, si no representan nada? Creo que es algo tonto…-

-¡No te atrevas a cuestionar el sistema nourasiano! Podrás ser una invitada del avatar pero no tienes el derecho para insultarnos-

Finalmente el chico explotó ¿eh?

-Aún peor es que una vulgar humana esté diciendo estas cosas cuando su planeta está en caos todo el tiempo ¡No sólo se destruyen entre ustedes y a su mundo, sino que también tienen las agallas de criticar a otras razas!-

"_Ouch. Fin del juego, imbécil__. Nadie se mete conmigo"_

-¿¡A quién le dices vulgar!? Te crees la gran cosa sólo por ser un guardián ¿verdad? ¡Sólo haz hablado de ti sin parar, presumido!-

-¡No se atreva a insultarme!- le gritó, perdiendo el control por completo.

-Soy un guardia de la familia real, soy un gran luchador, soy esto, soy aquello. ¿Qué me importa nada de eso? Apuesto a que tus padres te consintieron a más no poder desde niño, pero conmigo no será así- Mina también perdió los estribos.

-¡No te permito…!-

En ese momento, Mina se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse con su orgullo por encima de todo; pero antes hizo un gesto despectivo, como si se sacudiera polvo del hombro, mostrando lo poco que le importaba lo que dijera, y se rió por lo bajo.

Los ojos del nourasiano casi se salen de sus órbitas por la indignación. Fue tras ella, a pesar de que Mina trataba de caminar más rápido que él; lo cual no era fácil porque prácticamente la tenía sujeta del vestido todo el tiempo. Podía escucharlo lanzando blasfemias contra ella cada vez que se soltaba.

Fue cuando la joven divisó a su mejor amiga en medio de un grupo de mujeres, cerca de un balcón con una mesa llena de adornos extraños. Aceleró el paso, sintiendo a Athan justo detrás suyo, pero sin prestarle atención. Iba a decirle a Eva que la torturara o lo que fuera, no iba a cumplir su apuesta ni aunque le pagaran.

De pronto, el príncipe Aikka apareció en el cuadro, no supo ni de dónde había salido. Se puso al lado de Eva y comenzó a conversar con ella.

Casi por instinto, Mina se detuvo, con lo que el caballero detrás de ella vio su oportunidad. La tomó por un hombro con brusquedad y la miró con los ojos casi lanzando chispas de furia.

-¡Vas a escucharme ahora! No voy a dejarte…- comenzó él, pero de nuevo fue interrumpido, cuando la humana se soltó y lo empujó.

-Ya escuché demasiado de ti. No eres mi padre para darme órdenes. ¿Sabes qué? Ni siquiera debería estar discutiendo contigo-

-¡Eres una insolente! Respondí a tus preguntas y traté de ser amable, pero eres demasiado molesta como para apreciar lo que…-

Todo el alboroto que estaban armando llamó la atención de varias personas, especialmente de Eva y Aikka. En un segundo, Mina vio su escapatoria a todo aquel problema. Mataría 2 pájaros de un tiro.

Sonrió con malicia y miró al nourasiano frente a ella, a sabiendas de que Eva los miraba. Fingió recorrer las líneas de su rostro con los ojos y se acercó lenta y seductoramente, probándose a sí misma su fuerza de voluntad.

Sintió al chico ponerse rígido y cómo una buena porción de insultos se quedaban en su garganta, mientras ella ponía las manos en sus brazos y pasaba los dedos por su piel. Extrañamente, sintió algo como una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, y él parecía haberla sentido también, pero sólo lo ignoró.

Entonces depositó un beso rápido en su mejilla izquierda y sonrió aún más, viendo que había logrado el efecto que quería. El nourasiano apenas podía respirar.

Se alejó casi como un imán que repele a otro y se fue, confundiéndose con la multitud.

Poco después de eso, Athan también se fue.

**Con Eva**

De acuerdo, esa noche no estaba resultando tan aterradora como había pensado. En realidad, la estaba pasando bastante bien. Tuvo oportunidad de conversar con muchos pilotos a los que no había visto en un buen tiempo, entre ellos Rush, quien se alegró inmensamente al ver a la pequeña Eva. Incluso Espíritu y ella se habían saludado con una cordial cabezada, desde cierta distancia por supuesto.

También conversó largo rato con Stan acerca de unas posibles modificaciones para las siguientes carreras; el cual, por cierto, tampoco estaba en absoluto cómodo con su elegante atuendo, a diferencia de Koji, su compañero inseparable.

Todo iba de perlas. Casi podría decirse que se estaba volviendo aburrida tanta tranquilidad, exceptuando los momentos en que su padre y Rick (sorprendentemente) estuvieron protestando contra el vestido que llevaba puesto. Había logrado escuchar algo como "escote" o "descarado".

Después de eso, Eva se había parado cerca de una enorme ventana para tomar algo de aire fresco. Le encantaba el aroma tan puro que desprendía ese planeta.

Pero… ¿Qué diablos había sucedido después de eso?

En un momento estaba observando a un grupo de nourasianas, envidiando la tranquilidad con la que exhibían sus vestidos; al siguiente aparecía Aikka, quien lucía aún más guapo desde cerca; luego escuchaba gritos enfurecidos de su mejor amiga y del chico que ella y Kahli eligieron para su reto; y al final ella lo besa, así sin más, aunque eso ya estaba previsto. Más extraño aún era que él se retiró varios segundos después, con una mirada embobada.

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con la de Aikka, quien parecía tan perdido como ella.

En ese instante, recordó su propia apuesta y enrojeció desde el mentón hasta las raíces. Empezó a jadear por la ansiedad, pero trató de relajarse y ser casual. Actuar como si ese vestido no la estuviese matando de la vergüenza.

-¿Qué habrá sucedido con él?- preguntó Aikka de repente, hablando consigo mismo.

-¿Lo conoces, Aikka?- luego lo pensó mejor. Claro que lo debía conocer, él también vivía en el palacio- me refiero a si es tu amigo o algo así-

El príncipe parpadeó unas cuantas veces y lo pensó un poco, como si la idea le divirtiera.

-Sí, somos amigos de la infancia. Entrenamos juntos desde hace 6 años y siempre ha sido un fuerte oponente-

-Lo debes conocer muy bien. Qué impresionante que pueda ser un luchador digno de ti- dijo Eva con un tono de admiración.

-Se puede decir que sí, aunque no es de sorprenderse, ya que es el protegido de Canaan-

-¿Su protegido?-

Aikka bajó un poco la cabeza y una extraña sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Era evidente que su mente estaba en otra parte, probablemente un lugar triste.

-Athan es el primogénito de una larga generación de arqueros, pero sus padres murieron durante la invasión de los Crogs, cuando se convirtieron en nuestros "aliados"- su mirada se ensombreció un poco. Eva se sintió mal por haber sacado el tema.

-¿Así que Canaan lo adoptó? Eso es muy… -

-Lo sé- se rió ligeramente- es difícil de creer viniendo de él pero, después de todo, mi mentor es bastante compasivo-

-Supongo que sí. Por cierto…- de nuevo enrojeció- te ves mucho mejor que otras veces que te he visto-

Eso lo sacó de su estado de melancolía. La miró extrañado y se rió otro poco, parecía estar de muy buen humor. ¿Había detectado un halago?

-¿Qué significa eso, princesa?-

Oh no ¿por qué el sobrenombre que le descontrolaba las hormonas? Justo ahora…

-Significa que te ves muy bien... príncipe-

Él la siguió mirando, con los ojos celestes clavados en su rostro, aunque bien sabía ella que en realidad estaba observando su intenso rubor. Apenada, tuvo que bajar la mirada. Debía preguntarle, tenía que saber, todos la habían mirado como si fuese un bicho raro salido de no sé dónde. Pero no podía, no podía hacerlo… o quizás si.

-Muy bien, dilo ¿Qué tan mal me veo?- le dijo, bajando más y más la cabeza, si eso era posible- sé sincero-

Esta vez, el príncipe se quedó sin habla. Abrió mucho los ojos, como si Eva acabara de decir una terrible grosería.

-¿Perdona?-

-Vamos, no seas suave conmigo sólo porque somos amigos. Sé que no me veo bien-

El nourasiano sonrió ampliamente, con una chispa de burla y picardía. Con delicadeza, extendió una mano y la puso en el mentón de la humana, obligándola a mirarlo. Tenía las mejillas tan rojas como su cabello y eso le daba un brillo muy especial a su rostro, que nada tenía que ver con el maquillaje.

-Tienes razón, Eva. No te ves bien- acercó su boca a su oído, arriesgándose a ser más atrevido y le susurró- en realidad, estás encantadora-

Se separó un poco de ella para verla de nuevo, esta vez con más detenimiento y tratando de pasar desapercibida la respiración superflua y agitada de la chica. El vestido que usaba tenía un diseño obviamente escogido por su hermana. De hecho, toda ella estaba arreglada de modo que no parecía la misma persona.

Primero observó el vestido sin tiras ni mangas, largo y blanco, con un adorno de tela marrón que se enrollaba alrededor de su cintura y caía hasta la mitad de su muslo derecho como una flecha. Repasó muy discretamente las curvas que formaban el cinturón, sus caderas sobresalientes y su busto. Aunque se sintiera muy culpable al ver de esa forma a su amiga, seguía siendo un hombre y, ciertamente, ya no estaba tan seguro de que fuera sólo una amiga.

Sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente sus brazos, sus hombros y su cuello, hasta llegar a su muy sonrojada cara, con sombras oscuras sobre los párpados y los hermosos ojos rojizos delineados a la perfección.

Siguió admirando el trabajo de su hermana, notando una tobillera de oro, un collar con forma de media luna y una estrella en una punta, las zapatillas cerradas de cuero blanco y, sobretodo, vio con alegría que Eva estaba usando el brazalete que le regaló el día de su cumpleaños.

Ella pareció darse cuenta de su reparo en su muñeca y al ver el brazalete recordó que tenía algo que darle lo antes posible. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero sin previo aviso él le tomó una mano y la arrastró hasta el centro del salón, y antes de saber dónde estaba parada, Eva se vio a sí misma bailando con Aikka.

-Lo siento pero mis padres iban a buscarme una pareja para bailar. Es una tradición muy antigua. Lo leí en sus pensamientos y realmente prefiero bailar contigo que con cualquiera de…- de pronto pudo ver cómo la sangre le seguía subiendo al rostro a la pobre chica- ¿te molesta que lo hiciera? Si quieres puedo…-

-¡No! No es lo que piensas, Aikka- hizo una pausa. En realidad, estaba más que complacida bailando con él, pero aún así no estaba cómoda.

-Es el vestido ¿cierto?- adivinó él. Ella asintió- de acuerdo, te propongo algo-

Se la llevó a un lugar apartado, al ritmo de la suave música que flotaba por el salón. Eva estaba verdaderamente en las nubes.

Llegaron a una esquina, oculta por una enorme cortina de seda roja y se detuvieron, sin separarse.

-En unos minutos se llevará a cabo una ceremonia de purificación y después de eso no importará si yo desaparezco "por casualidad". Te aseguro que nadie lo notará-

-Entonces ¿nos fugamos, príncipe?- preguntó ella, sonriendo ante la perspectiva.

-Encantado- le dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

**De vuelta con Mina**

Bueno, finalmente estaba sola. Sólo por si acaso, había avisado a la princesa que ya había cumplido su parte. De hecho, parece que había llegado en un momento muy inoportuno, a juzgar por la expresión de enojo de la joven. Daba igual…

No pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja al ver a la inocente Eva bailando con el cumpleañero. Era demasiado obvia su atracción por él. ¿Cómo terminaría todo aquello? Según Athan, los nourasianos podían casarse con quien quisieran, incluyendo a la realeza. ¿Eso también se aplicaba a otras razas? Probablemente sí.

Un momento… Estaba pensando en ese idiota. ¿Qué rayos…?

-Tonto- susurró Mina.

Desafortunadamente, un chico alto con piezas de metal incrustadas en su piel tomó el insulto como propio. Estaba segura de que era uno de los pilotos de la siguiente ronda, aunque no recordaba su nombre. Se disculpó con la mirada, inclinando la cabeza sólo un poco, por si acaso.

No parecía mal tipo. Él tan sólo se volteó y siguió conversando con una chica, también piloto, cuyo vestido estaba hecho de una aleación metálica. Seguramente tendrían mucho en común.

Por alguna razón, sintió el impulso de ver en otra dirección, como si la visión de aquellos dos le perturbara; pero eso no ayudó en mucho, porque sus ojos divisaron a Jordan y Kahli, hablando animadamente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se sentía muy rara, se sentía… ¿sola?

Bueno, esas eran las consecuencias de no llevar pareja de baile, aunque ella odiara bailar. Recordó que Athan había mencionado que los bailes nourasianos eran bastante simples y de ritmo armónico, así que no le costaría aprender…

¿Por qué estaba pensando de nuevo en él? No era más que un engreído. Era imposible que se sintiera tan fuera de lugar como para extrañar su compañía. Además, ni siquiera lo conocía.

-¡Miren! Ya va a comenzar- escuchó decir a una mujer, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Dirigió sus ojos en la dirección hacia la que todos miraban. ¿Comenzar?

Corrió hacia uno de los muchos balcones del salón, tal como lo hacían los demás. Algo grande iba a suceder, lo sabía. Miró hacia el cielo, pensando que quizás algún invitado había llegado a último momento.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no era arriba hacia donde debía mirar, por ahora, sino abajo. En medio del gigantesco lago que bordeaba los jardines del palacio, tan brillante que parecía hecho de cristal, justo en la mitad de las profundas aguas, estaba el príncipe Aikka.

Pero eso era imposible ¿¡Cómo podía estar parado sobre el agua!?

Aunque claro, ese no era el verdadero espectáculo. Mina no tardó en percatarse de que una de las lunas estaba desapareciendo del cielo estrellado, la roja, para ser específicos. Y por si fuera poco, estaba apareciendo otra, que casi parecía un espejo.

La nueva luna, de color blanquecino, estaba detrás de la luna azul, como si todo el tiempo hubiese estado ahí, sin ser detectada. Ambas continuaron brillando con gran intensidad y se movieron lentamente hasta su cenit, por encima de la cabeza del joven príncipe.

Éste abrió los ojos, los cuales brillaron casi a la par de las lunas y comenzó a llover con fuerza. ¿Cómo no había visto esas siniestras nubes formándose?

De pronto, todo cesó. La lluvia paró en cuestión de un par de minutos. El príncipe dio unos pasos hacia adelante e hizo un par de movimientos que parecían una reverencia y una posición de manos, que daba la impresión de que estuviese rezando. Entonces, cayó en el fondo del lago, logrando salir en unos segundos mientras la gente rompía en aplausos.

No tenía idea de qué rayos había pasado, pero para asegurarse de que no se perdería otro acontecimiento extraordinario, siguió al nourasiano hasta que se perdió entre unos arbustos. Trató de rastrearlo de nuevo, pero se detuvo al ver una cabellera rojiza saliendo a toda velocidad en la dirección a donde se había dirigido el príncipe.

Sonrió. Seguro que Eva y él tenían algunos asuntos pendientes y no estaba de ánimos para espiar. Después de todo, ya le contaría todo lo que pasara mañana, antes de la carrera. Se apartó del tumulto de personas que permanecía en el balcón y se recostó de una columna, soltando un suspiro.

-¿Quieres que te lo explique?- preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

Se dio la vuelta alarmada, al reconocer a quien había hablado. Miró a Athan con desconfianza, buscando algún signo de burla o locura. Ese tono que usó había sido demasiado… bueno, llamémoslo impropio de él. ¿De veras era la misma persona?

Él simplemente estaba parado allí, frente a ella, sin decir ni hacer nada más que sonreír.

Mina no salía de su asombro. Ese no podía ser el mismo Athan con el que había discutido, el chico presumido que le había puesto los nervios de punta.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera girar la cabeza, en señal de rechazo, ya una de las manos del nourasiano estaba en su hombro. Sus ojos podrían haber matado a alguien en ese instante, pero Athan ni se inmutó por ellos. Tan sólo siguió sonriendo.

Y Mina se vio indefensa ante esa sonrisa. Era aún mejor que sus ojos, del mismo tono que los suyos. Odiaba admitirlo, pero no detestaba tanto su presencia como debía.

-¿Entonces? Supongo que querrás saber qué sucedió realmente allá afuera ¿o me equivoco? Acompañarme el resto de la noche podría ser una buena compensación por besarme sin mi permiso-

-Yo no tengo nada que compensarte- Mina lo miró suspicazmente, pero sus intenciones parecían sinceras, así que asintió- pero está bien-

**De vuelta con Eva**

-¡Eso fue increíble, Aikka! No puedo creer que caminaras sobre el agua-

-En realidad fue gracias a la magia de las lunas- respondió el príncipe, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿De verdad?- exclamó Eva, emocionada- Oh, estos se ven bien-

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-¡N-No! No dije nada- se apresuró a responder.

Sin perder tiempo, se puso los pantalones que había encontrado, antes de que a Aikka se le ocurriera salir. Le quedaban bastante bien con esa nueva vestimenta que estaba arreglando.

Justo después de la ceremonia de purificación, un acto tan impresionante que la pelirroja no podía dejar de pensar en ello; ella y Aikka se habían escapado a la habitación de él. Al fin y al cabo, por mucha urgencia que tuvieran por irse, seguramente los descubrirían si Aikka no se cambiaba la ropa mojada. Al menos así no dejarían rastro.

Ahora él estaba cambiándose en un vestidor mientras ella esperaba, sentada en su cama. O eso debería estar haciendo. Ciertamente, estaba registrando uno de sus guardarropas con sumo cuidado, tratando de no desordenar sus prendas.

Al principio sólo lo hizo por curiosidad, pero ahora había encontrado unos pantalones holgados que sabía que la aliviarían del tedio de no tener nada bajo el vestido.

Se miró un par de veces en un espejo sobre una mesa llena de libros, evaluando su nueva creación. No estaba nada mal. Se sonrió a sí misma y se arregló el cabello, ligeramente alborotado.

Cuando estaba en pleno regreso a la cama, la puerta del vestidor se abrió, dejando ver a un Aikka perfectamente seco, vistiendo una camisa de mangas largas color crema, el infaltable cinturón marrón alrededor de la cintura, unos pantalones semejantes a los que usaban a diario y el cabello suelto. El joven se quedó congelado en el umbral de la puerta, sin moverse. ¿Acaso Eva, su Eva, estaba usando ropa suya?

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó Eva con cierta inocencia. Bien sabía ella que esa impresión no era precisamente por haberse movido de su lugar en la habitación.

-Hermosa- se atrevió el príncipe, sin pensar la respuesta siquiera dos segundos.

Eva tenía puesta una de sus camisas de mangas largas, que le cubría la mitad de los muslos, parecida a la que el propio príncipe estaba usando. Por debajo de ésta, tenía unos pantalones de tela ligera, también de Aikka, que terminaban en sus tobillos, donde aún tenía sus zapatillas blancas y la tobillera. Además, se había enrollado todo el adorno de tela del vestido alrededor de la parte baja del busto y la cintura.

La humana enrojeció por enésima vez esa noche y se acercó con timidez. Él, extrañamente, sintió el impulso de acercarse más, pero se contuvo y se sacudió precipitadamente las últimas gotas que permanecían en su cabello, fingiendo naturalidad.

-Espera- le dijo ella en voz baja.

Aikka se detuvo en seco, como si le hubiesen dado una descarga eléctrica, y se quedó justo donde estaba. La humana enredó sus dedos entre sus mechones castaños, cuidadosamente, peinándolos uno a uno sin dificultad. Eran como la seda, más suaves que como los había imaginado. Tomó algunos y los arregló hacia los lados, despejando la frente del príncipe y notando, para su sorpresa, un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de éste.

-Te ves mejor así- se aventuró, riendo. Casi sintió el salto que dio el corazón del nourasiano.

Ya era definitivo. No tenía caso seguir negándolo. Eva ya no era sólo su amiga, ni su rival, no; era todo eso y mucho más. Había algo que lo ataba a ella, como una cadena que le oprimía el corazón cada vez que estaban separados, al punto de que el dolor se volvía casi físico.

Jamás en toda su vida se había sentido así. Y a pesar de que resultaba una especie de tortura, el simple hecho de verla hacía que todo valiera la pena. Esa era su oportunidad para confirmarlo, sólo una vez más. Estaba seguro de que no se repetiría y debía aprovecharlo. Un poco más de atrevimiento esa noche no haría daño.

-¿Aikka?- la escuchó decir, encontrándose con sus perfectos ojos rojos.

-Perdona ¿qué decías?-

-Te pedí que cerraras los ojos - le aclaró ella.

Sin dudar, la obedeció y se quedó allí, casi sin moverse. De pronto, sintió un par de labios cálidos sobre su mejilla y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de golpe, sonrojándose instantáneamente.

Se encontró con lo que parecía una fotografía o, más bien, un dibujo. Una perfecta representación del cielo nourasiano, en un lado de día y del otro de noche. No faltaba ni un detalle, los colores y formas de los soles y lunas eran exactamente los mismos que si los miraras en persona o en una foto. Era en verdad increíble.

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo Eva, sonriendo con satisfacción mientras le daba el dibujo al joven.

Él la miró como si le estuviera jugando una broma, sin poder creer que ella hubiese hecho eso, especialmente se negaba a creer que su princesa de la Tierra le estaba dando un regalo. Impulsivamente, la abrazó y se rió con libertad.

-Es maravilloso, Eva. Muchas gracias ¿en qué momento…? ¿De dónde lo has sacado?- le dijo al oído, comenzando a separarse de ella.

-Eso es un secreto- la humana sonrió aún más, aunque un poco apenada. En realidad, lo había estado haciendo hasta altas horas de la noche (razón por la cual estaba bastante cansada) y se lo había escondido en su vestido con mucho cuidado, antes de ir a la fiesta- Me alegra que te gustara tanto-

Y de nuevo lo besó en la mejilla, sin la menor vergüenza. Aikka se separó de ella y sólo pudo mirarla largamente, hasta hacerla sentir incómoda, pero no dejó de hacerlo. A los ojos de la Eva, él tenía una mirada extraña. Demasiado dulce y profunda. Nunca antes la había visto excepto…

Excepto en los rostros de sus padres, cuando se miraban.

No podía ser. No era verdad. Seguro estaba imaginando cosas. Aikka nunca sentiría algo así por ella ¿cierto? Simplemente no podía ser. Por mucho que ella quisiera que fuera así, sabía que no lo era. Aikka no podía amarla. La mera posibilidad de que él sintiera lo mismo que ella era… como de una en mil millones.

"_Basta de tonterías, Eva" _pensó con severidad.

Rápidamente, lo empujó fuera de la habitación, recordándole que le había prometido fugarse con ella. No aguantaba las ganas de estirar las piernas en un espacio abierto.

Caminaron en silencio por aquel laberinto de pasillos, cada quien en su mente.

A pesar de que intentó olvidarse de lo que había deducido hace un momento, no pudo evitar recordarlo. Ella ya llevaba un tiempo sospechando que sentía algo más que amistad por el nourasiano, estaba casi segura de ello. Tenía emociones fuertes por él, pero en cuanto llegó a esa conclusión, en su subconsciente, se obligó a desecharla. Nunca funcionaría. Aikka debía tener a alguien más en mente, sin duda.

Lo miró un rato, agradeciendo que no se hubiese dado la vuelta. Odiaba la idea de verlo con otra chica, pero esa era la forma en que debía terminar todo. Quizás algún día iría a su boda con una bella nourasiana y él la vería casarse con un piloto de star racers o alguien así.

Mientras tanto, Aikka podía sentir la fija mirada de la joven humana sobre su hombro, pero estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se molestó, ni atrevió, a mirarla de vuelta. Tenía mucho en qué pensar.

¿Qué pasaría si realmente estaba enamorado de Eva? No estaba seguro de poder guardar mucho tiempo un secreto así. ¿Se lo diría?

De pronto, un oscuro pensamiento, el peor de todos, lo atacó. Recordó lo que había visto en ella el día en que llegaron a Nourasia, mientras estaban en su nave. Había visto el aura de una chica enamorada. De otro, no le cabía duda. Esa persona no podía ser él.

De todas formas, lo intentaría. Debía decirle y sabía que ella lo entendería, aunque no se sintiera igual. Quizás no sería tan difícil de hacer como lo imaginaba pero ¿cuándo sería el momento oportuno? Y aún más importante ¿cómo comprobar que de verdad la quería? Algo sencillo, un gesto cualquiera que…

Sin previo aviso, la luz de las lunas los bañó de pies a cabeza. Él sonrió muy complacido y miró a la chica a su lado. Fue entonces cuando Eva clavó su mirada en él, con un aire de reto, y salió corriendo hacia el bosque.

Aikka fue tras ella, rodeándola, como presumiendo de su velocidad, olvidando por un momento su hilo de pensamientos. Ella respondió con una carcajada orgullosa, pasándolo fácilmente un par de veces. No pararon hasta llegar al lago cristalino, en el centro del bosque que se unía a los jardines del palacio. Tenían los pulmones destrozados a causa de correr y reírse al mismo tiempo. Estuvieron jadeando un minuto entero, tratando de regular sus respiraciones.

Como no tenían idea de qué hacer una vez llegados a ese punto, se dejaron caer sobre el césped brillante y húmedo, simplemente mirando las estrellas.

Al cabo de un rato, decidieron dar una vuelta alrededor del lago, conversando en voz baja, temiendo interrumpir la paz que reinaba en ese lugar.

-Hay algo que no entiendo aún- dijo Aikka, con un verdadero tono de intriga en la voz.

-Dispara- respondió Eva.

- ¿Por qué estabas usando ese vestido si te sentías tan incómoda?-

Ups. Eso no se lo esperaba. Por segunda vez en la última hora, bajó la cabeza, evitando la mirada de su "amigo". No haría ningún mal en decírselo, o eso esperaba.

-En realidad… fue por una apuesta- decidió no mencionar a Mina y Kahli, por si acaso. Delata el pecado pero no el pecador.

-¿Te retaron a usarlo?- el príncipe se rió a carcajadas- creo que me alegra que lo hayas hecho. Parece que es una oportunidad única en la vida-

-Felicidades- dijo ella con sarcasmo- de verdad fue único, dudo que lo vuelvas a ver. Necesité de mucho valor y fuerza de voluntad-

Aikka guardó silencio, pensando detenidamente en sus palabras, tratando de intrigar a la chica que caminaba a su lado. Un momento después, rompió ese corto lapso de silencio.

-Dudo que seas tan valiente como dices, princesa. ¿Qué tal si yo te propongo un reto?-

Eva lo miró sorprendida. Algo se tramaba el príncipe ¿eh? Pues bien, si quería jugar, jugarían.

-Por supuesto, pero con una condición. Déjame ponerte uno primero ¿aceptas?-

En cuanto el joven asintió, en el rostro de la chica se dibujó una sonrisa desafiante. Miró hacia la izquierda, pensando en el truco perfecto. Se detuvo y le dijo:

-Muy bien. Me dijiste hace un rato que las lunas te ayudaron a caminar sobre el agua ¿cierto?-él asintió de nuevo- ¡Quiero que lo hagas de nuevo!-

El nourasiano hizo un sonido de autosuficiencia. Ese era uno de los hechizos más básicos que le habían enseñado. Sonrió con confianza al tiempo que se acercaba a la orilla y se dio la vuelta, mirando a Eva cara a cara. Pronunció unas cuantas palabras en su idioma natal, invocando la magia de sus diosas y caminó, de espaldas, sobre el agua. Era como si se hubiese vuelto hielo pero sin endurecerse, porque todavía se veían las ondas que se formaban con cada paso del joven.

Eva lo miró impresionada, a lo que él respondió con un movimiento de la mano, invitándola a acompañarlo. Muy emocionada, la humana se sacó las zapatillas y dio un paso en el agua.

Con sorpresa, sintió una textura gelatinosa y suave en sus pies, algo que no se esperaba para nada. Se unió a Aikka con otros dos pasos, totalmente eufórica, pero muy concentrada en su objetivo final.

Anduvieron otro poco más, simplemente disfrutando del momento. Bordearon el lago entero, mientras Aikka le señalaba a su princesa sus lugares favoritos.

El árbol donde se habían escondido, en la mitad del bosque, para observar el atardecer. El balcón de su habitación. Un pequeño jardín lleno de flores blancas, parecido al que vieron en la Tierra cerca del campo de vuelo. Pero el que más le llamó la atención a la humana fue un espacio carente de plantas y flores, sólo en una zona, como un camino de tierra.

Pronto se percataron de que estaban llamando la atención de algunos mirones en el palacio. Eva fue la primera en llegar a la orilla, tal como tenía planeado. Sólo esperó un segundo, mientras Aikka decía las palabras que indicaban que terminaba el hechizo, y al instante lo empujó.

Pero no contaba con que el nourasiano la tomaría del brazo y se la llevaría consigo, directo al agua helada. Por suerte, cayeron en un espacio poco profundo; Aikka de espaldas y Eva sobre él en su pecho.

La sorpresa los golpeó tan fuerte como el frío de las aguas del lago. Se miraron, con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas y el ritmo cardíaco acelerado, hasta que a Eva se le ocurrió lo único que, según su criterio, podría sacarla del apuro de tan incómoda situación.

Chapoteó un poco, empapando el rostro del príncipe, quien no tardó en corresponderle. En un par de segundos, estaban jugando como niños, riendo, corriendo e incluso nadando dentro del mismo lago.

En un punto, ninguno supo cuándo, un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de ellos, pero a la vez era tranquilo. Casi se podían oír los latidos de los corazones de los dos jóvenes, que ya no eran desenfrenados sino lentos y armónicos.

Estuvieron un rato en el centro de las aguas cristalinas, que brillaban intensamente bajo las lunas, ya comenzando a descender de su cenit; observando todo a su alrededor e incluso bajo ellos, donde habían un centenar de corales de mil tonalidades.

Pronto ya no pudieron soportar más el frío helado, por lo que tuvieron que salir, muy a su pesar; sólo para sentarse una vez más en la orilla del lago.

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos, pero sin llegar a ser incómodo. Admiraron las estrellas, infinitas, tranquilas y brillantes. Había una paz extraña entre ellos, como si fuera muy natural y no hiciera falta decir nada.

De pronto, mientras se entretenía buscando constelaciones en el cielo profundo, Eva sintió una mano sobre la suya. Volteó lentamente, como temiendo encontrar la mirada celeste del nourasiano a su lado. Lo miró fijamente, interrogándolo con los ojos, pero sin recibir más respuesta que una sonrisa.

Se levantaron, como marionetas movidas por los mismos hilos y caminaron hasta el bosque que habían recorrido poco antes.

No dijeron una palabra en todo ese tiempo ni se soltaron. Disfrutaban del calor que irradiaba el otro y, sobretodo, la tranquilidad y la compañía que sentían. Sonreían mientras caminaban.

Al ver frente a ellos un árbol, de flores blancas y rojas, se detuvieron.

-Supongo que ya que cumplí mi parte, puedo retarte ahora- susurró Aikka, deteniéndose bajo todavía empapado de pies a cabeza.

Sin apenas esperar a que Eva le respondiera, se fue acercando a ella con cuidado.

- Y ¿C-Cuál es el reto?- trató de decir ella lo más coherentemente que pudo. La mirada tan intensa que tenía el príncipe la hacía temblar.

La nerviosa chica no sabía realmente qué estaba pasando hasta que tropezó con una de las ramas de aquel árbol, siendo atrapada con naturalidad por los brazos del príncipe, quien no se lo pensó 2 veces para estrecharla contra su pecho.

Ahí, justo en ese lugar, era donde ella pertenecía. Esa sensación, esa calidez, el corazón latiéndole desbocado, no los cambiaría por nada. Cerró los ojos por instinto y se apretó más a él, tan cerca como le fue posible.

No sabían cuánto tiempo habían estado así. Ella, con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo el suave tacto de la piel de Aikka. Él, con los ojos apenas abiertos y sus manos cálidas apretando la cintura de la muchacha. ¿Cómo habían llegado sus manos ahí, en primer lugar? Eso no parecía importante ahora.

En ese momento sólo existían ellos dos, el azul de sus ojos mirándola, la cercanía de sus cuerpos, el latido desenfrenado de su corazón.

Eva incluso trató de acercarse un poco más y él no la rechazó, puso sus brazos alrededor de su espalda con suavidad y le susurró, como antes.

-Tan sólo debes confiar en mí-

Ella lo miró desconcertada.

Él apenas podía coordinar sus pensamientos. Su cuerpo actuaba por sí mismo y lo peor era que no le importaba. Ya no había peligro. Tenía que intentarlo, una vez, no pedía más. Era ahora o nunca, sólo esta vez…

-Cierra los ojos- le ordenó con voz suave, pero casi autoritaria.

Eva obedeció, sin poder resistirlo y cerró los ojos, intrigada y más nerviosa que nunca.

Apenas unos segundos después, cuando ya se estaba formando una idea de lo que podría pasar, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, primero con cierta timidez, luego sin la menor vergüenza.

No tuvo oportunidad de abrir los ojos, porque todo su cuerpo se estremeció con un impulso instintivo que nunca había sentido.

El mismo impulso que la obligó a pegarse a él, a colocar sus manos detrás de su cuello moreno y enredar sus dedos en su cabello, a acercarlo más, a besarlo con una intensidad hasta ahora escondida en su interior, a no molestarse en apartar las manos atrevidas que viajaban por toda su espalda.

Fue un beso inexperto, lleno de necesidad, fogoso.

No tardaron en darse cuenta de que el aire les faltaba, pero ni eso los detuvo mucho tiempo. Se separaron sólo unos instantes, observándose mutuamente. Antes de poder decir algo, ya el joven la estaba besando de nuevo.

No quería que aquello terminara, nunca. Sus labios, el calor de su boca, el olor de su respiración violenta, todo la mareaba, era como una droga intoxicante. Nunca hubiera esperado que eso pasara, al menos no tan pronto…

_Flashback_

_-Debes besarlo- afirmó Kahli, sonriendo con maldad mientras se arreglaba el cabello, sentada en su cama._

_Eva rió con entusiasmo al ver la expresión de horror de Mina, cuya mano se quedó inmóvil en el collar azul que se estaba probando._

_-¡Y debe ser en los labios!-sugirió la pelirroja, tratando de dejar de reírse para ponerse un cinturón con el vestido que la princesa le prestaría para la fiesta de Aikka._

_-¡NO!- gritaron Kahli y Mina al unísono._

_Ambas se quedaron mirándose, confundidas. La nourasiana suspiró y enrojeció un poco de pronto._

_-No puede hacer eso. En Nourasia, un beso en los labios significa una petición de matrimonio-_

_Fin del Flashback_

Matrimonio.

Matrimonio.

¿¡Matrimonio!?

Eva abrió los ojos de tal forma que casi se salieron de sus órbitas, al tiempo que apartaba bruscamente al joven que continuaba besándola con fervor.

Aikka la miró descorazonado. ¿La había ofendido?

Esta vez, el silencio que habitó entre la pareja fue peor que incómodo, peor que tenso. La chica apenas podía pensar. Matrimonio. Un beso significaba matrimonio. ¿Eso quería decir que estaba comprometida con Aikka?

No podía ser. Si él sabía de esa circunstancia mejor que nadie ¿por qué…?

-¿Eva?- oyó su voz con un tono serio, casi dolido y encontró en sus ojos una mirada parecida, pero muchísimo más dolorosa.

Ella no habló. Lo observó por unos segundos, sin poder responder la explosión de preguntas que saltaban en su mente. ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Acaso él le estaba pidiendo que se casara con él? ¿Qué haría ahora?

De repente, un ruido extraño, un gruñido, los hizo detenerse en seco.

Miraron al mismo punto, igual que si aún fueran guiados por los mismos hilos y lo que vieron les heló la sangre.

-¿M-Mark?-

En sólo una milésima de segundo el joven humano se lanzó en su contra, con una furia casi bestial, golpeándola contra el árbol y clavando sus ojos ahora rojos como el fuego. Antes de poder siquiera pronunciar una palabra de protesta, una mano se abalanzó hacia su garganta al tiempo que otra tiraba al suelo a un poseído Mark hacia el suelo.

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a luchar, simplemente con el cuerpo, hasta que un brillo plateado, que al parecer no estaba en ese momento, llamó la atención a la humana.

-¡Cuidado Aikka!-

Lo dijo justo en el instante en que una daga aparecía en la escena, de la mano de Mark. Nuevamente, un destello que no estaba en ese cuadro le llegó, esta vez del propio muchacho, moviéndose.

-¡A la izquierda!- gritó Eva, acertando nuevamente.

Finalmente, gracias a esa advertencia, el nourasiano lo echó al suelo, apuntando la daga a su cuello.

-Un sekai nura te kara ni ma wah- pronunció el príncipe a una velocidad increíble, creando un halo de luz alrededor de las sienes del humano, quien cayó inconsciente al instante.

Confiado ya de que Mark no volvería a atacar a su princesa, Aikka se levantó del suelo con lentitud y se dio la vuelta para mirarla directamente a los ojos, con la sorpresa marcada en cada rasgo de su rostro.

Ella, por su parte, tampoco salía de su sorpresa. Sus piernas temblaban sin control a causa del miedo. No entendía qué diablos había pasado. Mark estaba allí, en Nourasia. Mark, el mismo que posiblemente estaba poseído por Canaleto. Pero aún más importante que eso era…

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

**Personalmente, me gustó este capítulo y sobretodo la escena final, era justo como lo había imaginado. Bueno, casi. Tiene muy buena longitud (vamos, 21 páginas están muy bien xD) Espero que les haya gustado. Ojalá pueda publicar otro pronto. Tengan algo más de paciencia conmigo (T_T). **

**Ahora, como compensación por la laaaarga espera les propongo algo. Al hacer sus comentarios (NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR!) hagan alguna sugerencia para el próximo capi, haré lo posible por colocarlas todas, aunque sea un fragmento de cada una. Incluso pueden sugerir diálogos, personajes, lo que quieran. Ponganse creativos y diviértanse! Si no, también pueden hacer alguna pregunta, lo apreciaré todo.**

**Eso es todo por ahora ¡Los quiero! Mil gracias por leer y de nuevo disculpen la tardanza. No olviden comentar!!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Vaya ¡cómo pasa el tiempo! Ya van varios meses desde que escribí el último capítulo _ bueno, aquí está el siguiente, espero les guste! No olviden comentar!!**

_**Disclaimer: no me pertenece la serie Oban Star Racers ni sus personajes.**_

**Capítulo 17:**** Decisiones**

Eva no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Ni siquiera recordaba haber cerrado los ojos; lo único de lo que estaba segura era de haber estado pensando, repitiendo la misma escena en su mente, una y otra vez, con una obsesión casi enfermiza.

No podía dejar de recordarlo, por mucho que lo intentara. Ese instante, en su momento, le pareció fugaz y eterno al mismo tiempo, pero ahora su mente lo hacía parecer terriblemente interminable.

Aikka la había besado.

Aunque había revivido tantas veces la escena de ellos dos, en la soledad y el silencio abrumador del bosque, tan cerca, tan juntos, con sus manos por todos lados y la respiración descontrolada; aún le costaba creerlo. ¿Cómo había sucedido todo aquello?

Pero tal vez era aún más importante lo que había sucedido después de eso.

Al poco de que Mark los atacara, aparecieron varios guardias nourasianos; esa era una de las grandes ventajas del uso de la telepatía: una comunicación más rápida que la misma luz.

Los guardias se lo llevaron a una habitación apartada para vigilarlo, a falta de una celda, ya que los nourasianos acostumbraban no tener prisioneros de ningún tipo. Casi al mismo tiempo se hizo un llamado de emergencia y un representante de cada equipo de la carrera, junto a Don Wei, el avatar, los padres de Aikka y el propio príncipe se reunieron a discutir sobre qué harían con el humano poseído. Eso fue lo último que supo del asunto, porque casi inmediatamente se fue a su habitación a "dormir".

La humana miró hacia la ventana y confirmó sus sospechas de que apenas estaba amaneciendo, a juzgar por la poca luz que había afuera. Acto seguido, observó con atención a Mina, que estaba dormida a unos centímetros de su brazo. Su amiga se había quedado con ella toda la noche y finalmente sucumbió al cansancio alrededor de la medianoche, en una esquina de la cama.

Se movió con mucho cuidado para no despertarla. En ese momento realmente prefería estar sola. Ni siquiera se molestó en verse en el espejo, simplemente se limitó a pasarse una mano por el cabello y ponerse una camisa que encontró en el suelo antes de salir del cuarto.

No necesitó de mucho tiempo ni concentración para que su mente reanudara su hilo de pensamientos de la noche pasada.

Una vez más, repasó ese beso entre los árboles. Ella, con sus manos alrededor del cuello del nourasiano, sujetándolo como temiendo que fuera a escaparse; él, con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, estrechándola cada vez más cerca... hasta que recordó las palabras de Kahli.

Matrimonio. Ella había dicho que un beso en la cultura nourasiana significaba una petición de matrimonio.

En realidad, la mera idea de casarse con Aikka no le era desagradable para nada, tan sólo le causaba una gran confusión que, a medida que avanzaban sus pensamientos, había provocado que su cabeza se convirtiera en un auténtico caos.

¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta principal, de la cual salían todas las demás, que seguía sin poder responder. ¿Por qué ella? ¿De verdad Aikka quería estar con ella el resto de su vida? ¿No le estaría tomando el pelo?

-¡Eva!- escuchó que alguien exclamaba su nombre.

La chica levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la última o tal vez la única persona con la que hubiera querido encontrarse.

Al ver esos ojos celestes que contrastaban tan bien con esa piel color canela, su rostro reaccionó automáticamente, tornándose casi completamente rojo.

-¡Qué bueno encontrarte! Precisamente me dirigía hacia tu habitación- dijo el príncipe mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa muy cansada. Incluso tenía ojeras bastante marcadas.

Eva sólo pudo asentir y esforzarse en mirarlo a los ojos, esperando a que Aikka le hablara y que aquello acabara lo más rápido posible. Sin perder tiempo, el nourasiano abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero luego su mirada animada cambió a una precavida y pensativa.

Antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo, él la tomó de la mano con rapidez, arrastrándola por un par de pasillos.

-¿A-A dónde vamos?- habló la humana por primera vez, pero no recibió respuesta hasta que se detuvieron frente a una pequeña puerta marrón.

El príncipe abrió la puerta y prácticamente empujó a la chica dentro del diminuto cuarto. Allí no había espacio sino para dos o quizás tres personas. Era terriblemente incómodo tenerlo tan cerca, dada la situación.

-No era seguro hablar allá afuera- fue todo lo que dijo el joven. Acto seguido, se sentó en el suelo y con un gesto la invitó a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Eva, tratando de ignorar su evidente nerviosismo por estar a solas con él.

El muchacho suspiró profundamente, permitiéndole percibir el aroma dulce de su aliento a la chica, justo antes de recostar la cabeza de una pared.

-Era verdad. Mark fue poseído por Canaleto-

La noticia no le causó gran impacto, ya que tenía la sospecha desde hacía un tiempo, pero aún así no pudo evitar un escalofrío.

-Algunos médicos lo examinaron anoche mientras el concejo se reunió. De hecho, acabamos de terminar la discusión-

Eso explicaba las ojeras; el pobre no había dormido en toda la noche.

-Él está tras de ti y no hay duda de que aprovechará cualquier oportunidad para poseer tu cuerpo y ganar la competencia- continuó explicando- afortunadamente, Jordan decidió dejarte competir hoy-

¿¡Hoy!? Demonios, con todo el asunto del beso había olvidado que ese día debía correr y luego irían a Oban. En otras palabras, le quedaban pocas horas en Nourasia.

La idea la entristeció un poco, pero Aikka malinterpretó su expresión, razón por la cual la chica lo miró sorprendida cuando él la tomó de las manos.

-No te preocupes, estarás a salvo. El concejo decidió aislar a Mark en Nourasia hasta que la carrera termine, pero estoy completamente seguro de que eso no lo detendrá mucho tiempo-

Esto último llamó su atención, así que no vaciló en preguntar:

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Sabemos, gracias a tu madre, que Canaletto busca un cuerpo para renacer, pero para ello requiere de otro para poder movilizarse hasta que sea el momento adecuado y pueda tomar el tuyo-

La miró un momento, para asegurarse de que estaba comprendiendo lo que decía, y al no encontrar rastro de dudas en su rostro, continuó.

-Eso sólo quiere decir que es apenas un espíritu, pero que posee la capacidad de cambiar de cuerpo con facilidad. Además, por esa misma razón es muy peligroso que alguien se acerque a él-

Suspiró una vez más, como preparándose para lo siguiente que iba a decir.

-Sé que es tu amigo, por eso supuse que deberías saberlo...-

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?- preguntó la muchacha, sin poder contenerse.

-Eva, necesariamente tendremos que aislarlo completamente hasta el final de la carrera, nadie podrá acercársele, ni siquiera para alimentarlo y es muy posible que, durante ese período, Mark muera-

Su mente se quedó totalmente en blanco. No sabía qué pensar, ni qué sentir. Claro, Mark no era realmente su amigo, pero también era humano, un ser vivo de su misma especie y era natural sentir compasión por su destino. No podía ser, no podían...

-¿Cómo que va a morir?-

-Los médicos nos dijeron que está muy débil, que es increíble que siga en pie. Canaletto ha abusado de su cuerpo y sé que apenas muera, su espíritu buscará otro cuerpo inmediatamente-

-¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?-

-Por el momento, intentarán exorcizarlo antes de que despierte, pero si no funciona...-

La respiración de Eva se hizo un poco más agitada. ¿Qué pensarían los padres de Mark cuando lo supieran? Estarían destrozados. Después de todo, era su único hijo. Y pensar que técnicamente era su culpa que fuera a morir...

-Lo lamento- fue todo lo que pudo decir el nourasiano, casi avergonzado, observando la lágrima traicionera que se asomaba por los ojos de su princesa.

En ese momento, la tomó por los brazos y la abrazó con fuerza, causándole un estremecimiento a la humana. De pronto, ella recordó por enésima vez la escena que había atormentado su alma toda la noche, sonrojándose una vez más.

Sin previo aviso, recostó él la cabeza del cuello de la chica, provocándole escalofríos cada vez que la respiración cálida del príncipe la tocaba; al tiempo en que le acariciaba el cabello.

Eva trató con todas sus fuerzas de mantener la calma, pero los estremecimientos eran cada vez más notables. Intentó mantener su mente alejada del bosque, del silencio, de los labios de Aikka, del matrimonio, pero en una especie de burla cruel, su cerebro repetía los detalles del beso con mayor velocidad y precisión.

De repente, él dejó de acariciarla y su abrazo se hizo más suave. Desconcertada, la humana lo miró y se encontró con la misma expresión de la noche anterior. Intensa y terriblemente dulce.

Al momento, se separó de él con un movimiento brusco.

-L-Lo siento, debo irme. Nos vemos en la carrera- dijo precipitadamente, escapando por el pasillo.

Resignado, el príncipe se levantó a su vez y, sin intenciones de seguirla, se fue a su habitación a descansar. Ella tenía suficientes razones para estar molesta.

**Habitación de Eva. Horas después.**

-Buenos días- dijo una voz quejumbrosa a su lado.

Eva volteó a ver a una Mina recién levantada, con el cabello enredado por todas partes y unas ojeras oscuras que permitían inferir que no había logrado conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que llevaba bastante tiempo metida en la cama.

-¿Dormiste bien?- le preguntó la pelirroja, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-No realmente. No pude dejar de pensar-

Sorprendida por esa última declaración, se sentó un poco más cerca de la artillera, con una mirada de interés y dejando su cuaderno de dibujos a un lado.

-¿En qué estuviste pensando?-

Como respuesta instantánea, el rostro de Mina se tiñó de rojo, con lo cual Eva supo que algo sospechoso le había sucedido en la fiesta. Por primera vez en mucho rato, su mente se alejó de las carreras, Mark, el matrimonio, Canaletto y Aikka.

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche?- le preguntó a su amiga con una sonrisa burlona.

-Nada en especial- respondió la chica, mirando hacia otro lado con la incomodidad escrita en toda su cara.

-Pues anoche te apareciste por aquí bastante tarde. ¿Qué clase de cosas extrañas estuviste haciendo?-

-¿D-De qué hablas? ¡No hice nada raro con Athan!-

-Yo nunca dije su nombre- aclaró la piloto, con una expresión cada vez más divertida.

Su compañera bufó enojada, al tiempo que trataba de arreglar su cabello con los dedos; dándole la espalda a la pelirroja.

-Prometo no burlarme ¡cuéntame!- le insistió la chica.

Pero la otra humana permaneció en silencio, ahora buscando su vestido para ir a su habitación a cambiarse.

-¡Vamos! He tenido un día horrible, necesito distraerme- suplicó Eva.

-Pues desafortunadamente para ti, no soy un circo ambulante- Mina se detuvo un segundo, razonando un poco las palabras de su amiga- ¿Por qué tu día ha sido horrible? Diablos ¿qué hora es?-

-Creo que es casi mediodía-

-Entonces ¿Qué tiene de malo tu día?-

-No te diré-

-Como quieras-

Hubo un minuto de silencio, que se hizo casi insoportable, en el cual ambas chicas se vistieron, ignorando a la otra con todo su orgullo; pero en un momento, Eva se dio cuenta de que había otras cosas importantes que debía decirle a Mina antes de ir a entrenar para la carrera.

-Estuve con Aikka y luego regresé aquí- susurró Eva, sabiendo muy bien que Mina la había oído.

-¿¡Estuviste con él!? Estar como ¿juntos, juntos? Demonios, Athan solamente me abrazó pero esto es...-

-¡No idiota! Hablé con él esta mañana y... me dijo algo horrible-

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó una Mina muy interesada.

-Mark va a morir-

**En el hangar del equipo Tierra.**

-Es cierto, Eva. Lo siento, pero no había otra solución- declaró Don Wei, sin atreverse a mirar a su hija a los ojos.

-Todos estuvimos de acuerdo, ratoncita. Es demasiado arriesgado que alguien se le acerque-

-¡No pueden hacer eso! Él puede ser un imbécil y estar poseído por quien sea pero... ¡no merece morir!- gritó Mina, cada vez más enojada.

-Eso está fuera de nuestras manos. Aún con la tecnología médica que poseen los nourasianos, no hay nada más que hacer- replicó Rick.

A medida que la discusión seguía, Eva estaba más callada. En el pasado, normalmente ella hubiese sido la primera en hacer conocer su opinión, pero ahora, por espantoso que fuera, entendía perfectamente la situación.

En verdad, no había nada que se pudiera hacer. Canaletto era letal y si alguien que no estuviese debidamente protegido se le acercaba indudablemente el demonio tomaría su cuerpo. Probablemente eso era lo que le había sucedido a Mark; había estado en el momento y lugar equivocados.

Finalmente lo entendía. Él sí había intentado ser su amigo, pero aquella vez que trató de atacarla en la Tierra había sido poseído. Inconscientemente la salvó.

Era tan injusto... pero estaba completamente segura de algo, había sólo una cosa que ella podía hacer por él.

-¡Debemos ganar la competencia a toda costa!- dijo con determinación.

Su repentina muestra de energía acalló los reclamos de los otros 3 que aún se empeñaban en pelear sobre la decisión del concejo.

-Es lo único que podemos hacer. Si yo gano, salvaré a Mark. Será lo primero que haga con el poder de embajadora, pero para eso tenemos que clasificar en esta carrera- dijo, como pensando en voz alta, justo antes de levantarse de su silla de un salto.

Un corto silencio se hizo presente, pero ya todos estaban convencidos de que lo que Eva había dicho era, ciertamente, la única respuesta al problema de Mark. No había otra salida y todos estaban dispuestos a aferrarse a ella.

Al instante, todos comenzaron a trabajar como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Faltaban 3 horas para la carrera y aún no habían podido practicar. Sólo para calentar, Eva y Mina hicieron unas 10 vueltas alrededor del área de los pits, mientras Stan y Koji terminaban de alistar la star racer.

Cuando volvieron, ya todo estaba listo. Mina dejó muchas hojas y ramas de árboles con hoyos practicando sus tiros, pero verdaderamente tenía una puntería perfecta, gracias al duro entrenamiento al que la sometió el avatar, y anterior artillero del equipo Tierra. Eva, por otro lado, sólo necesitó de 2 vueltas alrededor de los pits para perfeccionar su manejo de los controles de su nueva nave, la Black Star.

A sólo un cuarto de hora del inicio de las carreras, Mina y Eva tomaron un descanso y fueron al palacio a traer comida para todos.

-¡Mina! ¡Eva!- las llamó una voz, cuando ya iban de regreso con un par de sirvientes nourasianos que las estaban ayudando a llevar la comida.

-Vaya, vaya, alguien finalmente dejó los formalismos- comentó Mina, sonriéndole a la princesa Kahli.

-¿Vienes a desearnos buena suerte?- preguntó Eva.

-No, no, en realidad venía a disculparme-

-¿Disculparte? Pero si no haz hecho nada...-

-Me disculpo en nombre de mi hermano, Lady Eva. Me contó lo que sucedió entre ustedes y realmente tienes razón de enojarte-

En ese instante, cada músculo del cuerpo de la piloto se tensó, dejándola paralizada. Antes de que la humana pudiera decir algo más, detrás de Kahli llegó la pequeña princesa Sekaryu, corriendo a toda velocidad hasta chocar con el abdomen de la pelirroja.

-Eva, Aikkie me lo dijo todo ¡Lo lamento mucho!- decía la niña mientras abrazaba a la humana.

¿¡Acaso era posible que Aikka les contara a sus hermanas que la había besado!?

-¿De qué hablan?- les preguntó, disimulando bastante bien sus nervios.

-Es verdaderamente despiadado lo que decidió el concejo sobre tu amigo. Debes recordar que somos personas muy pacíficas ¡No sé cómo se han atrevido...! Y mi hermano no pudo detenerlos- exclamó Kahli.

-Nadie debería morir así ¡no es justo!- sollozaba Sekaryu, humedeciendo el uniforme de piloto de Eva.

Pues con que esto era. Al menos aún no sabían que serían cuñadas.

-E-Esperen un momento, no tienen que disculparse por nadie-

-¡Claro que sí! Fueron nuestros padres y nuestro hermano los que decidieron esto- seguía llorando Sekaryu- es repulsivo lo que le harán a tu amigo-

Eva le acarició el cabello a la niña, que no paraba de llorar, al tiempo que apretaba una de las manos de la angustiada Kahli, tratando de calmarlas.

-Vamos chicas, todo estará bien- intervino Mina- ya hablamos con Jordan y dijo que hoy mismo partiremos a Oban-

-Todo habrá terminado mañana. Ayudaremos a su planeta a terminar la guerra con los Crogs y salvaremos a Mark ¿de acuerdo?-

Con esto último, ambas se quedaron más tranquilas, especialmente Kahli, al saber que el avatar se encargaría del asunto.

-Lo único que deben hacer ahora es apoyarnos para que ganemos- dijo la artillera.

-¡También apoyaremos a Aikkie!- respondió una Sekaryu más alegre.

Después de aquel drama, las humanas se fueron al hangar del equipo y recuperaron las energías justo a tiempo para la carrera.

-¡Confiamos en ustedes!- las animó Koji antes de que salieran en la Black Star.

-¡No se rindan!- les gritó Stan, cuando ya estaban alejándose.

Como no tenían ni idea de dónde estaba el campo, todos los competidores estaban dando vueltas en los alrededores, esperando instrucciones o practicando un poco más, aunque los más inteligentes decidieron apagar sus motores para ahorrar combustible y energía.

Finalmente, a los pocos minutos apareció el príncipe Aikka, su anfitrión, sobre G'dar, luciendo desafiante y a la vez muy feliz. Eva no pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando le guiñó el ojo antes de hacer una seña para que lo siguiera.

Él los fue guiando hasta el bosque que estaba cerca del palacio, luego al lago y más allá. Cuando el camino ya se estaba haciendo interminable e incluso tedioso, todos se quedaron sin aliento.

Eva y Mina sintieron cómo la sangre escapaba de sus rostros al ver el lugar en el que iban a correr. ¡Simplemente tenía que ser una broma!

En ese preciso segundo, una luz cegadora ya conocida iluminó todo el lugar, si es que eso era posible. Hubo un sonido como de explosión y ante ellos apareció la figura imponente del avatar.

-Bienvenidos sean, pilotos- habló la enorme figura- en este campo competirán para llegar a la carrera final, en el planeta Oban. Cada uno de los 3 grupos, tendrá sólo 2 ganadores-

Hizo una corta pausa, como tomando aire; pero para Eva y Mina, que lo conocían tan bien, fue fácil adivinar que iba a decir algo que no le gustaba para nada.

-Su anfitrión, el príncipe Aikka de Nourasia, les explicará las reglas-

-Este lugar es llamado el Valle de fuego y es el campo de carreras más difícil que existe en este planeta- continuó Aikka, sin perder ni un segundo. Se notaba la emoción en su voz- para ganar, deben dar 3 vueltas por encima de los volcanes y en la cuarta vuelta entrar a la única fosa del valle, marcada con rojo. Tengan cuidado con la lava y les recomiendo que lo piensen muy bien en la última vuelta antes de intentar entrar a la fosa-

El príncipe sonrió con malicia. Eso casi podía llamarse trampa; no había duda de que Aikka sabía exactamente dónde estaba la fosa a la que había que entrar.

- No desperdicien su oportunidad, pilotos- siguió el avatar, poco antes de desaparecer tras otra gran explosión de luz- y ganen limpiamente-

Aún no lo podía creer. Realmente iban a correr en ese lugar que parecía sacado de una película de ciencia-ficción.

Era una gran depresión, con cerca de medio kilómetro de profundidad y casi un kilómetro de ancho. En el fondo del valle se podían ver cientos de volcanes, rodeados de lava a diestra y siniestra, formando una especie de red de ríos de fuego o más bien un laberinto. Sólo podía ser descrito con una palabra: infernal.

Fuera de su cabeza pudo escuchar a su padre, Stan, Koji y Rick dándole consejos sobre cómo ganar sin que la nave sufriera muchos daños, pero lo que realmente la preocupaba era el hecho de salir viva de allí.

-¿Lista para morir?- le dijo Mina por el comunicador. Probablemente había adivinado sus pensamientos, porque ella estaba pensando lo mismo.

Cuando vio a los del primer grupo salir con tanta convicción y seguridad, comprendió que ya no había salida y sólo le quedaba ganar, a como diera lugar. Además, si este era su reto de la segunda ronda, quién sabe qué le esperaría en Oban. Debía afrontarlo.

No se iba a dar por vencida, así no era la rebelde Eva Wei que había viajado por todo el universo para estar con su padre, ni tampoco lo era la valiente Molly que había enfrentado toda clase de enemigos en Oban hacía un año. Ella amaba volar, esta era su especialidad y nadie la iba a derrotar.

-Siempre lista-

**Dentro del palacio nourasiano**.

Sabía que eso estaba mal, que no debía, pero su conciencia no le permitió soportarlo más. Una voz en su interior le había repetido mil veces que debía ayudar a ese chico, por eso, apenas su compañero de guardia se fue, comenzó a pronunciar la serie de conjuros que liberarían al humano, condenado a una muerte lenta.

Ni él mismo entendía sus motivos, porque no era amigo de ningún humano y tampoco había visto a muchos de ellos en su vida. ¿Entonces por qué tenía la urgencia de salvar a este? Era como si su cuerpo se moviera por sí mismo.

Lentamente, cuando hubo terminado de decir cada palabra para abrir las cerraduras que aprisionaban al humano en aquella habitación, empujó la puerta para darle su libertad.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?- gritó alguien a sus espaldas, pero no le prestó atención.

"_Muy bien hecho"_ Lo felicitó la voz en su mente "_Ahora, apártate"_

**En la carrera.**

Sólo unos segundos más. Estaba a punto de salir. Un poco más.

-Confío en ti, Eva- le dijo Mina, aunque se notaba el ligero tono de temor en su voz.

Diez. Nueve. Ocho.

-Oye, Mina ¿me haces un favor?-

Siete. Seis. Cinco.

-Lo que quieras-

Cuatro. Tres. Dos...

-Apunta bien-

Uno.

-Siempre-

**En el palacio.**

-¡Su Majestad! El rey ¿dónde está el rey?- gritaba un joven de ojos violetas por los pasillos, alarmando a todos.

-Está en la carrera del príncipe, por supuesto- respondió una sirvienta, viéndolo pasar a toda velocidad a su lado.

-¡Athan! ¿Por qué tanta agitación?- preguntó otro de los guardias, tratando de detenerlo pero el joven era demasiado rápido.

-¡El humano ha escapado!-

El horror se marcó en el rostro del otro guardia, que se quedó estático por un momento viendo pasar a Athan, para luego correr en la dirección contraria y avisar a todos los demás.

**De vuelta en la carrera.**

-¡Derecha!- exclamó Eva, maniobrando hacia la izquierda.

En el mismo instante en que lo dijo, un rayo amarillento hizo explotar la barrera de rocas volcánicas que estaban a su derecha.

-¡Derecha otra vez!-

Esta vez, la artillera tardó un poco más en eliminar el obstáculo, pero fue bastante preciso.

-¡Cuidado adelante!- le advirtió Mina, justo a tiempo de que la piloto esquivara una lluvia de lava.

Esta maldita carrera era lo peor por lo que había pasado. Tenía los sentidos al borde del colapso.

Por un lado, tenía que concentrarse en que los propulsores no fueran golpeados ni derretidos o la Black Star caería directamente a un mar de lava hirviendo. Por otro, debía escuchar las advertencias de su equipo técnico. También debía decirle de vez en cuando a Mina cuándo dispararle a un obstáculo; y como si fuera poco, debía estar atenta a que ninguna nave le disparara y a las erupciones constantes de los volcanes, que la rodeaban por todas partes.

Era inconcebible que existiera un campo de vuelo como ese. ¡Con razón Aikka era tan bueno! Y hablando de él, no lo había visto en un buen rato. Por lo que sabía, él también estaba teniendo dificultades para seguir en la carrera. A diferencia de ella, él no debía cuidar una star racer, sino a un ser vivo, su mejor amigo.

Tanto había ansiado esa carrera con él... Bueno, lo mejor era no pensar demasiado en eso. No es que tuviera mucho tiempo de pensar en ese momento.

La Black Star dio una vuelta en un ángulo bastante peligroso, ya que tenía la nave de Zuro (uno de los competidores) justo encima y a un lado tenía un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

Por suerte, había aprendido en pocos minutos a identificar los volcanes más "susceptibles", por llamarlos de alguna forma.

-Ahí viene tu príncipe encantador- le dijo Mina, quitándole algo de concentración.

No tuvo tiempo de confirmar lo que decía su compañera, porque estaba a punto de terminar la tercera vuelta, pero un destello azulado de una de sus flechas detrás de la nave le indicó que decía la verdad y el príncipe estaba justo detrás de ella.

Apenas apareció la imagen del joven nourasiano en su cabeza, su cerebro le recordó la escena que la había atormentado hasta ese instante, haciéndola sonrojarse (como si no hiciera suficiente calor).

-¡Basta ya, maldita sea!- se dijo a sí misma, enojada, al tiempo que sobrevolaba un volcán muy problemático que había memorizado, el cual cada tantos minutos tenía varias erupciones seguidas y muy largas.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- le preguntó Mina en el comunicador.

-Te digo luego- le respondió secamente.

Ahora estaba aún más estresada, estaba en la última vuelta con el príncipe pisándole los talones y aún no había podido ver la bendita fosa en la que debía entrar para ganar.

Tenía que hacer memoria, debía recordar, seguramente la había visto ¿pero dónde? Y por otra parte ¿de quién había sido la ingeniosa idea de marcarla con rojo? ¡Todo el maldito valle era rojo!

-¡Oye, el príncipe te va a pasar!-

Apenas Mina le advirtió esto, miró rápidamente hacia un lado, localizando a Aikka pasando casi lentamente a su izquierda. Cuando estaba a punto de voltear a buscar la fosa, él la miró por lo que pareció una eternidad y con la cabeza le hizo un gesto que le dio a entender que lo siguiera.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, lo siguió muy de cerca con la vista. Toda su confianza estaba puesta en él. Fue como aquella primera carrera en Alwas, estaban perfectamente sincronizados, casi naturalmente.

De pronto, ahí estaba, justo frente a sus ojos. Una fosa profunda justo en medio de otros 2 volcanes. Miró instintivamente a su oponente y encontró un desafío en la mirada que él le devolvió.

Enseguida aceleró a todo lo que daba la Black Star, acercándose cada vez más a la diminuta fosa en la que debía entrar. Iba a ganar. Iba a ganar y ayudaría a Mark. Salvaría a Nourasia de la guerra...

Entonces, pensó en los nourasianos, esa gente que tan bien la había tratado, los padres de Aikka, Kahli, Sekaryu, incluso pensó en Athan y en lo felices que estarían todos con la victoria de Aikka; y supo exactamente lo que debía hacer.

Desaceleró un poco, sólo lo suficiente para dejar pasar al príncipe a su lado y entrar inmediatamente en la fosa, justo antes que Espíritu.

**Más tarde**

-¿¡Es que acaso perdiste la cabeza!? Espíritu pudo haberte vencido en un parpadeo- gritaba Don Wei.

-Pero igual ganamos ¡ganamos papá!- replicó la pelirroja.

- ¿No te das cuenta del riesgo en que pusiste al equipo? Dejaste ganar al príncipe ¿Qué estabas pensando?-

-¡Nadie se dio cuenta! No es como si hubiese hecho trampa-

-Ese no es mi punto, jovencita. ¡El punto es que pudiste perder! Todo por ese ridículo acto de bondad que se te ocurrió-

-Ese es mi punto, pude perder pero no lo hice. ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque gané!-

-¡No me levantes la voz, jovencita! Entonces dime ¿acaso crees que él haría lo mismo por ti?-

-Pues él me guió hasta la fosa ¡Él me ayudó, así que yo también debía ayudarlo!-

Ya llevaban cerca de 20 minutos discutiendo por el mismo asunto. El príncipe había ganado justamente en su planeta natal, o eso creían los demás. Eva había disminuido un poco la velocidad y luego volvió a acelerar, con la precisión suficiente para asegurarse la victoria, en segundo lugar, sin que nadie lo notara.

Desafortunadamente, no fue lo bastante discreta como para engañar a su equipo técnico, especialmente a su padre. Sin embargo, todos pensaban que estaba bien lo que Eva había hecho, porque era lo correcto. Todos menos Don Wei.

-¿Y qué hay de esas carreras en Oban en que te derribó para ganar?-insistió el hombre.

-¡Los Crogs lo obligaron! Lo hizo para mantener vivos a sus padres- respondió Eva, que ya estaba casi fuera de sus cabales.

Odiaba con todas la fuerzas de su alma discutir con su padre, pero odiaba aún más tener que hacerlo mientras el resto del equipo los miraba, y era todavía peor porque él estaba insultando a Aikka, uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Siempre haz sido muy testaruda ¡debes aprender a ser más prudente Eva! Y sobretodo ¡debes aprender a obedecer!-

-Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo, papá- los gritos de Eva se hacían más y más altos.

-¡Por supuesto que es asunto mío! ¿No sabes lo que esta derrota hubiera significado?-

-¡Claro que lo sé! Demonios, papá ¿es que una victoria nunca es suficiente para ti? Ganar no lo es todo en la vida-

-¡No me levantes la voz!-

-¿Por qué lo que hago nunca es suficiente para ti?-

-¡No te atrevas a...!-

En ese preciso instante, la tensión subió hasta sus límites más altos, al punto de que todos en el hangar sintieron lo que se avecinaba, pero no había fuerza en el mundo que lo evitara.

-¿¡Por qué nunca me apoyas en lo que hago!?- la voz de Eva se quebró -Nunca lo haces ¡Sólo cuando te conviene!-

Con ese último grito, la joven piloto salió corriendo del hangar sin mirar atrás, al ver su llanto tan peligrosamente cerca.

Finalmente, Don Wei se había quedado sin palabras, así que no hizo ningún esfuerzo por contestar ni reclamar más. Sólo Mina tuvo el ímpetu de seguir a su amiga, en tanto el silencio se apoderaba de los demás. Poco después, Don Wei también decidió salir.

Justo cuando las humanas salieron corriendo del hangar, se encontraron con la princesa Kahli que venía a felicitarlas; o mejor dicho Eva pasó como un bólido a su lado. Mina apenas pudo detenerse a verla, pero pronto ella también corrió tras la pelirroja. No hacían falta palabras para entender que la necesitaba.

Luego de correr por el bosque a todo lo que daban sus piernas, y caminar un poco más, Eva se detuvo. Su amiga y la princesa creyeron que al fin se le habían acabado las energías y que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría o rompería a llorar; así que hicieron un último esfuerzo y la alcanzaron...

Pero enseguida se dieron cuenta de que lo que había hecho detener a Eva no había sido su cansancio ni sus lágrimas. Delante de ellas estaba un Mark terriblemente pálido, con los ojos rojos, llenos de locura.

En el instante en que el rey Lao supo que había escapado el único prisionero que había tenido Nourasia en 1.300 años, se oyeron 4 gritos en lo profundo del bosque.

**Es todo por ahora!! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, porque yo disfruté y sufrí bastante escribiendo este capítulo :D No prometo nada pero quizás pueda subir el siguiente pronto (a petición del público (y yo misma) habrá mucho romance). Me quedé entusiasmada y llena de ideas, además, ya queda poco de esta historia (tristemente). **

**Acepto todas las sugerencias/preguntas que me quieran dar y trataré de ponerlas/responderlas en los próximos capítulos. NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR!!**

**Ah y para terminar: creían que no volverían, pero están de regreso. ¡Las frases del próximo capítulo!**

_**-**__**Todo fue mi culpa y por ello debo asumir la responsabilidad. No me perdonaré haberte hecho esto- **_

_**-**__**Déjame protegerte, aunque esté prohibido- **_

_**-Hay alguien más que fue poseído-**_

_**-¿Por qué me evitas?-**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Pues aquí está, como prometí. El capítulo 18. Ya falta poco chicos! Mil gracias por leer :) no olviden comentar!! **

_**Disclaimer:**__** no me pertenece la serie Oban Star Racers ni sus personajes.**_

**Capítulo 18: ¿Protección?**

Todo estaba oscuro, horriblemente oscuro, y muy frío. Lo único que podía ver era la oscuridad más profunda. Quizás si abriese los ojos todo estaría bien. Lo intentó, pero no sucedió nada. Tal vez estaba soñando y por eso no podía abrir los ojos. Debía hacer un esfuerzo por despertar. Sí, seguro eso era.

-¿Eva? Respóndeme ¿estás bien?- dijo una voz cerca de ella. Qué extraño, sonaba demasiado clara.

-¡Eva!- gritó alguien, pero no pudo reconocerlo.

No le gustaba ese sueño, tenía que despertar. Seguramente se convertiría en una pesadilla muy pronto. ¿Pero qué hacía ella durmiendo?

-¡Busquen a un médico!- ordenó una voz alarmada.

Había demasiadas voces ¿Qué clase de sueño era ese? No lo entendía ¿por qué no podía ver a nadie? Estaba casi segura de que tenía los ojos abiertos.

-¡Está despierta!- gritó un hombre. Sonaba muy familiar.

Eva se sobresaltó cuando sintió que alguien tocaba sus muñecas. Probablemente trataban de encontrar sus signos vitales pero ¿por qué? Y si esto era un sueño ¿cómo pudo sentirlo tan claramente?

-¡Mi hija!- gritó una mujer, totalmente aterrada- ¿Qué le ocurrió a mi hija?-

Esa era la voz de la reina Nori, la madre de Aikka. ¿Su hija? ¿Acaso algo le había pasado a Kahli? Recordaba haber estado con ella, cuando se fue del hangar.

¿El hangar? Un momento, eso no tenía sentido ¿qué había pasado después de eso?

-¡Que nadie se acerque al prisionero!- era la voz del rey Lao.

¿Prisionero? Oh, claro. Mark. Pero... ¡ella lo había visto! Y Mina estaba con ella en ese momento ¡y Kahli también! ¿Acaso las había atacado?

De pronto, escuchó algo extraño y al mismo tiempo aterrador. Era como un gruñido, sonaba desde lo más profundo de una garganta, lleno de palabras ininteligibles.

-¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Alguien entiende lo que está diciendo esta chica?- exclamó un hombre, quizás un guardia nourasiano.

El sonido estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Instintivamente trató de alejarse hacia un lado, pero algo le impidió hacerlo, algo que le heló la sangre.

Finalmente, podía ver. Veía una habitación muy oscura, como escondida por las tinieblas. Al principio sólo distinguía paredes grises, luego pudo ver las marcas negras de humedad que había en ellas. Unos segundos después, desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar del cuarto y reconoció una especie de animal larguirucho, colgado de las patas, pero éste no se movía.

Sus ojos horrorizados pronto se dieron cuenta de que algo goteaba del animal, y que ese mismo líquido rojo cubría todas las paredes, formando espantosas sombras en toda la habitación. Entonces, se vio a sí misma en un espejo, también manchado de sangre, pero lo que vio no fue su rostro, sino el del ser que atormentaba cada una de sus pesadillas. Canaletto.

-¡NO!- gritó Eva con todas sus fuerzas, casi desgarrándose la garganta.

Siguió gritando hasta que se le agotó el aire, se agitó, moviendo los brazos y las piernas todo lo que pudo, pero era inútil. La visión no desaparecía.

-¿¡Qué le pasa!?-

No importaba cuánto tratara de cerrar los ojos o de mirar hacia otro lado, Canaletto no se iba, seguía ahí, sonriéndole con una mueca. No podía ser que él realmente estuviera ahí ¡no podía ser!

-¡Eva! ¡Por favor cálmate!- le dijo alguien en el oído, mientras varias manos le sujetaban las muñecas y los pies.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que sus gritos no eran los únicos que escuchaba, alguien más también estaba gritando, con tanto o más terror que ella. También escuchó cómo alguien más jadeaba, forcejeando.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi hija?- preguntó la voz del rey Lao, en medio de la confusión, pero sin recibir respuesta.

-¡¡Basta!! ¡Basta ya!- chillaba la princesa, muy cerca de ella.

¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Qué le estaban haciendo a Kahli?

"_¿Qué está pasando? ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?!"_ resonó la voz de Mina.

No entendía nada, le dolía la cabeza de tanto gritar, sus pulmones le quemaban y estaban a punto de colapsarse. Todo el cuerpo le dolía por tratar de luchar contra quien fuera que la estaba sujetando. No podía escapar, eran demasiados y ya no podía mover sus piernas ni brazos, como si la hubiesen amarrado.

De pronto, de alguna forma todo se volvió aún más oscuro y Canaletto se fue desvaneciendo, riendo con su horrible mueca. Ya no sentía nada.

Por un momento, todo pareció calmarse. Sus músculos se relajaron automáticamente, haciendo que su cuerpo se desplomara sobre lo que parecía ser una cama. Las manos que la sujetaban se mantuvieron firmes un minuto, pero luego la soltaron, casi al mismo tiempo.

Ya nadie gritaba. Sólo había jadeos cansados en el aire y un par de murmullos.

Poco a poco, fue perdiendo el conocimiento.

----

Pasó un largo rato antes de que Eva volviera a despertar, pero supuso que quizás seguía durmiendo, porque volvió a intentar abrir los ojos y no pudo ver nada. Aún así, podía escuchar claramente a varias personas caminando alrededor de ella, el eco de sus voces y el roce de su propia piel con las sábanas que la cubrían.

-¿Estarán bien?- preguntó una voz grave, a la que Eva prestó especial atención.

-Creo que puedo romperla, al menos parcialmente; pero necesitaré algunas horas- respondió una voz de mujer.

-¿Y el otro humano?- volvió a preguntar la primera voz.

-Está consciente, pero no recuerda nada, ni siquiera sabe dónde se encuentra- informó la mujer, tranquilamente.

¿El otro humano? No entendía nada ¿de quién estaban hablando?

-Pero… tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto- susurró de pronto la mujer, insegura.

-¿A qué se refiere?-

Eva pudo notar el ligero y repentino tono de pánico en esas palabras. Entonces pudo reconocer la voz, era el rey Lao, el padre de Aikka.

-Creo que… No, de hecho estoy casi segura de que…- la voz de la mujer se hizo cada vez más tenue, hasta convertirse en algo que apenas se podía considerar un murmullo- hay alguien más que fue poseído-

¿¡Poseído!? ¿Acaso hablaban de Mark? Se sobresaltó con la idea ¿había otra persona poseída? De pronto se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba a su lado, ya que esa persona se había sobresaltado también al verla moverse.

Una vez más, la chica trató de obligar a sus párpados a separarse, y al parecer lo logró. Movió los ojos de un lado a otro, pero no había nada.

-¿Eva? ¿Estás despierta?- le preguntó una voz suave. Era la misma que le había pedido que se calmara cuando había visto a Canaletto.

-¿Aikka?- preguntó, aunque bien sabía ella que se trataba de él. Su voz era inconfundible.

Estiró un poco las manos, con cuidado, y nadie se lo impidió. Lo buscó con el tacto, extrañamente agudizado. Sintió las múltiples sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo y la cama que la sostenía, pero nada más.

Movió su mano izquierda en el aire, insegura, buscando al príncipe. Casi enseguida, otra mano salió a su encuentro y apretó la suya. Reconoció el calor agradable de Aikka.

-No deberías…- comenzó a decir la voz femenina de antes, pero alguien o algo la interrumpió.

-Ella no es peligrosa- dijo el príncipe, con la voz fría como el hielo. Había un tono amenazante en sus palabras – usted lo dijo antes-

-¿Aikka, qué sucede?-

Todos alrededor de ella parecieron quedarse en silencio, y para la pelirroja era como si hubiesen desaparecido. Parpadeó varias veces, cerrando los ojos y apretando los párpados, tratando de ver algo, pero era inútil; sólo había oscuridad. Otra mano le acarició una mejilla, que ardió al rojo vivo, sabiendo que era Aikka quien lo había hecho. Esa mano cálida guió delicadamente su rostro hacia arriba, de donde debía haber procedido la voz del nourasiano.

-No puedes ver nada ¿cierto?- dijo él, pero eso no sonaba a una pregunta, sino a una afirmación. Suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- insistió ella. Comenzaba a sentir pánico.

-Todo estará bien, ratoncita. No debes preocuparte- se escuchó la voz de Rick, un poco más lejos.

-Deben irse en este momento- volvió a hablar la mujer de antes, con tono firme- el médico debe revisarlas y quizás luego podremos explicarles la situación-

Se escucharon varios gruñidos bajos, como si las personas que estaban allí no quisieran irse pero, sorprendentemente, todos obedecieron casi al instante. Aikka le apretó la mano una última vez y Rick se acercó para acariciarle la cabeza.

Luego todo se quedó en silencio.

La revisión del médico fue exhaustiva, además de bastante larga. Con Eva, tuvo especial atención en sus ojos. Le preguntó un par de cosas y pudo escuchar la voz de Kahli respondiendo algunas cosas, un rato más tarde. También supo que Mina estaba ahí, porque el médico la llamó por su nombre algunas veces.

Después de eso, el nourasiano se fue a revisar al "otro humano", dejando a las 3 chicas solas. Probablemente se refería a Mark.

Las enfermeras las desvistieron, porque al parecer sus ropas estaban muy sucias, lo cual debía ser verdad porque Eva pudo oler la tierra en su camisa, cuando la ayudaron a quitársela. Les pusieron unos vestidos blancos, con el clásico cinturón marrón en la cintura, y les lavaron el cabello y el rostro.

Luego de un par de horas, las enfermeras rompieron el silencio de la habitación, conversando acerca de lo que les había ocurrido.

Al parecer, habían sido atacadas por Mark en el bosque, muy cerca del hangar de Rush. El gigante había escuchado sus gritos y fue a ayudarlas, pero para cuando llegó todos estaban inconscientes. Él los llevó hasta el palacio nourasiano, justo cuando los guardias estaban como locos buscando a Mark.

Cuando las enfermeras se fueron, y las chicas se quedaron definitivamente solas, finalmente alguien interrumpió la calma que había reinado hasta ese momento.

"_¡¿Por qué nadie me escucha!?"_ preguntó Mina de pronto, con tono dolido y enojado.

-Quizás porque no haz dicho nada hasta ahora- respondió Eva.

"_¡Claro que lo he hecho! ¡He tratado de preguntarles a todos por qué no puedo hablar!"_ replicó la artillera.

-¿Cómo que no puede hablar? Yo la puedo es…- comenzó Kahli, pero tornando su voz asustada.

"_¿Entonces por qué demonios nadie me responde?"_

-Creo que no estás siendo especialmente brillante hoy, Mina- dijo Eva, a manera de broma- Por cierto ¿dónde estás?-

"_¿Cómo que dónde estoy? Justo frente a ti, tonta"_ respondió Mina, como si lo que decía realmente fuera tan obvio.

-Pero si no te veo… Ni a Kahli…De hecho no puedo ver nada- a Eva la volvió a invadir el temor mientras parpadeaba frenéticamente.

"_Oye… Eva, que yo recuerde tus ojos nunca han sido… negros"_ dijo Mina, con un tono atemorizado.

-¡¿Negros?! ¿De qué diablos hablas?- la pelirroja se tocó los párpados con cuidado, y no encontró nada extraño en sus ojos. Excepto, claro, que seguía sin poder ver.

-Al menos... ¡al menos ustedes pueden escuchar algo!- exclamó Kahli, con la voz como ahogada.

"_¿Y acaso tú no puedes?"_preguntó Mina, burlona.

Eva se quedó quieta, mientras luchaba con su propia confusión. Ella no podía ver, Mina decía que nadie la escuchaba, pero ella podía hacerlo, y ahora Kahli… Cuando pensó en ella, se quedó esperando su respuesta a la pregunta de Mina, pero ésta no llegó.

-¿Kahli?-

En ese mismo segundo, sonó el azote de una puerta, junto a muchos pies moviéndose. Varias cosas pasaron en un instante, que cada chica percibió de manera distinta.

La voz de Aikka le susurró a Eva que estaba allí, para que ella supiera que era él quien le tomaba las manos. Athan se sentó en la cama de Mina, mirándola fijamente sin decir nada. Jordan, que no había aparecido hasta ese momento, se acercó a Kahli, arrodillándose frente a su cama. Rick se colocó cerca de Mina y Eva, sin dejar de mirarlas de reojo, nervioso. Por su parte, la reina Nori y la pequeña Sekaryu se detuvieron ante la cama de Kahli, cerca del avatar.

Cuando el rey Lao entró, se podía sentir la tensión que había en el ambiente, pero ésta se acentuó aún más cuando entraron Canaan, el médico que había revisado a los humanos e, inesperadamente, Serena, la mujer de aspecto extraño que Eva había visto en la Tierra, con sus penetrantes ojos rosas bajo un rostro grisáceo, mirando a todos.

**Más tarde, en el ala norte del palacio.**

La princesa Kahli estaba sentada sobre el balcón de su habitación. Tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, quizás admirando el paisaje que tanto le gustaba, o tal vez pensando en algo con mucha seriedad; pero para quien la viera de frente, notaría que su rostro estaba enrojecido, y entonces sería sencillo adivinar que estaba tratando de disimular su vergüenza.

La causa de su sonrojo eran las 2 personas que estaban sentadas en su cama a sus espaldas. Aunque era una auténtica falta de respeto ignorarlos así, estaba tratando de aprovecharse de su situación actual. Como estaba sorda, al menos podía fingir que no los había escuchado entrar a su habitación para "vigilarla".

Pero la verdad era que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado hacía un rato.

Poco después de la entrada de su padre, éste declaró que Canaletto había abandonado el cuerpo de Mark para tomar, por partes, los de Eva, Mina y ella misma. Por tal razón, Mina no podía hablar, Eva no podía ver y ella no podía escuchar nada, a menos que él las controlara. Es decir, Eva sólo vería lo que Canaletto quería que viera, y lo mismo se aplicaba a la princesa y la artillera.

Luego, una criatura extraña llamada Serena, una de las finalistas que irían a Oban, explicó que se había realizado un nuevo concejo y el rey mismo había pedido ayuda a los participantes de la carrera, y que ella se había ofrecido, pues era una experta en el campo de la demonología y las maldiciones.

Entonces, la mujer de piel gris llena de símbolos, hizo una prueba para determinar la gravedad de la maldición que Canaletto les había impuesto. Pudo acercarse a ellas y tocarlas sin problema; además, descubrió que al ser poseídas por el mismo demonio, las 3 habían desarrollado un extraño vínculo, la telepatía.

Por eso, sólo Eva y Kahli podían escuchar a Mina, en sus mentes. Afortunadamente, Serena les dijo que conocía bastante bien ese tipo de maldición y que podría romperla, al menos parcialmente.

Luego de esta declaración, sufrieron otro ataque. La sola idea de recordar las cosas que había oído por culpa de Canaletto le causaba náuseas y escalofríos a la princesa. Sonaba como huesos rompiéndose, chillidos, líquido corriendo, golpes, piel desgarrándose y gritos.

Kahli se estremeció completamente, abrazándose a sí misma, como tratando de protegerse de ese recuerdo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Jordan casi al instante, aunque ella no podía escucharlo, pero ya sabía ella identificar, de extraña forma, cuándo le hablaban en voz alta. Algo relacionado con la presión y aroma en el aire.

La princesa se limitó a sonreírle y asentir, para que supiera que estaba bien, lo cual extrañó al avatar, ya que hasta hace poco ella le había estado leyendo el pensamiento mediante su telepatía y respondiendo de la misma forma. Gracias a los creadores, tenía una gran habilidad mental, casi tan buena como la de su hermano.

-¿Segura que estás bien?- insistió el humano, recibiendo la misma respuesta, con lo que no le quedó otro remedio que volver a sentarse en la cama.

La princesa lo vio refunfuñar, aunque no podía escuchar el sonido. Su rubor se volvió aún más intenso cuando dirigió su mirada hasta el joven nourasiano de ojos verdes y cabello corto que estaba al lado del avatar, la otra razón de su vergüenza.

El hecho era que después de terminado el ataque, Serena dejó en claro que ni ella, ni Eva, ni Mina eran un peligro para nadie, excepto para sí mismas, por lo que necesitaban a alguien que las protegiera, por separado. Lo mejor sería que no se viesen hasta que ella intentara liberarlas de la maldición, a medianoche, en caso de que Canaletto decidiera poseer por completo el cuerpo de alguna de ellas.

Entonces, todos comenzaron a ofrecerse para cuidarlas y de pronto el avatar decidió que la protegería, con lo cual su padre, el rey, quedó más que complacido.

Pero todo se complicó unos minutos después.

Resulta ser que Kyriu, un joven noble con el que sus padres habían tratado de comprometerla, se enteró del ataque de Mark y acudió al palacio inmediatamente; así que apenas supo que ella necesitaría protección, se negó a aceptar que sólo una persona la custodiara, aunque esa persona tuviera poderes casi ilimitados.

Lo peor del caso es que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella desde que se conocieron en un baile lunar*, hacía algunos meses; todas las semanas la visitaba o le enviaba una carta y flores, si debía ausentarse. Gracias a la excusa de acompañar a su hermano y a Canaan a la nueva carrera de Oban, pudo librarse de él por un tiempo, hasta ahora.

Y para colmo de males, Kyriu tuvo la indiscreción de decirle al avatar que era su prometido, aunque aún no era oficial. Lo único bueno de todo aquello es que desde ese momento había notado algo de tensión en el humano.

¿Podía eso traducirse en celos? Después de todo, no era totalmente imposible que el avatar tuviera algún sentimiento por ella, si había pasado gran parte de la fiesta de su hermano con ella. Claro que no había sucedido nada sospechoso, a menos que bailar y conversar toda la noche sin descanso fuera considerado como tal.

"_¿Desea algo de beber, su alteza?"_ preguntó Kyriu mentalmente, razón por la cual ella ya no podía usar la telepatía con el avatar. El nourasiano no la dejaba en paz ni un segundo.

"_Es usted muy amable, pero no deseo beber nada"_ le dijo, casi con mal tono.

"_¿Entonces le gustaría comer?"_

"_No, muchas gracias"_

"_Hágame saber si necesita algo, su alteza"_

"_Por supuesto"_

Suspiró, aunque no sonoramente. En momentos así realmente deseaba mandar al diablo todos esos años que pasó estudiando etiqueta y modales.

"_¿Está cansada? Quizás debería dormir, princesa"_

"_Me encuentro bien, gracias"_

Lástima que Serena había recomendado que permanecieran en un mismo lugar con sus guardianes durante el resto del día, porque se moría por salir de ahí. Definitivamente debió escoger el jardín, como Eva, o el lago o hasta la armería o el comedor.

Ahora tenía que estar ahí encerrada sin hacer nada. Bueno, quizás podría sacarle provecho a todo aquello. Estaba en su habitación, sus dominios. Tal vez si escribía lo que pensaba en su diario, se sentiría mejor... pero entonces Kyriu vería, a través de sus pensamientos, lo que había escrito en él.

Quizás sería mejor relajarse en su baño, que tenía una hermosa vista del cielo. El agua tibia cubriendo su piel sería el paraíso en medio de ese semi-infierno en el que se había convertido su habitación... pero si sufría otro ataque, tanto Jordan como Kyriu irían a ayudarla y la verían...

No. No. No. No. Lo más conveniente sería hacer algo inofensivo, como leer uno de sus libros favoritos. Eso siempre la ponía de buen humor... pero seguramente Kyriu estaría preguntándole a cada momento el nombre del libro, la trama o cosas por el estilo.

¡Si tan sólo ÉL no estuviese allí!

"_¿Está bien, su alteza?"_ le preguntó Kyriu.

Sin darse cuenta Kahli había resoplado por el enojo, alertando automáticamente a sus guardianes, pero el nourasiano había sido más veloz en llegar a su lado.

Al escuchar su voz en su cabeza, la princesa sintió tanta desesperación que casi rompió a llorar, pero en lugar de eso se le ocurrió algo mucho más ingenioso.

Aunque sonara bastante ridículo, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que pedirle flores a Kyriu. Por supuesto, él trató de negarse a dejarla sola (con el avatar), pero ella siguió insistiendo. Incluso le sonrió mientras lo hacía, afirmando que quería alegrarse con flores como las que él le enviaba.

Por un segundo, Kahli pensó que tal vez su plan fallaría, pero casi al instante el joven hizo una profunda reverencia ante ella para salir de la habitación con pasos largos y rápidos.

"_Kyriu"_ lo llamó por su nombre mientras le guiñaba el ojo, para que el aire de confianza lo abrumara y así, quizás se esmeraría aún más en su tarea _"Muchas gracias. Tómese su tiempo y no olvide recoger flores del bosque, por favor"_

"_Tus deseos son órdenes, Kahli"_

La princesa esperó sólo lo suficiente para que el joven se alejara un par de habitaciones de la suya, y entonces se rió, no con malicia sino con alivio. Nunca había intentado engatusar a un hombre, pero ahora que lo había probado le parecía muy divertido. Pero por sobretodo, aunque estuviera mal, le parecía de lo más sencillo. Sólo tuvo que sonar algo inocente y sonreír. ¿En verdad los hombres eran tan ingenuos?

-¿Kahli?- preguntó una voz a su lado, aunque ella no la escuchó, pero sí pudo sentir la mano del que le habló posándose sobre su hombro.

"_Realmente me urgía que se fuera, al menos unos minutos"_ le explicó apresuradamente al confundido avatar. Esperaba que él no hubiese escuchado lo que había pensado sobre los hombres.

"_Muy inteligente"_ la felicitó en su mente, sonriendo a su vez, pero era una sonrisa extraña.

"_¿Sucede algo?"_ le preguntó ella, viendo el cambio de expresión del humano.

Él se quedó quieto un momento. Ni siquiera estaba pensando. ¿Qué le pasaría?

"_¿Realmente estás bien?"_

Quizás era la décima vez que le preguntaba eso en la hora que llevaba vigilándola, pero esta vez sonó diferente, más preocupado, más serio, así que le contestó con toda sinceridad y le confesó:

"_Me duele un poco, pero a parte de eso estoy perfectamente"_

No hacía falta que le explicara a qué parte de su cuerpo se refería. Otra cosa que habían descubierto es que el lugar afectado por la maldición se había vuelto negro casi por completo. Por ende, sus orejas estaban doloridas (sin razón aparente) y purpúreas; así como los labios de Mina y los ojos de Eva.

"_Lamento que todo esto te haya pasado. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo más"_

"_No se preocupe. No hacía falta que se ofreciera a cuidar de mí. Seguro que tiene asuntos mucho más importantes de los que encargarse"_

Jordan la miró fijamente con sus ojos dorados, casi herido por el comentario, y ella sabía bien a qué se debía.

-Sé que no le gustan los formalismos, pero en nuestro caso es necesario. Usted es el avatar- le dijo en voz alta, para dejar bien en claro su punto- Y sabe que tengo razón, no debería perder su tiempo vigilándome-

"_¿Sabes algo, princesa? A mí no me engañas. Sé que también odias los formalismos"_ le espetó el joven de cabello bicolor.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, porque de hecho había acertado. Podía ser una princesa, pero no tenían por qué gustarle ese tipo de cosas. En realidad, era distinta de lo que todos creían, y los que eran más cercanos a ella, como su familia, Eva, Mina y Jordan, lo sabían muy bien.

Le encantaban los libros, especialmente los de romance, pero los de política y etiqueta la aburrían. Adoraba la música, sobretodo bailar y muchas veces cantaba cuando estaba sola. En realidad era bastante alegre y en extremo sensible, pero se controlaba frente a personas importantes.

El caso del avatar era una gran excepción a esa regla, porque le tenía mucha confianza.

"_¿Ves que tengo razón? Ni siquiera me has respondido"_ la voz del joven la desconcentró. En verdad, no tenía forma de defenderse de ese argumento.

Después de eso, ella se bajó del balcón y se sentó en el suelo, con Jordan a su lado. Sólo se asomaba de vez en cuando, para que Kyriu supiera que estaba allí y a salvo.

"_Por cierto, los hombres sólo somos así de ingenuos cuando estamos enamorados"_ dijo de golpe el avatar, mentalmente.

Instantáneamente, Kahli se volvió a sonrojar, recordando lo que había pensado sobre la forma en que embrujó a su futuro prometido para sacarlo de la habitación. Al parecer, por mucho que rogó a Sekai y Nura que él no lo hubiera notado, ni sus diosas pudieron ayudarla.

Claro, como era el avatar también podía leer la mente, pero apenas estaba descubriéndolo.

Al ver la reacción de la princesa, el joven no pudo evitar reírse. Se veía adorable cada vez que se mostraba tan tímida y a él le encantaba eso.

"_No te avergüences, también tienes derecho a divertirte un poco"_ le dijo, agitándola un poco por el hombro _"Sólo mírame, soy la persona más importante del universo y no uso formalismos. ¿Se ha muerto alguien? No. Entonces ¿qué importa?"_

"_Con razón el universo es un desastre"_ se burló Kahli, aunque temerosa de lo que pensaría el avatar de su broma, ligeramente grosera.

La pobre se asustó un poco cuando notó que el chico no se reía con ella y que se había quedado callado (mentalmente), pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la risa y que sólo le estaba jugando una broma.

"_¿Ves? ¡De eso estaba hablando!"_ le decía él, mientras se reían.

En cierto momento, hubo una pequeña pausa, que dejó abiertas un par de preguntas en la mente de la princesa, quien no tardó en tratar de responderlas.

"_¿Alguna vez te haz enamorado?"_

Jordan guardó silencio mental por lo que pareció casi una eternidad, pero se le escapó un recuerdo que Kahli pudo ver claramente y que él no fue capaz de contener.

Era la imagen de Eva, subiendo a su vieja star racer en Oban. Cuando se sentó en la cabina del piloto, volteó a ver a su compañero y le sonrió, saludándolo con la mano.

"_¿Eva?"_ preguntó Kahli, sintiéndose un poco descorazonada.

"_Pues sí, me descubriste... Era la primera vez que sentía eso por alguien, pero fue tan fácil como respirar. Antes de darme cuenta, ya la quería"_

"_¿Qué se siente?"_ preguntó por impulso, más que por curiosidad. En realidad, la idea de que él hubiese amado a su amiga no le molestaba, sino la idea de que aún pudiera amarla.

El avatar esperó un poco antes de responder, como buscando palabras para describirlo.

"_Es como si te doliera todo, especialmente el pecho, pero no te molesta, sino todo lo contrario"_ confesó el muchacho, sin sonrojarse_ "Sólo quieres... estar con esa persona y eso te hace feliz. Cualquier cosa que hiciera me afectaba, aunque no fuera por mal... En realidad ella no lo sabia, así que no es su culpa"_ Hizo una pausa, antes de declarar_ "Yo hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ella"_.

Era muy extraño. Ahora que lo pensaba, esos sentimientos se le hacían muy familiares, demasiado familiares y definitivamente los había revivido en ese momento. Mientras él hablaba, su corazón se aceleró mucho y la recorrieron escalofríos por todas partes. Pero también había podido entender algo vital sobre él. No tenía idea de cómo, pero lo sabía.

"_Te convertiste en avatar por ella ¿cierto?"_ lo dijo tan calmada como pudo. No quería que sus crecientes celos fueran tan evidentes. Él asintió con lentitud.

Ese comentario, aunque le diera todavía más celos, la hizo sonreír. Él realmente era una persona admirable, quizás la más noble que hubiese conocido. Lo miró un momento, llena de fascinación, pero cuando él la miró de vuelta desvió la mirada, apenada. También fue inesperado darse cuenta de que él le había dicho ese tipo de cosas con tanta facilidad ¿las personas generalmente no se guardaban sus sentimientos?

"_En fin, no deberías engañar a ese chico. Está muy enamorado de ti"_ la regañó de repente _"No es que me caiga muy bien, pero cuando quieres a alguien eres demasiado susceptible a lo que haga; así que no lo lastimes"_

"_Lo que usted diga, señor"_ le respondió ella, con algo de fastidio.

"_Vamos, tampoco puede ser tan malo ¿o si? No parece mala persona"_ de repente hizo un ligero movimiento, acercándose un poco más a la princesa y mirándola, curioso _"Además, ya están comprometidos"_

-¡Eso no es verdad!- exclamó ella, inesperadamente enojada.

Al darse cuenta de que no sólo lo había dicho en voz alta, sino que además lo gritó, volvió a enrojecer y bajó la cabeza, acomodándola entre sus rodillas y abrazándolas.

"_Mis padres me lo presentaron. Acepté recibir sus visitas y es verdad que me trata muy bien"_ suspiró, como dejando escapar un gran peso _"pero en realidad yo no lo quiero a él"_

Qué inusual. A ella tampoco le costó nada decirle algo tan personal ¿desde cuándo se habían vuelto tan cercanos?

"_Entonces creo que deberías decírselo"_ declaró el avatar, casi con firmeza, lo cual la hizo sacar la cabeza de entre sus rodillas y mirarlo _"No sería justo que le siguieras el juego si no sientes nada por él"._

Ante esas palabras, Kahli se sintió muy triste. Era cierto que estaba siendo cruel, aunque no había encontrado alguna excusa para rechazarlo y por eso había continuado. Hasta ahora.

"_No lo__ quiero a él..."_ repitió, respirando tan profundamente como pudo "_porque quiero a alguien más"._

El silencio se instaló entre ellos enseguida. Kahli cortó las conexiones con la mente del avatar y se encerró en sus propios pensamientos, totalmente avergonzada. ¿Cómo pudo decir eso? ¿Ahora qué iba a decirle? ¿Sería capaz de mentirle?

Pero, en cierta forma, no se arrepentía. Desde que lo había conocido, sabía que sentía algo por él. En el poco tiempo que lo conocía, le había parecido muy curioso, una persona especial, no había duda; pero más que nada única.

Por otra parte, Jordan también sintió cómo el mundo se le venía encima, así que también cerró su mente. Ella quería a otro, otro que evidentemente no era él ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Preguntar quién era? No, no podía hacer eso. Era bastante malo controlando los celos, ya lo había comprobado con Eva... pero debía ser capaz de hacer algo ¿no?

Había sabido desde un comienzo que no debía pensar en ella de esa forma ¡ella era una princesa, por el amor de Dios!

"_Entonces ¿qué sucedió con Eva?"_ le preguntó ella, cuando ya había ideado algo que decirle y reabierto su mente.

"_Es... complicado"_ esto le costó pensarlo, ya que aún estaba tratando de controlarse "_La verdad es que a ella siempre le ha interesado más tu hermano... Pero eso está bien, quiero que sea feliz. Cuando amas a una persona, siempre querrás protegerla"_

Ese nerviosismo fue malinterpretado por Kahli, pensando que seguramente era porque él seguía celoso de su hermano, obviamente porque aún sentía algo por Eva. Aunque fuera su amiga, no podía evitar sentirse así y eso la afectaba todavía más.

Sin notar la increíble cantidad de sentimientos encontrados en la princesa, ya que estaba muy ocupado con los suyos, Jordan le dijo:

"_Además, hay alguien de quien creo que me puedo enamorar"_

La nourasiana tensó cada músculo de su cuerpo hasta el límite. Eso era la gota que derramó el vaso ¡No sólo había amado a Eva, sino que ahora quería a otra! Pero de alguna forma, la princesa logró controlar las emociones que la embargaban. No lo dejaría verla llorando, no lo haría.

Justo cuando Kahli estaba a punto de preguntarle por esa persona, sintió la mirada dorada del avatar sobre ella, la cual le quitó la voz y el aliento por completo, especialmente cuando le dijo:

"Déjame protegerte, aunque esté prohibido"

Sus ojos sorprendidos se juntaron con los de él, dulces y fijos, por un largo minuto, sin que alguno se atreviera a moverse o incluso a respirar.

"_¿Y por qué está prohibido?"_ preguntó ella con desconcierto y timidez.

"_Porque tú quieres a alguien más ¿no es cierto?"_

"_Tonto"_

Al escuchar eso, Jordan esbozó una amplia sonrisa, comprendiendo lo que ella había querido decir, al tiempo que pasaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la princesa, acercándola a él.

Kahli sonrió mientras acariciaba el brazo del chico a su lado, ruborizándose más, si eso era posible. Vaya locura ¡enamorarse del avatar!

**Al atardecer, en la armería del palacio.**

Muchas veces, en momentos críticos y de gran estrés, Mina había creído que debía haber hecho algo terriblemente estúpido en sus otras vidas (si las había tenido) para tener tan mala suerte.

Como aquella vez que salió a comprar pan en la tienda y acabó enterrada bajo una pila de latas, o ese día que fue a caminar con su padre y regresó a casa con un yeso en la mano. Eran increíbles las cosas que le pasaban. Siempre todo empezaba como un día cualquiera y de repente se le venía una desgracia encima.

Pero esto, sinceramente, era el _col-mo_. No era posible que hubiese ido tras su enojada amiga a ver cómo estaba y terminara muda por la maldición de un demonio. Por si eso fuera poco, ahora debía pasar el día entero con la única persona que había logrado hacerla enrojecer en toda su vida.

Apenas la tal Serena había dicho que necesitaban alguien que las custodiara, Athan de la nada se ofreció a protegerla, diciendo tonterías sobre el valor nourasiano y sus muy famosas habilidades como guardia de la familia real.

"Con mi vida, si es necesario" había dicho en ese momento. Por Dios ¿es posible pasar más vergüenza?

Ahora, gracias a su horrible suerte, no sólo debía estar con él todo el día, sino que además el tipo se comportaba como un auténtico paranoico. A cada rato se daba la vuelta para mirarla o se acercaba y le preguntaba si necesitaba algo, aunque claro tratar de decir "que me dejes en paz" no era nada sencillo cuando sólo cuentas con algunos gestos, considerando que estás muda.

Él apenas podía entenderla con algunas señas, pero en ciertos momentos mostraba una comprensión casi telepática con ella. Y no era que él pudiera leer su mente (que no podía), pero había algo que él, definitivamente, entendía en sus expresiones. Como hacía un par de horas, cuando supo que ella tenía sed, sin siquiera preguntárselo; sólo la miró a los ojos y enseguida envió a alguien de la guardia real a buscarle agua.

Bien, tampoco era tan malo estar ahí con él. Debía admitir que en la fiesta del príncipe la había pasado relativamente bien gracias a él. Hablaron un poco, sin insultarse, sobre los ritos nourasianos y cosas por el estilo. Además, estaban en la armería principal del palacio y ella era de la clase de persona que disfrutaba admirando objetos filosos o brillantes.

Pero tampoco era que le encantara ser vigilada todo el tiempo por él.

Otra cosa que le molestaba, o más bien apenaba, era que desde la noche anterior él había tomado la costumbre de mirarla siempre a los ojos, y le resultaba de lo más extraño porque, por un lado, le gustaban sus ojos aunque odiara admitirlo; y por otro lado, siempre se veía reflejada en ellos.

Esto se debía a que no sólo tenían el mismo color de los suyos y una cualidad idéntica para cambiar de tono según su estado de ánimo, lo cual le recordaba a sí misma; sino que también él parecía querer ver a través de ella cada vez que la miraba, tan intensamente, y en consecuencia su rostro se reflejaba (literalmente) en los ojos violetas de Athan.

-¿Esa te gusta?- preguntó el susodicho, detrás de ella.

Mina dio un pequeño salto, dándose la vuelta. Otra mala costumbre, hablarle en el oído… Y además se le acercaba demasiado para su gusto, como hacía un rato cuando se había puesto a leer un par de libros y a darles algunas órdenes a varios guardias. Se había sentado justo a su lado, rozando su hombro. ¿Quién demonios se creía ese tipo?

-Esa daga era de mi bisabuelo- continuó él, ignorando la mirada hostil de la chica de cabello largo- la utilizó durante las primeras batallas contra los Crogs. Eso fue antes de la invasión-

Al instante, la expresión de su rostro cambió. Su boca y sus cejas de contrajeron con… ¿nostalgia? El joven sacudió la cabeza y tomó la daga de las manos de Mina, pasando sus dedos por el mango.

-Una Sclater de doble filo, tan clásica como hermosa-

Luego de eso, la volvió a poner en sus manos y siguió observando otras armas. La humana lo miró con curiosidad, a través de un estante lleno de flechas. No pudo entender esa expresión ¿Qué era eso que había visto en su cara? Era más que simple nostalgia.

-¿Te importaría si practico un poco más con el arco?- preguntó él al cabo de un rato.

La chica no tuvo más opción que encogerse de hombros, con un suspiro, y acompañarlo. Otro detalle que detestaba: a donde él fuera, ella tenía que ir, y viceversa. Se sentó en el piso de madera, en cierto lugar donde se sentía bastante cómoda y que había memorizado.

Él le sonrió casi seductoramente y le guiñó un ojo (otra terrible costumbre) a modo de disculpa mientras tomaba una flecha y la limpiaba meticulosamente. Ya era la tercera vez que practicaba con su arco en el tiempo que llevaban juntos (unas 4 horas) ¿qué estaría pensando? Parecía hasta nervioso cada vez que tomaba sus flechas. Pero era un tanto divertido verlo con una mirada tan seria y una pose tan rígida, apuntando hacia un blanco. Se le marcaban los músculos de los brazos y la espalda contra la tela de su camisa…

"_¡Basta de idioteces, Mina! Loca pervertida"_ se dijo a sí misma. Al menos en su mente era libre, no como Eva y la princesa.

Siguió observando al arquero, que estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no notó el pesado suspiro que escapó de la boca de la chica. Estaba horriblemente aburrida, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Ya había intentado escaparse unos minutos de la mirada esquizofrénica de su guardián, pero él casi había enloquecido apenas se dio cuenta de que no estaba.

También intentó pedirle, mediante gestos, que la dejara salir a dar un paseo, lo cual resultó un fracaso, no porque él no la entendiera sino todo lo contrario. Muy por dentro Mina sabía que él había captado el mensaje y que se había hecho el tonto a propósito.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó el nourasiano, acercándose a ella con paso rápido.

Sin querer, había gruñido un poco. No lo había podido evitar.

"_Estoy bien"_ le dijo moviendo los labios.

Él asintió, la miró otra vez de reojo y caminó, un poco indeciso, de vuelta hacia la zona de tiro, tras una especie de cerca de madera oscura que separaba el área de visitantes, de un tono más claro, con esculturas en relieve por todos lados. Eso le gustaba de ese lugar, tenía una bonita decoración. Era como si todo estuviese calculado para verse ordenado y elegante, pero sin verse rígido.

La volvió a mirar un par de veces, como para asegurarse de que le había dicho la verdad y ella le devolvía una mirada fastidiada.

Extrañamente no se sentía con energías como para darle una paliza y salir corriendo de allí, algo por dentro le decía que era mejor quedarse, aunque muriera de aburrimiento en el proceso.

Ella también lo miró mientras hacía un par de tiros perfectos. Realmente tenía una puntería excepcional y muy buena condición física. Además, todos los guardias parecían guardarle un considerable respeto. El tipo sería un presumido pero vaya que tenía con qué presumir…

"_¡Oh basta ya!"_ se dijo a sí misma, censurando sus pensamientos al instante.

Había resoplado por accidente… Y ahí estaba la mirada esquizofrénica de nuevo ¡por amor al cielo! No entendía por qué todos estaban tan preocupados, claro que era la maldición de un demonio, pero tampoco les había causado daño. Al menos no físico.

Pero… Ahora que lo pensaba ¿por qué ÉL la estaba protegiendo? De entre todas las personas ¿por qué Athan? Si apenas lo conocía…

-Oye Mina- dijo el muchacho, como si lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento.

Decidió ignorarlo un minuto para seguir pensando en el asunto. Sólo se habían visto en la fiesta durante un par de horas, eso era todo… Y al día siguiente el tipo llegaba y se ofrecía a cuidarla todo un día "con su vida". ¿No tenía responsabilidades que cumplir o algo así?

-Mina ¿me estás escuchando?-

"_Dame un segundo__ de paz"_ pensó con molestia para sus adentros.

Continuó analizando la situación, pero rápidamente concluyó que no había motivos razonables para que él de pronto quisiera vigilarla ¿o sí? Ni siquiera se podía considerar que fueran amigos ni nada. Tampoco lo había besado en los labios, así que no cabía la posibilidad de que el sujeto creyera cosas raras… ¡¿Entonces por qué!?

-¡MINA!-

Por fin, la chica levantó la vista del suelo, encontrándose con su reflejo en un par de ojos violeta oscuro. Athan estaba preocupado, a juzgar por el color.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- le preguntó, sabiendo que ella no iba a responderle.

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros y miró en otra dirección, tratando de alejar sus pensamientos de lo bien que contrastaban esos ojos con la piel del nourasiano.

-¿Acaso escuchaste una palabra de lo que dije?- insistió él con decisión. Mina negó con la cabeza, sin vergüenza alguna.

El joven la miró con cierto enojo, o más bien ofensa, pero la chica no parecía reaccionar, ensimismada en lo que fuera que estuviera pensando. Estiró un brazo y la tomó del hombro, agitándola con cierta delicadeza. No estaba seguro de cuál era su situación física, así que mejor se aseguraba de no hacerle daño.

Ante esto, la humana lo miró con chispas en los ojos. Eso lo hizo sonreír…

Bien, no era su imaginación, ahora estaba seguro. Cada vez que le sonreía, ella se ponía rígida y podría jurar que escuchaba cómo su respiración se detenía un segundo y luego se agitaba. De nuevo sonrió, con cierta satisfacción al notar que la reacción se repetía.

-Pues ahora escúchame. Me preguntaba si te gustaría que te enseñara a utilizar el arco, creo que no podrías tener un mejor maestro- explicó Athan, con su característica presunción por delante.

Mina lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero por un mínimo instante consideró la idea y cuando se permitió analizarla un poco más, le pareció bastante buena. Ya era hora de que hiciera algo más que observar armas o a su guardián.

Y viéndolo mejor, también venía siendo tiempo de que alguien le hiciera la competencia al tipo. Enseguida se levantó del suelo y le sonrió, a modo de respuesta, con un ligero toque de picardía y un reto escrito en el rostro.

Cuando la vio sonreír, el nourasiano no supo cómo reaccionar. Cierto, era la primera vez que la veía sonreír así, Sekai y Nura sabrían por qué sonreía con tantas ganas. Pero lo contrariaba seriamente que su boca, especialmente sus labios, estuviesen totalmente negros. No era que le molestara, sino que más bien le daba una punzada en el centro del pecho, y le dolía. Lo peor era que sabía exactamente por qué se sentía así…

-Bien, entonces comencemos con lo básico. Debes colocarte algunas protecciones-

Dicho esto, el joven le buscó una especie de chaleco blanco para el pecho que se ataba en la espalda, dejando al descubierto sus brazos, a los que colocó otras protecciones, al igual que a sus piernas. También le pidió que se amarrara el cabello y cuando lo hizo, Mina pudo notar una pequeña mueca.

-Excelente, ahora debes aprender las posiciones iniciales- prosiguió el moreno.

Con cuidado, Athan trató de acercar sus manos a las caderas de la joven, pero comprendió a tiempo que quizás eso sería demasiado arriesgado. Entonces decidió mostrarle las poses que quería que ella hiciera, las cuales la humana imitó bastante bien. Sólo tuvo que corregirla un par de veces y, sorprendido hasta él mismo, intentó tocarla lo menos posible, aunque sus manos fueran atraídas hacia ella con una fuerza casi magnética.

Lo que era aún más sorprendente es que, para su disgusto, a Mina le gustaba que la tocara un poco. Le quedaba la sensación de su tacto en todos lados.

"_¿Por qué me evitas?"_ quiso preguntarle un millón de veces, pero no halló el valor para tratar de explicárselo.

Poco tiempo después, la chica ya estaba lista para hacer su primer tiro. Su maestro le entregó un arco más o menos pequeño, de acuerdo a su altura, y una flecha que se veía bastante larga y hasta peligrosa.

-Colócate en la tercera pose- ordenó Athan con tranquilidad, viendo cómo su alumna obedecía en el acto- Muy bien, ahora trata de relajarte-

Mientras decía esto y otras palabras de ánimo, el nourasiano daba vueltas alrededor de ella, evaluando la posición de las piernas, la inclinación de su espalda y la tensión en los músculos de la humana. Todo listo.

-Respira- le dijo en un susurro, al tiempo en que le indicaba que iba a tomarle las manos.

Un poco nerviosa, Mina simplemente lo dejó guiarla, haciendo todo lo que sus manos le pedían. Sujetó la flecha en ciertos puntos clave, movió unos centímetros el arco para que no le estorbara la vista, enderezó un brazo, tomando con más suavidad el arco, y finalmente curvó el otro brazo, en el que tenía la flecha… Y entonces él la soltó, pero no se sintió perdida.

Era todo lo contrario, se sentía estable, calmada, como si cada parte de su cuerpo estuviera donde debía estar y haciendo lo que le correspondía. Y para ella fue totalmente natural mirar el blanco que tenía delante, a varios metros de distancia y disparar, dando en todo el centro.

También fue natural dejar caer el arco con sorpresa y ponerse a saltar, feliz por su triunfo. Lo que no se esperaba era que, en medio de su propia euforia, se lanzara en los brazos abiertos de su guardián.

Hubo un tenso minuto de silencio. Aunque "tenso" no es una palabra suficientemente amplia como para describir el momento. Tan sólo digamos que era como si alguien hubiese muerto de repente en la habitación.

Y es que, de hecho, ninguno se movió porque el otro no lo hizo. Los brazos de Mina continuaron apretados alrededor del cuello del arquero; y los de éste no soltaron la cintura de la chica… Hasta que un guardia entró sin previo aviso.

Como acto reflejo, Athan escondió a Mina tras de sí y miró con gesto amenazante hacia la puerta, con unos ojos que prometían violencia. Cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, se acercó al perturbado nourasiano, el cual le hizo un par de preguntas y se fue casi en 3 segundos. Obviamente estaba muy incómodo.

Cuando se fue, Athan se dio la vuelta, decidido a enfrentar a Mina, esperando golpes, arañazos, bofetadas, miradas asesinas, patadas, de todo. Pero cuando la miró, no encontró nada de eso. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, lo cual era aún más aterrador. ¿Estaría planeando hacerle algo tan horrible?

Y resultó ser que no era nada de eso. En su interior, la humana se reía de lo que había ocurrido. Recordaba la cara que había puesto el pobre guardia, que evidentemente era novato. Pensó en la expresión que debía tener Athan cuando se le lanzó encima y su propia expresión, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Y sobretodo la forma en que el arquero, con cierta torpeza, la había tratado de proteger con su cuerpo, como si hubiese algún peligro.

De pronto, la joven soltó una risita sin sonido, como un jadeo que se convirtió rápidamente en una especie de respiración agitada; es decir, se reía a carcajadas.

Ante esto, el muchacho apretó los puños con furia contenida, viendo a la chica así. ¿Por qué no pudo detenerlo? Debió llegar antes a hacer el cambio de guardia ¿por qué no pudo luchar contra él? Ahora ella no estaría ahí con él, encerrada. Podría escuchar, quizás, su risa. Ella estaría a salvo. Pero por su incompetencia, por su estupidez, no llegó a tiempo sino para ver cómo escapaba el maldito demonio.

Repentinamente, se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su pecho.

La humana lo miró con desconcierto. Ya no se reía. Muy a su pesar, Mina trataba de animarlo de una forma que nunca se le había ocurrido. Lo acariciaba con algo de reticencia, como quien toca algo sucio, pero también con cuidado. No sabía qué le pasaba, pero sin duda quería saberlo.

Le clavó la mirada con toda la intensidad de la que era capaz, mientras le pasaba una mano por el pecho y la otra se estiraba para tocarle el cabello. Esta última no llegó a su destino.

Sin saber bien por qué, el nourasiano dio un paso hacia delante, haciendo que la mano tibia y, a su parecer, anormalmente suave rozara una de sus mejillas. Pero esto no pudo disipar del todo su ira, que poco a poco se convirtió en dolor.

Ella lo seguía mirando, con esos ojos fijos y tan parecidos a los suyos. Sabía que, aunque nunca lo admitiera, estaba preocupada por él. Tal vez sería justo dejarla saber la verdad.

-Fui yo- declaró, dejando aún más confundida a la humana- El demonio que las atacó, escapó por mi culpa. Porque no lo pude detener-

"_¿¡Qué!?"_ pensó Mina, preguntando también con la boca.

-Estaba a punto de hacer el cambio de guardia para custodiar al prisionero, pero me atrasé unos minutos. No cumplí con mi deber-

A medida que el nourasiano iba explicándole más, menos sentido le encontraba Mina. ¿Por qué se echaba la culpa? Había llegado un poco tarde y mientras tanto Canaletto había tomado control de un novato para que lo liberara. Fue entonces cuando llegó él.

-Te juro que luché con toda mi capacidad, pero él fue demasiado fuerte. Quizás debí pedir refuerzos- narraba el joven.

Bien, no pudo con él y se escapó, por eso las había encontrado a ella y las chicas, pero ¿y qué?

-Todo fue mi culpa y por ello debo asumir la responsabilidad. No me perdonaré haberte hecho esto- dijo al final.

Eso la hizo enojar. Aprovechando que su mano estaba tan cerca de su cabeza, le haló el cabello, increíblemente suave, para hacerlo salir de su estado de ensimismamiento.

Él la miró, pero aún con la mirada perdida, así que optó por darle un puñetazo en el hombro. Tampoco funcionó. Era como si estuviera hipnotizado ¡o más bien idiotizado!

Le volvió a halar el pelo, tomándole 2 mechones a cada lado de la cabeza, para que la mirara. Esta vez consiguió su atención, a duras penas. Sin perder tiempo (antes de que él se volviera a meter en sus pensamientos) negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, dándole a entender:

"_¡Tú no tienes la culpa, no seas tonto!"_

-No es cierto, sí fue mi culpa- le respondió él, entendiendo a la perfección lo que le quiso decir.

"_¡¡Claro que no!!"_ le espetó, articulando palabra por palabra.

-Yo lo dejé…- comenzó a protestar él, pero ella le volvió a tirar del pelo.

Esta vez casi le había hecho daño, pero no le importaba. Estaba demasiado molesta ¿por qué diablos pensaba que todo eso era su culpa? Tampoco es que él hubiese abierto la puerta para dejar salir al demonio, o que le hubiese mostrado el camino hacia donde ellas se encontraban.

¡Entonces eso era! Se sentía mal por lo que había pasado, por eso la estaba protegiendo. Ahora todo encajaba, aunque no explicaba el afán con el que se dedicaba a su tarea, pero ese no era el punto.

¡Maldita sea! Cómo deseaba poder hablar, al menos por un momento, para decirle lo imbécil que era por creer semejante estupidez.

-Ahora quisieras poder hablar para gritarme ¿no es así?- preguntó él, con un tono de humor en la voz.

Fue este ligero cambio de humor lo que la hizo mirarlo con más detenimiento, saliendo temporalmente de su enojo. Ahora que lo observaba bien, estaban muy cerca, pero eso no era un problema. Él se veía triste, muy triste. Sus ojos se veían más claros y su rostro estaba contraído, como antes.

Se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba arrepentido y probablemente su ataque temperamental no estaba ayudando mucho.

Suspiró, dejándolo respirar un poco de su aliento que, por extraño que suene, a él le parecía bastante agradable. Instintivamente, se acercó un poco más para percibirlo mejor. En consecuencia, quedaron uno frente al otro. Estaban tan cerca que podía oler el aroma de su largo y ondulado cabello.

Y por fin, el carácter de Mina salió a relucir. La tremendamente incómoda cercanía con el joven hizo que se le erizara la piel y se sonrojara, lo cual también causó que lo golpeara, por reflejo. Lo apartó casi a patadas y codazos, dejándolo tirado en el suelo de madera brillante, con toda la apariencia de haber estado en una pelea.

Con un último suspiro, se agachó a su lado, con cara de impaciencia y volvió a negar con la cabeza, lo cual significaba:

"_Eres un idiota"_

Y lo besó en la frente.

**Un poco antes. En la habitación de Eva.**

Demonios. Demonios. Demonios. Demonios. Demonios. ¡Demonios! ¡¡ Demonios!!

-¿Eva, estás bien?-

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? De entre todas las personas del universo ¿Por qué Aikka? ¿Por qué el Aikka que la había besado?

-Salgo en un minuto- susurró la pelirroja, sabiendo que el príncipe podía oírla.

-Date prisa por favor, recuerda que debemos quedarnos en un solo lugar-

"Debemos" y "quedarnos". ¿Por qué palabras en plural? No podía ser que esto le pasara a ella.

-De acuerdo. No tardo-

Se miró por enésima vez en lo que pensaba era el espejo del baño, y deseó que su asustado reflejo le devolviera la mirada. De todas las personas que podían haberla cuidado ¿¡Por qué precisamente el príncipe que la había besado y con el que, supuestamente, estaba comprometida!?

No era posible que eso le pasara. ¿No pudo ser un guardia cualquiera? Tal vez alguno de su equipo, alguno de sus oponentes, incluso hubiera preferido a Ning y Skun. Al menos con ellas podía hablar.

En cambio, no podía ni mirar a Aikka a la cara, aunque de todos modos no podía ver nada. No podía estar demasiado cerca de él, porque se sonrojaba instantáneamente, y para colmo él se empeñaba en llevarla de la mano a todos lados, o hasta pasarle un brazo alrededor de la cintura. No es que el nourasiano se hubiera vuelto un pervertido, pero menos mal que había preferido quedarse en los jardines del palacio para que la vigilara; si se quedaban solos en una habitación no quería imaginar lo que podía pasar.

-Estoy lista- dijo, resignada a lo que le esperaba.

En ese mismo segundo, un par de ojos celestes se asomaron por la puerta del baño. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del joven moreno, quien no dudó en sujetar con firmeza la mano de la humana, enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

No le cabía duda, esa tarde iba a ser una tortura.

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegué. ****Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, me encantó agregarle algo más de romance y drama a las otras parejitas que se están formando. No se preocupen, la próxima habrá muuucho AikkaxEva para disfrutar.**

**Y la extensión también está genial, vamos que 23 páginas y media son bastante, lo único de lo que podrían quejarse es de lo que me tardé en subir este capi o de que no aclaré el motivo del beso de Aikka y Eva xDDD muajajaja!**

**Los dejaré divagar sobre el tema, a modo de encuesta. Dependiendo del resultado decidiré qué hacer con esta parejita. Entonces ¿fue un compromiso o sólo un beso apasionado? No tengo idea de cuáles serán los resultados (-___-)U Por cierto ¿alguien notó la ausencia de un personaje?**

**Ahora aclaro un par de detalles sobre la historia. **

***Baile lunar: celebración del final de ciclo de una de las 3 lunas nourasianas.**** Pasa más o menos cada 3 o 4 meses.**

**Por cierto, Kyriu se pronuncia Kai-riu, no Ki-riu. No lo odien sólo por estar hacerle la competencia a Jordan, es un buen chico.**

**Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado :) ****Nos vemos! NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR!! (mil millones de gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron antes, los amo chicos!!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bueno aquí lo tienen! Sí, queridos míos. ¡La historia sigue viva, y yo también! Aprovecho la oportunidad para expresarles cuánto lamento la tardanza, la universidad es dura, la vida también... qué puedo decir. Nada justifica todo este tiempo de espera, así que en lugar de justificar, explicar y disculparme mil veces (que tampoco estaría de más), usaré todas mis energías en mantener viva esta historia. **

**Aunque me tarde siglos, les juro que la voy a terminar. ¡No pierdan la esperanza! Y también agradezco a todos los que me escribieron y que estuvieron pendientes. Gracias por su fidelidad, espero que esto al menos les alegre el día.**

**Y sin más que decir, les presento el capítulo 19. Espero que lo disfruten mucho y no olviden comentar. **

_**Disclaimer: no me pertenece la serie Oban Star Racers ni sus personajes, sólo la trama dentro de esta historia.**_

**Capítulo 19: Compromisos**

Otro suspiro. Ya era el quinto, tal vez el sexto suspiro que salía de su boca en la última hora. No era porque estuviese aburrida, sino más bien por la exasperación y frustración que sentía.

De acuerdo, probablemente elegir los jardines del palacio nourasiano para estar con su escolta no había sido su idea más brillante hasta ahora. Primero que nada, porque esperaba que estar en un sitio más público que una habitación en alguna torre haría que su guardián no se acercara tanto a ella.

El resultado fue todo lo opuesto.

Justo ahora, el príncipe estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto, a pesar de que ella se encontrara más que cómoda recostada de un árbol, mientras dejaba que el nourasiano descansara la cabeza en su hombro. Aunque él se alejaba constantemente para inspeccionar el área con meticulosidad, en busca de alguna amenaza. Ahora parecía haberse quedado tranquilo.

Por otro lado, su frustración era mayor porque esperaba poder conversar calmadamente con él sobre... lo que había pasado entre ellos, sin que hubiera tanto contacto físico; lo cual tampoco estaba funcionando, ya que él se empeñaba en mantenerla lo más cerca posible. En consecuencia, la vergüenza hacía que perdiera la capacidad de razonar y hablar correctamente.

Pero especialmente lamentaba que en pocas horas se iría de Nourasia, ese planeta que había aprendido a amar rápidamente, y no podía ver absolutamente NADA de los hermosos jardines que rodeaban el palacio real; así que prácticamente no valía la pena estar ahí.

Desgraciado Canaletto. Todo era su culpa. Desgraciada maldición.

Eva negó con la cabeza, molesta, para luego enterrar su rostro entre sus manos. ¿Es que acaso era posible tener tan mala suerte?

Un gruñido, no precisamente suyo, la hizo levantar la cabeza. Esperaba no haber alarmado a Aikka.

Pero después de un par de segundos, no percibió ningún otro sonido o movimiento. Tan sólo podía escuchar el susurro del viento entre las hojas de los árboles, y la respiración del príncipe.

Ahora que lo pensaba, su respiración era demasiado pausada. ¿Se habría quedado dormido?

De hecho ¿acaso era posible que se hubiese permitido a sí mismo dormirse? Bien sabía ella que estaba más que exhausto, y aunque había tratado de convencerlo de que se tomara las cosas con más calma, él no se detenía por nada del mundo. O al menos hasta hacía unos minutos, cuando de pronto decidió sentarse a su lado, y al cabo de un rato su cabeza se deslizó hasta el hombro de la chica.

Sería excelente que se hubiese dormido... además de conveniente, para ser francos.

Lenta y suavemente Eva deslizó sus dedos sobre su propio cuello, hasta encontrar los cabellos del príncipe. Era increíble que un hombre pudiera tener el cabello tan perfectamente suave.

Siguió las líneas de sus sienes, llegando al comienzo de sus orejas, las cuales apenas tocó. Hacía tiempo se había dado cuenta de que las alargadas orejas del nourasiano eran asombrosamente sensibles, y cualquier movimiento en falso podría despertarlo, hasta el más sutil roce, si es que estaba dormido.

Finalmente, encontró su objetivo, sus ojos.

Gracias a los creadores, estaban cerrados, y su respiración se había vuelto todavía más lenta y tranquila. Era inesperadamente irresponsable que se hubiera quedado dormido, teniendo en cuenta que era su guardián, pero también era perfectamente comprensible. Bien sabía ella que la noche antes de la carrera el príncipe no había dormido mucho; todavía tenía las ojeras ligeramente marcadas. La carrera, el concejo, el ataque, todo lo que había ocurrido debía tenerlo agotado.

Eva sonrió. Aikka podía dormir un poco si quería, y vaya que le hacía falta. De todos modos, aún no estaba lista para confrontarlo.

¿De verdad podía relajarse tanto estando con ella?

Pensando en esto, buscó el cuello del moreno y su nuca, la cual sostuvo y colocó en su regazo, con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz. Ahí seguramente descansaría mejor. Unos segundos después, un ligero suspiro de parte del joven le dijo que estaba en lo cierto.

Mientras le acariciaba con cuidado el cabello, siguió divagando sobre el tema que la estaba torturando desde la noche anterior.

Dios ¿Por qué tenía que haber pasado todo aquello? Hubiera preferido que él nunca la besara antes que complicar tanto su "amistad"... Aunque eso no era totalmente cierto.

Es verdad, ahora podía admitirlo sin problemas. Lo que había entre ellos, especialmente después de Oban, no era una simple amistad. ¿O acaso ese abrazo que le dio en la Tierra cuando se reencontraron había sido pura alegría? ¿Qué tal esas ocasiones en que la tomó de la mano, que cada vez se habían vuelto más frecuentes? ¿Y ese beso que...?

"_Aquí viene el sonrojo"_ pensó la humana con resignación y, efectivamente, la sangre le subió hasta las orejas, de nuevo. Tal vez tendría que acostumbrarse a tener la cara totalmente roja toda su vida, dada su situación.

Bueno, en realidad aún no había tomado una decisión respecto a ese tema. Aún no se resignaba a pasar el resto de su vida al lado de aquel muchacho que la hacía enrojecer tan fácilmente.

De acuerdo con lo que Kahli le había dicho, un beso en los labios significaba una petición de compromiso en Nourasia; y por la forma en que Aikka estaba actuando últimamente, podría decirse que ya la consideraba su prometida, o algo parecido a su novia.

Inconscientemente, una sonrisa tonta se instaló en su boca.

Pensándolo bien, tampoco sonaba tan mal la idea de tener un prometido. Ser la prometida de un apuesto príncipe... Después de todo, se había enamorado de su planeta, sus padres eran muy agradables y también sus hermanas. Y aunque aún no pudiera decirlo en voz alta, quería a Aikka. Lo amaba.

Pero ¿realmente estaba dispuesta a casarse con él? Esa decisión era muy grande para alguien tan joven. ¡Apenas tenía 16 años y él recién había cumplido 18!

¿Qué diría su padre? Seguramente la castigaría de por vida, o intentaría matar a su novio... o castrarlo.

Su novio. Vaya, ¡qué bien sonaba! Tan dulce, tan satisfactorio.

Bueno, tal vez no tenían que casarse aún. Podían esperar ¿cierto? Además, ella aún no había dicho que sí... ¿¡O es que corresponder el beso se consideraba una respuesta!

¡Vamos, eso había sido instintivo! Y tampoco es que tuviera opción ¿quién podría decirle que no a esos perfectos ojos celestes?

Pero... ahora que lo pensaba ¿sería capaz de decirle que no? Podía imaginar su reacción, y le dolió como si la estuviese viendo con sus propios ojos.

Automáticamente, pasó una mano por el cuello del joven dormido, como para comprobar que seguía ahí, tranquilo y sin esa expresión devastada que había imaginado en su cara.

No. No podría hacerle eso. Si la había besado debía ser porque realmente la... amaba. No sería capaz de romperle el corazón. Y tampoco es que quisiera estar alejada de él.

¡Pero era muy pronto! ¿¡Por qué tenía que haberse complicado todo así!

¿Qué pasaría si no funcionaban las cosas entre ellos? ¿Y si discutían por alguna tontería y dejaban de ser amigos? Nunca se perdonaría perder a Aikka...

Definitivamente debían hablar del asunto.

-¿Sucede algo?-

Eva se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Aikka. Sin darse cuenta, había rozado las orejas del príncipe, haciendo que despertara, pero fue tan apacible su despertar que ni lo había notado. Él la miró durante unos segundos, preguntándose cómo había sido capaz de quedarse dormido, y más aún, cómo había llegado su cabeza al regazo de la chica.

-N-No, todo está bien- le respondió ella.

Rápidamente, el nourasiano se levantó y se desperezó. Se puso de pie de un salto, sujetando su daga con una mano y tocando el hombro de la humana con la otra.

-Regreso en unos minutos, por favor no te muevas de aquí-

Dicho esto, el joven desapareció. Aunque bien podría estar a sólo unos metros de distancia y ella ni lo sabría. Él realmente era sigiloso, y eso la ponía todavía más nerviosa. La única forma en que podía detectarlo era por su olor, o al sentir el calor de su cuerpo, pero para esto último debían estar bastante cerca.

Ya que estaba ciega (temporalmente) sus otros sentidos estaban al máximo ahora que no podía depender de sus ojos. Al menos se había podido entretener las últimas horas identificando sonidos y sensaciones, pero principalmente olores.

Había descubierto que, de hecho, conocía el olor de muchas cosas, incluidas la Black Star, que olía a una especie de plástico; la Arrow IV, que más bien olía a tierra seca y sin sal; el cabello de Rick; que olía igual que el viento que sopla antes de llover; las manos de Jordan, que olían a metal y hojas secas, un olor extrañamente agradable. Pero sobretodo reconocía el olor de Aikka, que le resultaba fascinante... Y adictivo.

Aún no podía definirlo bien, pero estaba segura de que no existía otro aroma así en el universo. Era como el olor del Sol cuando toca la piel, mezclado con algo ligeramente dulce. Sí, algo así. Él olía a calor corporal. Además, tenía esa esencia característica de los hombres que es sólo perceptible por las mujeres. Una esencia masculina. Esa combinación le resultaba espantosamente atrayente.

También sabía exactamente cómo era el calor de su cuerpo y cómo se sentía la piel del nourasiano, así que podía decir con certeza si era él u otra persona quien la tocaba.

"_Diablos, soy una pervertida"_ se dijo a sí misma.

-¿Aikka?- preguntó la humana, al sentir aquel aroma embriagador aparecer en el aire. Unos segundos después, un ruido sordo y un cambio en la presión del aire le indicaron que el príncipe había saltado desde un árbol cercano y aterrizado cerca de ella.

-Aquí estoy- su voz le confirmó su presencia, justo a su izquierda. Sólo esta frase la hizo sentir inexplicablemente más segura.

Escuchó cómo el príncipe se sentaba a su lado de nuevo, su hombro tibio rozando su oreja perforada. Este pequeño contacto envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de la joven.

Aikka notó este movimiento pero no hizo ningún comentario. Le lanzó una rápida mirada a la chica, quien tenía la cabeza baja y mordía su labio inferior. Parecía estar pensando en algo. Algo que le causaba un gran estrés.

¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

Vagamente recordó el trayecto que recorrieron hasta los jardines. Ella prácticamente no había hablado, algo muy inusual en la humana, y tampoco levantó la vista del suelo. Justo ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo.

¿Acaso temía ser atacada de nuevo? Eso parecía tener sentido, pero no parecía que fuese el caso. Eva no era el tipo de chica que se asustaba fácilmente. Y si no era eso ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?

Tal vez se había sentido insegura mientras él dormía. Mentalmente, el moreno se insultó a sí mismo por cometer tal falta y aún más en un asunto que involucraba la protección y bienestar de Eva, de su Eva.

-Ruego tu perdón, Molly- le dijo sin vacilación, todavía mirándola fijamente. Pudo ver cómo parpadeaba varias veces, confundida, y detectó la manera en que sus ojos, ahora con irises completamente negros, lo buscaban sin éxito, sabiendo que estaba muy cerca de ella.

-¿Perdón?- repitió la joven, desconcertada- ¿por qué me pides perdón?-

-Fue un gran descuido de mi parte el permitirme...-comenzó de nuevo, sin encontrar las palabras correctas- No debí bajar la guardia de la manera en que lo hice. Me refiero...-de nuevo tuvo que hacer una pausa, la cual la humana aprovechó para interrumpirlo.

-¿Hablas de cuando te quedaste dormido?-

-Así es-

- ¡Aikka!- el joven se sobresaltó al oír su nombre siendo pronunciado con ese tono de reprimenda- ¿Cómo se te ocurre disculparte por eso? No seas tonto-

-Por supuesto que debo disculparme. No podría perdonarme el que algo hubiese ocurrido y tú salieras herida por culpa de mi...-

-Basta Aikka- replicó la humana con decisión.

-Dime ¿acaso no encuentras reprochable que te hubiera dejado sin protección?-

-Sólo fueron unos minutos-

-No importa el tiempo que haya transcurrido-

-No hiciste nada malo-

-¿Y si algo hubiese ocurrido? ¿Y si algo te hubiese...?- insistió él, controlando su tono de voz para que ella no notara el repentino pánico que sintió al imaginarla herida.

-Pero no fue así. Punto final-

El príncipe no intentó seguir discutiendo el tema, sabiendo que tenía la batalla perdida. Ella nunca aceptaría una disculpa de su parte en el asunto. Aún cuando para él significara un error fatal e imperdonable, Eva de alguna manera lograría quitarle toda importancia.

El nourasiano suspiró, con una mezcla de alivio, exasperación y adoración. ¿Cómo es que ella siempre lograba hacerlo sentir mejor y peor al mismo tiempo?

-Molly, creo que deberíamos ir a otro lugar- dijo él de pronto, notando cómo ella se sobresaltaba un poco- me parece que estamos muy expuestos aquí ¿te parece bien?-

"_Rayos, rayos, rayos, rayos. ¡Rayos!"_ pensó Eva, presionando sus labios firmemente uno contra el otro.

Aikka de nuevo usaba palabras en plural. "Deberíamos", "estamos" y "expuestos"; y además quería ir a otro lugar, probablemente más privado... esto no estaba mejorando.

¿Ir a otro lugar? La mera idea le resultaba desconcertante a la humana. ¿Por qué...?

-P-Pero ¿no se supone que debemos quedarnos en un solo lugar?- trató de convencerlo, esbozando una sonrisa forzada que más bien mostraba inseguridad, casi temor.

Al ver esto, el nourasiano se enderezó y se arrodilló ante ella, mirándola fijamente. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo a su princesa de la Tierra? Por lo general, ella no dejaba ver sus emociones, a menos que le fuera imposible controlarlas. La observó largamente, como si ver su rostro pudiera darle alguna respuesta. ¿Qué podría estarle causando tanto estrés?

Aunque quizás sería mejor averiguarlo en otro lugar, donde estuviesen totalmente a salvo. Donde **ella** estuviese totalmente a salvo.

-De cualquier manera, Molly, pronto vendrá el ocaso y no quisiera...-

-Aún no respondes mi pregunta- le espetó la chica, nerviosa- ¿No se supone que debemos quedarnos en un mismo lugar todo el día?-

-Así es, sin embargo me parece más conveniente ir a otro lugar- respondió él, a pesar de la abrupta interrupción.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Por supuesto, ya lo he consultado con mi padre y con lady Serena. Los guardias ya deben estar preparando el lugar para nuestra llegada-

"_Excelente, otro lugar, más privado y con recepción incluida"_ pensó Eva con amargura.

-¿Lo consultaste?- preguntó ella, desconcertada, aferrándose a lo que podía para retrasar lo inminente - Oh, claro. Telepatía...-

-Así es. En todo caso ¿podemos irnos?-

-De acuerdo- le contestó, ya sin protestar. Después de todo ¿qué más podía hacer?

Inmediatamente se levantó, sin molestarse en acomodarse la ropa que llevaba puesta, ya que ni siquiera sabía cómo se veía el vestido que las enfermeras nourasianas le habían puesto, sólo sabía que era lo suficientemente largo como para no tener que preocuparse mucho.

Casi al instante, una mano salió al encuentro de la suya, y ella se dejó guiar con confianza, no sin aumentar el color rojo en sus mejillas, lo cual ya se estaba volviendo una reacción automática ante todo contacto con el príncipe.

Caminaron con deliberada lentitud, ya que a Eva le costaba bastante pasar ciertos obstáculos en el camino, a pesar de que Aikka procuraba llevarla por las zonas más llanas del jardín. Un par de veces estuvo a punto de caerse, por culpa de alguna piedra en un mal ángulo, pero el príncipe la atrapaba con la velocidad del rayo incluso antes de que pudiese tambalearse.

No estaba muy segura, pero tenía la idea de que Aikka la estaba mirando fijamente todo el tiempo y por eso la atrapaba tan rápido.

A medida que avanzaban, Eva se sentía cada vez más y más torpe. Parecía que sus pies estuviesen conspirando en su contra, a fin de que se tropezara con cada objeto que hubiese en un radio de 1 km.

Después de unos minutos, la humana podía asegurar, con toda certeza, que no había dado más de 50 pasos y, naturalmente, comenzaba a impacientarse.

Al principio, con cada nuevo tropiezo, se limitó a fruncir el ceño o morderse los labios, pero al cabo de un rato empezó a suspirar, apretar los dientes e incluso a soltar bufidos; todo esto con lo que parecía ser una marca permanente de rojo en su rostro, que iba coloreándose más con los minutos; ya que con cada muestra de enojo, la mano de Aikka le daba un ligero apretón a la suya, como intentando calmarla.

Era sorprendente y francamente admirable la paciencia con la que el príncipe se enfrentaba a la situación, pues en todo el trayecto se mantuvo en silencio y no dio el más mínimo signo de exasperación.

Por millonésima vez ese día, la joven humana se tambaleó, por culpa de una rama y, por millonésima vez, el nourasiano la atrapó rápidamente. Eva gruñó por lo bajo, finalmente enojada.

-Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan torpe- murmuró para sí misma, como escupiendo veneno, pero el comentario y el tono de su voz no pasaron desapercibidos por el príncipe.

Inmediatamente, Eva notó cómo la mano del joven abandonaba la suya y de pronto se sintió más vulnerable e insegura que nunca en su vida. Pero antes de que pudiera formar una frase coherente, un par de brazos la alzaron en el aire, con tal delicadeza y facilidad que si no pesara más que una pluma.

El repentino contacto con el príncipe, la calidez de su pecho, su aliento rozándole la mejilla derecha y sobretodo ese aroma irresistible, casi la hicieron hiperventilar. Esta vez el sonrojo abarcaba todo su rostro, desde sus orejas hasta su cuello.

-¿¡Aikka, q-qué rayos crees que haces!- exclamó, casi gritó, la ruborizada joven.

El nourasiano no le respondió, aunque se escuchó una risa ligera que Eva no tardó en captar.

-No te rías. ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame ya mismo!-

A pesar de estar diciendo esto y de que realmente deseaba que la bajara, su cuerpo estaba dando la impresión contraria, pues desde el principio sus manos no vacilaron en rodear el cuello del moreno, acercándolo más; y su cintura enseguida buscó la forma de acomodarse al brazo que la rodeaba con firmeza.

-Me disculpo, Molly; pero debemos movernos más rápido- le susurró el nourasiano, haciendo una pausa- Y francamente... eres demasiado lenta-

Ofendida, la humana le golpeó la nuca con la palma de la mano.

-Espera a que recupere la vista y luego veremos quién es lento- le replicó, con un reto en el rostro.

Nuevamente, el príncipe se rió, apretándola un poco.

Dios santo ¡hasta su risa era encantadora!

Eva se sintió verdaderamente tonta, porque se acababa de dar cuenta de lo masculina que le parecía la voz del nourasiano, incluso era principesca, irrealmente elegante.

Por unos minutos, se quedaron en silencio, mientras el nourasiano sólo se ocupaba en caminar lo más rápido y cuidadosamente que podía, y la humana escuchaba los latidos del corazón del joven. Eran latidos suaves, un poco acelerados, pero definitivamente fuertes, y tenían un sonido agradable. Era extraño cómo de repente esos latidos tenían tanta importancia para ella.

Eva tenía la impresión de que, a medida que avanzaba, el corazón de Aikka latía más y más rápido. Lógicamente, ella lo atribuyó al hecho de estar cargando a otra persona, no tan ligera, y se sintió un poco avergonzada.

Pero la realidad era otra, porque la mente y cuerpo del moreno sólo podían concentrarse en la delicada carga que sostenía en sus brazos y el significado que ésta comenzaba a tomar para él.

Al príncipe le resultaba difícil de creer lo delgada que era esa cintura, lo ligero que era ese cuerpo, lo blancas que eran esas piernas. Le costaba creer cómo una criatura tan hermosa existía, cómo esa chica que se proclamaba a sí misma como su amiga era tan valiente, audaz, honorable... y sobretodo, no acababa de convencerse de que esa misma criatura estaba ahora en sus brazos, vulnerable, protegida sólo por él.

Por Sekai, cómo la adoraba.

Entonces, su preciosa carga colocó su cabeza contra su pecho, enviando electricidad por sus venas. La humana sólo pudo percibir cómo el corazón de su guardián se aceleraba, al tiempo que el suyo también comenzaba a latir furiosamente en su pecho.

En ese momento, todo cambió. A Eva no le importó estar a sólo centímetros del rostro del joven que la ponía tan nerviosa, ni le importó estar ciega e indefensa. Su mente quedó totalmente nublada. Ya no pensó en amistad, bosques, padres, ni compromisos.

De pronto, ya no podía pensar en nada que no fuera el príncipe.

De pronto, dejó de verlo como un amigo, o rival, o príncipe, o nourasiano.

De pronto, él sólo era un hombre, y ella una mujer.

Lo único que supo, por un fugaz instante, era que quería besar a Aikka.

Instintivamente, sus dedos se tensaron alrededor del cuello del nourasiano, intentando percibir mejor ese aroma embriagador que amenazaba con lograr que su cerebro hiciera cortocircuito. Y de alguna manera él adivinó sus intenciones, pero antes de poder formar la frase con la que pretendía hacerla desistir, las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta.

Todo perdió sentido cuando vio aquellos ojos que tanto adoraba, buscándolo. Ahora sólo importaba ella. La impresión fue tan fuerte que se detuvo en seco y el corazón le dio un vuelco violento, robándole el aliento. Luego, sin pensárselo dos veces la apretó con más fuerza contra su pecho y la besó.

Fue un beso distinto al de la noche anterior. Era más suave, más lento y dulce, mil veces más dulce.

Pero tan pronto como llegó, el deseo se desvaneció de la mente de la joven humana para ser reemplazado por la fatídica escena de la noche anterior, junto con las preocupaciones que aquello le ocasionaba. Una vez más, el recuerdo de ese beso se repitió mil veces en su mente, a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Se separó del nourasiano con delicadeza, mientras el pánico afloraba en su pecho, y ella procuraba no mostrarlo. Por un momento, contempló mentalmente la nueva escena de la que era protagonista, confundida, como si se estuviese recuperando de una amnesia repentina.

Se halló a sí misma en brazos del nourasiano, con sus manos sujetando sus hombros morenos con quizás demasiada fuerza y respirando con dificultad. Pero ninguno de estos detalles la intrigaba, porque ahora sólo se preguntaba una cosa:

¿Por qué lo había hecho? O mejor dicho ¿por qué se había permitido a sí misma hacerlo?

Por su parte, Aikka no estaba sorprendido en absoluto. De hecho, lo único que hizo fue depositar otro pequeño beso en los labios de la chica (provocando que ésta se estremeciera un poco), acomodarla un poco en sus brazos y continuar su camino.

Se mantuvieron en perfecto silencio el resto del trayecto, cada cual perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que en cierto punto, el nourasiano se detuvo y la bajó.

Eva se mantuvo de pie con dificultad. Aquel último beso había convertido sus rodillas en gelatina.

-Bienvenido, príncipe Aikka, lady Eva- dijo una voz, sorprendiendo a Eva.

De pronto, la chica se percató de que no estaban solos. Pudo percibir las respiraciones de varias personas, el olor de muchos hombres, quizás un par de mujeres. También identificó a la persona que acababa de hablar. Canaan, el mentor de Aikka.

"_¿Nos habrán visto?_" se preguntó a sí misma.

-¿Está todo listo, Canaan?-

-Por supuesto- contestó el hombre, con voz seca.

Después, Aikka la tomó de la mano y la guió por el palacio. Fue una sorpresa para Eva darse cuenta de que ya no estaba caminando sobre césped ni tierra. Eso sólo podía significar que el joven la había cargado hasta una de las entradas del palacio; y al notar los muchos pasos a su alrededor, llegó a la conclusión de que los miembros de la guardia personal de Aikka lo habían visto llegar con ella en brazos.

Una mezcla de vergüenza e instinto asesino se apoderaron de la humana. Apenas estuviera a solas de nuevo con el nourasiano le haría saber su opinión sobre su gesto de caballerosidad.

Mientras caminaban, Eva recordó lo inmenso y enrevesado que era el palacio y su diseño, haciendo que el enojo y la vergüenza se convirtieran en un sentimiento muy muy cercano al pánico.

Pensó en los múltiples pisos, la estructura irrealmente curvilínea, los altos techos, las muchas torres, la distribución casi imposible de las habitaciones y salones, la infinita cantidad de escaleras que conectaban unos pasillos con otros, y sobretodo pensó en las abundantes puertas que guiaban a millones de lugares. Por Dios, ese sería el paraíso para un arquitecto que gustara de las expediciones.

Instintivamente se aferró a la mano del príncipe, temiendo perderse en ese laberinto, sólo para relajar su agarre al instante, casi evitando el contacto con sus dedos; la imagen del beso de la noche anterior estaba reproduciéndose de nuevo en su mente.

Aikka notó este movimiento pero no hizo ningún comentario. En lugar de eso, le lanzó una rápida mirada a la chica, quien de nuevo había bajado la mirada, pensando.

-Hemos llegado- anunció Canaan, deteniéndose.

Ante esto, el príncipe redirigió sus ojos a su maestro y también se detuvo. Estaban ante una puerta de varios metros de alto, hecha de madera oscura, con elegantes diseños en relieve. Era la única puerta de aquel pasillo, que él visitaba con regularidad. Sin duda, este era su lugar favorito en todo el palacio.

"_Excepto, por supuesto, cualquier lugar donde esté ella"_ pensó el joven, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la pelirroja que estaba a su lado.

Disimulando su impaciencia por entrar a la habitación, el príncipe agradeció a los miembros de su guardia personal, advirtiendo la ausencia de Athan. Se despidió de Canaan, quien le lanzó una mirada de sospecha, una que no veía en el hombre desde...

Desde La gran carrera de Oban.

Aikka tuvo que apretar los dientes para evitar reírse del recuerdo que invadió su mente. Vagamente registró que la primera vez que su anciano mentor le dio esa mirada fue el mismo día en que conoció a cierta humana extraña.

Con deliberada lentitud, abrió la enorme puerta, guió a dicha humana hasta que se hubo sentado en el suelo, sobre un cojín color escarlata; hizo una reverencia ante su guardia y su mentor, y cerró la puerta.

Luego, con mucha rapidez, se sentó en otro cojín color crema, al frente de Eva. El sonido de la enorme puerta cerrándose resonó en la mente de la humana, haciendo que se diera cuenta de que esta vez estaban completamente solos.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó de súbito el nourasiano.

-No, no es nada- respondió la humana, casi sin pensarlo.

-Molly, probablemente te preguntes por qué te traje a este lugar- esperó hasta que ella asintió antes de continuar hablando- Verás, hay algo de lo que quisiera hablarte...Y prefiero que sea en privado-

Esta última frase hizo que el corazón de la pelirroja latiera desbocado contra sus costillas. Por un momento, temió que realmente se saliera de su pecho.

-E-Espera Aikka- le dijo, tragando saliva para tratar de aliviar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

El nourasiano guardó silencio al instante y esperó a que ella volviera a hablar. Vio cómo de pronto las manos de la humana sujetaban ansiosamente su vestido, retorciendo la tela entre sus dedos y estuvo seguro de que, lo que ella fuera a decir, tenía que ver con la causa de ese nerviosismo. Cruzó las piernas frente a sí mismo y esperó, registrando los cambios en el rostro de la chica.

Primero se mordió los labios con cuidado, luego arrugó la frente, como ponderando un asunto muy importante, y al final apretó los párpados antes de atreverse a preguntar:

- ¿Es sobre lo que ocurrió anoche?-

-Así es- respondió él de inmediato. ¿Se había imaginado el tono de temor en su voz?

-Entonces...Probablemente sea mejor que yo hable primero-

Esto desconcertó al príncipe por completo, pero le permitió volverse a preparar para hablar, con el mismo método (sujetarse el vestido, morderse los labios, arrugar la frente). Luego de casi un minuto de silencio, Aikka se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ella esperaba una respuesta.

-Adelante, Molly-

La humana respiró profundamente, como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, y sin embargo sintió como si no hubiera entrado nada de aire a sus pulmones.

-Escúchame, Aikka. Yo...No sé si sea capaz de acceder a lo que me pediste- respiró de nuevo, pero su pecho estaba todavía más oprimido que antes. Temiendo que las fuerzas le fallaran, comenzó a hablar apresuradamente.

- ¡Me refiero a que es demasiado pronto! Entiende que no estoy diciendo que "no"... Aunque ni siquiera sé cómo funciona todo esto. No sé si a estas alturas puedo negarme, quizás antes sí. Lo que intento decir es que somos muy jóvenes, y yo... No voy a mentirte, me gusta la idea pero no puedo decir que sí. Al menos, no ahora. Tienes que saber que las cosas... -

-Eva ¿pero de qué...?-

-Un momento. Déjame terminar, por favor- lo cortó ella, sin notar el desconcierto en las palabras del nourasiano- Lo que quiero decir es que una decisión así no la puedo tomar a la ligera. Ahora tengo a mi padre, mis amigos, la escuela y las carreras, no estoy lista para esto. Claro, aún no sé del todo si lo hiciste por ese motivo, y créeme que me gustaría saberlo, pero de cualquier manera quería que...-

Súbitamente una mano se posó en el hombro de la pelirroja, haciendo que detuviera su monólogo al instante. Ella aprovechó para llenar sus pulmones de aire, al darse cuenta de que casi había olvidado respirar, por los nervios.

-Discúlpame Eva, pero no entiendo a lo que te refieres-le confesó el nourasiano, esbozando una media sonrisa que ella no pudo ver. Sin embargo, inexplicablemente, pudo percibir el humor detrás de esas palabras.

-Esto no tiene nada de gracioso- le espetó, y volvió a tomar aire- Me refiero a...cuando nos besamos. Kahli me explicó qué significaba en la cultura nourasiana-

El ambiente cambió al instante. La media sonrisa que se había instalado en los labios del joven se desvaneció y sus ojos celestes se abrieron desmesuradamente. Rápidamente su mente repasó todos los eventos ocurridos desde el ataque de Mark, viendo las acciones de la humana con una nueva perspectiva, y comprendiéndolo todo. Entendió por qué siempre tenía la mirada baja, por qué fruncía los labios cada vez que se le acercaba, por qué sus manos parecían evitarlo; y, sobretodo, entendió la causa de la ansiedad que había observado en ella en las últimas horas.

Pero también pudo notar algunos detalles nuevos, como su respiración agitada, la manera en que sus manos se aferraban a su vestido o cómo sus ojos lo buscaban con ansiedad, al mismo tiempo que parecían querer evitarlo.

Por un largo momento, casi un minuto entero, nadie se atrevió a decir palabra. El silencio los envolvió, igual que la noche anterior, pero esta vez no había nada de pacífico ni relajante en él.

-¿Qué te explicó mi hermana, exactamente?- la frase salió de la boca del príncipe casi como un suspiro, apenas audible.

-Un beso significa una petición de matrimonio- respondió ella con rapidez, sabiendo que no lograría decir ni una palabra más. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-¿Sólo eso?- preguntó él con un tono extraño, una mezcla de alivio y humor. ¿¡Qué podía haber de divertido en esa situación!

Incapaz de hablar de nuevo, la humana se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Los pocos segundos de silencio que siguieron a ese gesto fueron los más largos de su vida. El nudo en su garganta se hacía más y más apretado, y por un terrible instante creyó que iba a romper a llorar. Sabía que ahora Aikka estaba recordando todo lo que ella había dicho hacía unos segundos, que estaba analizando sus palabras, y que apenas lo comprendiera todo, reaccionaría. Y precisamente su reacción era lo que Eva más temía, porque no tenía la más remota idea de cómo se tomaría el rechazo.

De pronto escuchó el sonido más desconcertante, que hizo que todos sus músculos se relajaran al mismo tiempo. Una risa. Seguida de otra, y otra, y otra. ¿Aikka estaba riendo?

-¿Aikka?- habló la humana, aprovechando la inesperada calma que la invadió al oír al nourasiano reír. Porque una risa, por lo general, era buena señal.

El príncipe siguió riendo un momento más y respiró muy hondo para recuperarse. Casi no podía creer lo que estaba pasándole. Estaba seguro de que nunca había sentido tantas emociones en un tiempo tan corto. Alegría, desconcierto, afecto, miedo, alivio.

Y amor.

Pero principalmente, el hecho de que Eva fuera la razón de todas ellas, le fascinaba, lo hacía increíblemente feliz. En ese momento, supo que había encontrado lo que sus padres le habían anticipado desde hacía tanto tiempo, y decididamente sus explicaciones habían sido muy vagas, porque lo que sentía ahora era muchísimo mejor que lo que había imaginado.

-Discúlpame Eva, pero no pude evitarlo-

Al no recibir respuesta, supo que ella esperaba que volviera a hablar, porque seguramente ahora estaba más confundida que antes.

-Permíteme explicarte esa tradición en particular- le dijo, de nuevo sin obtener una respuesta, ni un sonido o movimiento, ni siquiera un parpadeo- Me temo que mi hermana olvidó mencionarte algo vital, pero entiendo por qué quiso advertirte. Antes que nada, no debes preocuparte. Nuestra situación no es la que tú crees-

Finalmente, la humana reaccionó. De hecho, el movimiento que hizo sugería que le habían quitado un gran peso de encima de los hombros. Un suspiro escapó de entre sus labios y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos brevemente. Sus manos soltaron la tela de su vestido, que ya comenzaba a arrugarse. Incluso parecía que su rostro tenía un color más saludable.

-En efecto, la costumbre indica que si dos personas se besan, deben casarse- al decir esto, el moreno notó cómo los hombros de la chica se volvían a tensar- Sin embargo, esto sólo aplica cuando ocurre un evento lunar, como el de anoche. Probablemente por eso Kahli te lo mencionó. Pero el caso es que, una vez que ha terminado el evento, un beso ya no implica obligación alguna de contraer nupcias. Además, la petición debe ser verbalizada-

-Entonces ¿nosotros no...?- murmuró ella; finalmente había recuperado la voz.

-No, Eva. No estamos comprometidos, me temo- dijo él con un dejo de decepción en la voz- Créeme, cuando suceda te darás cuenta enseguida-

Eva no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. De nuevo se sentía capaz de respirar. Todas sus sospechas, todas sus cavilaciones, toda esa angustia, habían sido en vano. No estaba comprometida. No tenía que aceptar ni rechazar ninguna propuesta. No tendría que soportar otro discurso de su padre sobre acciones y responsabilidades. Su vida en la Tierra, que al fin se había normalizado, no estaba en riesgo. Aikka no tendría que sufrir, ni ella tendría que abandonar los años de irresponsable juventud que le quedaban.

Entonces ¿por qué no estaba del todo feliz? Ya podía respirar con calma, pero el nudo en su garganta persistía. ¿Por qué no...?

"_Espera un momento ¿acaso dijo lo que creo que dijo?"_ pensó, sentándose derecha de nuevo mientras el corazón se le volvía a acelerar.

-¿Cuando suceda me daré cuenta enseguida?- preguntó casi sin atreverse.

Un suspiro es todo lo que escuchó. Luego, un silencio sepulcral. Impulsivamente, alargó una mano buscando al nourasiano. Sabía que estaba justo frente a ella. Encontró su rodilla, y casi inmediatamente, una de sus manos salió al encuentro de la suya.

-Lo que quería decirte, Eva... –hizo una pausa y le apretó la mano, como para reafirmarse- Hay otros detalles vitales sobre mis tradiciones que quisiera explicarte. Es por esto que te traje a este lugar-

Eva simplemente asintió y también le apretó la mano. De alguna forma, había percibido el repentino temor que Aikka estaba sintiendo y al instante se puso en guardia. Se preparó mentalmente para lo que fuera a decirle, porque si él estaba nervioso, debía ser un asunto muy serio.

-Verás, en todos los casos, los nourasianos sólo se enamoran una vez en su vida. No es simplemente una tendencia, es algo que sucede en todas las generaciones, sin excepción- la humana volvió a asentir para indicarle que continuara- Y una vez que muere su pareja, el otro muere muy poco tiempo después. Esto se debe a que se crea una conexión muy fuerte entre ellos, casi física. Son pocos los casos de amor no correspondido, pero existen; y sólo ocurren cuando un nourasiano o nourasiana se enamora de alguien que no es de la especie –

La humana parpadeó varias veces, absorbiendo la información que el príncipe le había dado. Si estaba comprendiendo bien, entonces eso quería decir... ¿Acaso insinuaba que...?

Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. No podía ser.

-A-Aikka ¿acaso tú...tú estás...?- no pudo terminar la frase. El corazón le dio un vuelco violento en el pecho. No era posible. Esto no estaba pasando.

-Así es, Molly- él le sonrió, y era una lástima que ella no pudiera verlo- Hubiese querido decírtelo de otra manera, en otras circunstancias, quizás un poco después, pero...sí, es lo que piensas. Lo he sabido desde que nos conocimos, y apenas ahora lo he comprobado. Ya no me cabe duda-

Levantó la mano que tenía libre y la colocó en un lado de la cara de la chica, acariciando el borde izquierdo de sus labios. Ella trató de mantener la calma, pero su respiración se hizo tan agitada que era imposible que él no la notara. Una vez más, sintió un deseo casi incontenible por besarlo, pero esta vez no tenía miedo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-Estoy enamorado de ti, Eva-

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Lao ¿has hablado con Lady Serena?-

El rey levantó la vista de los múltiples papeles en su escritorio para ver a su esposa sentada frente a él, con un libro sobre su regazo. Ni siquiera la había escuchado entrar a la habitación, pero eso era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado y que, aunque siempre lo negara, amaba de ella. Al fin y al cabo, todos sus hijos habían heredado esa característica suya.

-Sí, ya está todo preparado. Me ha comunicado que hablaría contigo para detallar ciertos procedimientos. Después de todo, tú también eres experta en demonología, Nori-

El hombre bajó la mirada y registró los papeles uno a uno, colocando a un lado los que aún tenía que revisar. No hizo falta que levantara los ojos para saber que su reina estaba ahora detrás de él, una mano sobre su cadera y la otra sobre el hombro de su esposo. El libro que había estado en su regazo ahora descansaba en el escritorio.

Casi automáticamente, dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo, se dio la vuelta y se levantó, para mirar de frente a su reina. A pesar de sus tantos años de matrimonio, mirarla a los ojos siempre tenía el mismo efecto en él. Lo relajaba, se sentía a gusto, en paz.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?-

Tampoco hizo falta que ella explicara a qué, o mejor dicho a quién se refería, para que él lo comprendiera.

-Es una chica adorable ¿no lo crees?- continuó Nori, colocando ambas manos en los hombros de su esposo.

-Sin duda es muy...-

-¿Particular?-

-Yo diría excéntrica- respondió el rey, dejando reposar sus manos en la cintura de su esposa.

-¡Lao!- lo reprendió la reina, levantando ambas cejas. Lo miró largamente, pero al final se rió por lo bajo- Es verdad, nunca había visto a un humano como ella-

-Sin embargo, pude ver que tiene buen corazón y un sentido de la justicia muy alto, a pesar de ser humana- explicó el rey; su mirada se había suavizado- Conociendo a su especie, sería sencillo creer que es como los demás-

-Pero ella es diferente. Aikka es muy afortunado-

-Ciertamente- admitió el nourasiano- Ocurre lo mismo con su eminencia, el avatar, y con la compañera de Lady Eva-

-Kahli y el joven Athan también han sido bendecidos con buenas personas- declaró la reina, depositando un pequeño beso en la mejilla del rey- Me pregunto cuánto tiempo les tomará darse cuenta-

Sonriendo, Lao apretó un poco a su esposa contra su pecho, al tiempo que ésta descansaba su frente contra la suya; sus hermosos ojos, del color del cristal, mirándolo fijamente.

-Es imposible saberlo. A nosotros nos tomó casi un ciclo de la tercera luna-

**Y eso es todo por ahora. Lo sé, lo sé. Para todo el tiempo que los dejé esperando, dejar las cosas así es casi un insulto, pero créanme cuando les digo que si no lo terminaba ahí, este capítulo iba a abarcar cerca de 30 páginas D: No se preocupen, el próximo capítulo ya está en camino.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todos por el apoyo que me mostraron y el amor que le tienen a esta historia. No esperaba tener reviews apenas unos días después de haber publicado. **

**Y pues bien, como dicen en mi país "lo prometido es deuda" así que aquí lo tienen, el capítulo 20. Increíble, ya van tantos (O_O) Me cuesta creer que haya llegado tan lejos, pero la verdad todo se lo debo a ustedes, quienes leen lo que escribo. No sería nada sin ustedes ¡mil gracias!**

**Debo advertirles que este capítulo en particular está lleno de lágrimas, emociones intensas, contenido ligeramente maduro y sobretodo mucho, pero mucho romance del tipo que empalaga. Leen esto bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Espero que todos tuvieran una feliz Navidad, sean católicos, ateos, budistas, santeros, vegetarianos, carpinteros, psicólogos, o lo que quieran, y que tengan un muy feliz año nuevo. Si quieren consideren esto mi regalo de la temporada.**

**Por último les recuerdo que –esto es un diálogo- y _"esto es un pensamiento"_.**

_**Disclaimer: ¿cuántas veces tengo que decir esto? La serie OSR y sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Sav! The world. Sólo me pertenecen la presente historia y los personajes creados en ella.**_

**Capítulo 20: Debates y acuerdos**

En la mente de Eva, el mundo se había congelado. Apenas era consciente de los dedos de Aikka sujetando los suyos, o del imperioso deseo de besarlo, o de la inexplicable frustración que sentía.

Con deliberada calma, su cerebro comenzó a repasar la conversación que acababan de tener, una y otra vez. Era incluso peor que repasar el beso de la noche anterior porque esto, sin duda, implicaba muchísimo más que la mera posibilidad de estar comprometida por accidente.

"_Entonces ¿nosotros no...?"_

"_No, Eva. No estamos comprometidos, me temo"_

_Me temo_. Él realmente había dicho eso, de verdad lamentaba que no estuvieran comprometidos. ¿Cómo había podido pasar eso por alto antes? Aunque sinceramente, en medio del caos que eran sus emociones en ese momento, la humana no sabía ni dónde estaba su cabeza, y tampoco le importaba.

"_En todos los casos, los nourasianos sólo se enamoran una vez en su vida"_

Sólo una vez...Por Dios.

Su corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo imposible, golpeando furiosamente contra sus costillas; y con una velocidad alarmante, las emociones fueron pasando una por una en el rostro de la chica. Primero, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, sus mejillas se tornaron rojo carmesí por la vergüenza, se mordió los labios con ansiedad, arrugó la frente, parpadeó múltiples veces (inútilmente), sus labios temblaron ligeramente para intentar formar una sonrisa, tragó saliva hasta que su boca estuvo completamente seca y por último hizo ademán de retirar su mano de la de Aikka, presintiendo lo que se avecinaba. Pero el nourasiano no se lo permitió, sujetando con firmeza sus dedos pálidos entre los suyos.

"_Son pocos los casos de amor no correspondido, pero existen; y sólo ocurren cuando un nourasiano o nourasiana se enamora de alguien que no es de la especie"_

La frustración que había estado creciendo en su pecho durante todo el día se transformó en enojo, haciendo que su respiración se tornara elaborada. Luego el enojo pasó a ser una ira ciega, que se apoderó de todo su cuerpo. Las manos le temblaron visiblemente.

"_Estoy enamorado de ti, Eva"_

Y de pronto, la ira se intensificó tanto que comenzó a desbordársele por los ojos.

Inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento, desviando su rostro del de Aikka. No quería que la viera llorar. El nourasiano se alarmó al notar las lágrimas que escaparon de los ojos de Eva y se levantó de un salto. Por mero impulso alargó una mano hasta su hombro, invitándola a voltear, pero ella no le hizo caso. Sólo alcanzó a negar con la cabeza y bajar el rostro hasta que su barbilla tocó su pecho. El príncipe se limitó a verla allí de pie, dándole la espalda. No sabía qué más hacer. Se sintió completamente inútil.

-No puede ser- dijo ella por fin.

No podía ser. Tenía que estar soñando. ¡Sí! Eso debía ser, seguramente estaba dormida. Sus sueños tendían a comenzar bien y terminar muy mal, como ahora. Porque era imposible que Aikka realmente hubiese dicho esas palabras. Él no podía estar enamorado de ella, y menos bajo esas circunstancias.

Si él la quería, entonces eso quería decir que la había elegido para ser su compañera para toda la vida. A ella, una chica simple que odiaba la etiqueta y las formalidades, que amaba la libertad, el rock pesado y que ni había acabado la escuela. Una humana, alguien que ni siquiera era de su misma especie. Ahora que lo pensaba objetivamente, no podía haber una combinación peor para una pareja.

Y si ella no lo amaba también, o al menos no para siempre, él se quedaría solo. No podía ser que la felicidad de esa persona a la que estimaba tanto ahora dependiera completamente de ella.

No era justo. No era justo. ¡NO era justo, maldita sea!

Con quizás demasiada agresividad, Eva se aferró a lo primero que se cruzó en su camino. Naturalmente no podía verlo, pero parecía un cojín. Luego lo estampó contra el suelo, soltando un bufido de impotencia al darse cuenta de que las lágrimas aún no dejaban de bajar por sus mejillas. Lo recogió y tiró contra el suelo repetidas veces, cada vez con más ímpetu, a veces hasta pateándolo o pisándolo. Aikka la observó en silencio, dividido entre la confusión y el asombro que le causaba el despliegue de violencia de la chica.

-No era exactamente la reacción que esperaba- le dijo él, una vez que Eva se cansó de golpear el pobre cojín y se dedicó a recuperar el aliento; jadeaba con fuerza. La voz del nourasiano se había tornado irrealmente suave y triste, pero sonó muy casual cuando le preguntó:

-¿Qué te ocurre, Eva?-

La susodicha se quedó inmóvil por largo rato. Lentamente, la pregunta de Aikka se filtró en el caos de sus pensamientos e intentó darle respuesta.

No había palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo. Llegada a este punto, ya ni siquiera sabía si lloraba por tristeza, furia o lo que fuera. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo estúpida que era por actuar así. Debería estar feliz, o apenada, o incluso nerviosa al saber que Aikka la amaba; no enojada, ni triste, o...

Antes de que el nourasiano pudiera hablar otra vez, la chica golpeó con furia otro de los cojines para luego dejarse caer al suelo. Derrotada, se limpió las lágrimas traicioneras y se decidió a afrontar la situación.

-¡No es justo, Aikka!-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó él, sentándose justo frente a ella.

-No es justo que todo dependa de mí ahora- explicó la humana, apretando la tela de su vestido hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos- No es justo que tu felicidad dependa de mí. ¿Qué derecho tengo de...? ¿Qué diablos va a pasar si yo no...? ¿Y por qué yo? ¿Por qué no otra chica? Una nourasiana, para empezar. ¡Ni siquiera somos del mismo planeta, Aikka! ¿Te das cuenta de eso?-

El príncipe tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para resistir el deseo de abrazarla y no volver a soltarla. Eva tenía el rostro húmedo y sonrosado... Y lucía absolutamente miserable. Sólo quería besarla como si no hubiese un mañana para quitar esa mueca de tristeza de sus labios. En cambio, optó por tratar de descifrar lo que ella estaba diciendo.

-¿Es por eso que has reaccionado así?- preguntó él, con la voz extrañamente débil. Ella asintió.

El corazón le dio un vuelco a Eva cuando sintió unos dedos cálidos acariciando su nuca. Cerró los ojos brevemente, disfrutando la sensación, sorprendida de lo relajante que resultaba.

-Debo disculparme contigo, Eva- declaró el nourasiano, ahora con más decisión. Sonaba casi solemne- Entiendo que todo esto es una gran carga para ti, y siento que te cause tanto malestar, pero es mejor que lo sepas-

-¡No lo digas de esa forma!- se apresuró a replicar la humana, abriendo los ojos de par en par- No es una carga-

-¿Entonces, cuál es el problema?-

-¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¿Sabes lo problemático que puede ser esto? Mi padre te matará si se entera. ¿Y qué hay de tus padres? No creo que les haga mucha ilusión tenerme como...nuera-

Eva hizo una pausa para tomar aire, y se dio cuenta (para su gran sorpresa) que era la primera vez que se sentía verdaderamente madura. La Eva Wei de hacía un año nunca hubiera pensado que comprometerse con un príncipe nourasiano era algo problemático ni irresponsable, no le hubiera importado lo que su padre dijera al respecto. Precisamente por esto, se sentía peor. Si las cosas siguieran siendo como antes, no sería ella quien estuviera diciendo esas palabras; pero la Eva Wei de ahora sabía que era necesario.

De repente, notó que llevaba mucho tiempo callada, y que no había dejado de temblar. Por suerte, ya había dejado de llorar. Sin embargo, algo andaba mal, no encontraba las fuerzas para seguir hablando.

-¿Qué te ocurre en verdad, Eva?-

Esa sola frase hizo que todo encajara. Por fin, lo veía todo claro.

-Tengo mucho miedo por ti, Aikka-

-¿Por qué tienes miedo?- le preguntó él, enredando sus dedos en el cabello bicolor de la humana. Eva casi había olvidado que él seguía acariciando su nuca- Yo no tengo ningún arrepentimiento. Incluso si pudiera controlar lo que siento por ti, no cambiaría mi decisión. Sé lo que estoy haciendo, conozco los riesgos-

¿Cómo era posible que estuviera siempre tan calmado? Ese aspecto del nourasiano era algo que Eva no sabía si odiaba o adoraba. Quizás lo envidiaba. Si fuera ella quien estuviera en esa situación, estaría hecha un desastre. Justo ahora, estaba más alterada que él. ¿Acaso esto era siempre así para los nourasianos?

-No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando todo tu futuro está en riesgo- le reprochó.

-No me preocupa lo que pueda ocurrirme- no tardó en replicar el nourasiano, bajando la voz- Justo ahora, lo más importante para mí eres tú. Sólo desearía que hubiese una manera más sencilla de solucionar esto, para ambos-

A modo de respuesta la pelirroja suspiró y alargó sus brazos, buscándolo. Apenas se tocaron se abalanzó sobre él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos delgados y lo abrazó con más fuerza de la necesaria, mientras inhalaba profundamente para percibir su aroma embriagador. Colocó su cabeza a un lado de su pecho, sintiendo el golpeteo de su corazón a través de la tela de su ropa. De alguna manera sabía que él estaba inseguro, después de todo no había hecho más que reprenderlo y llorar en los últimos minutos; ella sabía muy bien cuánto malestar le causaba eso al nourasiano.

Ponderó la idea de ser completamente sincera con él, en ese mismo instante, pero la desechó rápidamente. Sabía que él necesitaba saber si también lo quería, necesitaba oírlo de su boca. Y por mucho que deseara decírselo, no se atrevía a hacerlo, aún no. Temía darle esperanzas, sin saber si esos sentimientos durarían para siempre. Nunca sería capaz de hacerle eso, prefería guardar el secreto hasta estar completamente segura.

En La Tierra, decir algo así no implicaba lo mismo que en Nourasia. Para los humanos como ella, esos sentimientos podían cambiar; podían crecer, disminuir o desaparecer a medida que ambas partes se conocían más. Para los nourasianos, esa noción parecía imposible. Quizás podrían entenderla, pero...

Súbitamente, Eva se paralizó y todos sus músculos se tensaron, al tiempo que una idea llegaba a su mente.

-Quizás sí la hay-

**En otro lugar del palacio nourasiano**

"_Lamento que las cosas hayan resultado de esta manera, quizás si hubiésemos discutido este tema antes podríamos haber evitado muchos problemas"_ dijo Kahli telepáticamente, mientras una sonrisa esperanzada se formaba en su rostro.

"_No debe disculparse, su alteza"_ insistió Kyriu por enésima vez _"si me permite decirlo, me complace que haya sucedido así, de hecho usted me ha liberado de un peso tremendo" _

"_Me alegra que así sea, y le agradezco. Es maravilloso que ahora todo tenga sentido para ambos"_

Dicho esto, el nourasiano se levantó de su asiento, se arrodilló en el suelo e hizo una profunda reverencia ante la princesa, quien ahora portaba una expresión seria. Después de todo, cuando un noble se inclinaba de esa manera, quería decir que realizaría una petición formal.

"_Debe saber que, a pesar de todo, le guardo mucho aprecio Kahli. Entiendo que mi presencia ya no es bien recibida, pero..."_ declaró él, con el rostro completamente sereno. _"Ya que ese es el caso, quisiera saber si puedo serle útil de alguna otra manera"_

"_¡No diga eso, Kyriu!"_ se apresuró a responder Kahli, poniéndose de pie.

Luego de una corta pausa, durante la cual no apartó la vista del noble que estaba ante ella, la joven tomó una decisión. Con un movimiento de su mano le indicó que se levantara, y tras un momento de duda, el nourasiano hizo lo que se le pedía.

"_Lo discutiremos más tarde, luego de que se realice el ritual ¿está bien?"_ dijo ella, con un aire extrañamente familiar. Y con este mismo aire, el noble le sonrió amablemente, asintiendo con la cabeza. Luego de eso, pidió permiso para retirarse, hizo una última reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta con paso decidido.

Kahli esperó hasta que Kyriu salió de la habitación para dejarse caer pesadamente en su cama, con su espalda sobre un sinfín de almohadas y sus piernas colgando a un lado, casi tocando el suelo con los pies. Dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que una enorme sensación de alivio se apoderara de ella.

Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando el avatar entró y se sentó a su lado. Apenas abrió los ojos cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Miró al humano con expresión cansada, al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban ligeramente más oscuras. No estaba acostumbrada a la forma en que él la tocaba tan casualmente. No era que no le agradara, simplemente tendría que acostumbrarse.

"_¿Estás bien?"_ preguntó él, entrando cuidadosamente en sus pensamientos.

Notando la inseguridad en su tono, Kahli se enderezó y comenzó a organizar sus ideas. Era evidente que lo que había sucedido realmente la había desestabilizado, así que Jordan tomó una de sus delicadas manos, sin darse cuenta. La joven nourasiana se tensó ante este movimiento, pero se relajó luego de un momento, mientras el corazón le latía desaforado.

"_En realidad, ha sido más sencillo de lo que esperaba, pero también más intenso"_ le dijo ella.

"_¿Te hizo algo?"_

"_No, por supuesto que no" _se apresuró a contestar ella, notando el tono amenazador en las palabras del avatar "_De hecho, pienso que después de un tiempo Kyriu y yo podremos ser buenos amigos_"

Jordan guardó silencio, estudiando las facciones de la mujer sentada a su lado. Sus ojos celestes estaban mirando a lo lejos, seguramente recordando lo sucedido, y tenía un gesto alegre en su cara. No sabía si esa expresión le gustaba o no.

"_¿Entonces qué sucedió?"_ preguntó él con impaciencia.

Kahli lo miró un momento, al tiempo que su sonrisa se tornaba menos apacible y más divertida, pero no dijo nada. En cambio comenzó a recopilar sus recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Kyriu hacía unos minutos, y poco a poco fue transmitiéndoselos al avatar.

Las primeras imágenes que le llegaron Jordan las reconoció inmediatamente, aunque en sus propios recuerdos tenían una perspectiva diferente.

Pudo ver a Kyriu entrando en la habitación con un ramo de flores blancas en una mano, las cuales cayeron al suelo casi dramáticamente. El pobre chico se había detenido en seco al ver la escena que se mostraba ante él, una escena por demás extraña. Kahli y Jordan estaban sentados en la cama, uno al lado del otro, tomados de las manos; además, uno de los brazos del avatar estaba alrededor de la cintura de la mujer, apretándola casi posesivamente.

Luego, el humano revivió el momento en que Kahli le había pedido que los dejara solos para hablar. No pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo al recordar que apenas se levantó para irse, Kyriu le había dirigido una mirada desafiante. Tenía que admitirlo, el chico tenía los pantalones bien puestos.

La princesa detuvo la telepatía por un instante y le dirigió una mirada curiosa, levantando ambas cejas.

"_¿Los pantalones bien puestos?"_

"_Es una expresión de la Tierra, significa que es valiente. Sabes que no cualquiera se atrevería a hacer nada que pueda ofenderme, porque soy el avatar"_ explicó Jordan _"De verdad quisiera saber qué creen que les voy a hacer, no es que vaya a hacerlos explotar"_

"_Oh vamos, cuando viste al avatar Satis por primera vez ¿acaso no te sentiste sobrecogido o admirado?"_ replicó la nourasiana, lanzándole una mirada escéptica, que resultaba muy rara en ella _"La figura del avatar es muy poderosa, es normal estar intimidado"_

"_Pues veo que ciertas personas ya no están intimidadas"_

"_Ciertamente. Ahora continuemos"_

Durante los próximos minutos, Kahli simplemente se concentró en mostrarle a Jordan cuanto había pasado luego de que se había retirado de la habitación.

Le mostró que Kyriu se había asegurado de que la puerta estuviese bien cerrada inmediatamente después de que él hubo salido. Kahli lo había invitado a sentarse a su lado, algo inusual en ella, y finalmente reunió el valor suficiente para comentarle que había un "problema" con su futuro compromiso. Trató de explicarle al desconcertado nourasiano la situación y, decidiendo que era mejor usar la telepatía a su favor, le había mostrado lo que sentía por Jordan.

Por apenas un segundo, el humano se sonrojó al percibir la fuerza de esos sentimientos en su propia mente, pero resolvió concentrarse en las imágenes que Kahli le estaba mostrando, al menos por ahora.

Vio a un Kyriu ensimismado, que repentinamente se había levantado y comenzado a caminar frenéticamente. Al principio, la princesa había temido que se fuera y este temor se convirtió en curiosidad, al notar las miles de preguntas que rondaban la mente del nourasiano, desprovistas de enojo o desprecio. Finalmente, esta curiosidad se transformó en el más profundo miedo cuando Kyriu se detuvo y la sujetó por los brazos con quizás demasiada fuerza. Prácticamente había podido sentir el pulso acelerado del joven, y por un terrible instante había pensado que iba a besarla.

Instintivamente, Jordan apretó la mandíbula al tener esas imágenes en su mente.

Y luego, lo más inesperado había ocurrido. El nourasiano la había soltado, dejando caer sus brazos en un gesto que ella había interpretado como de derrota. Pero resultó ser todo lo contrario. La amplia sonrisa en la boca del muchacho lo decía todo.

En los minutos que siguieron, ambos nourasianos habían hablado de cómo Kyriu en realidad nunca había estado seguro de estar enamorado de ella, de cómo había tratado de convencerse a sí mismo de que la quería así como su familia lo había convencido luego de conocerla. Repasaron cuántas veces se había preguntado por qué nunca había sentido el instinto de unirse a ella inmediatamente, como era natural en su especie; y por qué no lograba sentir nada más que un inmenso respeto y un afecto fraternal por ella.

Cuando Kahli hubo terminado de transmitirle toda esta información, Jordan también se dejó caer sobre la cama, con un gran suspiro y cerrando los ojos. La princesa se recostó a su lado, mirándolo de reojo. Varios minutos pasaron antes de que alguno se atreviera a decir algo más.

"_Ya entiendo a lo que te referías"_ comentó el humano.

La nourasiana se limitó a hacer un ruido que indicaba que estaba de acuerdo. Ya habían terminado con un asunto, ahora era tiempo de enfrentarse al siguiente y ambos lo sabían.

Kahli permaneció en silencio y se entretuvo admirando el rostro del avatar, mientras esperaba que alguno de los dos tuviera el valor de volver a hablar. Sus ojos celestes recorrieron las facciones firmes, estudiaron el extraño tono de su piel, la curva de su barbilla, el movimiento casi imperceptible de sus párpados, vigilaron su respiración pausada; hasta que se encontraron con otros ojos dorados que la miraban fijamente. Se miraron por lo que parecieron años, comunicándose sólo a través de los ojos.

"_Entonces ¿cómo se supone que funciona esto?"_ preguntó él, alargando una mano para tomar la de ella. Ese simple contacto hizo que ambos sintieran un escalofrío bajar por sus espaldas.

"_Ahora que he arreglado las cosas con Kyriu, ya no estoy ni estaré comprometida con él. Por suerte, se lo ha tomado muy bien, ya que eso significa que aún no ha encontrado a su pareja y es libre de seguir buscándola"_

"_Kahli, sabes que no me refiero a eso"_

La mencionada se mordió el labio inferior con ansiedad, insegura de lo que debería responder. Sí, sabía lo que Jordan quería decir pero no tenía idea de cómo responderle. No sabía cuál de los dos debía hablar con sus padres; cómo vivirían, cuándo oficializarían el compromiso o si acaso él estaba dispuesto a llegar tan lejos, si permanecería en Nourasia o si debería irse con él a Oban, ni siquiera si algún día podría darle herederos al trono nourasiano o si le estaba permitido al avatar tener familia.

"_Durante estos últimos meses, los Creadores me hicieron estudiar gran parte de las tradiciones de las civilizaciones que debo resguardar" _habló el humano para sacarla de sus pensamientos, fingiendo que no había notado el nerviosismo de la muchacha frente a él "_Dijeron que me sería beneficioso en el futuro, aunque no le había visto utilidad hasta ahora"_

Con un suspiro que le salió del centro del pecho, Kahli se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta su balcón, negándose a volver a hacer contacto visual con el avatar. Jordan no se movió de su lugar, siguió acostado en la cama, con los ojos clavados en la espalda de la nourasiana. Observó brevemente la elegante curva que formaban su cadera y su cintura, hasta que ella se decidió a volver a usar la telepatía.

"_¿He de suponer entonces que sabes acerca del vínculo matrimonial permanente?"_ preguntó ella, dándose la vuelta _"¿La extensión del vínculo? ¿Las condiciones con otras especies? ¿Sabes sobre las...necesidades físicas que todo esto conlleva?"_

El joven de cabello bicolor asintió con cada pregunta que ella formulaba, pero en la última no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba la nourasiana, pero no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos ni a tocarla, aunque deseos no le faltaban. En lugar de eso, se colocó justo delante de ella, respirando con dificultad. En aquel instante, Kahli se percató de lo verdaderamente imponente que era Jordan, lo alto que era con respecto a ella, lo anchos que eran sus hombros.

"_Sé muy bien que una vez que se forma el vínculo, ambas partes sentirán la necesidad natural e inmediata de permanecer juntos, que irá aumentando en intensidad y sincronía con el tiempo. Suele suceder que uno nota la conexión antes o después que el otro. En la etapa inicial de maduración del vínculo, el deseo de cercanía llega a ser tan fuerte que sólo el contacto físico puede calmar el impulso. Finalmente, el vínculo estará completamente maduro sólo cuando ambos hayan desarrollado cercanía mental, emocional y se hayan unido físicamente. Puede incluso darse el caso de que compartan habilidades mentales."_

Apenas levantando la vista, Kahli le dedicó una mueca ligeramente burlona. Jordan bajó sólo un poco la mirada, lo suficiente para percatarse del intenso rubor que cubría las mejillas de la nourasiana.

"_Acabas de decir eso como si lo recitaras de un libro" _

"_Lo siento"_

Trascurrió una pequeña pausa, tras la cual la princesa dejó escapar el millonésimo suspiro del día. Miró un segundo en dirección a los jardines, percatándose de que estaba a punto de atardecer.

"_¿Sabes lo que implicaría una separación... para mí?"_ el tono de pesimismo en la voz de Kahli lo alarmó enseguida. Abandonando el autocontrol que había mantenido hasta el momento, Jordan la sujetó del brazo y la atrajo a su cuerpo.

Por sólo una fracción de segundo, ella se resistió, pero luego ya no pudo encontrar razones lo suficientemente buenas como para alejarse de él. Se aferró al ancho torso del humano por primera vez, como si se le fuera la vida en ello, disfrutando de la calidez que irradiaba. En ese preciso momento, nada más le importó que estar cerca de él, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando y que Jordan obviamente lo había notado.

Intentó calmarse sin éxito, hizo ademán de separarse del avatar para respirar con más facilidad, mas cada centímetro de distancia que logró establecer entre ellos sólo hacían que su angustia creciera. De todas maneras, él se negaba a soltarla, y ella no quería soltarlo tampoco, así que eventualmente se rindió.

Los temblores cesaron a medida que lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por el rostro de la muchacha. Jordan sólo se concentró en acariciar los cabellos de la mujer y abrazarla, esperando que eso hiciera que dejara de llorar.

"_Sé lo que implica, pero dudo que alguna vez quiera separarme de ti"_ murmuró, temiendo que si hablaba más alto ella se quebraría _"No te preocupes, lo resolveremos. Y te prometo...Te juro que nunca voy a querer a ninguna otra mujer que no seas tú"_

En una situación normal, ambos se hubieran sonrojado hasta el cuello ante esta declaración, especialmente Jordan, al ser el primero en confesar algo en su relación. Kahli probablemente habría pensado que sería terrible que los encontraran en circunstancias tan comprometedoras y se hubiera alejado. Jordan seguramente se habría reído nerviosamente o habría intentado cambiar de tema como fuera.

Pero ese día en particular, ninguno dijo nada y se limitaron a sonreírse uno al otro, porque llegados a ese punto todo lo demás estaba de sobra.

**Nuevamente con Aikka y Eva**.

-¿Noviazgo?-

-Podrías decir que es una costumbre bastante antigua entre los humanos- explicó Eva, mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con un mechón de su cabello- Lo más parecido que tenemos al vínculo nourasiano no se forma inmediatamente sino con el tiempo. Por eso las parejas primero tienen un noviazgo, luego un compromiso y al final un matrimonio-

Aikka parpadeó repetidas veces, analizando todo lo que la humana le estaba diciendo. Recordaba haber leído un poco acerca de las formas de cortejo de los humanos, o quizás sería más acertado decir que había memorizado un libro entero que hablaba al respecto, unos meses después de la Gran carrera de Oban.

De acuerdo a ese libro, a diferencia de los nourasianos, los humanos no sabían si una persona sería su compañero o compañera permanente, por lo que generalmente se daban a la tarea de conocer a varios prospectos hasta encontrar alguno de su agrado. Sin embargo, en muchos casos la relación podría acabar en fracaso incluso si ambas partes sentían atracción. En el caso de los nourasianos, no existían la separación ni el divorcio. El moreno recordó brevemente su reacción inicial al saber todas estas cosas. Le costó mucho concebir la sola idea de querer alejarse del objeto de afecto, o ser capaz de hacerlo, poder amar a más de una persona, desear unirse físicamente a alguien que no se ama, o incluso estar confundido respecto a sus sentimientos.

Por supuesto, en Nourasia había ciertos casos en los que se confundían amor con otras emociones, pero siempre se aclaraba el asunto con bastante rapidez.

-En ese caso ¿cuál sería nuestra situación?-

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó la humana, aprovechando para sentarse en una posición más cómoda, ahora que Aikka la había soltado para pensar en lo que ella le estaba planteando. Una idea, por mucho, complicada.

-Quiero saber exactamente qué serías para mí, y qué sería yo para ti- le respondió él, con voz ligeramente autoritaria. Eva pudo percibir el tono escondido de temor en sus palabras. Por un momento, dudó antes de hablar, porque sabía que él no estaría especialmente cómodo con lo que iba a decir.

-Tú serías mi novio, y yo sería tu novia- luego de un corto silencio, la humana comprendió que debía explicarse un poco más- Quiere decir que estaríamos en una relación que no necesariamente llevaría al matrimonio. Es decir... –La frustración volvió a formarse en su pecho. Pero por una vez en su vida decidió hacerla a un lado, armarse de paciencia y tratar de explicárselo de otra forma- Digamos que todo se basa en etapas a partir de lo que _**ambos**_ queremos ¿está bien? En la primera etapa, ambos estamos dispuestos a estar juntos, compartir cosas y vernos. En la segunda, estamos dispuestos a formalizar para... casarnos, es casi lo mismo que el noviazgo pero hacemos pública la intención de llegar al matrimonio, incluso podemos vivir juntos un tiempo. Y en la última, ambos estaríamos casados y dispuestos a formar una familia. Así es como funciona en mi planeta -

La humana hizo una pausa, que a medida que se hizo más prolongada la llevó a dudar de su capacidad para explicarle correctamente las cosas al nourasiano. Al final, el silencio la hizo dudar incluso de la presencia de Aikka, así que alargó la mano y tomó la suya. Los dedos del nourasiano no tardaron en entrelazarse con los suyos, dándole a ambos una sensación de tranquilidad.

-De acuerdo-dijo él de pronto.

Instintivamente, Eva abrió más los ojos con la intención de mirarlo, pero sin ningún éxito.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que logró decir. Estaba más que perpleja por su respuesta y Aikka lo supo de inmediato.

-Molly...- le dijo en un tono de reproche, como quien le habla a un niño pequeño- No voy a presionarte, quiero hacer las cosas a tu modo. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea y a esperar cuanto sea necesario con tal de estar contigo-

Eva sintió la sangre subirle hasta las mejillas a una velocidad peligrosa, casi se sintió mareada. Y por primera vez en lo que le pareció una vida entera, sonrió abiertamente. Antes había pensado en tratar de convencer a Aikka de que estaba equivocado, de que debería pensar mejor las cosas, en advertirle de la muy posible oposición de sus padres o Don Wei, de los problemas a los que debería enfrentarse por estar con ella; pensó en hablarle de todas las cosas importantes en las relaciones de las que la gente tanto se preocupa, pero de repente ya nada le pareció más importante que las palabras de Aikka.

El príncipe supo enseguida que había logrado su objetivo. Apretó la mano de su princesa de la Tierra, pero la soltó luego de un momento, para el desconcierto de ésta. La humana notó el repentino cambio en la atmósfera, y presintiendo la llegada inminente de un silencio incómodo, decidió preguntar lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-Y bien ¿dónde estamos?- podría jurar que había escuchado a Aikka suspirar con alivio, pero tal vez había sido por otra cosa.

-Estamos en la sala de meditación de la familia real- le respondió el nourasiano. Su voz mostraba un tono de orgullo muy peculiar- Por lo general no se le permite a los extranjeros entrar aquí, pero obtuve el permiso de mi padre. Realmente ansiaba mostrártela, Eva-

-Vaya...- la humana hizo una pausa, parpadeando repetidas veces. ¿Acaso había imaginado ese dejo particular de timidez en esa última frase?- Es un lindo gesto Aikka, pero creo que olvidas que estoy ciega-

El príncipe se rió por un momento, desconcertando a su acompañante; pero la melodía de la risa del joven hizo que la chica se calmara un poco. Por algún motivo, ese sonido en particular siempre lograba ese efecto en ella.

-No es la apariencia de la sala lo que quiero mostrarte- el tono grave que adquirió su voz con esa frase hizo que a Eva le diera un pequeño escalofrío- Quisiera intentar algo, si no te importa-

-Claro...supongo- respondió casi sin pensarlo.

Tras un momento de duda, el nourasiano sujetó las manos de la chica con una de las suyas, colocando la otra con suavidad en la nuca de la chica casi como evitando tocarla. Ante esto, el corazón de Eva pareció detenerse y cada uno de sus músculos se tensó casi dolorosamente. El moreno no pasó esta tensión por alto, pero la malinterpretó.

-Lo lamento- le dijo luego de un instante, retirando sus manos rápidamente. Siguió hablando a toda velocidad- Esta habitación canaliza la energía mental y la energía de las lunas, por eso se usa para la meditación. Pensé que tal vez era posible que pudiera conectar nuestras energías y podrías... Técnicamente, debería funcionar. Pensé que...-

-Espera...- lo interrumpió ella, pero la voz le falló y lo que salió fue más un murmullo que una palabra. Algo definitivamente andaba mal- Aikka, espera un momento-

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó éste, observando los dedos tibios de la humana que se habían posado en su brazo izquierdo.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo- contestó ella-¿Qué te ocurre?

-No entiendo a qué te refieres, Molly-

-No pretendas que no sabes de lo que hablo-

Dirigió sus ojos hacia donde se imaginaba que estaba el nourasiano para mirarlo con severidad. Al ver esto, el nourasiano supo que estaba atrapado. Ambos sabían a lo que ella se refería; esa vacilación era muy impropia del joven, y era demasiado obvia como para no notarla. Pensó por un largo minuto, antes de atreverse a hablar.

-No quisiera ofenderte- le dijo simplemente. Esta vez fue su turno para poner a un lado su frustración, armarse de paciencia y continuar explicándole a la chica evidentemente confundida- No estoy seguro de cómo debería acercarme a ti, Molly. Lo último que quiero es que te sientas presionada por mí, pero no tengo idea de lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, ni siquiera sé si puedo...tocarte, sin que te incomode-

La pelirroja volvió a sentirse mareada, pero sospechaba que tenía que ver con su creciente sonrojo y la falta de sangre en el resto de su cuerpo. ¡Vaya que Aikka sabía sorprenderla! Sinceramente, el pobre chico se preocupaba de trivialidades, pero las cosas verdaderamente importantes las ignoraba o resolvía en un parpadeo. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

En lugar de decirle su respuesta, la joven colocó sus manos sobre el cuello del nourasiano, buscando su camino hasta su rostro. Cuando sus pulgares sintieron los bordes de la boca del príncipe, dejó de preocuparse definitivamente por matrimonios, amistades, confesiones, padres y compromisos. Se guió por sus manos hasta los labios del moreno, tocándolos con los suyos con deliberada lentitud. Él apenas le respondió, paralizado por la impresión.

Cuando se separó de él, lo sintió tomar aire profundamente. La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír para sí misma al saber que le había robado el aliento al nourasiano.

-Esto está bien, por ahora-

Él sonrió, también colocando sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de la muchacha. Sus frentes se tocaron y se quedaron inmóviles por largo tiempo. Mientras sus corazones pasaban de un ritmo desenfrenado a uno más apacible, se sumieron en la paz que les transmitía la presencia del otro. Durante esos instantes, la humana y el nourasiano descubrieron una de las delicias mejor reservadas de la vida: el saber que eran aceptados por otra persona exactamente como eran. Supieron entonces que podrían enfrentar cualquier cosa de allí en adelante, pues nunca más tendrían que hacerlo solos.

-Aikka- susurró Eva- Acabas de decir que en esta habitación podríamos conectar nuestras energías, o algo así ¿no? Acaso es...digo ¿es posible conectar también las mentes? –

El príncipe abrió los ojos lentamente, muy a su pesar. Miró a la chica sentada ante sí, percibiendo la curiosidad en su voz.

-Así es. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Porque creo que acabo de leerte el pensamiento- le respondió ella, con una sonrisa de medio lado que él no tardó en devolverle, satisfecho de haber logrado lo que se había propuesto.

**Esa noche.**

Mina observaba todo a su alrededor maravillada, al tiempo que era escoltada por un pequeño grupo de la guardia nourasiana, con Athan incluido. Admiraba cada detalle del palacio nourasiano, completamente ensimismada en su belleza.

O eso era lo que ella quería que todos pensaran.

Por supuesto que se había dado cuenta de que había más guardias de lo necesario escoltándola hasta el salón donde se realizaría el exorcismo. También estaba muy consciente de la expresión innecesariamente amenazadora de su guardián, así como del cosquilleo que la recorría de pies a cabeza al contacto con la piel del moreno de ojos violetas, cuando su brazo chocaba con el de ella; pero no permitiría que nadie lo notara.

Miraba hacia cualquier dirección, siempre que sus ojos no se cruzaran con los de Athan; porque cada vez que eso sucedía recordaba lo que había ocurrido hacía un par de horas, un suceso que todavía no lograba explicarse a sí misma.

No conseguía entender por qué diablos lo había besado en la frente, y justo después de agredirlo ¿qué sentido tenía eso? Y lo peor no había sido eso, que de por sí era bastante embarazoso, sino que el muchacho no le dirigió la palabra en un largo tiempo, durante el cual sus mejillas se tornaron varios tonos más oscuras hasta que gradualmente regresaron a su color moreno natural.

Intentó mantenerse alejada de él tanto como pudo, claro que no era algo fácil de lograr estando encerrada en una habitación con él. Eventualmente, el nourasiano volvió a hablarle, y tras varios intentos logró captar la atención de la humana. Pasaron la siguiente hora conversando (o mejor dicho, él hablaba y ella escuchaba) cualquier trivialidad que surgiera.

De alguna manera, justo cuando el tiempo se les estaba agotando, Athan comenzó a contarle sobre sus padres. Mina se mostró no sólo sorprendida sino también agradecida, por algún motivo que iba más allá de su comprensión. Tal vez al ser algo tan personal, sentía que debía agradecer ese obvio voto de confianza que le estaba dando.

El joven le contó que sus padres habían muerto en un enfrentamiento con los Crogs hacía algunos años, tras lo cual había sido adoptado y criado por Canaan, quien sorprendentemente había resultado ser un gran padre. Creció junto a Aikka y fueron prácticamente inseparables, aunque su relación tuvo que mantenerse dentro de lo que era "públicamente aceptable".

Poco después de esto, un guardia fornido de cabellos negros les anunció que ya estaba todo preparado para realizar el exorcismo.

Ahora que le faltaban pocos minutos para el ritual, Mina cayó en la cuenta de que estaba realmente nerviosa. No tenía idea de qué le harían a Eva, Kahli o a ella; qué podría suceder o siquiera qué debería esperar.

En lugar de concentrarse en esto, volvió a fijar su atención en el palacio nourasiano, esta vez con auténtico interés.

De acuerdo a lo que Athan le había comentado (con tanta pasión que no supo si estaba presumiendo o si era verdad), en ese lugar había residido la familia real, sus guardias, algunos nobles y los sirvientes durante ya casi 20 generaciones. Consistía de una bella y complicada red de espacios, utilizados para diversas tareas. Había sido ubicado entre el río Sehn (al sur), el lago de las lunas (al noreste) y el bosque a través del cual se llegaba a la ciudad sagrada de Dahl (al noroeste). Se encontraba rodeado de jardines exóticos y muros decorados, de diversas alturas y colores; cuya única entrada había sido colocada al sur, a un par de kilómetros del río Sehn.

Mina comprobó que su estructura era verdaderamente confusa, e ingeniosa, a medida que caminaba. Al principio se encontraban los jardines reales, luego de éstos se hallaba la primera planta general del palacio, que contenía el recibidor y el salón principal. A partir de ese punto, todo estaba distribuido entre las múltiples torres, que ocasionalmente eran conectadas a través de alargados pasillos. Todo un laberinto. Sin embargo, en la tercera planta todas las torres se volvían a conectar, casi por arte de magia. Allí se ubicaba el salón de eventos principal y su pequeño recibidor. La noche anterior, en ese mismo lugar, se había celebrado el final del ciclo lunar del príncipe Aikka y aparentemente ahí era a donde se dirigían para realizar el exorcismo.

Repentinamente, un suceso trascendental sacó a Mina de sus pensamientos. Sus músculos se contrajeron y su expresión pasó de apacible a sorprendida en sólo un parpadeo. Las manos le temblaron, a medida que su pulso aumentaba radicalmente.

Lo único que se requirió para lograr esta reacción en la que era normalmente una joven decidida y segura de sí misma fue el choque de su mano distraída con la Athan. Ni siquiera había notado lo cerca que estaban, rodeados por un grupo de casi 7 guardias. Prácticamente los habían acorralado uno junto al otro. Por un momento se preguntó si no lo habrían hecho a propósito.

Fingiendo naturalidad, Mina se pasó las manos por el largo cabello, deseando tener algo con qué amarrárselo. Comenzaba a hacer algo de calor.

La humana comprendió casi de inmediato que su reacción poco tenía que ver con el nourasiano; tan sólo le había recordado al único chico con el que alguna vez salió, teniendo 14 años. El muy bastardo había tratado de manosearla al final de la cita, sujetándola de las manos; gracias a Dios, su padre había salido en ese momento a ayudarla y casi desolló vivo al chico. Desde entonces, se había negado a volver a tener ese tipo de contacto con ningún otro hombre. Hasta ahora.

La mano del joven volvió a chocar con la de ella, una vez, dos, tres veces... No sabía si era intencional o si era un mero accidente y ella estaba exagerando las cosas.

"_Por favor, este tipo no tendría el valor de hacerme lo mismo. ¿En qué estás pensando, Mina?"_ se reprochó a sí misma, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se coloraban más que nunca en su vida.

Los siguientes minutos los dedicó a seguir evitando el contacto visual con el nourasiano y a fingir que estaba fascinada con las decoraciones de los muros del palacio; aunque bien sabía ella que su actuación probablemente ya no convencía a nadie.

Repentinamente uno de los guardias alzó la voz para anunciar que sólo debían atravesar un pasillo más para llegar a su destino. En ese preciso momento, la mano de Athan salió disparada al encuentro de la suya, como si hubiera tomado la decisión de hacerlo en el último segundo.

El brazo de Mina se tensó hasta lo imposible y la recorrió un escalofrío casi violento. Por un largo minuto no supo qué hacer y, para variar, se sintió un poco afortunada al estar muda, pues no estaba en la obligación de decir nada, e incluso si pudiera, no quería ni se creía capaz de hablar.

Los guardias que los escoltaban siguieron caminando, sin enterarse de lo que ocurría y enfocados en mantener un círculo perfecto alrededor de la humana y el hijo del maestro Canaan.

La chica de cabellos negros se impresionó al notar que no estaba enojada con el nourasiano por su atrevimiento; apenas ayer se habían conocido, lo lógico era que estuviera molesta ¿cierto? En cambio, sus piernas, sus manos, su rostro, toda ella se sentía como si estuviera hecha de gelatina. Por un breve instante tuvo la impresión de que estaba flotando.

Finalmente, el sentido común tomó control de ella y trató de zafarse del tacto del moreno; pero comprendió de inmediato que Athan no tenía intenciones de permitírselo. Sus dedos siguieron sujetando los suyos gentil pero firmemente; no había manera de que la soltara. Este impedimento también debió molestarla, pero no encontró las fuerzas en sí misma para hacerlo. Así que simplemente se dio por vencida, atreviéndose incluso a apretar los dedos del moreno tal y como él hacía con los suyos.

Mina se asustó, sintió verdadero temor al darse cuenta de que por primera vez en su vida se estaba dejando llevar por otra persona; aunque era una idea que había criticado y rechazado por mucho tiempo. Hacía varios años que había decidido ir por su propio camino, sin dejar que nada ni nadie la influenciaran en sus decisiones, que siempre se valdría por sí misma. ¿Por qué ahora todo eso parecía no tener sentido para ella? ¿Qué rayos le pasaba con este nourasiano que la hacía perder el control tan fácilmente? ¿Cómo era posible que la hiciera dudar de todos esos principios que había defendido por tanto tiempo, y peor aún, sin darle la menor importancia?

En ese mismo instante, la humana decidió que necesitaba un consejo, necesitaba ayuda. Lanzando una fugaz mirada a su mano unida a la de Athan, Mina pensó que tendría que hablar con Eva y Kahli, así el exorcismo saliera bien o mal, porque si el tal Canaletto no la mataba durante el ritual, sus nervios y el golpeteo agitado de su corazón dentro de su pecho seguro que acabarían con ella.

Durante el resto del trayecto, hizo varios intentos fallidos por mirar a Athan a la cara, pero a medida que avanzaban se sentía más insegura y menos capaz de enfrentarse a la mirada de su guardián. Sentía curiosidad por saber cuál era la expresión de su cara. Lo único que logró fue percatarse de que él no la estaba mirando, lo cual era todo un alivio. No sabía si resistiría sentirse observada por él otra vez. Pero también resultó ser una decepción, porque por algún motivo deseaba que él la mirara primero; quizás así ella encontraría la fortaleza para mirarlo. ¿Y por qué rayos quería mirarlo?

Finalmente el grupo se detuvo ante una enorme puerta doble, vigilada por 2 guardias altos y corpulentos. Uno de ellos se acercó a Athan y le dijo algo en un dialecto incomprensible que Mina sólo pudo asumir que era la lengua nourasiana. Luego de una corta conversación, la humana fue guiada por su guardián y el otro hombre hacia el interior de una habitación medianamente pequeña.

No pudo detallarla bien, porque la llevaron con bastante prisa; apenas logró distinguir a Jordan y el príncipe Aikka sentados en un rincón, ambos con la mirada fija en ella. Le pareció un poco extraño que estuvieran sentados en el suelo, considerando sus posiciones sociales y el hecho de que había varias sillas disponibles en la habitación.

-Por aquí, Lady Mina-

La humana se dio la vuelta sin pensarlo, encontrándose con el rostro del guardia de la entrada. Éste le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole algo a su lado. Fue entonces que Mina se percató de que Aikka y Jordan no estaban mirándola a ella, sino a la puerta de color vino que estaba detrás de ella. Seguramente allí ya se encontraban Eva y Kahli, preparándose para el exorcismo.

La chica hizo ademán de seguir al guardia, quien abrió la puerta y la sostuvo esperando a que ella entrara; pero las fuerzas le fallaron. Sintió como si le hubiesen robado el aliento y no quería moverse de donde estaba, por nada del mundo; porque sabía que a partir del momento en que cruzara esa puerta, ya no habría marcha atrás ¿Qué pasaría si no regresaba? ¿Y si algo verdaderamente salía mal con el ritual?

Fue entonces que notó que ya no sentía los dedos de Athan entre los suyos y le resultó una sensación muy desagradable. ¿En qué momento la había soltado?

Olvidando las razones por las que antes había evitado sus ojos, Mina buscó a su guardián. Lo encontró un poco más lejos de lo que esperaba, a varios pasos distancia. Se atrevió a lanzarle una mirada de inseguridad que él le devolvió, claramente a él tampoco le agradaba estar separado de ella, pero debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo.

De alguna manera, esta idea le infundió el valor que necesitaba para hacer que sus piernas se movieran, y con tediosa lentitud Mina se obligó a entrar al salón de eventos.

Athan se quedó de pie ante la puerta por un largo rato, completamente inmóvil, sin saber que tanto el avatar como el príncipe Aikka habían hecho exactamente lo mismo al llegar a ese lugar.

Tras varios minutos el joven nourasiano se decidió a acercarse donde estaban los otros 2 muchachos. Se sentó al lado de Aikka y por lo que pareció una vida entera, estuvieron envueltos en un silencio absoluto; los ojos celestes, dorados y violetas clavados en la puerta de color vino tras la que habían desaparecido sus acompañantes. Pero bien sabían ellos que pronto volverían a estar con ellas, aunque no fuera en las circunstancias más agradables.

Sin previo aviso, un suspiro casi angustiado de parte del avatar los sacó a todos de su ensimismamiento.

Jordan, quien había sido el primero en llegar a ese lugar, miró al par de nourasianos sentados a su derecha, deteniéndose un momento para estudiar al joven guardián de cabello largo y ojos violetas. No recordaba haberlo visto antes. ¿Quién era? Aunque, si había entrado con Mina, entonces seguramente era su guardián.

Era muy extraño que esos ojos le recordaran a los de Mina. Por suerte, no parecían tener ese brillo maligno que poseían los de su amiga.

"¡Ah, claro! El chico que se sentó con ella en la enfermería" recordó.

Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la puerta tras la que estaban las chicas, y a esto le siguió más silencio. A medida que pasaban los minutos, se le hizo más difícil enfocarse en la puerta, tan sólo mirarla lo ponía nervioso.

En ese momento, Jordan decidió que ya estaba cansado del silencio, era suficiente.

-Creo que aún no nos han presentado- comentó casualmente a Athan, mientras le extendía una mano en un gesto amistoso. El joven guardián ni siquiera parpadeó.

En lugar de ofenderse por la falta total de atención, el avatar le lanzó una mirada deliberada a Aikka, quien también había conseguido apartar sus ojos de la puerta color vino. El príncipe lo miró un momento y vio cómo el humano le señalaba a Athan con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza. El pobre parecía más preocupado que ellos 2 juntos.

El moreno tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Hacía un año, ese comentario lo habría tomado como prueba de la inmadurez de Jordan para reconocer lo grave de la situación. No era momento para conversar. Probablemente le habría contestado con algún comentario deliberadamente despectivo para provocarlo; pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. De alguna forma, al organizar juntos parte de la nueva carrera de Oban, y la sorpresa para Eva, Aikka había logrado comprender un poco mejor al joven avatar; sabía que lo había juzgado mal durante la primera carrera de Oban.

No eran los mejores amigos, quizás nunca serían amigos, pero ciertamente se sentía más cómodo conversando con él que antes, y sin duda lo respetaba más (cosa que nada tenía que ver con que ahora fuera el avatar). Por todo eso, en ese instante le fue sencillo entender el origen del comentario de Jordan y ponerse de su lado automáticamente, aunque no le encantara estar de acuerdo con él.

Simplemente estaba tratando de aliviar la tensión creciente en la habitación donde estaban. Todos sabían que tras la dichosa puerta color vino estaba dando comienzo el exorcismo de las chicas, se estaban haciendo las preparaciones, y ellos serían llamados cuando fuera oportuno. El estar nerviosos o preocupados, o asustados como nunca en sus vidas, no iba a ayudar en nada.

-Athan- el príncipe llamó a su amigo, con voz firme, casi autoritaria.

La respuesta fue inmediata. Athan volteó a verlo, atento, como si esperara una orden. Quizás fuera producto de su entrenamiento como guardián.

-Este hombre es el avatar, el humano que ganó la Gran carrera de Oban de hace un año- le dijo con total calma.

Por un momento, su amigo de la infancia pareció confundido, luego hasta horrorizado al procesar lo que Aikka le acababa de decir. Miró al humano, que tenía las piernas cruzadas y estaba recostado de la misma pared en la que él descansaba. Su mente no supo si creer en las palabras de Aikka, ese hombre de túnica que estaba sentado tan tranquilamente en el suelo no podía ser su eminencia, el avatar, amo y señor de todos los poderes de la galaxia, actual organizador de la Gran carrera de Oban. ¿O sí lo era? Debía serlo, Aikka nunca había sido un mentiroso.

Sin pensárselo 2 veces, Athan bajó la cabeza en una pequeña reverencia. Se mantuvo inmóvil, ahora avergonzado por no haber mostrado el debido respeto hacia aquella figura tan importante, como se lo habían enseñado desde que era un niño.

-Jordan, este es Athan, el tercero de los líderes de la guardia real nourasiana- continuó Aikka, con ese mismo tono casual de antes. ¿Acaso acababa de llamar al avatar por su nombre? Se preguntaba Athan. ¿¡Había perdido la cabeza!

-Puedes llamarme Jordan. Mucho gusto- la mano del humano apareció justo frente a su cara, tal como antes. Athan parpadeó un par de veces y levantó la cabeza lentamente. No sabía si ese gesto significaba que le estaba permitido mirarlo.

Pasaron unos segundos, y el avatar seguía con la mano extendida hacia él. No lo entendía ¿qué esperaba que hiciera? Por pura curiosidad, se le ocurrió levantar el brazo hacia el humano. Al momento, éste le dio un apretón en la mano, la sacudió un poco y la soltó. El joven de ojos violetas no supo muy bien qué había pasado, pero a juzgar por la expresión de satisfacción del avatar, supuso que debió haber hecho algo correcto. Finalmente, pensó que quizás ese gesto era un saludo típico de la Tierra.

-Entonces ¿qué haces aquí, Athan?-

Al susodicho le pareció extraño que el humano lo llamara por su nombre, sin rodeos; pero le sorprendió mucho más que le dirigiera la palabra como si nada.

Antes de responder, dirigió la mirada hacia Aikka con el rostro marcado por las dudas. Éste casi sintió pena por su amigo, sabía cómo debía sentirse. En los últimos meses prácticamente no se habían visto así que nunca tuvo ocasión de advertirle sobre la inusual personalidad del avatar. Recordaba que en su momento, él también se había contrariado al ser tratado tan directa e informalmente por el humano.

Sin siquiera darle oportunidad de formar alguna palabra, Jordan lo interrumpió:

-¿Estás aquí por Mina?-

-Así es, Eminencia- respondió Athan. Lo hizo tan rápido y con tanta determinación que el humano pasó por alto que lo había llamado "eminencia", ese título pomposo que detestaba.- ¿He de suponer que usted es el guardián de su alteza, Kahli?-

-Tú lo has dicho- hizo una pequeña pausa para examinar al nourasiano- Así que te decidiste por Mina ¿eh? ¿Sabes que será todo un reto?-

-Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que ella me ame- respondió Athan, sin vergüenza ni duda en la voz, aunque un suave rubor ya se había extendido por su cara. Al verlo, Jordan tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo que nunca había visto a nadie tan decidido en su vida. Realmente esperaba que Mina tuviera compasión y se diera cuenta pronto de lo que sentía el pobre tonto enamorado, porque era obvio que no tenía ni idea.

-Sí, entiendo lo que dices. Yo pienso igual-

-Se dará cuenta de que su alteza Kahli también representa, como usted dice, todo un reto- trató de advertirle al avatar.

-Y como tú dices, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para superar ese reto y preferiblemente quedármelo-

Sólo hizo falta este breve intercambio de palabras para que ambos entendieran que los motivos que los llevaron a esa habitación eran exactamente los mismos. Jordan sintió inmediatamente una gran simpatía por el muchacho, y a Athan le pasó lo mismo.

El joven de cabello bicolor no pudo evitar estirar el brazo, prácticamente rozando la nariz de Aikka, para darle un apretón amistoso en el hombro al otro nourasiano. En ese momento decidió que cualquiera que tuviera el valor de lidiar con Mina, sin morir en el intento, podría ser su amigo. No le cabía duda de que el chico ya tenía al menos una pequeña idea de lo terrible del carácter de la humana, así que debía saber en qué se estaba metiendo... ¿O quizás no? ¿Y si no era así?

"Pobre tonto, no sabe lo que le espera al lado de esa mujer" pensó.

Un movimiento repentino los sacó de sus pensamientos. Fue demasiado brusco como para que alguno supiera al primer intento cuál era la causa, pero estaba claro de dónde había provenido. Aikka se había levantado del suelo, apartando sin ningún cuidado el brazo de Jordan y colocándose justo frente a éste con expresión furiosa, violenta.

El avatar ni tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué diablos había pasado cuando el príncipe comenzó a acusarlo, con veneno en cada palabra:

-¿¡Qué es lo que acabas de decir!-

Jordan sólo pudo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente cuando Aikka le sujetó un lado de la túnica, casi como si se la fuera a romper de un tirón. No reaccionó por un largo minuto mientras el nourasiano seguía halándole la ropa y subiendo cada vez más su tono de voz, hasta que casi estaba gritando. Finalmente se puso en guardia y se levantó, al menos para estar al mismo nivel de Aikka, pero la confusión no lo dejó procesar bien todo lo que el tipo le estaba diciendo. Sin embargo pudo notar que Athan se había levantado también.

-¡Eres un...! ¿Cómo te atreves a acercarte a mi hermana? ¿Y hablar así de ella? ¡_**Mi hermana**_! Te _**juro**_ por los creadores que si le llegas a poner la mano encima...- siguió reclamándole el nourasiano de ojos azules. Esta última frase fue lo que hizo que Jordan entendiera exactamente qué era lo que estaba pasando, y se sintió un poco avergonzado por su descuido.

Con todo lo que estaba sucediendo había olvidado que no debía admitir su afecto por Kahli, al menos por ahora. Ambos habían llegado al acuerdo de que luego del exorcismo hablarían con los padres de Kahli para explicarles la situación, y sólo entonces harían pública su relación. Estaba seguro de que ella lo mataría cuando se enterara de que había sido imprudente y que ahora su hermano sabía lo que estaba pasando. Quizás no había dicho directamente que la quería, pero en su corta conversación con Athan había quedado bastante claro.

Mientras pensaba todo esto Aikka siguió gritándole toda clase de insultos, sin llegar a maldecir ni ser grosero, lo cual era muy impresionante. Jordan dejó que lo zarandeara a gusto un rato, porque en cuanto supo por qué el príncipe estaba tan molesto, no pudo encontrar razones para reprochárselo o impedirle ese despliegue de violencia. Él también tenía una hermana, y estaba completamente seguro de que si en el futuro algún tipo quisiera acercarse a Lily, su Lily, reaccionaría de la misma manera, o incluso peor.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Si no fuera porque está Athan aquí, ya te hubiera... ¿¡Qué clase de estupideces le dijiste para convencerla, eh!-

-Aikka, viejo, cálmate un poco ¿está bien?- finalmente Jordan optó por comenzar a defenderse. Hizo el intento de soltarse del agarre del nourasiano pero al parecer tenía mucha más fuerza de la que aparentaba. Recordó brevemente el corto enfrentamiento que tuvieron en Alwas hacía tiempo. Seguramente ahora era más fuerte que en aquella ocasión.

-¡Claro que no está bien, Jordan! En cuanto esto termine...-

-A ver príncipe, sólo escúchame un momento-

-No me imagino qué tonterías le habrás... Si llego a enterarme de que le hiciste algo, no vas a salir de Nourasia entero-

-¡Hey! Tú escúchame a mí, ahora- luego de todo esto, por fin pudo soltarse, gracias a la ayuda de Athan. El guardia había comprendido que si Aikka seguía así, podría hacer algo drástico, por lo que lo había sujetado por los brazos hasta que soltó al avatar. El joven de ojos violetas se alejó inmediatamente, conocía demasiado bien la ira de su amigo y no quería involucrarse más de lo necesario- Yo no le he hecho nada a tu hermana y jamás me atrevería a engañarla, o ponerle un dedo encima sin su consentimiento. ¿Quién demonios me crees?-

El humano se detuvo apenas unos segundos para observar la reacción del nourasiano. Por suerte sus facciones se habían relajado un poco, pero sólo un poco; al menos ya no estaba gritándole. En cambio, sus nudillos se estaban poniendo pálidos de tanto que los estaba apretando.

-No voy a permitir que te acerques a ella- le aseguró en un tono un poco más calmado, pero con igual cantidad de veneno que antes.

-Mira Aikka, Kahli ya está grandecita y tomó su decisión. Mientras ella me quiera aquí, no me voy a apartar, no importa lo que tú o quien sea hagan ¿te queda claro?- el avatar cruzó los brazos en un gesto decisivo.

No parecía que el príncipe fuera a ceder en lo más mínimo, pues se mantuvo en su posición por largo rato. Athan no sabía qué más hacer, lo último que quería era tener que separarlos si empezaban a pelear.

-Sólo la harás sufrir. El avatar tiene una vida muy complicada, lo sabes mejor que nadie. Eva me ha dicho que hubo ocasiones en las que no pudiste visitarla por semanas, simplemente te esfumabas. ¿Le vas a hacer lo mismo a mi hermana?- muy bien, Jordan tenía que admitirse a sí mismo que eso le había dolido.

-Estoy muy consciente de eso, y ella también. Lo resolveremos juntos-

Otra pausa le siguió a este intercambio de palabras. Poco a poco, Jordan pudo observar cómo Aikka bajaba la guardia.

-Escúchame, tú conociste a Lily en la Tierra. Entiendo bien cómo te sientes, sé que quieres proteger a tu hermana. Créeme, yo haría lo mismo que tú si alguien se le acercara a Lily. Pero no voy a permitir que alejes a Kahli de mí ni que me acuses de hacerle una idiotez. Y si alguna vez le hago daño, tendrás todo el derecho de patearme el trasero ¿está bien?-

En ese instante, la puerta de color vino se abrió.

Los 3 muchachos voltearon en esa dirección inmediatamente. Detrás de la puerta estaba Serena, con su piel incluso más gris que antes, y sus ojos rosados más descoloridos; sin embargo se veía decidida y fuerte, aunque su apariencia delicada dijera todo lo contrario. La mujer supo enseguida que había un conflicto en esa habitación, pero no le prestó atención. Claramente no era tan importante como lo que debían hacer ahora.

-Ya es hora- dijo simplemente y desapareció, dejando la puerta entreabierta para que ellos pasaran.

Aikka y Jordan volvieron a mirarse por un momento, mientras Athan se apartaba y entraba en la otra habitación sin vacilar.

-¿Realmente piensas que no la quiero? ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?- fue lo último que dijo el humano antes de hacerse a un lado y dirigirse a la puerta color vino.

Aikka se quedó donde estaba, sin moverse, ponderando lo que había dicho el avatar. Dejó de apretar los puños y relajó un poco su espalda, que de tanta tensión ya comenzaba a dolerle. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente en su vida, pero tenía que admitir que todo lo que había dicho Jordan tenía sentido, no lo podía negar. Si no fuera porque lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no mentía, nunca se hubiera calmado tan rápido. Parecía que su antigua rivalidad había resurgido justo cuando comenzaba a desvanecerse, pero esto ya era un nivel completamente diferente; así que no sería tan fácil resolver ese asunto.

-Aún no estoy de acuerdo- exclamó el príncipe, acercándose a la puerta. El humano le dirigió una mirada por el rabillo del ojo- Por ahora lo dejaremos así, pero te estaré vigilando-

Un poco aliviado, Jordan dejó escapar un suspiro y se atrevió a sonreír, y sin más preámbulos entró en la habitación donde se estaba realizando el exorcismo, con Aikka justo detrás suyo.

**...**

Eva tenía que admitirlo, estaba aterrada.

Le aterraban los gritos y ruidos que escuchaba a su alrededor, le aterraba el frío penetrante que sentía en las venas, le aterraba sentirse tan indefensa y aislada en ese pandemónium, le aterraba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento; pero más que nada le aterrorizaba el hecho de que el exorcismo casi había terminado y aún no podía ver nada.

Se llevó las manos a los oídos para tratar de sofocar esos ruidos espeluznantes y se encorvó tanto como pudo para esconder su cabeza entre sus rodillas. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, únicamente tenía la certeza de que Serena estaba luchando contra Canaleto, estaba tratando de expulsarlo de los cuerpos de Kahli, Mina y el suyo.

De pronto, sintió una mano posarse en su hombro con firmeza y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Recordó entonces que Aikka había estado a su lado todo ese tiempo, pero como tenía prohibido tocarla sin permiso durante el ritual, había sido muy fácil olvidarse de su presencia. Él junto con Jordan y Athan habían sido convocados al exorcismo por Serena, tan sólo unos minutos después de haber comenzado el ritual.

Aparentemente habían llegado a un acuerdo con la extraña mujer poco antes de que cada uno se fuera con su protegida.

Serena les había explicado que para poder liberarlas de Canaleto tendría que usar una cantidad asombrosa de energía espiritual, dado el grado de poder del demonio. Requería de tanta energía que tendría que usar una buena parte (casi arriesgada) de la de las chicas y otro poco de la suya; sin embargo, no era recomendable que ellas 3 se debilitaran tanto o Canaleto podría volver a tomar el control, por lo que se requería de energía extra para cada una.

Finalmente decidió que lo más seguro sería ligar la energía espiritual de cada una con la de su guardián y así utilizar también la de ellos. Esto implicaría que ninguno podría estar separado de su protegida durante varias horas, quizás hasta un par de días, hasta que el lazo se desvaneciera, de lo contrario ambas partes podrían debilitarse e incluso enfermar. Y esta era una responsabilidad que los chicos habían aceptado gustosamente.

Sabiendo que Eva, Mina y Kahli se negarían rotundamente siquiera a que ellos estuvieran en la misma habitación durante el exorcismo (y así fue, una vez les fue revelado) Serena y los muchachos decidieron guardar el secreto hasta el mismo momento del ritual. ¿Pero quién podría culpar a las chicas por negarse? Las 3 estaban muy conscientes de los papeles tan importantes que representaban sus respectivos guardianes, y la mera idea de que algo saliera mal y uno de ellos fuera poseído les daba escalofríos; podría ser catastrófico. Bien sabía Kahli que si eso ocurría, al usar el cuerpo de Jordan, Canaletto tendría de nuevo los poderes ilimitados del avatar. Mina no necesitaba que le explicaran que si el desafortunado era Athan, Canaletto podría derrumbar todo el sistema de seguridad de la guardia nourasiana; y por su parte, para Eva estaba más que claro que si Aikka era poseído, Nourasia podría quedarse sin heredero al trono, y sin competidor.

Pero de alguna manera Serena las había convencido de que todo iría bien.

Un ligero apretón en su hombro derecho le recordó a Eva que Aikka seguía allí, probablemente detrás de ella, pues ni de eso estaba segura.

Al llegar, luego de que Serena les explicara su decisión de ligar sus energías a las de sus guardianes, cada una había sido colocada en una esquina del salón de festejos, tan lejos una de la otra como fuera posible. Seguidamente, la mujer de piel grisácea se había dedicado a recitar palabras sin sentido por un largo tiempo, para luego sumirse en un silencio profundo. Después de eso, los muchachos habían sido convocados y el ritual comenzó. Apenas unos segundos después, habían comenzado los gritos.

No tenía idea de por qué había gritos, apenas si logró distinguir cómo se habían originado. Primero fue Kahli, quien al parecer se había desmayado para luego comenzar a luchar contra Jordan al mismo tiempo que gritaba sin cesar. Por lo que había escuchado decir a Serena, Canaleto trataba de resistirse a salir de su cuerpo y por eso intentaba atacar a su guardián, la fuente de la energía que lo expulsaría. Como era de esperarse, Jordan logró inmovilizarla pero ella seguía gritando. Eventualmente, él también había comenzado a gritar, como si algo lo estuviera lastimando.

Luego fue el turno de Mina, quien comenzó a gritar palabras ininteligibles que sonaban como insultos en otro idioma, sonidos extraños y desagradables. Athan también tuvo que inmovilizar a su protegida. Tan sólo unos momentos después, él también empezó a gruñir, se negaba a gritar.

Y ahora, era el turno de Eva. Lo supo en el instante en que Aikka tocó su hombro.

Apretó los párpados y su cuerpo se tensó por completo, esperando lo peor. Si Canaleto aparecía en su mente, estaba decidida a luchar, no quería atacar a Aikka como habían hecho Kahli y Mina con sus guardianes. Por un largo tiempo esperó que algo pasara, notando que estaba temblando de miedo.

Pero no sintió nada en lo absoluto.

Pasado un minuto, Eva se atrevió a abrir los ojos, sin tener muchas esperanzas de poder ver. Por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando notó que comenzaba a distinguir la habitación, que cada vez se hacía más nítida. ¿Cómo era posible? El corazón le dio un vuelco tremendo.

No puso mucho empeño en pensar en esto y trató de enfocar mejor. Lentamente logró distinguir la figura de Aikka a su lado, que la miraba extrañado; al verlo le sonrió pero él no hizo lo mismo. Tampoco puso atención a esto y siguió paseando la mirada a su alrededor, feliz de volver a ver. Pudo ver perfectamente a Kahli, a quien Jordan tenía sujeta por ambos brazos y la cintura, aunque ella seguía dándole pelea pues no dejaba de moverse y de tratar de golpearlo, patearlo o lo que fuera. Luego miró a Mina, que estaba a varios metros a su izquierda. Athan la tenía acorralada contra una pared, con ambas muñecas por encima de su cabeza. Ella también seguía resistiéndose.

Por extraño que pareciera, Eva se sintió feliz, incluso dejó escapar una risita. Se alegró de poder ver al fin, aunque fuera bajo esas circunstancias, pues realmente había llegado a temer que no podría ver de nuevo. Volvió a dirigir la mirada a Aikka, mas éste se negó a mirarla, le estaba diciendo algo en la lengua nourasiana a Serena con un tono de urgencia.

No fue sino hasta ese momento que Eva se tomó la molestia de tratar de fijarse en el par de figuras que estaban en el centro de la habitación. Pudo ver fácilmente a Serena, era difícil que esos ojos rosados en contraste con su piel tan particular pasaran desapercibidos. No obstante, no lograba ver muy bien a la persona que estaba a su lado, a quien ella tenía sujeta por las piernas y los brazos.

¿Quién era? Le parecía familiar. ¿Acaso sería Mark? No sabía que él fuera a estar en el ritual, aunque no le extrañaba pues técnicamente él había sido la fuente.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y logró ver mejor su contextura. Era demasiado alto para ser Mark, y sus hombros un poco más anchos. Además, Mark no tenía el cabello negro sino castaño. O al menos creía que era negro porque por mucho que parpadeara no conseguía que desaparecieran unas líneas blancas que veía alrededor de la cabeza de esa persona, que distorsionaban la imagen. A medida que lo observaba más, se dio cuenta de que las líneas no se iban, permanecían allí como si fueran parte de su cabello. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando ver mejor pero finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que esas líneas eran más bien parte del cabello de la persona, como canas, las canas más amplias que hubiese visto en su vida. ¿Pero quién rayos...?

-¡Papá!- gritó Eva al darse cuenta de quién era en realidad.

De pronto pudo verlo a la perfección. Su padre estaba en el centro de la habitación, atado de manos y con las piernas sujetas por Serena, quien seguía recitando un hechizo o lo que fuera, a pesar de que el hombre claramente sentía un inmenso dolor. Estaba gritando más que nadie, y se veía terrible, estaba sucio y obviamente deshidratado.

Sin pensárselo Eva se levantó de donde estaba, no le importaba interrumpir el ritual, su padre la necesitaba. Inmediatamente Aikka la sujetó, con más fuerza de la necesaria pues casi la hizo caer al suelo. Luego de darle otro tirón que efectivamente la hizo perder el equilibrio, la sujetó por las manos, obligándola a tener los brazos tras la espalda.

-¡Déjame ir! Mi papá está herido ¿no lo ves?- le suplicó. El príncipe simplemente la sujetó con más fuerza y la sentó en el suelo, acercándola a él- ¡Te digo que me dejes! ¡Suéltame ya mismo, Aikka! ¡Aikka!-

Este último grito casi le desgarró la garganta. Sin darle importancia, Eva siguió tratando de zafarse de Aikka, pero él se negaba rotundamente a dejarla. Nunca la había tratado de esa forma, estaba segura de que le dejaría marcas en los brazos si seguía sujetándola así. Desesperada, la humana miró de nuevo en dirección a su padre, viéndolo más pálido cada segundo. Trató de patear, girar su torso, mover la cabeza, golpear con los codos, lo que fuera que lograra que el nourasiano la soltara. Nada funcionó.

Cuando la apresó con aún más fuerza, Eva giró la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada cargada de rabia.

Su expresión se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de que de nuevo lo estaba viendo borroso, el rostro del nourasiano, la habitación, su padre, Kahli, Jordan, Mina, Athan y Serena, todo se distorsionó de repente.

Entonces sintió como si fuera a llorar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos por segunda vez ese día, sólo que éstas lágrimas ardían en sus ojos. Eva gritó, asustada, dolorida. Las lágrimas se sentían como lava ardiendo, y a medida que resbalaban por su rostro, el dolor aumentaba. Gritó más y más, sin poder hacer otra cosa. Ahora intentó soltarse con todavía más ahínco, obteniendo los mismos resultados. Cada vez que parpadeaba, el escozor se hacía peor, sentía que se le iban a salir los ojos de sus órbitas, si es que no se habían derretido ya. Hubiera preferido que se salieran para no tener que sentir más dolor.

Justo mientras pensaba esto, el dolor pareció disminuir por un segundo. Le pareció una ilusión, porque el ardor volvió más fuerte aún. Impotente, siguió moviéndose, chillando, pateando, golpeando todo lo que podía, el suelo, la pared que sabía que estaba detrás de ella, el pecho de Aikka, incluso a sí misma. No sabía ni por qué lo hacía. Pensó que quizás el dolor la había hecho perder la cabeza.

Entonces el ardor volvió a reducirse. Ya no era tan terriblemente insoportable, pero sin duda seguía siendo desesperante. Y se volvió aún peor cuando escuchó a Aikka gritar en su oído, tal como ella había hecho. Sintió que la soltaba, pero ya no halló fuerzas en sí para intentar moverse. Nunca en la vida se había sentido tan débil.

Fue cuando comprendió que en realidad parte de la maldición se había transferido a Aikka y que él estaba sintiendo el mismo dolor que ella. ¡Por eso todos gritaban! Todos sentían dolor, incluso su padre, pero ¿por qué él también? Él no tenía nada que ver en ese asunto. Justo entonces se dio cuenta de que no lo había visto desde su discusión, y estaba segura de que él no estuvo en la enfermería esa tarde. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Y cómo no se había dado cuenta de su ausencia?

Quiso levantarse, acercarse a su padre para examinarlo, quería preguntar qué diablos hacía él ahí, llevarlo a la enfermería para que lo atendieran. Intentó ponerse en pie pero todo su rostro le dolía, tanto que no podía coordinar bien el movimiento del resto de su cuerpo; varias veces trató de caminar pero era inútil.

Decidió esperar un rato más, resistir tanto como pudiera, porque sabía que pronto todo terminaría, el dolor se iba poco a poco de su cuerpo y recobraba la fuerza paulatinamente, ya casi no escuchaba los gritos de Mina ni Kahli. Le inquietaba que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, ni sus guardianes ni su padre dejaron de gritar, hasta parecía que sentían más dolor aún. Poco a poco fue recuperando la vista.

Cuando el ardor no era más que una molestia, Eva volvió a intentar levantarse. Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared, en la que Aikka estaba recostado. El pobre se estaba retorciendo en el suelo y se veía más pálido que nunca, su color casi se acercaba al de la piel de Mina, que apenas era un poco más oscuro que el de Eva.

Se sintió dividida al ver a Aikka sufriendo y a su padre, al otro lado, en un estado similar. Le faltaban manos, energía y recursos para ayudarlos a ambos.

Por suerte para ella, antes de que tuviera que elegir, todo había terminado.

Para todos fue como si se hubieran olvidado de respirar y se estuvieran asfixiando. Quienes permanecían en pie cayeron al suelo, tomando una bocanada de aire como si despertaran de una pesadilla; habían perdido la mayoría de su energía. Los que estaban en el suelo comenzaron a temblar sin control, respirando con dificultad.

La habitación quedó en un silencio absoluto.

Por una eternidad, nadie se movió, nadie habló, sólo se limitaban a respirar mientras las fuerzas volvían a ellos.

Sin haberse recuperado del todo, Eva salió al encuentro de su padre, que parecía inconsciente. Las rodillas le fallaban, por lo que cayó al suelo repetidas veces, pero estaba decidida a llegar al centro de la habitación. De pronto, a mitad de camino, Aikka la tomó del brazo. La humana pensó que era para ayudarla a caminar, pero resultó lo contrario. No había escuchado cuando Serena había dicho que aún no debían moverse, no hasta que terminara el ritual. Le había pedido a la pelirroja que esperara un momento más, y como no le hizo caso tuvo que ordenarle a Aikka que la contuviera.

Impaciente, y ya sin importarle las consecuencias, Eva intentó liberarse, retorciéndose en los brazos de Aikka tanto como pudo. El nourasiano, aunque débil y sorprendido, no la soltó. Cuando Serena por fin terminó de recitar otro de sus hechizos, el príncipe dejó ir a la humana. Ella se zafó de él a empujones.

El cambio fue instantáneo. La humana pudo caminar sin dificultad y corrió a toda velocidad hacia su padre. Se arrodilló a su lado y sin dudarlo puso su cabeza en su regazo para darle ligeros golpecitos en una mejilla, tratando de reanimarlo. Sintió a Mina a su lado, quien se arrodilló cerca de Don Wei.

-¿Por qué no despierta?- preguntó con hostilidad a Serena, que estaba aún recuperando el aliento. Su tez era casi completamente blanca en ese momento.

-Al señor Wei le tomará algo más de tiempo recuperarse, él cargaba con la mayor parte de la maldición, después de todo-

-¡¿Qué!- exclamó Mina, con voz torpe por no haber usado sus cuerdas vocales por tanto tiempo.

-¿A qué se refiere con que este hombre cargaba con la mayor parte de la maldición?- preguntó Kahli, acercándose a las chicas- Pensé que sólo nosotras habíamos sido afectadas-

-Aunque la influencia de Canaleto era muy fuerte en ustedes tres, el señor Wei cargaba con su voluntad- respondió Serena, finalmente poniéndose de pie.

-Espera un momento, aún no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué mi papá estaba poseído? ¿¡Qué fue lo que le pasó!- exclamó Eva, más alterada a cada segundo.

A esto le siguió un momento de silencio, nadie se atrevió a moverse. Luego, Jordan se acercó con paso decidido hacia su amiga y se puso a su lado. Nunca lo había visto tan serio en su vida.

-A Don Wei también lo atacó Canaleto, sólo que lo encontraron un par de horas después que a ustedes. Estaba escondido en los jardines. ¿Recuerdas que tuvieron una discusión justo antes del ataque? – Eva asintió, tratando de comprender todo lo que estaba ocurriendo- Él fue tras de ti, por eso también fue influenciado por la maldición-

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?- le espetó en la cara a su amigo, cuya expresión se volvió aún más sombría. Antes de responderle dejó salir un suspiro de su boca. Sabía que lo que iba a decir ahora podría hacer que Eva lo odiara.

-Acordé con Serena que no diría nada, preocuparte no te iba a servir de nada. Don Wei era la parte más importante del ritual, porque una vez que ustedes 3 fueran liberadas, él...-hizo una pausa para tomar aire, que aprovechó para mirar a todos, que se habían puesto alrededor de Eva. Quizás ellos, incluso Kahli, pensarían mal de él luego de esto- Él tendría que cargar con toda la maldición hasta que Serena se deshiciera de Canaleto por completo. Para eso tuvo que emplear buena parte de su energía y la de tu padre, precisamente para que los demás no estuviéramos tan débiles, en caso de que Canaleto intentara...-

-¿¡Es decir que mi padre fue una especie de sacrificio!- gritó Eva, ya sin contenerse. Colocó la cabeza de su padre en el regazo de Mina, quien estaba paralizada por la sorpresa, y se paró justo delante de Jordan- ¿Cómo pudiste permitir eso? Hubiera preferido quedarme como estaba antes que hacerlo correr ese riesgo ¡Mi padre pudo morir! Sabes lo que eso significaría para mí ¿o no? ¿¡Qué hubieras hecho si mi padre moría, eh!-

De pronto la humana se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al resto de las personas que estaban allí, Aikka incluido.

-¿Y ustedes por qué no dijeron nada? En especial tú, Aikka. ¿Sabías algo de esto? ¿Lo sabías? ¿Por qué diablos no...?-

-No los culpes a ellos, sólo yo sabía que esto iba a pasar- le dijo Jordan con tono derrotado.

La pelirroja volvió a darse la vuelta para luego lanzarle un puñetazo al pecho del avatar, con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. Jordan sólo perdió un poco el aire, pero el golpe no le había dolido tanto como la intención de Eva de lastimarlo. La joven lo intentó otra vez, logrando darle un buen golpe al corpulento muchacho. Lo hizo de nuevo, una y otra y otra vez. Al principio nadie trató de detenerla, pero eventualmente Athan y Aikka tuvieron que separarla del avatar, cada uno sujetándole un brazo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Debiste hacerlo! Es mi padre ¡maldita sea!- le gritó a Jordan, estirando las piernas para tratar de patear al semi-rubio -¿Qué me ibas a decir si él moría? ¿Acaso pensaste en eso?-

-¡Eva!- la llamó Mina, mas fue ignorada por su amiga.

-Ya sabía que hubieras preferido quedarte con la maldición con tal de protegerlo, te conozco mejor de lo que crees, Eva. Por eso decidí...-

-Él es _**mi**_ padre, no el tuyo ni el de nadie más. ¿¡Te gustaría que yo dispusiera libremente de la vida de tu padre! ¡No puedes hacer eso!-

-¡Eva!- volvió a exclamar Mina.

- Si no hacíamos esto, la Tierra hubiera perdido su competidor. ¿Acaso querías eso? ¿No estabas decidida a ganar?- siguió defendiéndose Jordan, mientras Eva seguía moviéndose en todas direcciones para escapar de Athan y Aikka.

-¿¡Crees que me importa más la carrera que mi padre!- le espetó la chica, gritándole cada vez más fuerte.

-¿Y qué hay de ayudar a los nourasianos?-

-¡Eva, te estoy hablando!- volvió a intentarlo Mina.

-¡No soy la única en la maldita competencia, Jordan! Podría ganar Aikka, o Rush, o quien sea. ¡No puedes tomar estas decisiones tú solo!-

-¡Pues para tu información, yo soy el avatar, así que sí puedo tomar estas decisiones! Si Don Wei tenía que morir para que Canaleto desapareciera entonces...-

-¿¡Qué dijiste! ¡No te atrevas a terminar esa frase, imbécil!-

Estas últimas palabras de Eva resonaron en toda la habitación. No podía creer lo que Jordan había estado a punto de decir. Era como si no lo conociera, como si nunca lo hubiera conocido en lo absoluto. Se sintió herida, traicionada por alguien a quien consideraba un hermano. Por un momento bajó la mirada y dejó de tratar de zafarse de los 2 nourasianos que la sujetaban. Temblaba de rabia. Luego, levantó la cabeza para dirigirle una mirada indescriptible a Jordan, llena de emociones mezcladas. Éste sintió una punzada de dolor al verla. ¿Qué había estado a punto de decir? Se sentía un idiota.

-Eva- murmuró Mina. Al fin pudo conseguir la atención de la pelirroja, que la volteó a ver lentamente. Enseguida, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par- Don está despierto-

La pelirroja salió corriendo al lado de su amiga, en cuyo regazo su padre comenzaba a abrir los ojos. Lo miró ansiosamente mientras recuperaba la conciencia. Trató de hablarle a su hija pero la voz no salió de su boca, casi ni podía mantenerse despierto. Ella le aseguró que todo estaría bien, que debía descansar, podrían hablar luego. Don Wei volvió a perder la conciencia casi al instante.

Eva volvió a colocar la cabeza de su padre en sus piernas, y acarició su cabello por largo tiempo. Tras unos minutos aparecieron a su lado varios guardias de la familia real. Los hombres se ofrecieron a llevar a Don Wei a la enfermería, y ya había algunas enfermeras tras de ellos limpiando el rostro del humano, o revisando sus extremidades.

La joven vio con toda claridad cuando se lo quitaron de los brazos, literalmente, porque aunque parecía tener la mirada perdida inconscientemente se negaba a soltarlo. Sólo reaccionó para darse la vuelta y ver a dónde llevaban a su padre. Una vez que se fueron los guardias, se puso en pie y caminó con paso firme hasta la puerta del salón. Podía sentir los ojos de todos, Mina, Athan, Kahli, Serena y Jordan, clavados en su espalda pero no le dio importancia.

-Eva...Lo siento- escuchó decir a Jordan, pero francamente le parecía sólo una mentira patética y despreciable. Ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo cuando le dijo:

-Puedes ser el condenado avatar, puedes ser Dios si quieres, pero en lo que a mí respecta no eres nadie. No quiero... No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí o a mi padre-

Eva salió rápidamente de la habitación, sin mirar atrás.

**Y eso es todo, amigos míos. Debo decir que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito. Son 30 páginas, 30 páginas de puro drama, problemas, romance y gritos, muchos gritos. Considero que es uno de los capítulos más emocionales que he hecho, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **

**No sé cuándo publicaré el próximo capítulo, y no haré promesas al respecto. Ahora tengo menos tiempo que nunca, pero lo que sí les juro es que terminaré esta historia; aunque sea lo último que haga, les daré un final. Tengan en cuenta que además debo avanzar con mis otras historias. **

**Por último, una buena noticia (eso creo). Decidí alargar un poco más la trama, aún hay varios detalles que quisiera trabajar, así que estimo que restan un mínimo de 5 capítulos. **

**Por favor déjenme saber qué les pareció este capítulo en sus comentarios. ¡Sus reviews me hacen infinitamente feliz! Y si alguien detecta algún error, háganmelo saber. Modifiqué este capítulo tantas veces que pude haberme olvidado de corregir algo. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Damas y caballeros, helo aquí, el tan esperado capítulo 21. **

**Debido a los múltiples mensajes que he recibido, me siento en el deber de reiterarles que por ningún motivo voy a dejar de escribir esta historia, aunque me tome toda la vida (y esperemos que no sea así). **

**Además ¡les tengo un anuncio! Uno muy importante: una buena amiga mía comenzó a publicar un comic basado en este fanfic, sí, en Una nueva carrera. Su nombre de usuario es Unialada, pero las páginas serán publicadas bajo la autoría de Star Hunters Productions, la asociación que hemos creado para la realización de este comic. Si gustan verlo pueden encontrarlo en Deviantart, publicado por starhuntersprod, y bajo el mismo nombre de esta historia. ¡Les aseguro que no quedarán decepcionados!**

**Y sin más preámbulos, los dejo con el capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten y que no se olviden de dejar un comentario.**

**Capítulo 21: Tensión**

La joven nourasiana de cabello negro miró detrás de sí, el nerviosismo era claro en su rostro. Unos ojos rojos la miraron de vuelta, llenos de furia contenida. Rápidamente desvió la mirada y trató de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

Con quizás demasiado cuidado, acomodó la cabeza del humano que tenía frente a sí, de forma que quedara lo más cómodo posible. Nuevamente miró a la chica pelirroja que la observaba con ojo crítico, buscando aprobación en su expresión. Como la humana no reaccionó, la nourasiana dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Miró a su compañera, otra nourasiana de cabello muy corto y marrón oscuro. Ella también lucía atemorizada mientras acomodaba las piernas del humano en la cama donde les habían ordenado que lo colocaran.

Una vez terminada su tarea, ambas enfermeras hicieron una rápida reverencia ante la humana que las había estado vigilando durante las últimas horas, y prácticamente salieron despavoridas de la habitación. Un ruido metálico a lo lejos le indicó a la pelirroja que habían salido del módulo central de la nave y que estaban caminando hacia la compuerta para salir de la nave del avatar.

Eva se acercó a la cama donde recién habían colocado a su padre y se arrodilló a su lado, pasando una mano por el cabello del hombre. La expresión de la chica era una peligrosa mezcla de adoración, enojo y preocupación. Cada cierto tiempo prevalecía una de estas 3 emociones en sus facciones, pero generalmente el enojo, o mejor dicho la ira, era la más fuerte de todas y la que más aparecía. Tan concentrada estaba en observar a su padre durmiendo que ni siquiera se inmutó cuando la compuerta de la nave se cerró, indicando que su visita a Nourasia había terminado oficialmente. No tuvo oportunidad de sentir tristeza por tener que irse de ese lugar que había aprendido a amar; estaba demasiado abrumada para eso. En el fondo sabía que luego le dolería abandonar el planeta, y sobretodo el no haber echado un vistazo por la ventanilla mientras despegaba la nave que la transportaba a su equipo y a ella hacia Oban.

Habían pasado varias horas desde el exorcismo, que resultó ser todo un éxito, excepto por el hecho de que no era posible saber si Canaletto había desaparecido por fin o si simplemente había escapado. Todavía no habían podido determinarlo, y no había suficiente tiempo para ello. Después de todo, había sobrevivido a Oban y había regresado al reino de los vivos, así que siempre cabía la posibilidad de que regresara. El caso era que Eva podía ver, Mina podía hablar, Kahli podía escuchar de nuevo y todos estaban a salvo, por el momento.

Afortunadamente, Don Wei había pasado muy poco tiempo bajo el control de Canaletto, por lo que se recuperaría pronto. Uno de los médicos de la familia real nourasiana le había asegurado que un par de días de reposo dejarían a Don Wei como nuevo. Eva realmente estaba agradecida con los nourasianos, a pesar de que no lo hubiese demostrado debidamente, porque gracias a sus cuidados diligentes su padre podría sanar rápido y acompañarlos a la ronda final en Oban. La medicina nourasiana era verdaderamente avanzada.

De ser de otro modo, probablemente no hubiera sido capaz de dejar a Don al cuidado de los nourasianos para competir en Oban. Casi con toda seguridad se hubiese quedado con él; al diablo Canaletto, los Crogs, el universo, La Tierra, al diablo todo.

El sonido de unos pasos detrás de ella la alertaron de la presencia de Aikka. Se volteó lentamente y se sorprendió al encontrarse de frente con sus ojos celestes. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, el príncipe se había acercado, sentándose justo a su lado con las piernas cruzadas. Volvió a sorprenderla cuando le sujetó la mano con firmeza, sin dudarlo, acariciándole los nudillos que no sabía que estaba apretando. El alivio llegó instantáneamente a la mente y el cuerpo de la humana.

Sus nudillos se soltaron, sus rodillas se rindieron poco a poco haciéndola caer sentada al suelo, los músculos de su espalda se aflojaron, sus hombros descendieron un poco, el aire comenzó a transitar sus pulmones con calma, e incluso dejó de fruncir el ceño. El príncipe también parecía haber sentido alivio, pues dejó salir un suspiro al tiempo que los músculos de sus brazos se iban relajando, dejando que la tensión en su cuerpo desapareciera.

Lo único bueno que había salido de toda esa pesadilla con Canaletto, pensaba Eva, era esto. Esta tranquilidad que le proporcionaba el estar cerca de Aikka, más que nunca en su vida.

Como efecto del exorcismo, la energía vital de cada chica y su guardián se había conectado, y hasta que ese vínculo no se desvaneciera no debían separarse por mucho tiempo. Incluso los afectados habían notado desde un principio una imperiosa fuerza de gravedad que los impulsaba a acercarse, como si estar a cierta distancia les hiciera daño físico y el único remedio fuese estar juntos.

Por momentos el deseo de acercarse era tan fuerte, tan desesperante, tan ineludible, que reamente les dolía. Pero al estar juntos el alivio era tal que... No había manera de describirlo.

En ese instante, Eva recordó la primera vez que sintió el vínculo, con toda su fuerza abrumadora y atemorizante.

_Flashback_

_Luego de que hubiesen llevado a Don Wei con los médicos nourasianos y éstos le aseguraran que en poco tiempo su padre volvería a ser el mismo hombre terco y severo, Eva había decidido que tenía que atender ciertos asuntos antes de irse de Nourasia. Acto seguido, tomó a Mina de la mano y básicamente la arrastró fuera del área médica._

_A la chica de pelo negro no le hicieron falta explicaciones, no se resistió. Sabía que a Eva le era difícil (si no imposible) tragarse su orgullo y pedir ayuda, y a juzgar por lo fuerte que tiraba de su mano, necesitaba mucho de su apoyo para ir a donde fuera que la estuviese llevando. Sin embargo, sus 2 guardianes sí que pusieron objeción._

_-¿A dónde van?- había preguntado Athan, estirando un brazo en dirección a Mina, mientras caminaba a paso rápido detrás de las humanas. Aikka estaba justo detrás de él. _

_Hubo una pequeña discusión entre la pelirroja y el guardia, hasta que ambos nourasianos decidieron acompañarlas, para evitar inconvenientes. La conexión entre ellos aún era fuerte, así que no debían estar separados mucho tiempo; mas lo que Eva quería hacer, prefería que fuese en privado. Mina debía ir, pero estaba consciente de que a Aikka no le iba a gustar lo que planeaba hacer, y Athan seguramente se pondría de su lado. Pensándolo bien, incluso Mina tenía razones para reprocharle semejante capricho. _

_Quería visitar a Mark. _

_Por absurdo que suene, necesitaba hablar con él, si es que estaba despierto. Aunque no había hecho más que traerle problemas tanto a ella como a sus conocidos, sentía que le debía al menos una explicación de lo que había pasado. La imagen del pobre muchacho despertando en ese planeta extraño, enfermo y sin nadie conocido a su alrededor, la atormentaba desde que había terminado el exorcismo. No estaría tranquila consigo misma hasta hablar con el humano, incluso a riesgo de que Aikka se molestara con ella. Después de todo, lo había conocido cuando el muchacho trataba de forzarla; tenía razones válidas para desconfiar de él. _

_Por esto, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad se llevó a Mina corriendo hacia un pasillo que conectaba con el piso de arriba, donde estaba su objetivo._

_Fue entonces que el vínculo hizo acto de presencia. Eva se detuvo en seco al instante. Se quedó sin aliento, todos sus músculos perdieron la fuerza y un dolor de cabeza se instaló en sus sienes, del tipo que hacía que el cerebro reventara. Miró en los ojos violetas de su amiga, encontrando en ellos tanta sorpresa como la que debía haber en los suyos propios. No tuvieron tiempo de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque menos de un segundo después, cada una sintió un par de manos posándose en sus hombros. El alivio surgió de inmediato. _

_Sus salvadores habían sido nada más y nada menos que sus guardianes, los cuales apenas tuvieron fuerzas para correr hacia ellas, antes de que los afectara demasiado la distancia con sus protegidas. _

_Lo que más los impresionó a todos en el momento fue el efecto calmante que tuvo el contacto físico con su compañero o compañera. Todo malestar había desaparecido, respirar ya no se les hizo difícil y pudieron tenerse en pie, aunque a duras penas. _

_Quedó decidido inmediatamente que debían volver a donde estaban los demás._

_Fin del Flashback _

Poco después de ese hecho, Eva se enteró de que Mark viajaría a Oban con ellos, donde lo cuidaría el supervisor de los competidores hasta dar por terminada la competencia. Al parecer su salud había mejorado notablemente, gracias a los cuidados de los médicos y enfermeras de Nourasia.

Le lanzó una mirada discreta a la cama donde lo habían colocado, al otro lado de la habitación. Había estado durmiendo desde su ataque a las chicas, pero tenía buena apariencia, así que nadie estaba muy preocupado.

Desvió entonces la mirada hacia los ojos azules de Aikka, sólo para encontrarlo mirando directo en los suyos.

-Estoy bien- le dijo enseguida. Su cara era un libro abierto, marcado de inquietud.

La expresión que puso el nourasiano a continuación le dio a entender con toda claridad que no le creía.

-En serio, ya estoy bien- le insistió, apretándole la mano, que aún estaba unida a la suya- Sólo sigo molesta con su "gran eminencia" el avatar, oh gran protector de la galaxia. Protector un demonio...-

A pesar del tono de auténtico sarcasmo y enojo en la voz de la humana, Aikka no le creía. Sabía perfectamente que Eva no estaba bien, había un aire de preocupación alrededor de ella. Claro que no era para menos, su padre había sido exorcizado hacía poco, y había estado muy cerca de morir. Pero esa no era la única razón por la que ella se mostraba así.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora que él está aquí?- le preguntó, señalando con la cabeza hacia la cama donde dormía Mark.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?- Eva lo miró extrañada. Un sonrojo traicionero se posó en su rostro.

-Sé que estabas preocupada por él. Querías verlo antes de irnos ¿cierto?-

-¿C-Cómo supiste eso?-

Allí estaba, justo lo que él quería: Alivio en las facciones de la pelirroja, mezclado con vergüenza y sorpresa, pero alivio al fin. El nourasiano casi se rió al ver la expresión de la humana.

-Sinceramente, fue bastante sencillo adivinarlo- le contestó él, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo- Te dirigías al ala de cuidados intensivos del palacio, y sólo había una persona conocida allí a la que pudieras ver-

La humana se quedó callada, pensando en qué debería decir luego de eso. Por un lado, la calmaba el hecho de que Aikka sabía que había intentado ver a Mark, y que no parecía molesto por ello. Y por otro lado, se sentía culpable por haber sido descubierta así. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan obvia?

-¿Estás enojado?-

El moreno también guardó silencio, como meditando la situación. Eva sintió cómo el agarre de su mano se hacía más ligero.

-Un poco- respondió él, luego de varios segundos insoportables. Se obligó a terminar su frase rápidamente al notar la cara de pánico que ponía la humana- Sólo porque no me lo dijiste antes, Eva. Te confieso que me sentí... celoso-

Era inevitable: Eva enrojeció desde el cuello hasta las orejas. No sabía muy bien por qué pero que Aikka le confesara una cosa así, tan directamente, le provocaba sentimientos extraños. Cuando le lanzó una mirada que el muchacho evitó, la chica pudo notar que él también se había ruborizado. Sus ojos rojos también se dirigieron al suelo, con gesto avergonzado. El príncipe se había tomado la molestia de hablarle con la verdad, y ella no había sido capaz de decirle que necesitaba ver a Mark. Tenía todo el derecho a estar molesto.

Por su parte, Aikka se decidió a volver a mirar a la chica tras un momento, esperando su reacción. Estudió el rostro de la humana, tratando de rastrear algún vestigio de ofensa. Había hablado sin pensar lo suficiente, declarándole de pronto que ese otro humano le daba celos. Si ella se sintiese intimidada o asustada ante esas palabras, no podría culparla. Aún no sabía qué podía o no hacer o decir como su "novio" y lo último que quería era incomodarla. Estaba listo a lanzar una disculpa en cuanto fuese necesario.

-Lo lamento- murmuró ella, acariciando con cuidado los dedos del nourasiano- No quería que te enojaras conmigo por ir a ver a Mark. Es sólo que... sentía que al menos debía explicarle lo que había pasado, o no estaría tranquila. Dudo que tenga la menor idea de cómo acabó a cientos de años luz de la Tierra-

Eva sintió una punzada de frustración. De una u otra forma, no había podido evitar que Aikka se enojara con ella.

-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes por eso-

Y tan sólo esta simple frase hizo desaparecer toda emoción negativa en la humana. Trató de disimular la sonrisa que se estaba formando en sus labios, sin mucho éxito, porque el nourasiano no tardó en devolvérsela, expresando tanto o más alivio que ella misma.

Ya solventado el problema, ambos se perdieron en un silencio cómodo. El moreno se permitió jugar un rato con los dedos pálidos de su novia, mientras ella lo observaba, o más bien trataba de no pensar en el golpeteo de su corazón por ese acto de afecto. Bromearon un poco, hablaron algo más, y al cabo de unos minutos el nourasiano decidió que era momento de tratar ciertos asuntos. La humana se quedó tal y como antes, sentada frente a la cama de su padre, a la espera del regreso de su novio.

Justo antes de que saliera por la puerta automática de metal, hacia el área común de la nave, éste la escuchó llamarlo:

-Aikka- su voz apenas era audible- No tienes por qué estar celoso de Mark-

Luego de eso, Eva se dio la vuelta para mirar la figura dormida de su padre, quedando en perfecto silencio. Aikka comprendió enseguida que no podría sacarle otra sílaba a la chica, a juzgar por el tono carmesí que habían adquirido sus orejas perforadas. Sabía que ella quería agregarle algo a su frase, pero no la presionaría. Probablemente decir esas pocas palabras había requerido tanto coraje en la pelirroja como el que le había tomado a él confesarle sus celos.

Con una expresión de complacencia en el rostro, el príncipe atravesó el umbral de la puerta hacia el área adyacente.

Observó que esta nave tenía una disposición muy parecida a la de aquella en la que había llegado a Nourasia, de forma circular, con unas pocas habitaciones en la periferia y un área común con algunos asientos; sólo que ésta era bastante más amplia, por ser para el uso exclusivo de 3 equipos. Aikka recordó con humor la complicada discusión que se dio para decidir cómo se transportarían el equipo Tierra, los nourasianos y Serena hasta Oban. En realidad, todo el asunto se había resuelto en una cadena enrevesada:

De acuerdo con las reglas de la competencia, cada piloto debía viajar con todo su equipo técnico original. Por tanto, Eva debía viajar con Mina, Don Wei, Rick, Stan y Koji; Aikka debía ir con Canaan y Kahli; y Serena debía ir con sus 2 acompañantes. Ahora, puesto que Mark tendría que regresar con su especie al terminar la carrera, era necesario que se fuera con el equipo Tierra. Además debía ser rigurosamente vigilado por un experto que pudiese atenderlo, que en este caso era Serena.

Por otra parte, ninguno de los involucrados en el exorcismo podía alejarse de su acompañante, o se arriesgaban a que el vínculo entre ellos les hiciera daño. Debido a ello, Aikka y Eva debían estar juntos, así como Kahli y Jordan, y Mina y Athan, el cual no era parte del equipo técnico original del equipo nourasiano.

En resumen: los 3 equipos habían acabado entremezclados entre sí, razón por la que ahora Aikka podía ver en el área común a su hermana, a Jordan, a uno de los acompañantes de Serena y a Athan. Todo había resultado muy extraño, pero ya que podía viajar una segunda vez con Eva, el príncipe no tenía razones para quejarse.

Y de pronto, el buen humor del muchacho se desvaneció al observar bien lo que estaba ocurriendo justo frente a él. En un lado de la habitación se hallaba Athan, deambulando entre las puertas como si buscase algo. Cerca de él estaba sentado el acompañante menor de Serena, un niño con su mismo color de piel y ojos ámbar. Pero del otro lado de la habitación, cerca de la puerta por la que el príncipe acababa de salir, estaba desarrollándose una escena curiosa.

Al lado del moreno estaba Jordan, de pie, de brazos cruzados y recostado de una pared, con los ojos clavados en cierta nourasiana y una sonrisa de medio lado. Kahli, por su parte, estaba sentada tranquilamente frente a su guardián, evitando encontrarse con sus ojos dorados a modo de coqueteo. Y a juzgar por las miradas que le lanzaba de cuando en cuando, mientras jugueteaba con su largo cabello, era obvio (para alivio del avatar) que ella no estaba molesta con él ni reticente por lo que había ocurrido con Eva y su padre hacía poco. La mayoría de los que estaban en esa nave no sabían qué pensar al respecto; claro, era un asunto muy delicado, por lo que no tenían idea de cómo dirigirse a él ni qué hacer; pero Aikka sabía muy bien qué opinaba y no dudaría en hacérselo saber al avatar.

En ese instante, Kahli notó la figura casi amenazante de su hermano y desvió los ojos a un lado, sujetándose el cabello con un poco de ansiedad. Esa reacción hizo pensar al nourasiano que su hermana aún no sabía que él estaba enterado de su relación con Jordan. La conocía muy bien, si ella estuviese enterada de que él casi había peleado con el avatar, en lugar de fingir inocencia seguramente le estaría reclamando por eso, gritando o, si en verdad se enojara, tirándole de las orejas a todo dar, como solía hacer cuando eran niños.

Extrañado por el cambio de actitud de la princesa, Jordan ladeó la cabeza y levantó una ceja. ¿Qué le ocurría? Todo parecía ir bien...

-Jordan-

Al escuchar su nombre, el avatar volteó en dirección a quien lo había dicho para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con los ojos furiosos de su futuro cuñado. Ah, así que eso era lo que había alarmado a Kahli... Claro, ella aún no sabía del incidente que había ocurrido entre ellos dos, previo al exorcismo.

-Necesito hablar contigo. Ahora-

El humano ni se molestó en contestarle, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y siguió al nourasiano hasta el otro lado del área común, lo más lejos posible de ojos curiosos. Lo último que hubiese querido era que Aikka perdiera los estribos de nuevo, y menos frente a Kahli. Ya le diría apropiadamente que él estaba enterado de todo. Por ahora, aguantaría la ira de su hermano él solo.

Antes siquiera de que el príncipe se detuviera, en el rincón más aislado la nave, Jordan ya tenía enumeradas en su cabeza una buena cantidad de respuestas a los insultos que estaba seguro que el nourasiano le iba a lanzar. Al susodicho ni le dio tiempo a dar la vuelta completamente, para ver al avatar, cuando éste ya había empezado a espetar protestas y justificaciones:

-Muy bien, Aikka. Si lo que quieres es volver a pelear, te advierto que no me voy a contener- comenzó el muchacho de cabello bicolor, mirando con decisión al otro- Recuerda que ahora soy el avatar y tengo más poderes a mi favor. Además, Kahli fue quien...-

-Sólo he venido a hablar- lo interrumpió el moreno, antes de que el humano siguiese diciendo tonterías, aunque después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos y de su... fuerte reacción, no podía culparlo por pensar que quería pelear.

El príncipe se recostó de una pared, en una pose mucho más relajada y menos amenazante. Esto sin duda desconcertó al avatar.

-Quiero hablarte sobre Eva-

El ambiente cambió enseguida. De alguna forma, el aire se hizo más pesado, y la tensión era casi palpable; pero ya no era una tensión como la que antes existía entre ellos. No eran celos ni competencia, ni siquiera rivalidad.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Jordan, sin pensar. Se percató muy tarde de lo tonto que era preguntarle eso a él, precisamente. Lo más probable sería que Aikka no quisiera responderle, o que le dijese una sarta de insultos. Eso es lo que debería haber pasado, lo que el humano esperaba que ocurriera.

Por eso cuando los reproches fueron reemplazados por silencio, el semi-rubio no supo qué hacer.

-Sigue molesta contigo, si es lo que quieres saber- Aikka trató con todas sus fuerzas de no usar un tono hostil. Eso definitivamente no haría esa conversación más fácil, para ninguno de los dos.

-No me extraña- fue todo lo que se atrevió a decir el avatar.

El arrepentimiento quedó marcado en su cara, tan violentamente que el nourasiano casi sintió pena por él. De repente se le hizo obvio que la relación de ambos humanos era más cercana que nunca. Por ello, ambos lucían tan afectados por la tremenda discusión que habían tenido.

-Debes saber que no pienso involucrarme en este asunto. Es un problema entre ustedes- declaró el moreno- Aunque ahora la promesa que hice respecto a mi hermana, voy a extenderla hasta Eva: te vigilaré, y si te atreves a hacerle daño a cualquiera de las dos, te vas a arrepentir-

-Sabes que el avatar es inmortal, mientras dura su reinado ¿cierto?- bromeó el de cabello bicolor, incitado por la intención tácita de asesinato en la frase del otro.

-Encontraré la forma de matarte, si la ocasión lo amerita-

Estas palabras le trajeron a Jordan una extraña sensación de desasosiego. Desde su conflicto con su ex compañera, nadie le había dirigido la palabra, salvo Kahli. Era un alivio saber que alguien lo seguiría tratando con "normalidad", aunque ese fuera Aikka. ¿Quién lo diría? El que una vez había sido su enemigo jurado, ahora constituía una fuente de tranquilidad para él.

-Sabes que no haría nada para herir a Eva, o a Kahli-

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que ocurrió hoy? Porque Eva salió lastimada por algo que hiciste deliberadamente- ya no pudo evitarlo, la amenaza se le había escapado de la boca al nourasiano.

Jordan se puso a la defensiva enseguida, desechando la sensación de calma que le había traído el trato normal con el moreno. Esos ojos azules lo miraban ahora con un toque de desprecio, muy parecido al que solía portar en Alwas y Oban.

-¡Ah diablos! ¿Por qué nadie lo entiende?- comenzó a quejarse el humano, cediendo a la presión que se había acumulado en él desde hacía horas. Quizás Aikka no era el más indicado, pero necesitaba descargarse con alguien, y no quería que Kahli se preocupara demasiado- ¡Don Wei no tenía ninguna otra alternativa! Debía hacerse el exorcismo o moriría, de una u otra forma. Su mejor opción era ésa, y yo sabía que Eva no lo entendería, que pondría su vida en riesgo por él. Ella...-

En esta pausa, el avatar se sentó en el suelo, mirando hacia un lado. Parecía que estaba recordando algo en especial, o quizás algo doloroso, era difícil de saber por la expresión de nostalgia que tenía. El príncipe no se molestó en sentarse también, y el avatar simplemente siguió hablando:

-Ya la conoces, ella siempre se arriesga por los demás- ante esto, Aikka no pudo evitar sonreír- Pero esta vez no podía permitir que lo hiciera, porque no sólo la afectaría a ella, sino también a Kahli, a Mina y al resultado de la competencia. Además... Pensé que era mejor que ella no supiera lo que iba a pasar, no quería que tuviese que elegir entre salvar la vida de su padre o las vidas de sus amigas y la suya. Supongo que... supongo que sólo quería facilitarle las cosas-

Suspirando pesadamente, el humano le lanzó una mirada al nourasiano, esperando ver algún cambio en su actitud. Después de un discurso como ése, seguramente entendería sus motivos. Él más que nadie tenía que comprender su situación, porque era de linaje real y eso lo obligaba a tomar decisiones difíciles, como la que él había tomado con la autoridad del avatar.

No obstante, Aikka ni parpadeó cuando le dijo:

-No tienes por qué justificarte conmigo, es a Eva a quien tienes que explicarle todo esto-

Su voz tenía un tono terminante, no comprensivo. Fue por eso que Jordan se dio cuenta de que su antiguo rival estaba en lo cierto, y como era su costumbre, no le daría la razón.

-No-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Me mantendré a distancia hasta que termine la carrera- le dijo al nourasiano, más decididamente. Se sentía un poco mejor al haber expresado lo que pensaba.

-Escúchame, Jordan. Es evidente que Eva está muy molesta contigo, cualquiera lo notaría, pero también veo que está triste. Sé que ella no quiere perderte- Aikka sabía que ellos dos eran muy buenos amigos y que en términos personales, Jordan llevaba la delantera.

Estaba consciente de que no podía competir con una amistad de casi 1 año. Él podía amarla con todo su ser, mas eso no eliminaba el hecho de que sólo habían interactuado los escasos meses que había durado la anterior Gran carrera de Oban y los pocos días que llevaban juntos. Justo ahora, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la relación de su novia con el avatar tenía más peso que aquella que tenía con él. Por eso sabía muy bien que ella necesitaba reconciliarse con su amigo, y haría lo que estuviese en sus manos para evitarle tristezas, incluso si eso implicaba reunirla con Jordan.

-No, Aikka. Tú escúchame, y escucha bien- el semi-rubio se enderezó, aún sin levantarse del suelo. Ahora lucía más serio que antes- Estas carreras van a ser más peligrosas que las que vivimos el año pasado en Oban. Ella tendrá que enfocarse en competir, y vivir para contarlo. Discutir conmigo complicaría las cosas, es mejor que sólo se concentre en las carreras, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo-

Tan enorme declaración dejó pensativo al muchacho de ojos azules, y sinceramente preocupado. Si el mismísimo organizador del evento le estaba advirtiendo que se concentrara en correr, quitándole importancia a su problema con Eva y otorgándole más a que ella se enfocara no sólo en ganar sino, en sus palabras, en "vivir para contarlo" ¿Qué les estaría esperando en Oban? ¿Acaso había terrenos de Oban que no hubiesen llegado a conocer? ¿Realmente serían tan arriesgadas las carreras?

Miles de preguntas se agolparon en la mente del muchacho, esperando ser respondidas cuanto antes, pero todas fueron olvidadas cuando el avatar se dobló sobre sí mismo, frunciendo el ceño y sujetándose el pecho. No hizo falta que Aikka le preguntara qué le ocurría. Podía reconocer su malestar sin siquiera sentirlo: la lejanía prolongada de su protegida comenzaba a afectarlo.

Antes siquiera de que el nourasiano pudiera formular una de sus tantas preguntas, el avatar ya se había levantado, ayudándose del brazo del moreno, y había corrido en dirección al área común. Aikka lo siguió por inercia, en caso de que el efecto fuese muy fuerte y requiriese su ayuda para llegar a Kahli.

Cuando finalmente llegó al mismo lugar del principio, el príncipe observó con impotencia cómo su hermana extendía una mano temblorosa hacia el avatar, incluso antes de que el susodicho terminara de atravesar la habitación. Con sólo ver la cara de alivio y de total adoración que le dirigió la nourasiana al humano, en cuanto sus dedos se tocaron, a Aikka le quedó muy claro que ya no podría conversar con Jordan, o al menos no hasta mucho más tarde.

Por suerte, en ese momento su propio vínculo empezó a protestar por la ausencia de su protegida, así que al joven no se le hizo tan mortalmente difícil dejar a su hermana y a su ex rival solos.

**En otra parte de la nave**

-Con que aquí estabas, Mina-

La humana levantó la vista hacia el joven que acababa de entrar en la habitación y dejó salir un suspiro de fastidio. Demonios, justo cuando había conseguido escaparse de Athan por más de 10 minutos... Esta vez realmente había creído que no la encontraría ¿quién pensaría en buscarla en la sala de revisiones de los mecánicos?

Desde que habían dejado Nourasia, Mina se había dedicado a evitar a su guardián a toda costa. Únicamente volvía a él cuando la presión ejercida por su vínculo se tornaba insoportable, o cuando él la encontraba. Acto seguido, le tocaba un brazo o la espalda para aliviar el efecto del vínculo y en cuanto el joven se distraía, volvía a huir. No tenía nada en su contra, pero en verdad quería estar sola, aunque fuese por escasos minutos. Quería meditar sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas, relajarse, prepararse mentalmente para lo que le esperaba en Oban... Y tener a Athan siempre a su lado no iba a ayudarla. Nunca se había acostumbrado a tener a otra persona allí mientras resolvía sus problemas internos, y no pensaba acostumbrarse, mucho menos cuando esos problemas incluían en su mayoría a dicha persona.

-Athan, voy a decir esto por última vez: Déjame. Sola- la voz de la humana tenía un tono evidente de amenaza, que hubiese intimidado a cualquiera que conociera el carácter terrible de la chica.

Pero en lugar de enfocarse en eso, el nourasiano ignoró por completo la advertencia y le dio la espalda para cerrar la puerta del lugar, sólo para disimular la mezcla de emociones que le había producido escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por ella. Se obligó a contener una sonrisa y enfrentó a la humana cara a cara.

-Sabes muy bien que debemos permanecer juntos o habrá problemas con...-

-Sí, sí. El vínculo, ya me lo has dicho mil veces- replicó ella, levantándose con toda la intención de volver a escapar- ¿Pero acaso no me puedes dejar sola un rato?-

-Lady Serena dijo claramente que ninguno...-

-¡Ya lo sé!- Mina se llevó las manos a las caderas cuando el nourasiano le impidió el paso para salir de allí- Hasta ahora hemos podido estar alejados unos 15 minutos sin que nada pase ¿no te has dado cuenta?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-

-Pues sólo eso te pido ¡15 míseros minutos! ¿No puedes dármelos?-

Qué más hubiese deseado Athan que darle lo que quería, cualquier cosa con tal de tenerla contenta. Lamentablemente, en este asunto no cedería por muchas razones de peso. Primero porque ambos saldrían perjudicados si se alejaban más de lo necesario; el joven estaba perfectamente consciente de que si le decía que sí a 15 minutos, no se resistiría a aceptar otros 5, o 10 o 20, hasta que las cosas se salieran de control. Segundo, él quería justo lo contrario que ella: permanecer tan cerca como la chica lo permitiera. Y tercero: aunque hacerla feliz en ese momento era muy sencillo y tentador, en verdad prefería pelear con Mina.

Su situación era tan surreal que justo ahora se alegraba de que pudiesen pelear, más aún de que ella fuese capaz de responderle con sus palabras decididas y letales, tal como las de aquella noche en que se conocieron. Esa era la chica que había conocido y de la que se había prendado. Si debía perseguirla por toda la nave el resto del viaje y discutirle para estar con ella, lo haría.

El debate continuó por largo rato sin que ninguna de las partes se rindiera. Athan no le permitió a Mina salir del lugar, y protestó todo lo que pudo en contra de que se fuera; mientras que ésta hizo todo lo que estuvo en su poder para convencerlo de darle unos instantes de soledad absoluta, y de distraerlo para abrir la puerta. Tan sólo quería terminar de escuchar un par de las canciones que había estado escuchando en su reproductor, minutos antes de que su guardián la encontrara allí.

Al cabo de un rato, la humana se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido seguir peleando, pues Athan se sentó frente a la puerta. Su mirada daba a entender que no iba a dejarla ganar por ningún medio. Ese tenía que ser el hombre más infantil y terco que conocía, después de su propio padre y de Jordan.

-Bien, tú ganas-

Dándose por vencida, Mina se sentó y se recostó en la pared donde estaba Athan. Casi como quien no quiere la cosa, le acercó uno de los audífonos de su reproductor. El nourasiano miró con curiosidad el objeto que la chica le ofrecía. Parecía un pequeño botón, del tamaño de una semilla, que estaba conectado a un hilo que a su vez llegaba hasta el aparato que estaba sujeto en la cadera de la humana.

Sólo entonces notó que era la primera vez que la veía usar el uniforme del equipo Tierra. Inmediatamente sus mejillas oscurecieron de vergüenza. Esa ropa le quedaba demasiado bien, mostraba perfectamente sus curvas, su cintura diminuta, su estómago perfectamente plano y blanco, y sus piernas delgadas. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que mostrar toda la piel de la cintura a la cadera?

El nourasiano tuvo que parpadear varias veces para recuperar la concentración. Era increíble cómo esa humana lo hacía perder el control con tanta facilidad.

Finalmente decidió aceptar el objeto que le era ofrecido, y se lo colocó en la oreja, imitando a la chica de pelo negro. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Lo que estaba escuchando no era nada que hubiese conocido antes, no había nada ni remotamente parecido en Nourasia.

-¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó, sin poder evitarlo.

Mina tuvo que contener una sonrisa burlona al notar la expresión del nourasiano. Parecía un niño pequeño que acababa de descubrir algo. Incluso sus ojos parecían brillar más de lo normal.

-Es música. El género se llama rock, aunque si no te gusta puedo cambiarlo por algo diferente. También tengo algo de heavy metal, rock gótico, hasta un poco de soul...-

-¡No!-

Ambos se sorprendieron por la exclamación tan repentina del joven. Era algo muy poco común en él, a menos que estuviese molesto, y era claro que ese no era el caso.

-¿Entonces te gusta esta canción?-

-Así es- le respondió él, pero era evidente la duda y la pena que sentía. Esta vez, Mina eligió no molestarlo, o corría el riesgo de que él volviera a molestarla.

Pasaron un largo rato así, sentados en el suelo, escuchando canciones de varios géneros y haciendo comentarios respecto a una o dos de ellas. Athan se mostraba especialmente interesado en la letra y en quién la había escrito. Parecía que no terminaba de acostumbrarse al estruendo de las canciones, pero de alguna forma le gustaba. A Mina le resultaba curioso, ya que nunca hubiera imaginado que alguien como él pudiera tener gustos parecidos a los suyos. De todas las personas en el universo con las que podía compartir gustos musicales, tenía que ser con ese nourasiano presuntuoso y que tenía tendencia a acercarse más de lo necesario a ella.

Ironía en estado puro.

Sin que se diesen cuenta, las horas fueron pasando con una lentitud tortuosa. Poco a poco, sus cuerpos se cansaban de estar en alguna posición por mucho tiempo, y cambiaban cada vez que esto sucedía. De alguna forma, terminaron sentados con las espaldas juntas, apoyándose uno en el otro. Pero lo más curioso de todo era que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, más cómodos se sentían en compañía del otro, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Poco tiempo después, ni siquiera estaban conscientes de ello.

El nourasiano pudo notar que la humana se estaba quedando dormida cuando la sintió acomodarse contra su cuerpo. Un destello de alegría lo atravesó, seguido de uno de tristeza al comprender que, de no ser por el cansancio y la conexión causada por el exorcismo, ella no se acercaría de esa manera a él. Y era lógico, siendo sinceros. Sólo tenían 2 días de haberse conocido, tiempo durante el cual habían hecho poco más que pelear. Además, según tenía entendido en su especie no existía un vínculo como el de las parejas nourasianas, así que tenía claro que ella no podría sentir lo mismo tan pronto ni mucho menos entenderlo a él.

Athan estaba consciente de que pasaría algún tiempo antes de que ella pudiese entender esa necesidad que sentía de hablar con ella, de mirarla en todo momento, o simplemente de escucharla discutiendo con él. Antes de poder evitarlo, su mano salió al encuentro de la de ella, tal y como había sucedido en el palacio, pero esta vez no la localizó.

Sus ojos violetas se dirigieron al suelo, donde se suponía que debía estar la mano de Mina, luego a su pierna y al final la encontró en su regazo. El cuerpo del nourasiano dio un salto al ver la mano de la chica, despertándola de su sueño superficial. Antes incluso de que pudiera abrir del todo los ojos, Mina sintió una mano sujetar la suya. Por impulso intentó retirarla y, como era de esperarse de él, Athan no se lo permitió.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Suéltame!- le espetó, enojada más rápido de lo que debería ser posible. Una vez más intentó zafarse de él, sin lograr nada.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto?- preguntó él con tono severo.

La seriedad de su voz no disminuyó en lo más mínimo la molestia de Mina, pero sí la hizo mirar hacia su mano, a fin de descubrir de qué rayos hablaba Athan. Al momento comprendió a qué se refería. Alrededor de su muñeca, o en realidad alrededor de ambas, había un par de moretones de aspecto bastante doloroso.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto?- repitió el guardián, su voz un poco más alterada.

La humana apartó su mano, liberándola por fin de la del nourasiano, y examinó las líneas rojizas y moradas que se enroscaban en sus muñecas. No parecían tener más de un par de horas de haberse formado ¿Cómo demonios...?

-Mina-

La susodicha levantó la mirada hacia el nourasiano, cuestionándolo con los ojos violetas. Él la miró de vuelta, con igual confusión. Vio que estaba a punto de repetir su pregunta, así que le respondió:

-No tengo idea de dónde salió esto-

Fue entonces que lo vio, y un escalofrío recorrió a la humana hasta lo más profundo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Y tú cómo diablos te hiciste esto?- le espetó sin cuidado, más por la confusión que por el enojo de que la hubiese sujetado con rudeza.

-¿A qué te re...?-

Antes de que el guardián pudiese terminar la oración, sus palabras quedaron ahogadas en su garganta. Su cuerpo se paralizó al ver una mano pálida extendiéndose hasta él que terminó a un lado de su cuello. El contacto le causó dolor, uno que nada tenía que ver con su nueva conexión con la humana.

-Hablo de este moretón, justo aquí- dijo la humana, acariciando la extensión de piel a la que se refería. Athan sintió de nuevo una punzada, donde ella lo estaba tocando, seguida de un escalofrío ligero. Trató de desviar su atención hacia cualquier cosa que no fuese la mano en su cuello. No podía permitirse a sí mismo sonrojarse frente a ella.

Y allí lo vio: otro moretón, alargado, de color rojizo, en la parte izquierda de la cintura de Mina. ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Por qué ambos tenían golpes en el cuerpo? Más aún ¿por qué ELLA los tenía?

Dadas sus muchas horas de práctica, a Athan no le hubiese extrañado encontrar alguna herida o moretón en su propio cuerpo. Después de todo, él mismo estaba entrenando en lucha a varios novatos, y siempre cabía la posibilidad de que alguno acertara un golpe. Pero ¿por qué Mina? Las marcas que ella tenía parecían muy recientes, de pocas horas incluso, y estaba seguro de que la noche anterior no las había visto. Y a juzgar por ese ardor en su cuello, donde los dedos de la humana seguían posados, la marca que él tenía también era reciente. ¿Las habían obtenido al mismo tiempo?

¿Qué podría haber causado algo así?

La respuesta le llegó como una ráfaga. El aire que estaba tomando en ese momento no llegó a sus pulmones. Los ojos violetas del nourasiano miraron en dirección a la humana, inundados de horror. Estaba muy claro, sólo había una cosa que podría haberles causado marcas así a ambos, y al mismo tiempo:

El exorcismo.

Al moreno no le hizo falta pensar demasiado para adivinar cómo se habían formado los moretones en las muñecas de Mina. ¡Por Sekai, él mismo se los había hecho! No había otra explicación. La había sujetado de las manos durante el exorcismo para que no escapara, eso lo recordaba. ¿En verdad había usado tanta fuerza contra ella? ¿Tanta como para lastimarla de esa forma?

Lo que había hecho no tenía perdón.

Estaba seguro de que, en un instante de descontrol en medio de ese desastroso exorcismo, había usado alguna de sus técnicas de inmovilización contra ella, las cuales tenía tan arraigadas que había sido capaz de aplicarlas inconscientemente y sin controlar su fuerza. Claro, eso debía ser, esa era la razón de que le resultase tan fácil mantenerla quieta durante el exorcismo.

Mientras estos pensamientos lo atormentaban, Athan estudió a toda velocidad a la humana, sólo con los ojos. Entre más la observaba, más culpable se sentía, pues encontraba nuevas marcas: dos pequeños golpes en sus codos, un raspón en el antebrazo izquierdo y un moretón en la parte baja de su espalda. Muchos se lo debió provocar ella misma cuando luchaba por liberarse, agitándose entre el cuerpo de su guardián y la pared contra la que la acorraló; y aún sabiendo esto, Athan atribuyó estas heridas a sus propias acciones.

Mina no le dio tiempo a decir nada cuando exclamó:

-No te atrevas a disculparte. Esto no es culpa tuya-

No le había tomado ni un segundo a la chica comprender que sus múltiples marcas habían sido producto del exorcismo, y seguramente las de él también. Se enojó con sólo observar la velocidad a la que el rostro del nourasiano había pasado de la ira a la sorpresa, luego de allí a la intriga y finalmente al pánico. Decidió que ya era suficiente de esta tontería: detestaba a ese Athan que siempre se sentía culpable y que siempre se disculpaba. Le pondría un alto de una vez por todas.

-Si hay alguien aquí que tiene que disculparse, ésa soy yo-

Confusión absoluta. Sólo así podía describirse la expresión que puso Athan al oír aquello.

-¿Por qué tendrías que disculparte? Si fui yo quien...-

-¡Alto ahí! Tú sólo hiciste lo que te habían pedido, no hiciste esto a propósito- le dijo, señalando hacia las marcas en sus muñecas- En cambio yo sí que te hice esto adrede-

Acto seguido la humana volvió a tocarle la marca que tenía en el cuello. Aunque él no la podía ver sí sabía, por el ardor que le provocaba, que era bastante grande y profunda. Sólo en ese instante fue que el muchacho comprendió que ella le había hecho ese moretón. Eso sí que lo recordaba con claridad: cuando la había acorralado contra la pared, Mina lo había mordido en el cuello para liberarse. Con todo lo que había pasado en el momento, y posteriormente, se había olvidado de ese suceso.

-Soy yo la que te debe una disculpa, Athan- insistió Mina, ruborizándose por lo que estaba a punto de decir- Lamento... Siento haber... ¡Rayos! Siento lo que hice ¿está bien? Siento haberte mordido ¡ya lo dije y no pienso repetirlo!-

La humana casi se puso color escarlata. No solía disculparse con mucha frecuencia, con toda sinceridad sólo se había arrepentido de alguna de sus acciones un par de veces en su vida; así que tener que pedir perdón, sobretodo a un chico al que recién había conocido, con el que estaba en deuda por ayudarla y que la ponía nerviosa, requirió de mucha fuerza de voluntad de su parte.

-Mina, yo también...-

-No voy a aceptar ninguna disculpa tuya ¿entiendes?- Mina comenzaba a perder la paciencia- Sé que no querías lastimarme, así que no estoy enojada por eso, ¿pero sabes qué me molesta en verdad? Que siempre te sientas culpable-

Athan abandonó al momento toda intención de volver a hablar.

-Voy a dejarte algo claro, así que presta atención- de repente, la muchacha se levantó para pasearse por la habitación. Si no lo hacía, sabía que terminaría gritándole al nourasiano por la impaciencia. Era realmente mala controlando su ira- Desde que te conozco no has hecho otra cosa que poner esa cara de pena, salvo en la fiesta del príncipe. Creí que habías entendido que si el tal Canaleto había escapado, no fue por ti, pero parece que me equivoqué, así que te lo voy a decir claramente. El que nos haya atacado no, y repito, NO fue tu culpa, tal y como no fue tu culpa que yo saliera lastimada en el exorcismo ¿entiendes?-

El moreno no se atrevía a moverse. Durante todo ese monólogo, se limitó a seguir con la mirada la figura de la humana, quien movía las piernas a toda velocidad para trasladarse de un lado a otro del cuarto de mecánicos. A medida que ella caminaba y hablaba cada vez con más decisión, Athan se percató de que Mina estaba mirando a cualquier cosa en el lugar, menos a él, y que seguía ruborizada por la agitación. Por su parte, él no salía de su sorpresa: no se imaginaba que a ella pudiese afectarle su propio malestar, mucho menos que pudiera exasperarla tanto.

-Además, son sólo unos golpes, no estoy hecha de cristal. No tienes que estar todo el tiempo preocupado por mí. Para ser honesta ¡ya estoy harta! Detesto que siempre te estés excusando y que te veas tan miserable. Me gustabas más cuando eras un imbécil presumido y sólo... ¡Ay no!-

Mina se llevó ambas manos a la boca, con expresión horrorizada. Nunca en su vida había deseado tanto regresar el tiempo, o al menos poder retractarse de lo que había dicho. No se movió y casi ni respiró, tampoco dijo nada para reparar el daño. Con su suerte, terminaría empeorando las cosas. ¿Qué demonios había dicho? Era un error. Un. Condenado. Error. Tendría que haber dicho "me agradabas más..." o en realidad "no me caías tan mal cuando...".

Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron por largo tiempo, en un silencio sepulcral. Tanto los irises como el rostro de la chica se vaciaron de color, hasta que la piel de Mina se vio más pálida de lo que ya era, y el tono violeta de sus ojos quedó reducido a un lila claro, en lugar del color oscuro y fuerte que siempre portaba. Mientras tanto, las facciones del nourasiano se llenaron de incredulidad total.

Cuando Athan se decidió a levantarse del suelo, Mina casi dio un salto. Trató en vano de mantener una expresión segura, relajada, indiferente. El moreno se acercó a paso lento hacia ella, hasta que quedaron a menos de un metro de distancia. Por algún motivo, el hecho de que él sólo tuviese que estirar un brazo para tocarla, aumentó los nervios de la humana.

Sin embargo, esos nervios fueron transformados en una mezcla de confusión y ¿alivio, quizás? Apenas su guardián se detuvo y le esbozó una sonrisa confiada, que también estaba cargada de picardía, Mina supo que el Athan que había conocido al principio había regresado, carente de culpas y lleno de presunción.

-¿Entonces estás diciendo que te **gustaba** más antes? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Insinúas algo?- la mirada que le lanzó el nourasiano al hablar prácticamente gritaba "reto".

-En tus sueños, idiota-

Pues bien, el deseo de la humana se había cumplido, pero ¿a qué precio?

**De vuelta con Eva**

La pelirroja se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta abriéndose, casi con violencia. Giró la cabeza justo para ver a Aikka cerrando esa misma puerta. Inmediatamente se levantó del suelo y se apresuró a llegar a su lado. Hacía unos segundos ella también había sentido el efecto del vínculo; de no ser porque él se le adelantó, hubiese salido a buscarlo ella misma.

En cuanto lo tuvo cerca, Eva enroscó sus brazos alrededor de él sin miramientos, y él a su vez le rodeó la cintura, enterrando el rostro en su cabello bicolor.

Una vez más se maravillaron con el resultado de este contacto: toda dificultad para moverse o respirar desapareció, la calma los embargó y un par de suspiros se les escaparon. Permanecieron así mucho tiempo, aún cuando su conexión había dejado de protestar. Simplemente no quisieron separarse.

La humana se entretuvo en desordenarle el cabello al nourasiano, sacando un mechón tras otro de su corona; mientras él se distraía paseando los dedos alrededor de los piercings de la oreja de la chica. Sólo se movieron cuando estar de pie se les hizo incómodo. Se separaron con reticencia, en especial el joven de ojos azules.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- preguntó Eva, al tiempo que se sentaba cerca de una pared, del lado contrario a donde estaban las camas de Mark y Don Wei.

Aikka se detuvo un instante antes de sentarse con ella. El corazón le latía demasiado rápido, así que respiró profundamente un par de veces para tratar de apaciguarlo. No sirvió de mucho, pero de todas formas se sentó junto a ella.

-Fui a hablar con Jordan-

La reacción de la humana no fue la que esperaba. Tan sólo frunció el ceño, arrugó los labios y se cruzó de brazos, guardando silencio. Cuando Aikka la cuestionó al respecto, Eva declaró que no quería hablar sobre él, ni siquiera que se mencionara el nombre del avatar. Le aseguró que sólo se concentraría en las carreras y en su padre, en nada más. Su tono era definitivo, como una sentencia.

El príncipe la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no debía molestarla más con ese tema. Tal vez lo mejor sería dejar que las cosas se resolviesen por sí mismas. De todas formas, en ese momento no tenía suficiente cabeza para pensar en eso. Casi toda su atención estaba enfocada en lo agitado que era su ritmo cardíaco y en el cosquilleo que sentía en las manos. Eso no le había sucedido antes, y no parecía que Eva sintiese algo parecido; por tanto, no se trataba del vínculo. ¿Qué sería?

Aikka dejó que la chica hablara a su gusto, escuchándola con todo el empeño que sus extraños síntomas le permitían, mientras intentaba comprender qué le estaba ocurriendo. Poco a poco se le hizo más y más difícil seguir el hilo de la conversación. Apenas sí fue consciente de que ella le estaba hablando de su hermana Sekaryu y de lo triste que la niña había quedado cuando sus padres no le permitieron ir a Oban con ellos. Registró muy poco de las promesas que Eva decía haberle hecho a la pequeña, jurándole volver pronto a visitarla y que ayudaría a Nourasia a toda costa.

Al cabo de media hora, el joven ya ni podía mirar a Eva. Aparentemente, eso sólo empeoraba su problema.

Y allí lo supo. No era el vínculo producto del exorcismo, sino el menos reciente, y probablemente el más fuerte.

-No tenías que venir corriendo hasta aquí ¿sabes?- murmuró Eva, con una sonrisa burlona- No tengo planes de dejar esta habitación hasta que lleguemos a Oban. Aunque sí que me gustaría ir a buscar a Mina. Necesito tener una conversación de al menos 6 horas con ella-

-Debido al vínculo, no podemos estar separados por largo tiempo, ya lo sabes. Además...-

Eva esperó a que el príncipe terminase de hablar, mientras paseaba la vista distraídamente por los patrones del metal en la pared. Luego de un momento, se dio cuenta de que había dejado su frase incompleta. Dirigió su mirada en dirección al nourasiano para preguntarle por esto, sin embargo, en cuanto sus ojos rojos se cruzaron con los celestes de él, no hubo nada que preguntar, ni nada que decir. Su expresión, su mirada, lo decían todo.

No estaba segura si era por el vínculo que se había creado entre ellos con el exorcismo, o porque lo conocía bien, pero le pareció demasiado evidente lo que Aikka le estaba pidiendo, lo que le estaba suplicando con los ojos, porque no se atrevía a expresárselo con palabras. Supo enseguida qué era lo que necesitaba.

Él ya se lo había explicado, le había advertido que la conexión que sentía con ella, no por el exorcismo sino por el simple hecho de estar enamorado de ella y por ser nourasiano, a veces alcanzaría niveles críticos, y que cuando eso ocurriera él sentiría el impulso de tocarla. Recientemente había estado casi media hora alejado de ella, tenía sentido que de pronto necesitara estar con ella.

Jamás lo había visto así. Su mirada era tan intensa que Eva temió que fuese a saltar sobre ella de un momento a otro. Luego se percató de lo pálidos que tenía los labios y las manos. Esto la dejó casi en shock. ¿Realmente el deseo que sentía era tan intenso que tenía que apretar los puños y los labios para controlarse?

¿Y qué pasaría si no lograba contenerse?

Sólo de pensarlo, Eva se sintió intimidada. Por supuesto que el príncipe jamás se atrevería a lastimarla o forzarla a hacer algo que no quisiera, pero era claro que lo que fuera que estuviese sintiendo en ese instante, le costaba controlarlo... Y sin embargo, estaba luchando por controlarse. Estaba pensando en ella antes que en sí mismo, aunque tenía toda la expresión de estar sufriendo por dentro.

Dudó apenas un segundo, para luego acercarse un poco más a él, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Lo miró largamente, diciéndole con la mirada que estaba de acuerdo, que no hacía falta que se esforzara tanto por ocultarlo. Cuando se decidió a moverse, las manos de Aikka temblaban visiblemente.

Luego de lo que se sintió como una vida entera, las manos del príncipe tocaron las mejillas pálidas de Eva. Enseguida su expresión cambió; la agonía dejando paso a la tranquilidad absoluta.

La chica podía sentir los dedos del nourasiano temblando en su piel, al tiempo que su propio corazón se agitaba más allá de lo posible, como si con ese contacto le estuviese transmitiendo lo que él sentía. Esos mismos dedos se pasearon por toda la extensión de su quijada, por los bordes de sus orejas, por sus cejas, por el borde de sus labios.

Muy lentamente Aikka la guió más y más cerca de su rostro, esperando a que ella se apartara o le dijera que ya era suficiente, pero nunca lo hizo.

Con todo el control del que era capaz, juntó sus frentes, colocando sus manos a ambos lados del cuello de Eva. Esto fue lo último que se necesitó para que el impulso se calmara. Eva también lo notó y mantuvo la vista clavada en él, observando cómo su cara se relajaba. El príncipe cerró los ojos, respirando profunda y pausadamente, percibiendo el aroma de su Eva. Concentró todas sus energías en contar los latidos del corazón de la humana, que podía sentir a través de la piel de su cuello. Su ritmo era demasiado agitado para su gusto ¿acaso la había asustado?

Este pensamiento hizo que apartara sus dedos al instante, como si se estuviese incendiando. Sin embargo, Eva sólo lo miró con curiosidad, sin moverse de donde estaba. Sentir sus ojos rojos devolviéndole la mirada avivó el impulso. El nourasiano tuvo que tragar pesadamente para deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

No. Debía controlarse, así muriera en el intento. Si la besaba, no podría...No lograría contenerse.

El joven se sobresaltó al sentir dedos en su rostro, ligeramente más fríos que su piel, recorriendo sus sienes. Volvió a encontrarse con la mirada de la pelirroja, al tiempo que una mezcla de alegría y pánico lo embargaba.

-No, espera un momento- le dijo, aunque la voz apenas le salía.

Al parecer ella no lo había escuchado, o estaba muy distraída para haberlo hecho, pero el caso es que no se detuvo. El príncipe quiso advertirle, deseó poder decirle que no debía tocarlo ni acercarse más. El corazón le golpeaba con fuerza las costillas, latiendo a todo lo que daba.

Un movimiento. Sólo eso se requirió, el descenso de uno de esos dedos delgados y blancos sobre su piel oscura. Fue todo lo que necesitó para que su mente se apagara temporalmente y se decidiera a atrapar a la chica en sus brazos. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya la estaba besando en los labios, como si ese acto fuese tan esencial como respirar y él se estuviera ahogando.

Ella le respondió tanto como le fue posible, pero pronto llegó a la conclusión de que el afecto que Aikka le estaba demostrando con sus besos apresurados era demasiado intenso para ella. Le permitió que la presionase contra él, que le acariciara el cuello e incluso que sus manos llegaran hasta sus caderas, no sin que ello provocara un sonrojo tremendo en ella.

Cuando menos lo esperaban, Aikka se separó abruptamente de ella. Eva lo miró mientras recuperaba el aliento y, a pesar de que se arriesgaba a que la escena se repitiera, no se resistió a acercarse. No podía dejar que tuviese esa cara de arrepentimiento luego de algo así. Debía reafirmarle que no le importaba.

Con cuidado colocó una mano a cada lado del rostro del moreno, pero también con suficiente firmeza como para que entendiera que sólo podía darle esto, por ahora. Esta vez fue ella quien lo besó, y él lo agradeció con un suspiro y una sonrisa auténtica. Tuvo que resistirse a besarla de la misma manera de antes. En cambio, la dejó recorrer sus labios con los propios, muy lentamente. Fue al mismo tiempo tortura y remedio para su malestar.

No hablaron al respecto una vez que todo volvió a la normalidad. No hacían falta palabras, ni explicaciones de ningún tipo. Ese último beso era un claro de mensaje de aceptación que Aikka recibió con euforia contenida.

Al final, el príncipe le pidió permiso con la mirada para rodear sus hombros con un brazo. Ella lo concedió depositando otro beso justo en ese curioso punto blanquecino en la mejilla de su novio.

Continuaron hablando, ya con más tranquilidad, de todo y de nada. Él le confesó que Jordan le había advertido de los peligros de las carreras en Oban, pero nada más. Ella le comentó que en su ausencia, había encontrado algunos moretones en su cuerpo, uno en cada muñeca, algunos en los nudillos y 3 en las rodillas, seguramente a causa del exorcismo y su batalla por liberarse del nourasiano. Este descubrimiento causó poco revuelo entre ellos, pues cuando el moreno intentó disculparse Eva se lo impidió, alegando que seguramente ella también le había ocasionado algunos golpes durante dicho ritual. En sus propias palabras:

-Estamos a mano-

El sueño los venció sin que se dieran cuenta, habiendo transcurrido un par de horas desde su salida de Nourasia.

* * *

Los ocupantes de la nave del avatar recordarían esa noche como la más insoportablemente fría de sus vidas. Debido a la falta de fuerzas del avatar, a causa del rito hecho para vencer a Canaleto, el viaje hacia Oban fue mucho más lento que aquel que habían hecho el año pasado. De esta forma, el frío del espacio pudo filtrarse un poco en las habitaciones, lo cual obligó a sus ocupantes, ya sea consciente o inconscientemente, a juntarse todo lo posible para compartir calor.

Afortunadamente, estas horas extras les permitieron a todos los equipos recuperar las energías perdidas en esos 2 días caóticos que habían vivido en Nourasia. Las necesitarían para lo que les esperaba en el planeta madre.

* * *

La última en recuperar el conocimiento fue Eva. Sus párpados revelaron sus ojos rojizos con lentitud, sólo para quedar completamente abiertos por la sorpresa que se llevó al ver que ya no estaban en la nave del avatar. Miró el lugar con extrañeza, como si aún estuviese soñando.

En el fondo escuchó la voz de Mina, llamando a Athan con alarma. La encontró en la habitación contigua, donde había una especie de cama de piedra con runas escritas en ella. Esto fue lo primero que reconoció: esa era la misma superficie sobre la que habían colocado a un Aikka deshidratado y débil, el año anterior.

Regresó a la habitación de antes con una Mina muy avergonzada, reconociéndola como aquella que perteneció a Don Wei durante las semanas que duró la Gran carrera de Oban. Se tranquilizó al ver a su padre, aún dormido, en la misma cama en la que había viajado desde Nourasia. Del otro lado, más cerca de la puerta, se hallaba la figura dormida de Mark.

A las adolescentes les tomó poco tiempo encontrar al resto del equipo Tierra. Stan, Koji y Rick habían despertado junto a la Dark Star, en el hangar del piso inferior. Sin perder el tiempo, Rick se dirigió a las habitaciones superiores para atender a los dos enfermos, no sin dirigir una mirada de admiración a todo cuanto veía. Pronto aprendería que Oban era tan impresionante como su ratoncita le había dicho que era.

Por su parte, Stan comenzó a hacer las revisiones manuales a la star-racer mientras Koji probaba los sistemas en la sala de máquinas. Esto le recordó otra cosa a la pelirroja, algo que los mecánicos habían asimilado muy bien la última vez: en Oban, lo mejor era estar preparado para todo, porque las carreras podían comenzar en cualquier momento.

Una vez que se aseguró de que todos estaban bien, Eva tomó a Mina del brazo y la guió fuera del módulo habitacional. Ahora sabía perfectamente a dónde debía ir: los demás corredores debían estar esperándolos. La chica de ojos violetas no salía de su asombro. Salió corriendo fuera hasta que se perdió de vista, estudiando los alrededores. Todo, absolutamente todo era tal y como Eva lo había descrito: los muros de piedra, las escaleras circulares, el olor a naturaleza pura, el sonido lejano de agua cayendo, el cielo pálido, la vegetación rojiza, los árboles bajos.

Si la memoria no le fallaba a Eva, de nuevo estaban en la región de los lagos de Oban. ¿Sería allí la primera carrera?

Tal como la primera vez, hallaron a todos los competidores reunidos en torno a un pequeño pozo. Eva fue directamente hacia Aikka, seguida por Mina, quien parecía no poder creer dónde estaba parada. Allí también se encontraba Serena, con la mirada perdida en el cielo; Kurus, el representante de los Crogs; Ondai y un corredor que ni ella ni el nourasiano ni Mina conocían.

Era casi del tamaño de un Crog, un poco más alto que Kurus, y de mirada cruel. Seguramente era más grande de lo que aparentaba, pues tenía apariencia de estar jorobado. Su traje consistía en algo que imitaba la vestimenta de un guerrero mongol de la Tierra, y ciertamente lucía tan amenazante como uno.

Por decisión unánime, Eva, Aikka y Mina estuvieron de acuerdo en mantener distancias con ese competidor en particular. Algo en él no les daba buena espina, pero antes de que pudieran definir qué era, una luz cegadora apareció en el centro del lago. Un instante después apareció la figura del avatar, tan gigantesca e imponente como siempre, aunque Eva miró en otra dirección, como si no mereciera su atención.

-Orgullosos pilotos, sean bienvenidos al planeta Oban- comenzó a hablar el guardián de la galaxia, con su voz potente haciendo temblar el agua del pozo- En este lugar se llevará a cabo la ronda final de la competencia, donde deberán demostrar que son dignos de estar aquí. Sin embargo, únicamente aquellos que sean aceptados por su supervisor podrán participar en las carreras-

Luego de estas palabras, el avatar desvió la mirada hacia la derecha. Parecía buscar algo, y lo encontró rápidamente. Al momento, todos lanzaron exclamaciones al aire, algunos de los pilotos se echaron hacia atrás, otros quedaron boquiabiertos ante lo que vieron.

Un muchacho... ¿¡Un muchacho!

Los ojos de todos los competidores de dirigieron hacia lo alto, hacia el cuello del enorme animal que estaba paseándose frente a ellos con toda tranquilidad. El silencio era sepulcral mientras los extranjeros intentaban descifrar lo que acababan de ver.

Un animal enorme, humanoide y de piel oscura, había aparecido de la nada con un muchacho sentado en su cuello, como si estuviesen dando un paseo, como si tal cosa fuese lo más natural del mundo. Más extraño aún era que el "jinete" no parecía atemorizado, ni alterado, sino feliz.

Aikka y Eva no tardaron en identificar a su montura: era una de las criaturas que habían visto cantar en la región de la jungla. Una criatura de unos 15 metros de altura, largo y de apariencia fuerte, provista de una cola y con una melena alrededor de su cuello y su cabeza redonda, justo donde estaba sentado el joven.

Eva estudió la amplia sonrisa del peculiar chico: todo en él parecía darles la bienvenida. La ropa formal, el rostro relajado, la expresión amable, los ojos estudiando a cada uno... ¿Pero a quién se le ocurría hacer una entrada como esa?

Esto era increíble, no hacían ni 5 minutos desde que había llegado a Oban y ya comenzaba a ver cosas extrañas.

De pronto, la criatura en la que venía el supervisor se detuvo y volteó a mirar al avatar con mucha atención. Jordan no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo de vuelta, hasta que el animal hincó una rodilla en el suelo e hizo una reverencia ante el guardián de la galaxia. Lo inesperado de esta acción dejó a todos los pilotos atónitos; nadie se imaginaría que un ser así reconocería el poderío del avatar. Luego, el supervisor abandonó el cuello de la criatura, saltando hasta el suelo. El chico se tambaleó un instante, debido a la gran altura desde la que había saltado, pero se enderezó inmediatamente para seguir estudiando a los pilotos.

Ahora que lo veía más de cerca, Eva pudo detallar al inusual supervisor: era alto, de cabello negro azabache, salpicado de cabellos blancos; tenía una cola muy larga, orejas del color de su cabello pero definitivamente no humanoides, ni nourasianas, sino como las de un perro terrestre. Lo que más la sorprendió fue el tinte tan raro de sus ojos. Nunca en su vida había visto ojos así, un perfecto color aguamarina. Aunque todo eso quedó opacado por las marcas que el chico tenía en el rostro.

El corazón de la humana dio un salto al verlas: un Sol en la mejilla izquierda y una barra en la derecha. Eran demasiado parecidas a los tatuajes que ella misma tenía en el rostro. ¿Cómo era posible?

-Pilotos, éste es Cisco Cor Glacier, su supervisor desde ahora y hasta el final de la Gran Carrera de Oban- declaró el avatar, con voz ceremoniosa- Sólo él podrá decidir si son dignos de ganar esta competencia. Ya han llegado muy lejos. No desperdicien esta oportunidad-

Una nueva explosión de luz los obligó a cerrar los ojos, esta era la señal de que el avatar había desaparecido.

Efectivamente, cuando volvieron a mirar, sólo el supervisor permanecía en su lugar. Les sonrió a todos los presentes, pero enseguida adoptó una expresión más seria antes de hablar.

-Bienvenidos a Oban, pilotos- dijo el muchacho con voz equilibrada, ligera y un poco grave, pero también casi suave- Ahora les explicaré las reglas de la última ronda. Escuchen con cuidado: en primer lugar, cualquier atentado contra la vida de otro competidor será motivo de descalificación automática. No obstante, les está permitido usar armas para su defensa, y únicamente para ese fin-

Los ojos de Eva se dirigieron automáticamente hacia Kurus. Esa era la regla con la que Jordan había esperado descalificarlo, pero hasta ahora el crog había jugado limpio y permanecido en la competencia con dignidad. Ahora que lo pensaba, era un crog muy distinto a los demás. No había pronunciado palabra ni hablado con nadie en ninguna carrera, no se había presentado a la celebración del cumpleaños de Aikka (un acto inteligente y hasta cortés), no se daba aires de grandeza como Kross ni su padre, Toros. Siempre estaba con su hermana, con la que Eva había tenido ocasión de interactuar. Prácticamente la había encontrado encantadora.

¿Estarían planeando algo en secreto? ¿O acaso eran diferentes al resto de su raza? Si es que eso era posible...

-Sólo los primeros 3 lugares podrán obtener puntos en cada carrera. Serán 3 puntos para el tercer lugar, 6 para el segundo lugar y 9 para el primer lugar- la voz del supervisor interrumpió los pensamientos de la humana, quien volvió a enfocarse en él- Para obtener puntos tendrán que atravesar aros de piedra situados en el circuito. En total se realizarán 3 carreras en zonas distintas de Oban. Aquel que logre acumular la mayor cantidad de puntos al final de la tercera carrera, será el ganador-

Los 6 equipos rompieron en comentarios sobre lo que el supervisor acababa de decir. El sistema de puntos funcionaba igual que la última vez, eso era un alivio pues no se volvería muy complicado calcular su posición con respecto a las carreras. Lo verdaderamente preocupante eran los circuitos de carreras. De acuerdo a lo que Jordan le había dicho a Aikka, habría más peligros que el año pasado. Entonces podían asumir que los campos serían diferentes a los que ya conocían.

Claro, era lógico que así fuese. Ya varios de los competidores conocían algunas zonas del planeta, así que no sería justo competir en los mismos lugares. ¿Pero qué tan grande era en realidad Oban?

-Pero antes de eso- volvió a hablar el supervisor, provocando que todos guardaran silencio al instante- Todos deberán ser evaluados por mí antes de cada carrera, y sólo podrán competir si yo lo permito-

Esto cambió la imagen que todos tenían del chico. Ese... Cisco ¿cierto? A pesar de su apariencia, tan pequeña en comparación a la de competidores como Kurus, se les hizo obvio que él portaba una autoridad tremenda sobre ellos. De ese muchacho dependía la estadía de los equipos y, en conclusión, el destino de Nourasia y Kram. Tanto nourasianos como crogs dependían de lo que Cisco dictaminara.

-Por tanto, ahora mismo les realizaré la primera revisión. Aquel que no pase, será regresado a su planeta de origen inmediatamente y será descalificado-

A Eva se le heló la sangre, y sospechaba que a todos los demás también. Miró hacia Mina, buscando apoyo. La mano de su amiga salió al encuentro de la suya, apretando sus dedos con firmeza. Luego miró a Aikka, quien lucía tan alterado como ella.

Cisco se limitó a sonreír otra vez, como si la angustia que había en el aire no existiera, y a colocarse frente a Ondai, la primera posible víctima de su poder como supervisor.

Serían evaluados en ese momento ¡justo ahora! Sin preparaciones, ni tiempo para pensar, ni advertencias. Casi todo el color del rostro de Eva desapareció por el miedo a lo que podría pasar. ¿Y si no era apta para estar allí? ¿Y si el supervisor la descalificaba? ¿Volverían a la Tierra, así sin más?

Esto realmente era serio, porque si fallaba en su evaluación no podría hacer nada por ayudar en el conflicto que la había traído de vuelta a Oban.

**¡Y eso es todo! Por favor recuerden dejar un comentario, eso aumenta mi ímpetu por escribir y alivia mis severos bloqueos de escritora. **

**Y también les reitero que pueden encontrar el comic basado en esta historia, bajo la autoría de starhuntersprod en Deviantart, con el nombre de Una nueva carrera.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Queridos lectores, antes que nada mis saludos y mi agradecimiento por estar leyendo esto, particularmente a los que llevan esperando no-sé-cuánto-tiempo a que me decida a publicar. Son todos ustedes, su apoyo y sus comentarios los que me ayudan a sacar tiempo para continuar con este fanfic que, reitero, NO tengo intención de dejar incompleto.**

**Un saludo muy especial a mi amiga y beta-reader, Lina-chan, cuya ayuda ha sido esencial para la causa :)**

**Damas y caballeros, con ustedes el tan ansiado y solicitado capítulo 22. **

**Capítulo 22: Preludio**

El corazón le iba a saltar del pecho, estaba segura. En cualquier momento sus latidos se tornarían demasiado fuertes y el órgano saldría volando de ella, aunque de por sí ya eran bastante agitados, tanto que podía sentir la sangre golpeando en toda su cabeza.

Era eso o se desmayaría por los nervios, como mínimo.

Lo peor del caso era que ahora ni siquiera tenía a Mina a su lado para que le diese apoyo. Justo antes de comenzar con la revisión, el supervisor había declarado que sólo los pilotos debían ser evaluados y que, por tanto, los otros miembros de los equipos debían retirarse. Eva había soltado la mano de su amiga con reticencia, y mientras ésta se iba a regañadientes, le había ofrecido una última sonrisa de consuelo antes de desaparecer tras unos arbustos.

Ahora la humana miraba por turnos hacia dichos arbustos, esperando ver una cabellera negra espiando la revisión, o bien miraba hacia Aikka, quien lucía tan ansioso como ella.

Finalmente, el supervisor dio por iniciada la revisión a los pilotos. Cuando éste se detuvo frente a Ondai, con expresión relajada, Eva enfocó toda su atención en él y en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Un jadeo se le escapó cuando un aro de luz apareció de la nada, rodeando al supervisor y al competidor. A pesar de estar siempre regodeándose de su superioridad respecto a las criaturas orgánicas, Ondai tuvo una reacción muy "animal" al verse atrapado, girando su cuello mecánico en todas direcciones para buscar una salida, con nervios evidentes.

Cisco por su parte siguió tan impasible y tranquilo como antes, pero mucho más concentrado... en algo. A primera vista parecía estar examinando algo situado en medio de él y de Ondai, pero tras un instante apareció otra luz, como una esfera que giraba; obviamente era lo que el muchacho había intentado materializar. Luego, sin previo aviso, Cisco había estirado una mano hacia la esfera y ésta había desaparecido en su palma.

Todos los pilotos observaron admirados al supervisor, esperando en vano que hiciera algo más, porque pasó el siguiente minuto estático, enfocado, como si estuviese pensando algo con mucha profundidad.

Eva comprendió enseguida que estaba viendo algo que ellos no percibían, ni siquiera Ondai.

En su mente, Cisco en realidad estaba revisando de forma general aunque muy precisa la personalidad del piloto que tenía delante, su pasado, sus pensamientos y sus motivos para correr en aquella competencia. Pudo ver con toda claridad que en verdad era un ser simple, con una curiosidad inagotable, eso sí, pero simple al fin. Su único motivo para competir en ese evento era el de demostrar definitivamente su superioridad sobre los seres vivos; planeaba ganar la carrera para luego resolver ese conflicto con alguno de sus algoritmos, algo tan sencillo para él como sumar 1 más 1. Así es como había resuelto sus conflictos desde hacía mucho tiempo, y una cosa tan absurda y primitiva como la guerra no le era necesaria. Si bien había sido creado por "orgánicos", no le interesaba comprenderlos sino demostrarles su superioridad por este medio.

Conclusión: básicamente inofensivo, y con una estrategia potencialmente efectiva para resolver el conflicto.

Finalmente, el aro de luz que había seguido alrededor de Cisco y de Ondai durante la revisión se desvaneció, provocando que el competidor diera un par de pasos hacia atrás, como si estar allí encerrado le hubiese causado malestar.

Eva entendió que esta desaparición indicaba que el supervisor había culminado su labor y que había tomado una decisión.

-Aprobado- dijo con calma, ahora dirigiéndose hacia el siguiente piloto a evaluar.

De alguna forma, la pelirroja se sintió contrariada al saber que Ondai permanecería en la competencia. ¿Qué bien podría hacerle a Nourasia el tenerlo como mediador?

El siguiente en ser evaluado había sido ese piloto de apariencia tan temible. En cuanto se le acercó, Cisco levantó la vista hacia ese ser, sorprendido. Daba la impresión de que, aún sin haberlo evaluado, percibía que algo no andaba bien con él.

Su revisión fue la más corta. El supervisor había permanecido de pie junto a ese tipo por apenas un par de minutos, para luego hacer desaparecer el aro de luz alrededor de ellos y anunciar:

-Aprobado, señor Berseker- dijo el muchacho, con tono grave- Por ahora-

A él le siguió Serena, la cual no parecía nerviosa en lo absoluto ante la idea de ser evaluada. Eva sintió una punzada de antipatía hacia la mujer, la culpable más directa de que ahora su padre estuviese en cama ¿Realmente tenía la conciencia tan limpia como para creer que no la iban a expulsar? ¿En verdad se sentía tan perfecta que...?

La humana detuvo su hilo de pensamiento instantáneamente. No debía pensar ni sentir esas cosas cuando estaba a punto de ser evaluada, eso podría costarle su estadía en la carrera y por tanto su oportunidad de ayudar a Aikka y a su gente.

En cambio, canalizó sus energías en observar a Cisco mientras revisaba a la mujer.

Eva logró despejar sus pensamientos justo a tiempo para presenciar un fenómeno de lo más curioso, uno que al parecer nadie más que ella había visto porque todos los pilotos, Aikka incluido, habían comenzado a murmurar entre ellos o se concentraron en meditar sobre la revisión de Berserker.

De esta forma, únicamente la pelirroja se había percatado del momento exacto en el que el supervisor se había detenido en seco, estudiando a Serena con algo más que profesionalismo en la mirada. No duró sino un segundo, ya que Cisco se repuso enseguida, como dándose cuenta de pronto de lo que estaba haciendo.

Eva no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el color rosa pálido que había adquirido la cara del muchacho, y pensó que su reacción era adorable, a pesar de estar dirigida a alguien por quien comenzaba a sentir verdadero desprecio. Serena tampoco pasó por alto la forma en que él la había mirado, aunque no llegó a comprender de inmediato lo que significaba aquello.

-¿Ocurre algo, su señoría?- esta pregunta terminó por atraer de vuelta la atención de todos.

-No, no es nada, señorita Serena- se limitó a responder el supervisor.

Durante la revisión de Serena, Eva creyó que su imaginación la había engañado pero rápidamente se convenció de que no había imaginado a Cisco tragando saliva al decir el nombre de Serena, ni esas miradas de reojo que le lanzó a la mujer de vez en cuando, ni mucho menos esa sonrisa que esbozó al terminar esa revisión que lo había dejado particularmente satisfecho.

Había sido capaz de ver que esa piloto tenía los mismos motivos que él para participar en la carrera, aunque fuese de maneras distintas. Tuvo el gusto de aprobar su estadía en la competencia.

Seguidamente, Cisco se dedicó a examinar a profundidad las mentes de Aikka y Kurus, el corredor de los Crogs, en busca de rencores particulares entre ellos, alguna discusión personal reciente, sus planes para ganar la competencia, así como sus motivos para correr, sus verdaderos motivos.

Tardó bastante tiempo en estudiar a Kurus, luego de haber aprobado a Aikka, y todos rompieron en exclamaciones de sorpresa, y hasta reclamos, cuando Cisco se separó del crog, declarando:

-Aprobado, señor Kurus, naturalmente-

Nadie entendió que un crog pudiese haber pasado la revisión, en especial un muy alterado Aikka, ni tampoco entendieron ese "naturalmente" que había dicho el supervisor, por lo que el revuelo duró un buen rato hasta que el mismo Cisco interrumpió el escándalo, primero pidiendo y después exigiendo que lo dejaran terminar las revisiones, bajo la amenaza de que habría consecuencias para todos si no lo hacían. El efecto fue inmediato y el lugar volvió a quedar en silencio.

Sin embargo, Eva estaba tan molesta y sorprendida por la decisión del joven, sobre todo considerando que la especie de Kurus era la causante de todo el conflicto con Nourasia, que cuando Cisco se paró delante de ella su distracción no le permitió comprender al momento por qué la estaba mirando con tanto detenimiento. Le devolvió la mirada por unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de que era la única que faltaba por ser sometida a revisión, y que había llegado la hora.

Los nervios la asaltaron de nuevo y su corazón volvió a amenazar con salirse de su pecho. Su turno había llegado en el peor momento, pensaba la humana, porque aún no podía dejar de reprochar la resolución del supervisor, ni de protestar mentalmente por su imprudencia al dejar competir a un crog. ¿Esos pensamientos harían que él la descalificara? ¿Podría verlos? ¿Podría protestar si él decidía expulsarla o eso sólo empeoraría las cosas?

Eva no tuvo ocasión de responder a ninguna de estas preguntas porque antes de darse cuenta, ya Cisco había formado un halo de luz alrededor de ella y de sí mismo. Se sintió acorralada por un segundo, pero decidida a no dejarse intimidar, por lo que le dirigió una mirada desafiante al muchacho. Ésta casi se rió de aquello, aunque en verdad admiraba esa muestra de valor.

En cuanto se formó la esfera de luz que luego absorbió el supervisor, Eva lo sintió. Someterse a revisión se sentía como una tremenda invasión a su intimidad.

Prácticamente pudo percibir el recorrer de la mente de Cisco por sus recuerdos, viendo y analizando todo; desde imágenes de su madre, pasando por el día en que conoció a Mina, Sam y Samantha, la proclamación de Jordan como avatar, su primer encuentro con su padre a sus 15 años, la traición de Aikka en Oban, su última carrera con Toros, el exorcismo, su paseo por el palacio nourasiano con Aikka, su reencuentro en la Tierra con Rick, hasta su pelea con Jordan.

Todo, absolutamente todo sobre ella y su vida estaba al alcance de Cisco. Por absurdo que suene, durante la revisión Eva se sintió espantosamente expuesta, casi desnuda; pero al fin terminó, dejándola más agradecida que nunca por la privacidad de la que gozaba en su mente.

Cisco le dio su aprobación y se alejó sin decir más, consciente de que a ella podría darle un ataque si la hacía esperar otro segundo. El joven les dirigió una sonrisa complacida a todos los pilotos, aunque Eva podría haber jurado que se le había quedado viendo mientras lo hacía.

Inmediatamente después de esto, Cisco se giró hacia el enorme animal en el que había hecho su entrada, y volvió a subirse en él con un par de saltos. La criatura se levantó lentamente, con aire solemne, y se paró en el centro del lago, sobre las ruinas que allí se encontraban. Acto seguido, y sin aflojar la sonrisa que se mantenía en su rostro, el supervisor anunció:

-Con esto damos inicio oficialmente a la Gran Carrera de Oban-

Eva ya sabía lo que venía, lo sabía perfectamente, pero aún así la tomó desprevenida el halo de luz que salió desde el centro del lago, expandiéndose por todo el suelo, y el terrible temblor que le siguió, indicando que los módulos se estaban elevando en el aire. Por un segundo se sintió mal por Mina, la pobre se llevaría un buen susto.

El estremecimiento no cesó por unos segundos, provocando que todos se tambaleasen, alarmados. Incluso Eva perdió el equilibrio un momento, siendo atrapada enseguida por Aikka.

Cuando todo terminó y los 9 módulos habitacionales se elevaron al mismo nivel que ese en el que los pilotos se encontraban, la humana le lanzó una mirada discreta al príncipe. Recordó entonces que el año pasado él también la había sujetado del brazo para evitar que se cayera, quizás sin tener conciencia de ello. Este último pensamiento no duró mucho, pues cuando sus ojos celestes se fijaron en los de ella, la sonrisa contenida que los acompañaba le dio a entender que él también había recordado algo semejante, si no lo mismo.

De inmediato los pilotos nuevos empezaron a acosar al supervisor con preguntas, una detrás de la otra. Aikka volvió a mirar en dirección a su novia al percatarse, igual que ella, de que las preguntas eran casi literalmente las mismas que habían hecho los pilotos de la anterior Gran Carrera de Oban. Todos preguntaron sobre la forma de tener acceso a sus módulos habitacionales, sobre la ubicación de sus naves y acompañantes, y sobre el estudio de los circuitos de carreras.

Muy a su pesar, Eva se sintió orgullosa de Jordan por haber mantenido el sistema exactamente igual al de Satis: la acumulación de puntos, la localización de los portales, las reglas de calificación, hasta lo inesperado de los campos a los que se enfrentarían. La única diferencia fue que Cisco tuvo el deber de avisarles que la carrera comenzaría en media hora, dándoles permiso para retirarse a preparar sus star-racers. El año pasado la carrera podía darse en cualquier momento del día, sin previo aviso.

El grupo se dispersó rápidamente, siendo la humana y el nourasiano los únicos en caminar en una misma dirección.

Una vez que el supervisor y su acompañante desaparecieron, tan misteriosamente como lo había hecho Satis el año anterior, la pareja esperó deliberadamente a que todos se fueran para poder hablar con calma. Aikka no tardó ni un segundo en tomar la mano de la humana y guiarla a paso tranquilo en dirección a los arbustos donde habían dejado a Mina.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó el nourasiano, con voz contenida.

-Estoy bien- respondió ella- Esa revisión tiene que ser una de las cosas más extrañas que me haya pasado. ¿Tú cómo estás?-

-Bastante molesto. No te voy a negar que no estoy de acuerdo con la decisión del supervisor-

-Lo sé, yo tampoco lo entiendo- la pelirroja entrelazó sus dedos con los del moreno a propósito, para brindarle algo de serenidad- ¿Cómo pueden dejar competir a un crog? ¡Ni siquiera debería haber pasado la primera ronda!-

-No deberían haberlos dejado participar, todos saben que los crogs pueden ser una amenaza para todos los que estamos aquí. Además, su especie es la culpable de todo esto-

-Ese supervisor no sabe lo que está haciendo ¡estoy segura! ¿Por qué Jordan dejó...?-

La conversación quedó interrumpida al instante, así como su caminata. Incluso Aikka puso a parte su enojo para observar a Eva, quien parecía todavía más afectada que él. Sin embargo no lucía furiosa ni nada semejante, sino contrariada como si estuviese dividida. El príncipe le apretó la mano por instinto, haciendo que ella lo mirase. Su expresión se suavizó.

-De todas formas, no creo que Kurus dure mucho tiempo en la competencia, Aikka- continuó ella, tratando de sosegarlo a pesar de la inquietud que todavía marcaba su rostro- ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez intente derribar a alguien, al igual que Kross, y lo expulsen por eso-

Requirió de toda la fuerza de voluntad del nourasiano el no hacer un comentario acerca de la pelea con Jordan, pues eso implicaría meterse en un asunto en el que había prometido no tomar parte. En lugar de eso, Aikka reanudó el paso hacia un camino de rocas, sin decir nada más. Mientras caminaba, sentía los ojos de la humana estudiándolo, quizás pidiéndole que interviniese, que dijera algo sobre Jordan, ahora que el tema había salido a colación. Él esperaba que no lo hiciera porque si Eva le pedía algo, lo que fuese, sabía que era completamente incapaz de negárselo.

Por suerte, ella tampoco parecía tener ánimos para hablar de esa cuestión, así que dejó de mirarlo y siguió caminando a su lado, pero en cuanto volteó hacia el frente su cara perdió casi todo el color.

-¡Mina!-

La humana salió corriendo tan rápido que el príncipe no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle qué ocurría, sólo de divisar un manchón rojo y blanco que se dirigía a la carrera hacia unos arbustos. No le hizo falta pensar demasiado para darse cuenta de qué era lo que la había asustado, y que también lo hizo correr a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba ella.  
En el suelo, con la mitad superior del cuerpo hundida en un arbusto rojizo, estaba una Mina inconsciente.

-Mina ¿qué te pasó?- Eva fue la primera en llegar a su lado e intentó sacarla de entre las ramas del arbusto sobre el que, al parecer, había caído al desmayarse- Mina ¡Mina! Vamos, dime algo. Por favor, oh no, no, no. ¡Aikka!-

El mencionado llegó tan sólo un instante después, arrodillándose enseguida cerca de la planta donde la humana estaba. Con cuidado levantaron a Mina entre los dos, con Eva desenredando sus largos cabellos negros de las ramas y hojas, y con Aikka levantando la mayoría del cuerpo de la chica; la pusieron a un lado y trataron de reanimarla.

-¿Sería el despegue de los módulos? ¿Tanto se habrá asustado? ¿O estará herida? ¿Se golpeó la cabeza?- preguntaba Eva incesantemente, cada vez más aterrada. La sola idea de que a su amiga le hubiese ocurrido algo en su ausencia la descontrolaba- ¡Tenemos que llevarla al módulo! Rick, Stan y Koji sabrán qué hacer-

Sin molestarse siquiera en responderle, Aikka levantó a Mina por los hombros y se la entregó a su amiga para luego darse la vuelta y arrodillarse, dándole la espalda. A pesar del miedo, Eva entendió fácilmente lo que él quería: se acomodó a Mina sobre el torso para ponerla en la espalda de Aikka, con los brazos colgándole del cuello del moreno. Éste pasó los brazos por debajo de las rodillas de la humana inconsciente y se levantó sin más preámbulo.

La pelirroja se le adelantó y comenzó a buscar frenéticamente el símbolo del equipo Tierra en alguno de los portales hacia los módulos habitacionales, pensando con inquietud en qué harían una vez que lo encontraran, ya que los pilotos no podían usar los portales de otros equipos. La única manera era volando hacia los módulos o desde la residencia del avatar, y la única entrada que Eva conocía quedaba en otra parte de Oban. Esto implicaba que una vez llegados a un portal, Eva sería la que tendría que llevar a Mina con el equipo.

De imprevisto, una voz los llamó a pocos metros de distancia:

-¡Por aquí! Señorita Eva, príncipe Aikka ¡vengan!-

Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Cisco, el supervisor. No lo pensaron ni un segundo y se dirigieron hacia el muchacho, quien estaba de pie dentro de un portal con el símbolo del equipo nourasiano en él. Eva llegó a toda prisa y le hizo saber lo que había ocurrido.

-No se preocupe, tan sólo hay que llevarla al módulo habitacional del avatar, a través de éste de aquí- la tranquilizó el chico, señalando a la pared de piedra a sus espaldas.

-Pero ella es humana, y yo también. ¡No podremos atravesar el portal!-

-Hay una nueva política con los portales- dijo Cisco, justo cuando Aikka llegaba con la humana- Se los explicaré después, ahora tenemos que entrar-

Acto seguido Cisco tocó el portal, activándolo, y le permitió el paso a Eva. Ésta no dudó y lo atravesó, para su sorpresa. Aikka la siguió de cerca, con Cisco detrás de él. Apenas el supervisor estuvo con ellos, les indicó otro portal cerca de las escaleras que guiaban al piso superior y les pidió que lo atravesaran también. La pelirroja hizo lo que le ordenaban pero el nourasiano se quedó un momento con él.

-¿No viene, señoría?- le preguntó, acomodándose a Mina en su espalda.

-En un segundo, príncipe. Adelántese y pongan a la señorita Mina en una cama mientras tanto-

El nourasiano no hizo más preguntas y entró en el portal, apareciendo frente a Eva, en el módulo habitacional del avatar. Para él era la primera vez que lo veía, sin embargo para Eva era la segunda vez, y casi se alegró de ver que no había cambiado demasiado. Aún había toda clase de libros y objetos extraños apilados cerca de los muros de piedra, era relativamente iluminado, silencioso, pero las pocas sillas que había eran más altas que las que Satis solía usar, y la mesa que adornaba el centro de la habitación era de metal pulido, no de madera. Además, había algunos afiches de la milicia colgados en las paredes, papeles regados por todos lados, y un par de ventanas más.

-Pónganla aquí- oyeron que decía Jordan, al que todavía no habían notado. Estaba sentado cerca de la mesa de metal.

La expresión de Eva se volvió cautelosa al instante, pero no vaciló en ayudar a Aikka a bajar a Mina y ponerla sobre la mesa central. La piloto nunca se sintió más agradecida que al oír la llegada del supervisor; de esa forma, no se veía obligada a hablar con Jordan. No obstante, la entrada de Cisco sólo logró alarmarla más, y también a Aikka, ya que sobre los hombros de Cisco estaba Athan, también inconsciente.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a Athan?- preguntó el príncipe, saliendo al encuentro del supervisor para ayudarlo a poner el cuerpo de su amigo cerca de Mina.

-El vínculo les hizo eso- explicó Jordan, levantándose de su asiento con los brazos cruzados- Estuvieron casi una hora separados, desde que llegamos hasta la revisión, y sus cuerpos no pudieron tolerarlo, así que perdieron el conocimiento-

-¿Qué hay que hacer?- cuestionó Eva, ahora más nerviosa que antes. Serena les había advertido de esto sólo que jamás creyó que las consecuencias pudiesen ser tan drásticas; y para colmo no les había dicho lo que debían hacer en un caso así.

-No se preocupe, señorita Eva- salió Cisco, colocando la cabeza de Athan sobre la mesa con sumo cuidado- Sólo deben estar cerca por unos minutos y pronto despertarán-

Diciendo esto, el supervisor levantó una mano de Mina y la puso sobre la de Athan, de forma que sus palmas se tocaron. El efecto fue instantáneo: ambos afectados recuperaron algo de color en sus rostros y sus respiraciones se hicieron más regulares y tranquilas. Al ver esto, el alivio invadió tanto a Eva como a Aikka. Ésta se dejó caer sobre una silla cercana, permitiendo que su corazón ralentizara su ritmo agitado; y el otro se recostó de una pila de libros, con expresión cansada.

Por un par de minutos nadie pronunció palabra, todos dedicados a observar a los dos convalecientes. Únicamente Jordan y Cisco intercambiaron unas pocas frases en voz baja, que ni Eva ni Aikka se dignaron a escuchar, cada uno pensando en la seguridad de la pareja que yacía dormida frente a ellos.

Mientras estudiaba las facciones de Mina, que cada vez se veía más serena, Eva se dio cuenta de que la superficie sobre la que la habían colocado no era una mesa de metal, sino alguna especie de material maleable que se ajustaba a las formas de la humana y del nourasiano. Adivinó que se trataba de la cama de Jordan.

Evitó a toda costa establecer contacto visual con él, hasta que Aikka le preguntó a Cisco lo que meditaba desde hacía un rato:

-¿Por qué todos pudimos atravesar el portal?-

El aludido levantó las orejas y giró la cabeza hacia el nourasiano, como si hubiese estado distraído. Esta frase también pareció despertar a Eva de su letargo.

-¡Ah, cierto! Ni Mina ni yo deberíamos haber podido pasar- comentó la humana, enderezándose en su asiento- Entiendo que usted sí porque es el supervisor, aunque sea... Bueno, aunque no sea nourasiano-

-Soy un serafniano, señorita Eva- el supervisor le sonrió con simpatía, acercándose hacia ella- Y sí, pude atravesar el portal por mi calidad de supervisor de la competencia, pero usted y la señorita Mina también pudieron pasar debido a la nueva política de los portales. Justamente iba a explicárselos a usted y al príncipe Aikka cuando los vi buscando un portal-

-¿De qué se trata esa política?- preguntó Aikka, acercándose también a donde se estaba llevando a cabo la conversación. Jordan permaneció en su lugar, mirando en otra dirección.

-Jordan me explicó la situación en la que se encuentran debido al exorcismo- habló Cisco- Por lo que estuvimos de acuerdo en permitir el libre uso de los portales para todos los pilotos, lo cual les da acceso a los equipos a los módulos habitacionales de los demás y el del avatar, para que los afectados puedan localizarse por los efectos del vínculo-

-¿Eso quiere decir que todos pueden atravesar cualquier portal?-exclamó Aikka, incapaz de ocultar su preocupación por lo que aquello implicaba- ¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer algo así? ¿No había otra manera de manejar este problema? Eso sólo significa que cualquiera puede entrar a sabotear a los demás, así que no es lo...-

-No, príncipe Aikka, se equivoca- lo interrumpió el supervisor con tono definitivo, sintiendo el enojo del nourasiano formándose. No permitiría que pasara de allí- Los portales terrestres de Oban y los que están en cada módulo pueden ser usados por cualquiera, pero sin mi autorización o la de Jordan sólo serán dirigidos al módulo del avatar. Si alguien desea ir al módulo de otro equipo, tendrá que recibir el permiso expreso de alguno de nosotros dos-

-¿Y si alguien encuentra la forma de burlar ese sistema que idearon?- insistió el príncipe-¿Están seguros de que no hay la más mínima oportunidad de que…?-

-A raíz de esa posibilidad hemos aumentado la seguridad en todo el planeta, en especial en los módulos y las áreas adyacentes. Ya se lo he advertido a los demás pilotos; creímos que se reduciría la incidencia en problemas si se los decíamos personalmente que en la reunión. Les aseguro que si tan siquiera alguno intenta perjudicar a otro equipo, será descalificado y regresado a su planeta inmediatamente, sin excepciones-

La severidad en la voz del serafniano terminó por convencer a Eva y de apaciguar la rabia que Aikka había comenzado a sentir. Ese sistema de seguridad parecía infalible. Sin embargo, la tensión que se había creado entre Cisco y Aikka permaneció en el aire unos instantes. En realidad, parecía que el nourasiano dirigía más de esa energía hacia el serafniano que éste al otro, pero el supervisor permaneció inmutable, tranquilo, hasta que percibió que el enojo del príncipe cesaba por completo, de forma repentina. Observó discretamente que Eva le había jalado un poco la manga de la camisa al moreno, rozándole los nudillos.

Cisco se impresionó del efecto que ese simple tacto tuvo en el príncipe: desvió la mirada hacia ella, ya no una mirada dura y cargada de desconfianza sino una que claramente pedía disculpas por su mala actitud. A su vez, el supervisor vio que Eva no tenía apariencia de reprochar nada, a pesar de no estar nada feliz de verlo molesto. Era francamente increíble observar la conversación que tenían sólo a través de sonrisas, inclinaciones de cabeza y sus ojos.

Justo cuando estaba pensando si debía voltear hacia otro lado, ya que lo que estaba viendo parecía muy personal, Cisco escuchó algo a un lado y giró la cabeza en esa dirección. Notando el movimiento, todos lo imitaron.

La mayor sorpresa no fue ver que una puerta se había materializado en un muro a partir de unas líneas de luz, ni que de allí saliese una persona con toda naturalidad, ni siquiera lo fue el hecho de que esa persona tuviera a su lado a una pequeña criatura, que sólo podía ser descrita como un conejo azul hecho de gelatina que flotaba. Lo que en verdad dejó en seco a todos fue ver quién era la persona que había aparecido allí de pronto.

El primero en reaccionar a la inesperada visión fue Aikka, caminando a paso firme hacia la chica que los miraba atónita a todos, y exclamando:

-¡Kahli! ¿Aquí es donde estabas? ¡Nos tenías preocupados a Canaan y a mí!- le reprochó su hermano, mirándola acusadoramente.

-Lo lamento- respondió la muchacha, apenada. Se sonrojó visiblemente- No fue mi culpa, simplemente desperté aquí luego del aterrizaje. Creo... Tal vez fue un accidente-

-¿Qué fue lo que...?- el príncipe hizo una pausa, al tiempo que procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar.

Luego de haber despertado en su módulo, Canaan y él se habían dado cuenta de que Kahli no estaba con ellos. Habían pasado toda la mañana buscándola y cuando se hizo evidente que no se encontraba en el módulo con ellos, Aikka recorrió buena parte de los terrenos de Oban buscándola. Únicamente interrumpió su exploración cuando llegó el momento de ver la inauguración de la última ronda de la competencia.

Observando la mirada indecisa que Kahli le dirigió a un nervioso Jordan, Aikka entendió que sólo había una manera en la que su hermana podría haber desaparecido del módulo nourasiano para reaparecer "mágicamente" en las habitaciones del avatar.

-Jordan- dijo el nourasiano, respirando profunda y lentamente, para evitar perder los estribos- ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa antes de que comience a pensar lo peor?-

El avatar permaneció inmóvil por unos instantes, ponderando qué debería hacer y al mismo tiempo luchando por hacerlo rápido, ya que a juzgar por la expresión de Aikka, la paciencia no le duraría mucho tiempo. Si decía algo de más, Kahli sabría que su hermano ya estaba enterado de su compromiso, y no quería que lo supiera de esa manera.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos contaba con que la chica entendería la situación casi de inmediato. En cuanto estudió la expresión de su hermano, no pudo llegar a otra conclusión sino a que sus celos eran a causa de que estaba enterado de su compromiso con Jordan. La nourasiana se sonrojó aún más, en parte por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierta y en parte por la ira que le provocaba ver que Aikka tenía el descaro de tratar de ocultárselo.

Miró hacia Jordan con los ojos encendidos de enojo, girándose luego hacia el otro nourasiano, indicándole que ahora no era momento para hablar eso. Se vio obligada a usar su telepatía para decirle al príncipe que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, y tras una acalorada discusión mental, él tuvo que ceder luego de que ella le asegurara que nada había ocurrido entre ella y su prometido. Costó convencerlo, incluso tuvo que mostrarle sus recuerdos de la llegada a Oban para que, literalmente, viera las pruebas por sí mismo.  
Después de eso, Kahli ni miró a Jordan, sólo se limitó a enviarle un "hablaremos más tarde" a su mente.

El instinto de preservación del avatar le impidió pedirle disculpas en ese momento, o tan siquiera responderle. Aún no lo había visto pero podía imaginarse que no le convenía jugar con el carácter de su prometida-no-oficial.  
-Al menos deberías habernos avisado que estabas aquí- comentó Aikka para sí mismo, quien ya conocía el temperamento de su hermana y no le temía.

-¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si no podía salir del módulo?- replicó la nourasiana, con toda cara de "te estoy advirtiendo"- Para cuando desperté Jordan no estaba aquí-

-Podrías haber atravesado uno de los portales, el que tiene nuestro símbolo-

-¿Cómo se supone que sepa eso? Por si no lo recuerdas, es la primera vez que vengo a Oban, Aikkie-

-Por si no lo recuerdas, Kahli, yo mismo te expliqué más de una vez cómo funcionan-

-¿Y pretendes que recuerde eso de hace tantos meses? Me lo habrás dicho como un comentario, no una explicación exhaustiva-

El príncipe se quedó con la boca abierta, lanzando luego una respuesta astuta a su hermana, la cual no tardó en discutirle para tratar de dejarlo sin argumentos. La discusión se alargó y mientras los hermanos debatían, los espectadores observaban entre divertidos y curiosos. Eva resistió el impulso de reírse a carcajadas. Supuso que sus peleas siempre habían sido así desde niños, y por un segundo imaginó dos versiones mucho más bajitas de los dos, discutiendo por algún dulce o porque alguno había acusado al otro. A su vez, Jordan se preguntó si el temperamento que Aikka había manifestado en sus enfrentamientos en la carrera de Oban era una cosa de familia, si Kahli también sería así de explosiva si la confrontaban.

A su vez, Cisco estudió la situación e hizo una anotación mental para preguntarle después a Jordan cuál era su asunto con la princesa nourasiana, aunque fuese sólo para fastidiarlo, pues eran amigos cercanos y como todo buen amigo su trabajo era agotarle la paciencia al otro. Era demasiado obvio que algo se traía entre manos con esa mujer y se divertiría resolviendo el misterio.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Volar hasta el módulo habitacional?- exclamó Kahli, cruzándose de brazos con impaciencia.

-Por supuesto que no, sólo digo que podrías haber...-

En medio de su reprimenda, Aikka miró hacia el hombro de su hermana, echando la cabeza hacia atrás instantáneamente y abriendo los ojos de par en par ante la criatura que flotaba alrededor de la chica, que se había quedado inmutable en medio de la pelea de los dos hermanos. La examinó sin disimulo hasta que de pronto pareció reconocer al animal y recordar dónde lo había visto antes.

-¿Esto es...?-

-Es un tchou tchou. Se llama Galileo- interrumpió Jordan. Al oír hablar al avatar, "Galileo" flotó al momento hasta él, acomodándose en su cuello con gesto cariñoso y emitiendo un sonido que, a todas opiniones, sólo podía ser clasificado de adorable.

-¿Así que al fin conseguiste uno?- exclamó Eva sin poder contenerse. Recordaba haber visto a muchos de esos seres el año anterior, durante la carrera en la selva. Desde entonces Jordan había querido tener uno como mascota. No tenía idea de que hubiese logrado domesticar a uno.

-En realidad no fue difícil- respondió el avatar con igual entusiasmo- Me siguió hasta aquí hace unas semanas y no se ha ido-

Eva se encontró a sí misma sonriendo con sincera alegría a su antiguo compañero cuando recordó que se suponía que estaba molesta con él, muy muy molesta. Él pareció recordar este hecho al mismo tiempo y desvió la mirada hacia un lado, por lo que un silencio embarazoso se volvió a instalar en la habitación.

Por suerte, en ese momento Kahli se fijó en las figuras que estaban acostadas en la cama de Jordan.

-Por Sekai ¿qué les ocurrió?- preguntó, acercándose alarmada hacia el lado en que estaba Athan. Su mano salió enseguida a posarse en la frente de Athan, con extremada confianza.

-El vínculo les hizo esto- le respondió Aikka, dando un paso hacia su hermana, con expresión tensa- Han estado mucho tiempo así ¿eso es normal?-

-Estarán bien- Cisco no tardó en hablar- Sólo hay que darles unos minutos más y estoy seguro de que despertarán-

-¿Cuánto tiempo podrían tardar en despertar?- Eva también se acercó a la cama, observando el semblante de su amiga que, de a poco, había ganado más color.

-No podría decirle con exactitud, Lady Serena es la única que podría saberlo; pero no debería tomar más de 30 minutos- respondió Cisco, poniéndose al lado del avatar y estudiando con la mirada a las 2 figuras que reposaban en la cama- Luego habrá que dejarlos reposar un poco más, por seguridad. Deberían estar bien para el término de la primera carrera-

-¿¡Qué cosa!?-

Todos voltearon de la cama hacia una pelirroja agitada, que miraba frenéticamente desde su amiga hacia el supervisor, a una velocidad impresionante.

-No puede ser, no puedo correr sin Mina. ¡Ella es mi artillera!-

-Es verdad ¿no podrían buscar a lady Serena para consultarle? ¿O conseguir a otra persona?- intervino un Aikka que lucía aún más preocupado que la humana. Él siempre había corrido sólo con G'dar y sus flechas y velocidad eran más que suficiente protección; sin embargo, su novia requería a un artillero a fuerza, o se arriesgaba a salir herida en la carrera.

-Incluso llamando a lady Serena, dudo que pueda hacer algo para despertar a la señorita Mina más pronto, y me temo que posponer la carrera no es posible- replicó Cisco, luciendo verdaderamente apenado.

Por inercia, los irises rojos de Eva se clavaron en Jordan, como suplicándole ayuda muy a su pesar. Éste sostuvo su mirada unos instantes para luego dirigirla al suelo y negar con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. Lo que Cisco decía era cierto, no podían posponer la carrera más, sería un favoritismo y era muy poco probable que hallaran a algún otro artillero a tiempo. Por regla general, todo el equipo técnico o titular debía ser de la misma especie. ¿Dónde iban a conseguir a un humano entrenado como artillero en menos de 30 minutos, estando en el centro de la galaxia?

Por un segundo a la humana se le pasó por la cabeza pedirle a Jordan que corriera con ella, pero ni se molestó en abrir la boca. Su orgullo no se lo permitió, y tampoco su sentido común. Era imposible, él era el avatar, aún siendo humano no era correcto que participara.

Con un suspiro, Eva se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en esto. Su primera carrera en Oban tendría que hacerla sola.

Aikka intentó protestar un poco más, temiendo por la seguridad de la chica, mas al final tuvo que ceder también, después de que ésta le dirigiera una sonrisa de medio lado y le asegurara que sería cuidadosa. Al decir estas palabras, la pelirroja tuvo un momento de fatalismo al recordar que eso era casi exactamente lo que Maya había dicho la última vez...

-La carrera comenzará en pocos minutos, será mejor que vayan a prepararse- la voz de Cisco interrumpió los pensamientos lúgubres, justo a tiempo.

Sin perder un instante, el príncipe nourasiano tomó la mano de su novia y emprendió el camino hacia su correspondiente portal, con toda la intención de escoltarla a su módulo, donde le diría que le cuidaría las espaldas durante la carrera. Casi se rió al ver que de nuevo estaba en la misma situación del año pasado: dividido entre su planeta y la chica. Sin embargo, encontró resistencia al tratar de llegar a los portales y giró la cabeza, para ver a la humana plantada junto a su amiga.

-¿Está seguro de que estará bien?- la oyó preguntarle al supervisor. Éste le sonrió cálidamente, apreciando la preocupación de la chica por su amiga, y le aseguró que todo estaría bien. Ella no se convenció mucho, aunque no se demoró más en el asunto. Mina no hubiese querido que perdiera por su culpa. Pero como algo le pasara a la chica de pelo negro, ese supervisor se las vería con ella, y Serena, y Jordan y todo el que se atreviera a cruzarse en su camino.

Con un último vistazo al cuerpo de Mina, la humana y el príncipe desaparecieron en el portal del equipo nourasiano.

Poco después, Jordan y Cisco debieron comenzar las preparaciones para la carrera. Kahli tuvo que ir con el avatar también, dada su situación con el vínculo. Sin ella a su lado, Jordan no manejaba bien sus poderes y ahora que había comenzado la competencia, era esencial que todo funcionara a la perfección. De haber sido de otra forma, la nourasiana se hubiese quedado con la pareja, o su prometido, o hasta Cisco. Lamentablemente, a ninguno le fue posible quedarse, y así Mina y Athan quedaron solos en el módulo habitacional del avatar, en tanto todos los demás se preparaban para la primera gran carrera de ese año.

**Y esto es todo por los momentos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado lo suficiente como para dejar comentarios, que siempre son muy muy gratamente bienvenidos. ¡Hasta pronto!**


	23. Chapter 23

** No, les aseguro que no es una alucinación, de verdad estoy publicando un capítulo más en el mismo mes, para deleite de mis muy muy muy queridos lectores. No puedo asegurar que esto se vaya a convertir en costumbre (ojalá así fuera). Con este capítulo en particular quise introducir un poco más de acción dentro de la historia y centrar la atención en las carreras y sus riesgos. Realmente espero que sea de su agrado :) Por favor, no olviden comentar. **

**Capítulo 23: Caos**

Dicen que al despertar de un sueño lo primero que haces es tratar de saber dónde estás, sea de forma deliberada o no. Quizás se trata de un remanente de algún instinto de supervivencia que se ha preservado en la mayoría de las especies. Por eso cuando Mina comenzó a recobrar la consciencia, de inmediato su mente se dio a la tarea de recordar cómo se había quedado dormida.

Recordaba arbustos rojos, el sonido de agua corriendo, a Eva y su príncipe azul en un semi-círculo, un animal humanoide con cabeza de león, un chico con orejas y cola de perro, un destello, un terremoto, luego un dolor desesperante, la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones, y nada más.

Al pensar en ese dolor general en todos sus músculos supo qué era lo que había pasado. Demonios, el vínculo se había salido de control. Claro, había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de Athan ¿qué esperaba?

Dado que ninguna de sus cavilaciones pudo ayudarla a saber dónde estaba ahora, Mina se obligó a sí misma a abrir los ojos.

Casi salió despedida de la cama al encontrarse con otro par de ojos de color violeta mirándola de vuelta.

Automáticamente Mina se echó hacia atrás para tratar de crear distancia entre ella y su guardián, sin contar con que la cama en la estaban era muy corta para eso. Aunque Athan la sujetó del codo a tiempo, no pudo evitar su estrepitosa caída hasta el suelo. Ella se lo quedó mirando desde allí, tan sorprendida como alterada.

-¿Qué diablos…? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y dónde estamos?-hizo una pausa mirando hacia la superficie de la que acababa de caerse- ¿¡Eso es una cama!?-

-No tengo idea de cómo llegamos aquí- respondió el nourasiano, bajando hasta estar a un lado de ella. Le alargó la mano para ayudarla a levantarse-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?-

-El vínculo-

A Mina no le hizo falta explicar más, sólo esas dos palabras decían más que suficiente. Aceptó la ayuda que le era ofrecida y se puso de pie, observando cuidadosamente el lugar en el que había despertado. Retrajo su mano de la de Athan tan rápido que éste no pudo impedírselo.

-Yo también recuerdo eso- comentó él, inmediatamente deseando volver a tener la mano de la humana en la suya- Sé que quedé inconsciente cerca de las escaleras y tengo la impresión de haber escuchado voces hablando-

-Esto no se parece al módulo del equipo- dijo Mina, mirando las paredes de piedra cubiertas de afiches de la milicia- Me atrevo a decir que éstas son las habitaciones de Jordan-

-¿Por qué crees eso?-

-Para empezar, Jordan siempre ha estado obsesionado con la milicia y se unió apenas cumplió los 16. Antes de ser avatar fue artillero. ¡Mira estos afiches! – la humana señaló a su alrededor con un gesto amplio. Acto seguido tomó un libro, un volumen bastante grueso de una mesa cercana- Además, si eso no te dice nada, el desorden sin duda es una buena pista. ¿Quién más dejaría este libro sobre un plato de comida?-

Athan dejó que se le escapara una carcajada que reprimió enseguida, no le parecía correcto burlarse del avatar a sus espaldas. Por suerte para Mina, el nourasiano se dio la vuelta para examinar uno de los afiches que ella había señalado y no la vio enrojecer hasta las orejas.

Hasta la fecha había peleado con Athan, le había dado un beso en la mejilla y otro en la frente, había conversado con él, lo había fastidiado, lo había abrazado accidentalmente, él la había abrazado rápida y muy intencionalmente la noche que se habían conocido (algo que sólo le había confesado a Eva), lo había dejado tomarle la mano, se había dormido sobre su espalda y había despertado en una cama con él, pero jamás, JAMÁS lo había escuchado reír así. Por esto mismo, apenas su cerebro procesó qué era lo que había escuchado y había registrado que era la primera risa que escuchaba salir de esa boca, la humana cambió por completo de color.

Tenía que admitirse a sí misma que era un sonido agradable.

-Creo que tienes razón-

Oírlo decir una cosa tan impropia de él hizo que se volteara a verlo con la incredulidad marcada en todo el rostro. Cuando él la miró con extrañeza fue que recordó que estaba ruborizada.

-¡Claro que tengo razón!- disimuló, emprendiendo el paso al lado contrario de la habitación, tocando uno de los muros con falso aire casual- ¿Dónde más podríamos estar?-

-¡No toques eso!-

Automáticamente Mina se pegó ambos brazos al cuerpo, sorprendida por el tono de Athan. Lo tuvo a su lado en un segundo, estudiando un portal, en cuyo borde ella había puesto su mano sin saberlo. Estaba alineado junto a otros 9. El portal que había tocado tenía un símbolo extrañamente familiar. Tardó un minuto en identificar por qué le daba una sensación tan fuerte de conocerlo.

-¡Claro! ¡Es la corona del príncipe!- exclamó de pronto.

El portal al lado de éste no tenía símbolo alguno y permaneció de un pálido color gris como si no llevase a ninguna parte, a diferencia de otros 5 portales, además del que tenía el símbolo parecido a la corona nourasiana. Esos 5 portales activos brillaban intensamente en un tono celeste.

-Ese es el escudo de la familia real de Nourasia- murmuró Athan, todavía viendo el portal de su equipo con cautela- Éstos deben ser los portales hacia los módulos habitacionales de los equipos. Nunca he atravesado uno pero Aikka me explicó una vez cómo funcionan. Parece que llevan hacia el exterior y si es así, éste de aquí debería llevarnos hasta el del equi… ¿¡Qué crees que haces!?-

A una velocidad irreal, el guardián se interpuso entre su protegida y el portal nourasiano, el cual ella había tocado justo en su centro, decidida a atravesarlo. La humana quiso apartarlo de su camino, aunque al final acabó apartándose ella hacia atrás.

-¿Qué crees que hago? Intento salir de aquí- le explicó, colocando ambas manos en las caderas- No voy a quedarme perdiendo el tiempo. Tengo que llegar a la carrera-

Terminada su declaración, la chica dio un paso con determinación hacia el portal, esperando (aunque no creyendo en verdad) que el nourasiano la dejaría pasar. En cuanto uno de sus brazos se cruzó en su camino, entendió que no sería tan fácil quitarlo de en medio.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres que mi equipo pierda la carrera o qué?- le espetó, al tiempo que sujetaba el brazo que se interponía entre ella y la "salida"- ¡Tengo que irme ya mismo! Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconscien… Y ahora que lo pienso ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste despierto tú? Te juro que si me pusiste un solo dedo encima ¡te voy a…!-

-Por tentador que fuera, nunca te pondría la mano encima sin tu permiso- habló él. Su voz había bajado varios tonos, dándole un aire tan serio, tan sincero que consiguió silenciar a la humana. Sin saber por qué, se sintió avergonzada- Ahora escucha, por lógica alguien tuvo que traernos y dejarnos aquí. Opino que lo mejor es quedarnos por el momento, debe haber un motivo por el que no esperaron a que despertáramos. Estoy seguro de que alguien vendrá pronto-

-¿Y arriesgarme a perder la carrera? Eva me mataría y si no lo hace ella, lo hago yo misma- dijo la muchacha, interrumpiendo las protestas de Athan, a las que hacía tiempo que había dejado de prestar atención.

-Sé razonable Mina- intentó convencerla él, de nuevo interponiendo todo su cuerpo entre el portal y ella- Por lo que sabemos, esto podría llevarte al exterior y no al módulo nourasiano, o podría ser…-

-Suenas como un paranoico y no tengo tiempo para esto. ¡Apártate ahora!-

-No lo haré- Athan salió disparado en dirección a ella, tomándole ambas muñecas con firmeza- Y tampoco dejaré que uses otros portales-

-¿Otros…?-

Oh diablos.

Athan pudo ver a la perfección cómo la idea que no se le había ocurrido entraba en la mente de la humana, se procesaba y provocaba que ella sonriera de oreja a oreja. Por reflejo quiso ajustar su agarre en la chica, sin contar con que ésta aprovecharía justo ese momento para zafarse de él y correr hacia el portal con el símbolo del equipo de la Tierra.  
Se lanzó sobre dicho portal y estando a meros centímetros de tocar la pantalla azul, sintió que dos brazos se enroscaban alrededor de su torso y la levantaban brevemente, alejándola de su meta. El color regresó a su cara instantáneamente en cuanto sintió la respiración ajena en su cuello.

-¡Suéltame Athan! ¡Déjame ir a la carrera! Te mataré apenas pueda zafarme de ti –

-Lo mejor es quedarnos aquí- lo oyó decir, sin aflojar en lo más mínimo su abrazo sobre ella y dando más y más pasos lejos del portal, cargándola con vergonzosa facilidad- No puedo dejarte ir sin saber si algo te pasará-

-¿Si algo me pasará? ¿Pero quién demonios crees que me persigue? ¡Bájame ya, maldita sea!-

Tanto luchar contra él sólo resultó en estar más lejos de los portales y en ser apretada más cerca del nourasiano, así que pronto se rindió. El impulso que le brindó la adrenalina en sus venas la hizo pensar rápido en una nueva estrategia, de baja categoría y que podía ser contraproducente, claro, pero fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió y no podía darse el lujo de perder un minuto más.

-¡Bien! Me quedaré contigo- exclamó, bajando ambas manos hacia los costados del nourasiano, justo donde estaban los brazos de éste. Lo sintió paralizarse al momento- Sólo bájame ¿quieres?-

Desconfiado por naturaleza, el guardián la apoyó en el suelo, sin soltarla. Tampoco le dijo nada, y ella no le dio la oportunidad.

-No haré nada. En serio, Athan. Tienes razón, es mejor quedarnos aquí hasta que regrese Jordan o quien sea que nos trajo-

Si Athan hubiese estado en sus cabales, se habría dado cuenta de que no era recomendable hacerle caso a la chica, habría oído el tono de engaño en su voz. De no haber estado más concentrado en no colocar sus manos en lugares inapropiados, y de no haber escuchado las palabras de Mina en voz baja y tan cerca de su oído; y sobretodo de no haber sentido una mano de la humana apoyada en él y la otra sobre sus propios dedos, seguramente jamás la habría soltado.

No la hubiese bajado con delicadeza, dándole la vuelta deliberadamente para verla a la cara en busca de signos de una mentira. Tampoco habría cedido a desenroscar sus brazos de ella, ni mucho menos dar un paso hacia adelante, sólo para comprobar que de hecho ella había todavía no soltaba sus dedos, algo completamente inesperado de ella.

De haber sido así, Mina no le habría guiñado un ojo, ni habría salido corriendo para saltar directamente hacia el portal del equipo de la Tierra, dejándolo solo y atolondrado para arrepentirse de haberse dejado engañar por los encantos de la humana.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Visto en retrospectiva tendría que haberle resultado obvio que esto iba a terminar en una discusión. Era ingenuo esperar que el tema tomara otro camino, la experiencia del año pasado les habría tenido que enseñar eso. Hasta era de esperarse que con sólo 10 minutos de haber cruzado a su módulo y comenzado a platicar, ya estuviesen riñendo por imponer sus opiniones al otro.

Como siempre había sido su hábito, Aikka se empeñaba en mantenerla a salvo durante la competencia, en especial ahora que Mina no estaría con ella. Y Eva, como la rebelde independiente que era, se negaba a permitírselo.

-En serio no quiero discutir contigo ahora-

-Ni yo, pero no estás siendo sensata-

-Estoy siendo realista, Aikka. No puedes correr, cuidarte a ti mismo, cuidar a G'dar y cuidarme a mí a la vez en una misma carrera-

-Puedo intentarlo-

Tomando una bocanada de aire muy, muy profunda para desacelerar su respiración, Eva se preguntó si estos desacuerdos serían uno de los precios de estar en una relación con el príncipe.

Siempre había tenido esa… no digamos mala, aunque sí desafortunada costumbre de beneficiarla a ella por encima de otras cosas. Y cada vez que procuraba cuidarla se metía en algún problema, y se negaba a escuchar razones. Realmente no sabía si esa insistencia se clasificaba como triste o romántica.

-No puedes hacer esto otra vez-

-¿De qué hablas?-

Eva tuvo que detenerse un momento a ponderar la mejor forma de plantearle su punto. Se dispuso a examinar los controles de su star-racer con meticulosidad, antes de volver a dirigirle una mirada.

-Mejor ve a prepararte, Cisco dijo que la carrera empezaría pronto-

-Eva, dímelo. No me hagas subir- dijo él, aunque ya estaba sujetándose de la escalera lateral para reunirse con ella en la cabina del piloto.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan curioso?-

-Desde que empezaste a evadir mis preguntas-

Viendo que él daba el primer paso para subirse a la escalera, Eva se acercó al borde de la nave, viéndolo directamente desde arriba, deteniéndolo con los ojos. No quiso ruborizarse, a sabiendas de que él no la tomaría en serio.

-La primera vez que trataste de protegerme terminaste en una pelea de bar- le dijo en voz cuidadosamente modulada- La segunda te metiste en problemas con Canaan. Y la última vez casi acabas muerto. Pensé que habías muerto. Es bastante obvio que el asunto va en escala, así que no te voy a dejar hacerlo esta vez-

-No creo que…-

-Tu planeta, toda tu raza, tu pueblo, tu familia, tus hermanas, todos dependen de ti-

El nourasiano no pudo ni abrir la boca ante eso, lo cual fue indicio de que la chica había dado justo en el clavo.

-Aprecio la intención y sé que si te lo propones eres perfectamente capaz de cuidarme- continuó ella, sin despegar la mirada de él- Pero sabes que no puedes volver a arriesgar la seguridad de tu planeta por mí. Te prometo que iré con cuidado. Tú enfócate en lo tuyo y yo en lo mío-

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió para conciliar sus diferencias de pensamiento. No se atrevió a decirle que, de ser necesario, se mantendría discretamente alejada de él durante la carrera.

Como permaneció tanto tiempo callado, Eva supuso que la discusión había terminado y le sorprendió a sobremanera. ¿No se suponía que las parejas recientes peleaban mucho? Dudaba que con el temperamento y terquedad que compartían pudiesen ser una pareja tan absolutamente pacífica. Claro, tenía 16 años pero no era tonta.

-Creo que detesto cuando tienes razón- habló él de repente, inesperadamente más cerca. ¿En qué momento había subido otros 2 escalones?

-¿Me harás caso?-

-Trataré. Sólo eso puedo asegurarte- le prometió con conflicto claro en la expresión. Conflicto evidente por tener que, virtualmente, elegir entre ella y sus deberes, sin tener demasiada elección realmente. Era aún más irónico al pensar que ésta no era la primera vez que tenía que tomar una decisión así, y aparentemente no sería la última.

-… Bien- cedió la humana-Creo que es lo mejor que puedo sacar de esto-

-Cierto-

Sin darle oportunidad a decir más, el príncipe estiró un brazo hacia ella. Eva quedó congelada en el acto, tanto por lo abrupto del movimiento como por el prospecto de que fuera a besarla. En vez de eso él sólo se le quedó viendo, su mano firmemente enroscada alrededor del brazo de ella. Entre los dos pasó el mensaje implícito de que no la tocaba casualmente, aunque nada más. La naturaleza del gesto era desconocida para la humana, tal vez para ambos. Tenía algo de posesivo, demasiado de disculpa, mucho de anhelo.

¿En qué momento habían llegado a entenderse sin palabras? ¿Sería producto del vínculo?

-Anda a prepararte. Nos vemos después de la carrera-

Finalmente, el príncipe se decidió a pasear el pulgar por la piel de ella, tan sólo un segundo, antes de alejarse. Llegó a su módulo con la mente turbia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La chica de pelo negro aterrizó de pie del otro lado de portal, riendo entre dientes. Sin detenerse a averiguar si ese era en verdad el módulo que buscaba, Mina salió corriendo hacia la que sabía era la sala de máquinas, donde estarían Eva y la Black Star esperándola. Por suerte, sí resultó serlo, pudo comprobarlo al ver a Stan bajando las escaleras.

Tampoco se detuvo a escuchar lo que le estaba gritando, ni a oír a Rick ni a Koji dándole advertencias de no-sé-qué-rayos. Únicamente sabía que había logrado llegar al nivel inferior y que debía subirse a la nave lo antes posible.

Sólo se percató de que algo posiblemente no andaba bien cuando escuchó un sonido muy extraño del exterior, y de hecho tuvo que parar a averiguar qué era.

-¿Mina?-

La susodicha volteó a ver hacia la pelirroja que estaba sentada en su rocket seat en su adorada nave. Trotó en dirección a la máquina, esperando ver la expresión de alivio o alegría de su amiga al saber que la acompañaría en la carrera. Su rostro en cambio era uno de puro pánico.

Al ver eso, Mina tuvo la certeza de que algo NO iba bien allí.

-¡No! No te acerques a la nave ¡Mina!-

Antes de comprender qué estaba ocurriendo, la humana vio cómo el suelo bajo sus pies se abría, revelando una luz cegadora. Para cuando supo que en realidad no era otra cosa que la luz de afuera y que estaba parada justo sobre una plataforma que se abría a un abismo, Mina se dejó dominar por el terror.

Apenas fue capaz de llegar hasta Eva y sujetarse del asiento del rocket-seat en el instante en que la star-racer cayó directo hacia el vacío, desde una altura de al menos 6 kilómetros.

Cayeron en picada por 7 terribles segundos, aunque quizás el miedo hizo que pareciera más tiempo. En la sala de máquinas del módulo del equipo Tierra cundió el pánico total. A Eva le llegaron gritos de todas partes: sus propios gritos, el aullido del viento en sus oídos, las apresuradas recomendaciones de Stan, el alarido que salió del centro del pecho de Mina y las advertencias de Rick y Koji.

En medio del caos, su mente superó el shock de estar cayendo a toda velocidad hacia el suelo, sin remedio, y Eva pudo tomar la decisión consciente de vivir para contarlo.  
Abrazándose a los controles de su rocket-seat con un brazo y estirando el otro hacia el mando, la pelirroja hizo un intento por presionar el botón que cerraría la compuerta esférica del piloto, pero en el último segundo un alarmado Koji le indicó que no lo hiciera aún.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, hizo caso al consejo del joven mecánico. El peligro no la dejó cuestionarlo ni considerar que si esperaba un instante de más se estrellarían contra el suelo de Oban, mucho menos pudo entender en el momento que si cerraba la compuerta antes de tiempo, el cristal se rompería en pedazos por la presión del viento, hiriéndola a ella y a Mina.

Simplemente atendió a su instrucción y cuando estuvo segura de que ya no podía demorarlo más, se lanzó hacia el tablero y presionó el botón de cierre de compuerta. Su instinto la hizo moverse en modo automático, permitiéndole asirse al mando del rocket-seat y de alguna manera posicionarse sobre él.

Cuando Eva sintió la presión de los pedales bajo sus pies, su corazón volvió a latir.

Rápidamente se acomodó en el asiento, del cual Mina aún se sujetaba, y encendió la Black Star, maniobrando instantáneamente para esquivar un enorme árbol que, de no haber alcanzado el mando, habría representado el final de la competencia y la vida para el recién reformado equipo Tierra.

Pudo escuchar cómo su amiga gritaba sin sentido, todavía en shock por su cercanísimo encuentro con la muerte. Eva se habría reído a carcajadas de las tonterías que decía su compañera, de no ser porque estaba demasiado ocupada maniobrando con la star-racer para evitar chocar contra los árboles. Al parecer los habían enviado a una zona boscosa de Oban, en una especie de réplica de la primera carrera del año anterior; salvo por el color de las hojas. Esta área no tenía vegetación rojiza (que recordaba mucho a la de Nourasia) sino azul brillante y verde, de entre todas las cosas. Oban definitivamente no cesaría de sorprenderla.

Árboles de gigantescas dimensiones y colores vibrantes se cernían sobre todo con ramas y sombras enormes, la luz entraba escasamente y las raíces eran bastante más grandes que las naves, pero tan apretadas que pasar a través de ese bosque resultaba toda una odisea.

Vagamente Eva registró oír agua corriendo en alguna parte, por encima de los insultos que su amiga le lanzaba por girar la nave de forma tan abrupta.

Mina se sujetaba del asiento con una mano y tenía apoyada una pierna contra un lado de la cabina, en un intento desesperado por mantener algún equilibrio en tanto la Black Star doblaba, subía, bajaba, tornaba sobre sí misma y daba vueltas de 180 grados en el aire. Se golpeaba sonoramente contra los cristales, maldiciendo y gritando.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta ¡no puedo parar!- exclamó Eva, pasando por poco una de las naves oponentes. Enseguida vio que, quien fuera que estaba detrás de ella ahora, había visto el tronco inmenso que cerraba el camino. Ella no lo había visto, por supuesto, así que tuvo que dar vuelta y regresar para introducirse en el espacio mínimo entre dos ramas, tratando de hacerlo a toda velocidad.

Oyó algo que sonaba mucho a una sugerencia de Rick en el altavoz, pero apenas podía oír por encima de las protestas enardecidas de Mina.

-¿Y por qué no me esperaste? ¿Cómo me dejas sola en un cuarto con el idiot…? ¡Deja de girar, con un demonio!-

-No tenía de otra, no sabía que ibas a despertar tan rápido- explicaba la pelirroja, acelerando al notar un camino más o menos amplio bajo una raíz de árbol torcida como un arco -Ahora ¿podemos hablar de esto luego? Necesito que…-

-¡Y desperté justo al lado de él!- continuó la de pelo negro, agarrándose de la base del rocket-seat como si fuese su salvación-Tampoco me contaste nunca que estas porquerías caían en el aire ¡pude haber muerto! ¿Qué habrías hecho entonces? ¿¡Qué le ibas a decir a mi papá!?-

-¡Te dije que te alejaras! Si me hubieses hecho caso no te hubiese pasado nada- Eva podía sentir un buen dolor de cabeza formándose en el centro de su frente, por el esfuerzo de discutir con su artillera a la vez que esquivaba naves que pasaban por encima de ellas.

-¿Y cómo se te ocurre competir sin mí?- seguía y seguía -¿Crees que me aguanté a Jordan entrenándome para nada? Me trajeron a mil millones de años luz ¿para qué? Ponerme a dormir con Athan, y déjame decirte que él…-

-¡Mina!-

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Ahora estás enojada? La única con derecho a molestarse soy yo, Eva Christine Wei-

-¡No me llames así! –

-Te llamo como yo quiera, porque no me esperaste…-

-¡Mina, cállate ya! Si tanto quieres correr, haz el favor de llevar tu trasero a la torreta- finalmente a la piloto se le quebró la paciencia-¡O empiezas a dispararle a las ramas o te juro que abro la compuerta y te dejo aquí mismo!-

A pesar de que su amiga abrió la boca para replicarle, algo en el tono estresado de la chica tatuada hizo que optara por callarse, llenando la cabina con los sonidos de star-racers corriendo, agua en alguna cascada cercana, disparos y el ruido de madera rompiéndose.

-Bien- dijo, abriendo la escotilla en el suelo con mucha dificultad y saltando dentro de ella-No creas que hemos terminado esta conversación-

-Ni lo soñaría-

Los siguientes segundos escuchó a la otra humana dando tumbos por el conducto que conectaba la torreta y la cabina del piloto, aunque hizo el esfuerzo de no mover demasiado la nave mientras ella estaba ahí. El cambio de peso en un lado de la star-racer y la violenta desaparición de una raíz, a manos de los proyectiles, le indicaron a la pelirroja que su amiga ya estaba lista para la acción.

No titubeó ni un segundo y aceleró a todo lo que daba la nave, habiendo escuchado a Koji indicarle que estaba bastante cerca del primer portal. Con la asistencia de Mina en la tarea de deshacerse de obstáculos, la carrera se hizo un poco más sencilla. En lugar de esquivar árboles se dirigía directo a ellos, a sabiendas de que su amiga se encargaría de quitarlos del camino para que pudieran pasar; así que de ahí en adelante, la joven se enfocó en adelantar a los otros pilotos y en hallar los portales.

Casi se sintió mal al pasar a G'dar en un giro bastante apretado, y por primera vez Eva cayó en la cuenta de que la Black Star era algo más pequeña que la Wizzing Arrow III, ya que le fue muy sencillo meterse en una abertura que había entre una rama y un riachuelo, por donde el escarabajo de Aikka no pudo entrar. Eva tomó la decisión consciente de no voltear a verlo, subiendo directamente hacia la boca del primer portal.

-¡Bien! Están en segundo lugar, chicas- exclamó Stan, al tiempo que le enviaba información a la pantalla sobre el número de portales restantes y la posición de los otros competidores.

-Si sigues por esa ruta, encontrarás una caída del río que viste antes- informó Rick, con la naturalidad de quien tiene años de experiencia estudiando terrenos en cuestión de microsegundos –Debajo hay una formación, como una cueva. Muchas de las star-racers no podrán pasar por allí dado que la entrada es muy angosta. Koji calculó que si te posicionas de lado podrás entrar y llegar al segundo portal más rápido-

-¿Quién demonios está en primer lugar?- espetó Eva, con tal vez demasiada exasperación, sin duda producto de haber adelantado a su novio. Ya comenzaba a sentir el remordimiento de no haberse volteado a ver si estaba bien ni de preocuparse activamente de su seguridad mientras corría, quizás con la esperanza de que él tampoco lo hiciera con ella y se ocupara de correr.

-Ondai está en primer lugar, detrás de ti está el crog así que debes ir con cuidado. Acaba de adelantar al príncipe Aikka y bastante rápido- le respondió Koji, haciendo luego una pequeña pausa en la que se lo oyó tecleando rápidamente en su tablero electrónico –La entrada a la cueva que te mencionó Rick está a 600 metros-

Claro, tenía sentido. Ondai tenía computadoras de alta velocidad instaladas en su nave, que eran la herramienta perfecta para calcular las posibles salidas del laberinto que eran las raíces, hojas y ramas de los árboles que los rodeaban.

-Gracias Koji-

-Mina- habló ahora Stan, haciendo aparecer dos pantallas holográficas pequeñas a cada lado de Eva, una donde se lo veía a él y otra donde aparecía Mina, concentrada en disparar como si no hubiese un mañana.

-Mina, Stan te está hablando-

-Oh, claro ¿qué pasa?- comentó la chica, sin siquiera mirar hacia su propio monitor. El único indicio de que estuviese escuchando realmente era que ahora disparaba un poco menos.

-¿Escuchaste cuando Koji dijo que Kurus está detrás de ustedes?-

-Sí, lo oí-

-Eso quiere decir que es tu trabajo cuidar que no las ataque en la cueva a la que van a entrar- de pronto el ambiente se volvió más pesado, tanto en la sala de máquinas como en la cabina-Koji y yo incorporamos nuevos sensores que te servirán en la oscuridad. Recuerda sólo disparar si él las ataca primero-

Sonaba como posiblemente la sugerencia más estúpida jamás pensada, pero era la más útil. Era necesario recordarles a ambas cómo eran las reglas del juego, o se arriesgaban a salir de la competencia antes de lo que todos hubiesen querido.

-De acuerdo- Mina no se atrevió a hacer un comentario sarcástico, y ganas no le faltaban. Sabía que la recomendación era todo menos casual.

Una vez que la cabina quedó en silencio, Eva cerró las pantallas que le mostraban las imágenes de Stan y Mina, no sin darle una última mirada a su amiga. No se podía leer nada en la expresión en la chica de pelo negro, y sospechaba que en la suya propia tampoco. No perdió el tiempo y apretó el acelerador bajo sus dedos. No le prestó atención a su mano en el resto del camino, mas estaba muy consciente de que se le estaba entumeciendo por sujetar con tanta fuerza.

Recorrió la distancia que faltaba hasta la cueva, repentinamente sintiendo a la nave de Kurus como un peso enorme que seguía a la Black Star. Siguió el riachuelo unos momentos, buscando con los ojos la dichosa cueva que le permitiría adelantarse. Tuvo que dar un frenazo al encontrarla, girando la star-racer sobre sí misma en un ángulo muy agudo, tanto que tuvo que estirar una pierna hacia un lado para no caerse de su asiento.

-¿¡Qué diablos fue eso!?- oyó gritar a Mina por el monitor, a la vez que luchaba con el control para enderezar la máquina.

-Lo siento, no vi la entrada ¿Qué te parece si mejor le disparas a algunas rocas en vez de quejarte?-

-Te molesta mucho que me queje pero ¿qué harías sin mí?-

Cuando los proyectiles comenzaron a chocar con precisión, derribando una roca más grande que su habitación de la Tierra, Eva se permitió sonreír para sí misma. Ahora sí que veía la entrada, mucho más amplia que antes.

-Ya abrí más la puerta, ahora intenta no matarnos pasando del umbral-

-Veré qué puedo hacer. Gracias Mina-

-Cállate y haz lo tuyo-

Ante esto la pelirroja tuvo que soltar una carcajada que no le duró ni un segundo. La sonrisa se le desvaneció al escuchar el sonido inconfundible de un tridente cortando el aire, piedras, troncos, hojas, todo. El pánico se le subió al cuello, cerrándole la garganta y haciendo que pasara por la abertura a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Mina, percibiendo el cambio en el movimiento de la star-racer, como si la máquina estuviese asustada también o fuese una extensión más de la piloto.

-Gira la torreta y vigila la parte de atrás. Kurus nos viene siguiendo-

No hizo falta más explicaciones, la artillera se posicionó enseguida y los sensores de visión se activaron al instante, por mando remoto de Stan. Mina murmuró algo que sonaba como una maldición y un "gracias".

Antes de que siquiera saliera en los monitores, la star-racer de Kurus pasó como una ráfaga por delante de ellas, sin darle tiempo a la piloto de evitarlo ni a la artillera de dispararle sus municiones. Más allá del shock de descubrir que la tecnología crog había hecho tales avances en la velocidad de sus naves a comparación del año anterior, Eva se llenó de la poca calma que le quedaba y no se atrevió a mover la Black Star ni un metro de su posición, tampoco se dignó a frenar, simplemente se quedó callada, paralizada, esperando que la star-racer se partiera a la mitad, que cayera hacia adelante por su propio peso, que uno de los motores se quedara atrás, lo que sea.

No pasó nada.

-¿K-Koji?-

-No detectamos daños en el casco-

-Los propulsores están bien- comentó Stan, con tono bajo, como temiendo interrumpir el silencio que se había apoderado de todos los miembros del equipo.

-¿Todo bien allá atrás, Mina?- preguntó Rick, obviamente tenso, más de lo que se podría esperar de un hombre que había corrido en competencias el doble de peligrosas.

-No llegó ni a rozar la cabina- respondió ésta, aclarándose la garganta.

-¿Pasó tan cerca y no hizo nada?- murmuró la pelirroja. Hasta a sus propios oídos, la posibilidad de que esto fuera verdad parecía mínima. La cueva estaba a oscuras, con rocas puntiagudas apuntando en todas direcciones desde los muros, no entraba casi ningún rayo de luz y lo poco que se podía distinguir eran bordes goteando agua viscosa. Era el escenario perfecto para una emboscada y Kurus no había hecho nada más que pasar por un lado de ellas.

Eva tuvo que conformarse con esa verdad imposible, viendo que podía virar la star-racer sin problemas. En esa cueva había bastante más espacio así que maniobrar no era tan problemático como afuera. Ligeramente entusiasmada por esa idea, probó a dar un giro completo al pasar por un arco de piedra llena de musgo, sin tener contratiempos.

-Parece que todo está bien, Eva- escuchó decir a Rick –Concéntrate en alcanzar al crog y rebasarlo antes de salir. Si hay algún contratiempo te avisaremos-

-Bien. ¿Creen que pueda usar la hipertracción? Hay bastante espacio-

-Entonces antes deja que Stan y Koji hagan un escaneo completo, por las dudas. Mientras tanto intenta acercarte a Kurus todo lo que puedas-

-¿Mina?-

-Estoy lista, si hace un movimiento en falso le llenaré el tanque de balas-

Por segunda vez en pocos instantes, Eva sonrió brevemente y volvió a sentir el miedo subirle por el cuerpo. Estaba consciente de que aún si Kurus no las había atacado la primera vez, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que lo hiciera a la siguiente oportunidad. De no ser por la casi aterradora rapidez que poseía su nave ni estaría preocupada, ya sabía esquivar tridentes en las carreras, sólo que a la velocidad estándar que habían usado Toros y Kross. Aún no sabía si era capaz de manejar a Kurus y las mejoras de propulsión que tenía su star-racer.

Se dirigió todo el tiempo hacia adelante, buscando en la oscuridad algún vestigio de la nave de Kurus con ansiedad, a sabiendas de que sus sensores eran mejores que los que ella tenía, así que eventualmente la llevaría a la salida. O a una trampa.

-¿Cómo va ese escaneo?-

-Danos un minuto, ya casi está- replicó Koji, de nuevo tecleando a todo lo que sus dedos daban.

-¿Algo que reportar?-

-Parece que hay un pequeño daño en el casco, cerca de la salida derecha de la torreta. Si usas la hipertracción, Mina tendrá que estar dentro y no en uno de los lados, o nos arriesgamos a que salga volando de ahí. Estará dentro unos 28 segundos, luego podrá salir-

-¿Rick?-

-Me parece bien- dijo éste sin vacilar- Mina, quédate dentro en cuanto te indique. ¿Jordan alguna vez te explicó cómo funciona eso?-

-No dijo mucho, sólo que la star-racer alcanza el equivalente al nitro de un auto automático-

-Ajusta tus seguros, podrías lastimarte el cuello cuando la active- interrumpió la piloto-Te aseguro que es el doble del nitro en un auto del siglo pasado-

-Seguros ajustados-

Casi todo el equipo técnico pudo notar la conversación implícita que había pasado entre las chicas, pero nadie pudo deducir de dónde provenía el tono autoritario de Eva ni la falta de protesta de Mina al dársele una orden directamente. Sólo ellas sabían que Mina había sufrido lesiones en su cuello a los 12 años, por una de las actividades de su fase más rebelde.

-Deben usar la hipertracción estando cerca de la salida, para compensar por el tiempo que Mina no esté protegiendo la nave- comentó Rick, cruzándose de brazos y mirando las pantallas de Stan-¿Puedes calcular la distancia más segura para activarla?-

-Claro- murmuró el mecánico, ya mostrando los resultados que le pedían, así como la cuenta regresiva-Todo está listo, podrán usarlo en aproximadamente un minuto, 13 segundos, si mantienes ese curso. Llegarán a estar a exactamente 326.9 metros de uno de los muros-

-¡Pero aún no he visto la salida!- protestó la pelirroja, sobrevolando una sección baja del río que pasaba por dentro de la cueva.

-No hace falta. Mina puede hacer una salida, si comienzas ya mismo puedes hacer un hoyo suficientemente grande como para…-

El sonido de los proyectiles resonando por todo el espacio oscuro acallaron la explicación.

-¿Cuándo se supone que deje de disparar?- cuestionó la artillera, a la vez que hacía un óvalo casi perfecto en el muro que tenían al frente, aunque aún parecía estar bastante lejos.

-Ya puse la cuenta regresiva en tu monitor- explicó Koji.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó Eva.

-Sólo queda esperar. Ambas estén atentas- replicó Rick, por último.

De no ser por la evidente sensación de peligro que embargaba a los 3 hombres y las 2 muchachas, se hubiesen permitido sentirse satisfechos consigo mismos. Por desgracia, no tuvieron ocasión de ver que ésa era la primera vez que todo el equipo se coordinaba perfectamente para crear una estrategia. Ahora sólo podían aguardar para comprobar si funcionaba.

El frágil sosiego se mantuvo unos pocos segundos.

Tal como la primera vez, la nave de Kurus apareció de la nada y se abalanzó sobre la Black Star, sin tocarla pero causando caos de cualquier forma. Eva giró violentamente hacia la izquierda, dándole ocasión a Mina de esconderse en el interior de la nave, ya que su tiempo de conteo había terminado. En la sala de máquinas, los hombres dieron instrucciones de todo tipo a los 2 miembros que estaban en peligro inminente, hasta que la máquina se enderezó de nuevo.

No era difícil adivinar que Kurus había notado la luz que provenía de aquel lado de la cueva y ahora las seguía para encontrar su salida. Era irónico que antes lo hubiesen buscado para cumplir ese mismo propósito.

En esta ocasión se decidió a sobrevolar la star-racer del equipo Tierra, como una presencia intimidante que podía atacar en cualquier segundo, y que no lo hacía. Confusión y expectativa nerviosa se les mezclaron a todos en los estómagos, esperando que terminara la cuenta hasta el momento de usar la hipertracción.

-Hora del show-

**En el módulo del equipo nourasiano**

A pocos minutos del escape de su protegida, Athan se había repuesto de la sorpresa y se había decidido a seguirla, sólo para encontrar que no podía atravesar el portal por el que ella había cruzado; así que no tuvo más opción que utilizar el de su equipo. Lo dudó durante un buen rato, preguntándose si podría usar ese o si Mina simplemente había tenido suerte al poder pasar. También ponderó si en realidad le convenía moverse del lugar al que lo habían traído, o si (siendo honesto consigo mismo) su único objetivo era probar por su cuenta uno de los artefactos del planeta Oban.

Finalmente dio por terminado su debate mental y caminó con pasos decididos hacia el portal brillante con el símbolo de la corona nourasiana, casi esperando chocar contra un muro. Su precaución bajó enseguida al ver que una de sus piernas atravesaba el espacio, como cruzando el umbral de una puerta abierta de par en par.

Reconoció el lugar al instante: escaleras detrás de sí, que llevaban a una vista panorámica del planeta. 3 habitaciones dispuestas alrededor de un área irregular, una para su padre Canaan, otra para la princesa Kahli y otra que compartirían Aikka y él. Además había un pasillo que conducía al salón desde el cual se podían ver las carreras, y más abajo estaba la amplia residencia donde G'dar se quedaba, que también era punto de salida para los pilotos.

Dio un rápido vistazo al espacio al que había llegado, notando que todo parecía bastante más iluminado. Recordó entonces el despegue que había dado el módulo entero, con él y Canaan allí; seguramente ahora la luz les apuntaba en un ángulo diferente. Todo esto había sido poco antes de que la distancia con Mina lo obligara a perder el conocimiento.

-¿Athan?- lo interpeló Canaan, quien venía saliendo del pasillo que daba al piso inferior. Sin duda había escuchado cómo llegaba a través del portal –No esperaba verte en pie tan pronto. Su alteza me dijo que te estabas recuperando en el módulo del avatar-

-Así es- respondió él, caminando hacia el hombre- ¿Entonces despertamos antes de lo esperado?-

-Tenía entendido que estarías consciente al término de la carrera. ¿Te encuentras mejor?-

-Mucho mejor, padre-

-Bien- se limitó a replicar el maestro, antes de preguntar con cautela-¿Y la chica?-

-Me atrevo a decir que está más que bien- casi casi se le olvidó no sonreír. El tema de sus nuevos sentimientos no era uno en el que estuviesen muy de acuerdo.

-Te había dicho que esa humana te iba a causar problemas. Nada más con haber consentido a ayudarle con ese exorcismo ya te ha dado muchas d…-

-No tiene importancia- dijo Athan al momento, pasando a un lado del maestro para bajar al salón del equipo técnico –Y sabes muy bien que no tuve elección. Nadie la tiene-

A esto el mayor de los nourasianos decidió no responder, aunque no por falta de argumentos sino porque no era el momento para discutirlo. Oh no, Canaan tenía mucho que decir de los gustos de su hijo adoptivo en mujeres, muchas dudas respecto a si en verdad estaba prendado de aquella muchacha o no, y aún más críticas sobre lo poco que le convenía involucrarse con ella más. Todavía conservaba la firme creencia de que era una simpatía pasajera, no una verdadera conexión permanente, y en lo que a él concernía entre menos tiempo pasara su hijo cerca de esa chica, menos se convencería de estar enamorado de ella.

Nada se había escrito al respecto pero ¿quién decía que la conexión no iba a aparecer si él pensaba que estaba ahí? Tal vez se podía inducir y si había alguna manera de evitarlo…

-A propósito su nombre es Mina, no "esa humana"-

Canaan quedó de piedra por semejante respuesta, una insolencia que jamás hubiera esperado oír de alguien como Athan. Éste último fue lo suficientemente perceptivo como para sentir el efecto de su comentario en su padre y decidió eludir una pelea. Entró a la sala del equipo técnico, deteniéndose con aire pensativo frente a la gran pantalla que llenaba el lugar. A un lado había un escritorio bastante amplio, completamente vacío de equipo electrónico.

-¿Cómo va la carrera?-

Athan se volteó de la pantalla para ver qué elección haría su padre. Prácticamente pudo ver la indecisión cruzarle por el entrecejo, haciendo las arrugas de sus ojos más profundas, su gesto más terco de lo que ya era. No obstante, un suceso inesperado tomó la decisión por él.

El sonido de metal chocando ruidosamente, madera crujiendo y de fuego encendiéndose los obligó a mirar hacia la pantalla. Con los ojos muy abiertos y horrorizados, los nourasianos no pudieron hacer más que ver el desastre que se gestaba frente a ellos.

Un indeterminado tiempo después, quizás un minuto, probablemente una semana más tarde, o sólo 3 segundos, en el piso de arriba se escucharon pasos agitados que se dirigían a la sala.

Allí en el umbral apareció Kahli, jadeante y tan espantada como ellos. No hubo tiempo de que alguien preguntara dónde había estado desde el aterrizaje, ni si se encontraba bien, o si lo que habían visto era real. Una sola mirada y los 3 se movieron al unísono. Corrieron hasta el portal del piso superior, guiados por Kahli, pero una vez que sus intenciones se hicieron obvias, que su petición tan silenciosa como gritada se transparentó, Athan se adelantó a ella y cruzó primero el portal, apareciendo donde menos lo hubiese esperado: en medio de la catástrofe que recién se había desencadenado.

* * *

Mientras miraba lo que se le venía encima, a Eva se le pasó por la mente que quizás deberían haberse quedado dentro de la cueva, no tenía idea de por qué lo pensaba ahora, simplemente se le ocurrió. Viendo lo que estaba pasándole en ese preciso momento, y lo inevitable del suceso, quizás perder la carrera no habría sido tan mala opción. Una opción que ya no tenía.

¿En qué momento se habían trastornado las cosas? Se preguntó, repasando fugazmente los hechos.

La salida había resultado mucho más sencilla que la entrada, si bien Eva había tardado un poco en acostumbrarse al cambio violento de la luz, pero en un segundo pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que la nave de Kurus de nuevo hacía acto de presencia. Éste se mantuvo a poca distancia, incluso teniendo la hipertracción activa. A pocos segundos de terminársele el tiempo de uso de la hipertracción, estuvo a punto de pedirle a Mina que derribara al crog, sólo para quitarlo de en medio, y este pensamiento la desconcentró lo suficiente como para que estuviese a punto de darse de frente contra Ondai, quien había aparecido a un lado sin previo aviso.

-¡Ya no queda más tiempo! Tienes que desactivar la hipertracción- le había ordenado Rick, y como era su naturaleza, Eva encontró un atajo a su demanda.

-¿Cómo está el tanque de combustible?-

-Si sigues a esa velocidad, durará menos de 3 minutos- le había advertido Koji.

-¿Cuánto me quedará si lo mantengo un minuto más?-

-Eva, desconéctalo ¡Ya!-

-Si sigues así, la nave se apagará ¡Desactívalo! No son más que 20 segundos, o el tanque estará a menos de la mitad de su capacidad - casi le había gritado Stan, viendo en sus monitores cómo los indicadores bajaban dramáticamente.

Ahora lo veía con claridad. Se había encerrado a sí misma en una esquina al estar dispuesta a usar esos 20 segundos restantes de hipertracción, arriesgándose a gastar buena parte de su combustible. Tal vez en este punto es que las cosas se habían ido al caño ¿o más adelante?

De alguna forma había convencido a Rick de dejarla aprovechar ese tiempo tan limitado, y lo usó muy bien, tan bien que fue capaz de adelantar a Kurus, Ondai y a Berseker, quien se había unido a la imagen poco después de su roce cercano con la nave de Ondai. Algunas maniobras excelentemente aplicadas y estuvo a una distancia segura de esas 3 star-racers.

-¡Bien!- había celebrado Mina, al tiempo que la hipertracción se desactivaba.

-¿Cuánto falta para el segundo portal?-

Ah, fue justo aquí.

En un instante de emoción, la pelirroja había divisado el portal y lo había cruzado, estando en el glorioso primer lugar, así que se permitió una pequeña pirueta de victoria. Fue absolutamente inocente, ingenua, alegre, hasta que notó el ruido de tridentes volviendo a cortar en el aire, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Intentó alejarse, de veras trató, pero resultó ser que la nave crog aún podía ser más rápida. En el último minuto, en tanto ella desactivaba las funciones y propulsores que le permitían usar la hipertracción, Kurus había empleado su as bajo la manga.

Los sensores de Stan y Koji apenas habían conseguido detectar que la propulsión lateral de la star-racer crog había aumentado, nada más. Esto le permitió moverse entre los árboles con la facilidad de un ave, una destreza que lo hizo alcanzar y rebasar al equipo Tierra.

Por si esto fuera poco, al dirigir la Black Star por debajo de un sauce especialmente torcido, Eva había distinguido 3 sonidos que le helaron la sangre. Metal desgarrándose, una star-racer chocando contra una superficie, y una explosión. Para cuando consiguió voltear, sólo pudo ver la abominable nave de Berseker acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

La extrañísima obra de ingeniería recordaba a un pulpo enroscado sobre sí mismo. Un pulpo metálico, demasiado gris e invertido, cuya cabeza era la cabina y estaba en dirección a ella, mostrando a su piloto con una expresión satisfecha, calmada. Detrás de la cabina estaban sus tentáculos/propulsores, descansando sobre ésta con toda tranquilidad, algunos extendidos, la mayoría curvándose sobre los cañones que se escondían debajo de la cabina. Toda ella era tan enorme y perturbadora como la criatura que la conducía.

Alguien había dicho en el intercomunicador algo sobre inclinarse demasiado hacia un lado y obligar a Ondai a estrellarse contra un tronco. La humana sólo pudo ser consciente de que Berseker se le estaba abalanzando y se dejó guiar por el miedo. Giró la Black Star, intentó activar los propulsores nuevos, se entremetió sobre la copa de un árbol bajo, y entonces cayó.

En medio de su agitación, Eva no había notado que los sonidos que había oído antes no sólo venían de la nave de Ondai, sino también de la suya. Berseker no sólo lo había obligado a chocar, lo había empujado contra la máquina del equipo Tierra, destrozando un lado.

Todo se hizo difuso mientras ella y Mina daban vueltas sin sentido, sintiendo cómo la Black Star se abollaba con los golpes y la forma en que el rocket-seat luchaba para mantener el centro de gravedad en él, y no en el lado que recién se había destruido. Todo paró muy pronto, tan abruptamente que a la joven piloto le tomó muchos segundos reponerse. Había visto en un borrón de colores que las naves oponentes, las cinco benditas star-racers, la habían rebasado.

El mareo, la alarma, la vergüenza, se le convirtieron en furia. Las canalizó en volver a enderezar su preciada nave, y con las instrucciones de su equipo técnico (casi sonaban descorazonados), consiguió seguir el patrón exacto que habían tomado todos los demás pilotos. Mina había sido de gran ayuda, abriéndoles el camino, disparando a diestra y siniestra, hasta que Rick le había dicho que estaban ya a menos de medio kilómetro de los otros competidores.

Oh, no no no. Éste había sido el punto cumbre. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Ya con una mala mezcla de frustración y determinación encima, Eva se había enfocado en tomar las vías más sencillas que sus ojos pudieron encontrar, mientras su artillera despejaba los caminos que le resultaban más complicados. Así pues, se metió en una especie de túnel oscuro hecho de las raíces de los árboles más grandes de esa zona. Había suficiente espacio como para maniobrar entre sus oponentes y, quizás, obtener un buen puesto al final de la carrera.

Entonces había sucedido lo peor, una serie de sucesos catastróficos tan perfectamente exactos y desastrosos que era imposible que no fuesen planeados.

Eva vio con toda claridad la posición que todos jugaron allí. Las naves estaban todas en fila, apretadas en una curva del túnel, en este orden: Kurus, Berseker, Aikka, Serena y ella misma.

Lo primero que notó fue que la nave crog dio un frenazo muy violento, y de repente Berseker era quien estaba en el primer lugar, su star-racer yendo hacia adelante con la cabina volteada hacia Kurus, como enfrentándolo, como presumiendo no sólo de haberlo superado de alguna forma sino también de ser capaz de conducir en reversa con tal facilidad, sin ver a dónde iba su nave.

Luego otra curva, muchísimo más cerrada y abrupta que la primera.

Kurus no la vio, desde luego, pero Berseker sí. Giró su nave a la perfección, viendo cómo el crog se estrellaba directamente contra la vuelta, su star-racer destruida en un parpadeo. Aun tuvo la indecencia de detenerse un momento, sólo lo suficiente para ver al escarabajo de Aikka intentar detenerse, dando tumbos contra la madera torcida, chillando y derribando sin querer a su piloto. No se quedó a ver qué consecuencia le acarreaba a Serena, quien fue aún menos afortunada, dándose de frente con la nave crog, rompiendo sus estabilizadores.

Para cuando Berseker había cruzado el tercer portal con la victoria más que asegurada, el equipo Tierra había alcanzado a los demás, pero corrió con su misma mala suerte.

Y aquí estaba ahora Eva. Volando directo hacia la star-racer de Serena, que estaba prendida en llamas, sin aviso, sin salida. Sólo… estaba.

A alguien en la sala de máquinas se le ocurrió gritarle que saliera de allí, porque el lado que se había destruido en el choque con Ondai estaba goteando combustible. Ella no tuvo tiempo de obedecer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Dónde están?-

-No los veo-

-¡Cruzaron por ahí! Hay que sacarlos ya mismo-

-¡Allá! Saquen a los que puedan, no dejen a nadie ¡a nadie!- exigió el supervisor, saltando de un lugar a otro con tal agilidad que incluso superó a la de los nourasianos que lo venían acompañando. Sólo Jordan iba más rápido que él.

El grupo de rescate se dispersó con agitación hacia los heridos mientras el avatar se las arreglaba para apagar el fuego causado por la explosión de la nave terrestre. Cisco fue rápidamente hacia el final del túnel, sabiendo que sólo él podría llegar antes. Canaan fue detrás de él, en busca de su pupilo, quien se sostenía un costado del torso. Kahli vio al maestro llegar junto a su hermano y, aunque muerta del susto por ver que el lado que se sostenía estaba sangrando, se dirigió hacia la Black Star.

Jordan consiguió controlar el fuego lo bastante como para permitirle el paso a la princesa, quien fue directo a sacar a Serena de debajo de la nave del equipo Tierra. En algún segundo posterior a la explosión, su cuerpo inconsciente había salido disparado de su propia máquina, y fue a parar a un lado de la cabina de piloto. A pocos metros de ella, Eva registraba toda la nave con urgencia. Sus pensamientos obviamente no estaban en auxiliar a la keyana desmayada sino en algo más apremiante.

-¿Mina?- gritaba la pelirroja, golpeando contra las abolladuras de lo que había sido su star-racer -¡Mina! ¡Mina! ¿Me oyes? Has algún ruido, no sé dónde estás-

Athan llegó con Eva, apenas examinándola con una corta mirada para ver si estaba en condiciones de ayudarlo. Ojeó un poco el corte amplio que estaba en uno de sus brazos, decidiendo que no era tan grave todavía.

-Ayúdame a levantar esto, pon tus manos aquí- le pidió, sin darle explicaciones. Viendo que el nourasiano le indicaba uno de los lados de la nave, donde la torreta todavía permanecía visible, la humana se apartó el cabello húmedo de la cara y se agachó donde le dijeron. No se preguntó si estaba sudando o si estaba llorando. No le importaba.

-Yo los ayudo-

Como nada le importaba más que saber si su mejor amiga aún vivía o no, Eva no protestó cuando Jordan se puso a un lado de ella y de Athan. Mientras ella y el nourasiano tiraban hacia arriba para levantar tanto como pudieran de la nave, el avatar empujaba desde el suelo, esperando ver la cara de Mina, su mano, una pierna, lo que fuera y sacarla de ahí de inmediato.

Lo último que cualquiera de los tres hubiese esperado era escuchar cómo la puerta de la torreta, la que estaba en la parte de atrás de la star-racer, salía volando de un golpe certero, revelando a la mismísima Mina, despeinada, sangrando por un rasguño en el rostro y llena de tierra.

Bien, ahora Eva estaba muy segura de que estaba sudando **Y** llorando, sólo de puro alivio de ver a su compañera caminar hasta ellos, si bien iba cojeando un poco. Se enderezó para salir a su encuentro sin contar con que Athan sería más veloz que ella en alcanzar a la chica, prácticamente aplastándola contra él en un abrazo demasiado personal.

Tal vez era el mismo shock, o tenía una contusión, o se le había revuelto el cerebro pero Mina lo abrazó también, temblando de pies a cabeza.

Una segunda explosión los alertó a todos, recordándoles lo precario de su situación. Eva volteó en dirección al fuego, viendo a Aikka.

Aikka.

-Voy hacia allá- dijo al aire, sin esperar respuesta ni permiso. Se abrió paso hacia adelante, decidida a llegar hasta su novio, ahora alertada por la sangre que había visto que le manchaba la armadura y las ropas. No se percató de que se estaba tambaleando hasta que Kahli la tomó por un brazo para estabilizarla y detenerla.

-El maestro Canaan está con él- dijo la joven, quien sostenía la cabeza de una Serena que recobraba lentamente la conciencia.

Una tercera explosión, algo más fuerte que la anterior, interrumpió la respuesta que la pelirroja iba a dar. Una vez más dirigió la mirada hacia Aikka, a demasiados metros de distancia, subiéndose con dificultad a G'dar y aparentemente diciéndole algo para calmar al enorme escarabajo. Abajo, Canaan le gritaba algo que sólo él pudo escuchar.

Un instante después Cisco apareció en el panorama, sacando la cabeza de nada menos que la star-racer de Kurus, doblada y también en llamas. Como si se entendieran por el pensamiento, Aikka dio un salto más hacia la nave crog y ambos muchachos se hundieron por completo dentro de la cabina del piloto…

-¿¡Qué!?-

Saliendo con el cuerpo de Kurus, muy poco consciente, el hombro en un ángulo no-natural, ambas piernas inútiles moviéndose sin realmente caminar, la armadura bañada en un líquido oscuro, la cara cubierta de suciedad y abrasiones bien severas.

Aikka y Cisco estaban salvando a Kurus.

Antes siquiera de poder procesar este hecho inusual, todos dirigieron su atención a la única nave que seguía en pie, sobrevolando el caos que había provocado como si simplemente observara el panorama. Berseker no se acercó, no bajó a ayudar, sólo siguió dando vueltas sobre ellos.

Hasta que Cisco apareció parado a su lado, dentro de la propia nave. ¿Teletransportación? ¿Estar en 2 lugares a la vez? ¿Era esa una de sus habilidades como supervisor?

Y tan repentinamente como se había materializado ahí, el serafniano le dijo algunas palabras al culpable de todo aquello, volvió a desaparecer, llevándose consigo la star-racer y a su piloto.

El mensaje era claro: Berseker había sido expulsado de la segunda Gran carrera de Oban.

**¿Algún comentario para compartir?**


End file.
